Outlaws and their Girl
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Running away from their pasts, and uncertain about their futures. Kate, Jack, and Sawyer must rely on each other. Relationships are formed, and pasts are brought into the light on an adventure to stay alive. Major J,K, and some K,S.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-

Jack loosened his tie, and then stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He was physically drained, and he was ready to get back to his girlfriend Sarah. Jack smiled at the thought of proposing to her as soon as he got back. It was a big mistake, but hopefully she would say yes.

Jack looked around his hotel room. What a drab setting for a birthday. He was in The Midwest visiting an old friend of his, who had recently undergone chemotherapy. Jack kicked off his shoes and then walked over to the unsanitary looking hotel bed. Well, it looked like he was spending his birthday inside, with Leno.

Jack flipped on the t.v.

"Police are searching for this woman."

Jack stared back at the beautiful woman on the screen "Wow, she's wanted. I guess you can't trust anyone these days." Jack got ready to turn the channel and then placed down the remote.

"She is approximately 5'5, with long dark brown hair, and blue or green eyes. Her name is believed to be Kate Austin, and if you have any information on her whereabouts please contact…"

Jack flipped the channel. He wasn't going to spend his birthday inside, the least he could do for himself was celebrate his birthday with a beer or two, or maybe even three how he was feeling tonight.

(Break)

Kate crouched low in the bushes. Her face was wet with tears and she was on the borderline of reason. Her own mother was scared to death of her, and the man that she loved was probably dead. Kate placed her hands to her eyes. She had to get out of here! Kate pressed her whole body against the building with fear as she saw a police car pull into the gas station.

"Murphy," He said.

"Hey Clark," The other officer said.

"We think the fugitive is headed somewhere south, so we are setting up road blocks."

Kate bit her lip. Road Blocks! She had to get the hell out of here and fast! Kate reached in her jacket for the gun. If this was her only way then so be it.

(Break)

Sawyer woke up to the sound of glass breaking, and gunshots.

Shit! How the hell did they find him in the Midwest. He jumped out of his bed, and rolled onto the floor. His door was closed. Shots started to fire, and he heard someone trying to knock down his door. Sawyer grabbed his wallet, and then cautiously approached the window.

Shit! Shit!

He thought in fear. Sawyer opened the window, and peered out. These guys weren't too smart. He jumped out and sprinted towards the gas station. He had to get the hell out of here.

(Break)

Jack parked in front of a gas station. He glanced wearily at the sign, Bo's Alcohol and Gas. Jack shook his head. Did he really want to get his drinks from this place? Well what the heck. Jack opened the door. As he headed towards the door, he felt a woman place her hands on his shoulder.

He turned to her surprised. "Can I help you?"

Kate pulled her hood over her face. This guy had to think she was weird. She just needed to get in his car. "Um…do you have a lighter?"

"No," Jack said. He made an attempt to walk around Kate but she stopped him.

"I…I do you have a phone I can use?"

Jack nodded, "Sure,"

(Break)

Sawyer turned around. He could see the shadows of the drug lords in his room. That was close. He cautiously looked around Bo's Alcohol and Gas, he couldn't get far on his feet. He needed wheels. Sawyer lifted up his shirt, and checked for his gun. Great, he still had it. Now who was going to be his driver? Sawyer's eyes rested on a black sports car. Now we're talking, he thought to himself. He inched towards the car. The door was open. Sawyer shook his head in disbelief, and then got in.

(Break)

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack protested at the strange guy that had just got in his car. He walked over to the backseat.

Kate couldn't believe her luck, she took that as her opportunity to hop into the passengers seat.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Jack started.

He opened the door, "I don't know what kind of town this is…but you both need to get out of my car."

Sawyer's eyes widened in fear as he watched a car approaching slowly. He sunk down in the chair.

"Get in," Kate ordered.

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"You heard the purty lady," Sawyer said in a thick southern accent. His eyes turned towards the slowly approaching car once again.

"I am going to call the police if both of you…"

Sawyer pulled out his gun, "Don't be so damn hard headed boy…get in this car before I blow your brains out."

Jack stared back at the gun in fear.

Kate's eyes widened when she saw the other guy's gun. Oh No, out of all the people she could've held hostage, she had to pick the one that was already a hostage. Kate sunk down in her chair as the manager looked towards the car wearily.

"I will shoot you right here, I said get in the damn car."

Jack did as he was told.

Sawyer closed the door. He glanced towards the street. His breath was caught in his throat because the drug lords in the other car had saw him. He was dead meat.

"Drive, accelerate, and don't you stop for nothin" Sawyer barked.

Kate placed her hand to her heart.

Jack glanced at the woman next to him. He had seen her somewhere but where?

Shots started to be fired like rain falling from the sky.

Kate screamed and lunged forward holding her head with her hands.

Jack winced in fear. He reversed wildly out of the parking lot, and then shifted the car into drive. This wasn't even his car! It was a rental.

"Go!" Sawyer yelled. The glass broke in Sawyer's window. He shielded his head from the falling shards.

The car picked up speed behind them.

Jack looked through the rearview mirror in horror. The car slammed into theirs.

Jack was pressed up against the wheel. Sawyer hit Kate's chair, and Kate was slammed up against the dashboard.

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered closed as she felt the blood start to trickle down her face.

Jack glanced at the woman with wide eyes. She was hurt! His palms were sweaty, and so much adrenaline was pumping through his veins he was feeling dizzy. Maybe he should of just skipped the alcohol and watched Leno.

The car rammed into theirs once again.

"Shit, I think they are trying to run us off of the road." Sawyer said in fear.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked ahead at the towering bridge that was approaching. If they were trying to run them off the road, then they were dead. Because there was no way they could survive a fall that big.


	2. The Getaway

Chapter 2- The Getaway

"All I wanted was a normal birthday!" Jack yelled as he tried to avoid the frequent attempts by the car behind his own to run him off the road.

"This isn't driving miss daisy! Are ya trying to get us killed!" Sawyer yelled.

Jack was slammed against the wheel as they were hit from the back again. "Well, I'm sorry no one has ever tried to run me off a road before,"

Sawyer turned around. "You got to be kidding me, I'm driving,"

"What!" Jack yelled.

"You heard me, Keep your hands on the wheel." Sawyer demanded.

"We don't have time to…" Jack started.

Before he could finish Sawyer was already crawling up towards the front seat.

This time the car behind them rammed into them more aggressively than the first two times. Sawyer's head went slamming forward into the windshield.

"Shit!" he yelled. Blood started to trickle down his face.

Jack looked back at Sawyer alarmed.

Sawyer reached for the wheel, while Jack continued to drive, "Get over to the passengers seat,"

"What this car!"

"Crawl the hell under me!" Sawyer tried to ignore the enormous pain in his head. It was too much to bear.

Jack let go of the wheel as Sawyer took control. He quickly crawled under Sawyer and into the passenger seat with Kate. Why did he go for the alcohol. What a hell of a price to pay for one bruskey. Jack examined Kate's face.

Her eyes was closed, but she was fine. She probably had a minor concussion from the impact from the first hit.

"Buckle up, we're headed for the bridge."

Jack clenched his jaw, His heart was beating so fast, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Sawyer stared straight ahead. How did these guys keep on finding him? Damn they were good. But he wasn't going to let them take him without a fight. Sawyer slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Woah," Jack said falling backwards into the dashboard.

Kate slowly opened her eyes. "Oh mi god!"

Jack looked back at her.

They were hit from the back again.

Kate screamed and grabbed onto Jack's shirt.

Jack reached for Kate's hands.

Sawyer glanced at them, "Well isn't that pretty?"

"Shut up and drive!" Kate ordered.

"Sure sweetheart," Sawyer watched in the rearview mirror at the other car tried to come onto the other side of them.

Kate gripped the door handle.

Jack reached for her hand, "As fast as this car is going, you don't want to do that."

Kate quickly let go of the door handle and then looked at Jack.

"They think they're smart, well I'm one step above em" Sawyer slammed on the break petal.

Kate was thrown forward onto Jack, and then Jack fell forward onto her.

Sawyer grinned wickedly as the other car tried to break. But it was too late, without the car Sawyer, Jack, and Kate was in to separate them from the bridge, they were screwed.

Loud piercing metal echoed throughout their ears as the car slammed through the rail.

Sawyer crawled into the backseat. "You drive,"

Jack watched in horror as the car balanced dangerously on the edge. The safety railings were doing little to keep the car steady.

As the guys inside tried to crawl to the backseat the weight shifted and the car went diving forward, into the watery grave below.

"That would've been us, if I let this hot shot keep on driving." Sawyer said with a laugh.

"We have to go," Kate said looking towards the shattered railing.

"Are you both crazy! A car just went over a bridge with two people inside." Jack reasoned.

"Two people that were trying kill us boy, drive."

"No," Jack said.

Sawyer pulled out his gun, "Do as I say,"

Kate stared back at Sawyer in fear, "You better do as he says."

Jack shook his head. This was unbelievable.

Kate placed her hand to her bloody head.

Jack looked back at her concerned, "You two need to see a doctor,"

"Ain't happening, we'll stop by the store and get some peroxide, and then we'll stop by the alcohol store and get some vodka because that peroxide ain't going to do shit for the pain,"

Kate raised an eyebrow, Out of all the cars she had to get in. Why this one.

Sawyer heard police sirens in the back.

Kate gasped and sunk low in her seat.

Sawyer pressed the gun into Jack's shoulder. Jack slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped away.

"We need a new car," Sawyer said.

Kate placed her hand to her face. Great, she was a fugitive, in a car with an outlaw who everyone wanted dead.

Jack sighed, "When are you going to let me go?"

Sawyer placed the gun down, "Excuse me,"

"You heard me, when are you…"

"Your our designated driver," Sawyer said with a smirk.

Jack glanced at Kate worried, "Well you have to at least let her go,"

Sawyer smiled, "This little girl here ain't no hostage, if you don't remember she choose to get in your car. She's running away from something too, ain't that right lips?"

Kate groaned, If her head wasn't hurting so much she would show this guy what she could do with her fists. "Lips!"

"Yeah, you got some big ones. They ain't Angelina Jolie status but…they are sexy."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Leave her alone, we just watched two people die."

"Maybe your not getting it, they tried to kill us." Sawyer growled.

"Why do they want to kill you so bad?" Jack asked glancing up at Sawyer through the rearview mirror.

Sawyer shrugged, "It's too long of a story, Turn here,"

Jack did as he was told, and turned onto Honeymore street.

Kate looked around the shady neighborhood in suspicion. "Where is this?"

"My old girl's place, we're going to get some new wheels, some food, and I'm going to get some…don't worry about it."

Jack clenched his jaw. He had to find a way to get him and this woman away from this crazy man.

Kate glanced at Jack. She had to get away from this lunatic. She was in enough trouble with the law already, why did she want to add drug cartels to the list? What about him? Kate watched the "hostage", she couldn't just leave him. No she would save him too, and then she would find a way to Mexico. Yeah, that was the plan.

"Stop in front of the pink house,"

Kate winced. This was the ugliest house she had scene in her life. Pink paneling, Green curtains, and a tan roof.

"We'll stay in the car," Jack said.

Sawyer shook his head, "Yeah right, both of you are coming in."

Kate turned to Jack, "We'll getaway later tonight,"

Sawyer opened her door.

Jack nodded. "That's the plan."

(Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I am continuing this story because of them! Thanks a lot. P.S. Oreta I'm glad that you are okay! I hope your car is too…or whoever's you were in…lol.)


	3. Jack, Kate, and Handcuffs

Chapter 3- Jack, Kate, and Handcuffs

Kate stepped inside, she watched as Sawyer pulled his girl into a kiss. She sighed and the turned to face Jack.

He looked down at her and then nodded.

Kate nodded back. Because she knew they were going to make an escape tonight. Kate then shifted her attention back to Sawyer. She didn't trust this guy, especially after he almost got her and Jack killed.

Sawyer's girl placed her hand against his face, "Look at you Sawyer, you'll all bloody and so is she."

Jack stepped in front of Kate.

Kate looked at him suspiciously. What is he doing?

"Is it okay if I examine your cut?" Jack asked.

Kate was surprised that he was being so nice, and calm after she and Sawyer held him hostage separately. Well…she technically didn't get the chance.

Jack smiled shyly, "I'm a doctor,"

"Sure," Kate said softly.

Jack stood in front of her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned closer to examine her cut.

Kate held her breath, as Jack got closer to her. She looked down at Jack's lips and then at his unshaven beard.

Jack looked into Kate's eyes, "As soon as they go to sleep,"

Kate nodded, "Okay,"

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sawyer asked getting between Jack and Kate.

Kate looked away from Sawyer.

"I was examining her cut…she could use some stitches, but since we can't go to the hospital…"

"Hailey, can you get the lady some peroxide?" Sawyer asked.

Hailey smiled, "Of course,"

"And you put some food on the stove quick? I'm hungry as a wolf." Sawyer replied.

"Anything Sawyer, as long as you give me what I want later," She said suggestively.

Kate rolled her eyes. How sick.

"Get me the handcuffs Hailey," Sawyer said.

Jack scratched behind his head, "Don't tell me your going to make us stay here through all that."

Sawyer shook his hair out of his face, "Do you think I am going to let you go? No chief were in this together and so is that fireball right there."

Kate glanced at him cautiously from the corner of her eye.

He smiled back at her, "Look at her…looking back at me meaner than a pitbull."

Hailey returned into the den with the handcuffs, peroxide, and a towel in hand. "Let's clean you up first."

Sawyer pulled off his shirt, "I thought you liked me better dirty."

"I do, but not with blood staining your face. What did you do this time Sawyer? Kill a cop, steal and identity…"

Kate tilted her head to the side. This guy did most of the things she had. But she was no where near as bad.

"That was my agenda last week." Sawyer said with a laugh.

"Hey..Hailey, do you have a towel so I can take care of…" Jack started.

"Kate," She answered.

Jack stared back at Kate with a sudden realization. Now he knew where he had seen her. She was the woman that was on his t.v. before he left. She was wanted.

Kate looked down. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Hailey returned with some a towel for Jack.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Jack said accepting the towel and peroxide and then turning to Kate.

"Clean her up…and then," Sawyer pulled out his gun.

"No one's running away, you don't have to keep on taking that out to prove how big you are."

Sawyer grinned, "I don't have to prove anything."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

Sawyer shook his head, "Look rich boy…"

"What's up with you and your names…my name is Jack, how about you call me that."

Sawyer smiled in disbelief, "Okay Jack, you got guts to be talking back to a guy that is holding you hostage like that."

Jack ignored Sawyer and then poured some of the rubbing alcohol into a towel. "This might sting a little," He said softly to her.

"I know," Kate said with a small smile.

As Jack looked back at Kate, he couldn't see why she was wanted. She had the face of an angel, but then again looks could be deceiving. Could he really trust her? Jack silenced his thoughts by placing the towel to Kate's head.

Kate closed her eyes. "Ohh…stings," She reached out for Jack's hand.

Jack didn't pull back. Even though he couldn't trust her, he had to work with her to get away from Sawyer.

"Are you finished yet?" Sawyer asked impatiently.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at Sawyer.

He stared back at her in interest, "I think I hit the jackpot,"

Kate raised her chin, "What are you talking about?"

"I am going to be traveling with a rich boy, and a very tempting lady…what else could I ask for."

"I'm not rich," Jack replied somewhat impatiently.

"Then why are you wearing that tux…guys like me don't walk around with a tux…if they ain't got the money to pay for it."

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not like you,"  
Sawyer stepped to Jack defensively, "So what are you saying? Do you think you are better than me?"

"No," Jack said remaining his ground.

Kate pulled Jack back.

Jack turned to her surprised.

"Just let it go," She replied.

Kate listened as police sirens went in another direction. Her heart picked up pace, and then calmed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her.

Kate nodded. If she was by herself…she would've ran. And if that Sawyer guy stood in her way, then she probably would've fought him for the gun. He looked strong, but maybe she could take him. Kate glanced back at Jack, but she didn't want to run, and leave him behind.

Sawyer walked closer to Kate.

Kate stared back at him cautiously.

"If you'll behave, then I'll be able to let you go…but until then."

Sawyer gingerly reached for Kate's hand and then snapped the handcuffs on her.

"Get these off of me!" she screamed. With her other free hand she pushed Sawyer roughly in the stomach.

Sawyer stared back at her angrily. "Watch your hands sweet cheeks."

"Take those off of her," Jack warned.

Sawyer pulled his gun out on Jack, "Keep your mouth shut."

He reached for Jack's hand, and then snapped the handcuff closed so Jack was handcuffed to Kate.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate growled. She looked back at his gun trying to figure out a way to grab it. Whatever she did, it wouldn't work because she was handcuffed to Jack.

"I'm doing this because I know what you two are up too. The little eye signals, and the getting all close…your trying to getaway…well it's not happening on my watch. I need money, and I need a driver, and that's what you two are for."

"I don't have money." Kate lied.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Everyone has a little money somewhere."

"What about you?" Jack questioned.

"It's all gone, running is an expensive lifestyle." Sawyer pulled another handcuff out of his pocket.

"What are you trying to join in on the action?" Kate sneered.

Sawyer threw his head back and laughed, "Do you really think I want to be handcuffed to you two? No, I got Hailey, and she's going to keep me entertained tonight."

"Of course she will," Kate groaned.

"Are ya jealous freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"My name is Kate,"

"You sure sweet cheeks," Sawyer teased. He then hooked the other handcuff in the middle of Jack and Kate's.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Tying you two down, so you can't escape from this house tonight. I may be from the country, but I know what's going on around me."

Kate glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye. She looked back at Sawyer's gun within easy reach. If she tried to attack Sawyer then she could risk Jack getting shot. Kate closed her eyes as she flashed back to earlier…Tom shot, blood covered his face. Her mouth started to quiver.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

"You two are probably hungry. Hailey's going to make us some dinner, and then we are going to leave for West Virginia tomorrow."

"What's there?" Jack asked.

"New identities, until they find us again." Sawyer explained. Sawyer led Kate and Jack to the back, and then hooked up the 2nd handcuff to a bed post.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Hailey and I will be taking care of business in the other room." Sawyer paused and looked down at Kate, "Do you want a bandage for that, there is only one more left…and I think you got a prettier face…"

"I'm fine," Kate snapped.

Sawyer shrugged, "Fine, dinner will be ready soon,"

Jack placed his free hand to his head in disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either," Kate said.

Jack glanced at Kate, "I've seen you somewhere,"

"Really?" Kate asked looking down.

"Your wanted," Jack said with a straight face.

Kate sighed, "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you, at least I'm going to try not too,"

Jack raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that?

Kate bit her lip as tears started to form in her eyes. She always managed to hurt the ones closest to her, and she was positive if she stayed on this "getaway" with Jack, then she would end up hurting him as well.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews again. I really appreciate your feedback. Rain 1657, I'm glad that you think I nailed Sawyer. I just started watching Lost, so I am still trying to master the characters…and also they are in a different situation so…Sugr4Sawyr…your right, Sawyer's got his priorities mixed up…lol. Thanks once again everyone.)


	4. Three's a Crowd

Chapter 4-

"Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Jack asked Kate.

Kate poked her fork around in the homemade macaroni and cheese Hailey had cooked earlier. "You already ate yours? Why don't you ask Sawyer?"

Jack scowled, "I don't think so,"

Kate handed Jack her plate, "You can have it,"

Jack smiled, "Thanks,"

Kate nodded, and watched as Jack started to eat her leftovers. "So tell me a little bit about yourself,"

Jack placed down the plate for a second and then tried to yank free from the handcuffs.

Kate looked back at Jack in amusement, "It's not going to work,"

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got myself in this situation." Jack replied.

Kate looked down.

Jack looked back at her, and then gave up helplessly. "You know before all of this I was going to head back to L.A. and propose to my girlfriend,"

"Really?" Kate asked watching as Sawyer followed Hailey into the back. "Hold that thought, Hey!"

Sawyer turned to Kate surprised, "Do you need something beautiful,"

"I have to use the bathroom,"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he stared back at Kate. Was she going to make a run for it and leave him behind. If only he had been smart enough to bring his cell phone with him. Damn his luck, the one time he left his cell phone, crazy shit happened.

Sawyer motioned for Hailey to go into the room, "Start getting naked sweetheart,"

Kate shook her head. This guy was appalling.

"Do you think I am going to let you out of those handcuffs after you attacked me?" He asked.

"I didn't attack you!" Kate exclaimed.

Sawyer laughed back at Kate, "Your funny you know that. If those handcuffs weren't tied around your wrists you probably would've shot me. I don't trust you any further than I could throw you."

"So then why the hell are you dragging me along?" Kate shot back.

Sawyer leaned forward, "We're both running from our past…"

"Where do I fit into this?" Jack said placing down his plate.

Sawyer looked back at Jack, "You were my wheels, I needed to make a getaway…"

"Those guys are after you because of drug related business right?" Jack asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, they have been after me for a couple of months now."

"If they keep on finding you…don't you think it is smart to get out of the country." Jack said.

Sawyer was surprised to see Jack was trying to help him. "I know that, I have some loose ends I have to tie up before I get out of the states."

"Which takes us to West Virginia," Jack said sternly.

Sawyer unlocked the 2nd handcuff that was tied to the bed. "The handcuffs aren't coming off for a while."

"How do you expect me to drive?"

Sawyer thought it over. He had to trust them, but he didn't trust anyone. Sawyer glanced back at Jack suspiciously, and then at Kate.

"What are you running from?"

Kate turned away, "None of your business."

"Here's how I see it, if you help me, then I will help you. After I take care of business them I'm getting the hell out of the states."

Kate started to listen. "Why should I hang around with you. I have Marshals chasing after me, and you have a drug cartel that somehow can detect your every move, why do I want to be involved with you."

"Because we're already in this together." Sawyer said leaning closer to Kate.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "You put Jack and I into this,"

Jack was surprised that she remembered his name.

"Well too late, we are all suspects for the bridge accident," Sawyer informed.

"How do you mean? I thought we got away without anyone seeing us," Kate said.

"C'mon girl, you know the manager was watching us suspiciously before we left, and not to mention the cameras I saw all over the place."

Jack closed his eyes. Sawyer was right.

"So runnin' wouldn't be wise. And did you think about that expensive little car parked out there Jack? If the manager caught your license plate or the cameras then they could trace it…"

Jack sighed, "Which would make me an accessory to the crime,"

Sawyer nodded, "Your smart…"

Kate glanced at Jack and then turned to Sawyer. Her brain was working overtime and she was coming up with ideas. Sawyer was obviously considering letting them go, but he was trying to make them scared first. "We won't run,"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "How can I believe you freckles,"

"Your right, we are in this together. I need to get out of the country…and so do you…"

"Hey, Hey, I just want to get back to L.A. without a rap sheet attached to my name." Jack said.

"Well it's too late for that city boy," Sawyer said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to take these handcuffs off of me so I could use the bathroom?"

Before Sawyer could respond Hailey stood in the doorway with her lingerie. "Sawyer honey, hurry up. Since your leaving so early in the morning."

"Hold on, go back in the room and wait for me," Sawyer ordered.

Hailey turned around and obediently followed Sawyer's orders.

Kate shook her head in distaste, How could she follow his orders like that.

Sawyer pulled the key out of his pocket.

Kate's eyes widened.

Sawyer looked up at her suspiciously and then looked down at the key. "I don't trust you,"

"Well I don't exactly trust you either."

Sawyer sighed and then unlocked the handcuff around Kate's hand.

He turned to Jack, "I'll unlock you one at a time,"

Kate rubbed around her wrists. Sawyer was right, they were suspects for the bridge accident. She had to get away and fast. Kate glanced at Jack sadly. She wanted to save him…but in the end it was only her. Kate had to save herself.

Jack looked back at her and then looked down at the floor.

Kate looked away. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her hands were shaking. Sawyer had changed dramatically, he didn't seem as if he had any intentions of hurting Jack. Kate walked out of the room with a stern expression. Sawyer would let him go, at least she hoped so. Why would he need him, if he was able to get out of the country.

Sawyer followed after Kate.

Kate stopped dead in her tracks, and Sawyer bumped into her.

His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes and he reached for his gun. "What's wrong with you."

"Shh," Kate whispered.

"What the hell…"

Kate placed her hand over Sawyer's mouth.

The distinct sound of an engine being killed in the driveway pierced the night air.

"What the heck?" Sawyer said removing Kate's hand.

Kate stepped backwards away from the door. What if the cops had found them? Jack's car was in easy view for anyone to see.

Hailey came into the den with her nightgown wrapped around her. "A car is in the driveway."

"Is it the damn cops?"

"No, it's a black car." Hailey said turning off the light in the den.

Kate made a sudden grab for the keys on Sawyer's belt.

"What are you doing! You ain't that slick…" Sawyer tried to fight Kate, but she kneed him in the stomach and successfully managed to grab the keys out of his hand. She then proceeded to run to the back.

Jack stared back at her nervously, "What's going on? I heard an engine outside."

Kate dropped down to her knees and then unlocked Jack from the bed.

"Thanks…I'm not going to even ask…"

"Don't, someone is here and it's either the cops or…" Kate pulled Jack up. She glanced cautiously out the back window. It was pitch black so she couldn't see anything.

Kate bit her lip. If it was the cops then they would swoop down on this whole house and send her away forever. That wasn't going to happen. Kate pulled the window open.

"Who's out there?" Jack asked.

Kate turned to him, "Whoever it is I know it's not good. We have to get out of here,"

Jack gently pushed Kate aside. He listened for any footsteps on the grass, all was silent. Jack clenched his jaw. "Are you sure you want to do this,"

"Remember that was the plan, we were going to escape together," Kate said frantically. She was nervous because there was a good chance whoever was outside would come to the back if no one answered.

Hailey stepped into the room quickly and turned off the lights.

Jack reached for Kate's hand. "If that is the cops they are going to know something is up. If you want to run, we have to go now."

"I think I remember some woods in the back," Kate whispered in Jack's ear.

"We'll go there," Jack placed his hand against the window sill. He said a silent prayer and then crawled out. He looked around, The coast was clear. "C'mon," He reached out for Kate's hand. Kate took his hand and he helped her out.

"Hey, I think I heard something." Someone said.

"Run!" Kate whispered with fear.

(Break)

"Sawyer go to the attic," Hailey said.

Sawyer leaned against the wall as shadows fell against the window. "And you think I'm going to let you answer the door?"

"It's not me they want. I'll tell the cops that I saw three strangers park the car and then run off into the woods."

"They aren't going to believe that," Sawyer said.

"Just go…if it's not the police then it's Tanner,"

Sawyer shook his head, "Your still dating that crazy…"

"Go Sawyer!"

"Fine," Sawyer growled heading towards the attic. He grabbed a chair, stood on top and then pulled the latch down. A couple of seconds he was in, and Hailey put the chair back. She took a deep breath and then composed herself.

Someone knocked loudly on the door.

(Break)

Sawyer's eyes widened. No it couldn't be. That sounded like the same knock he had heard earlier when those guys had tried to kill him. But it couldn't be because they were dead. He had saw them go off the bridge…the black car.

Wait. Sawyer tried to listen closely. If he remembered correctly while running towards Bo's Alcohol and Gas, he had seen two cars parked to the side. Shit.

Sawyer listened as Hailey opened the door.

"Where are they?" Someone asked.

"Who?" Hailey asked.

"The three people that were inside that car. Don't lie for them babe, if you want to keep your life. Tell us where they are and we'll let you live, disobey us and your going to end up the same place as them…inside a bag and floating down the river."

(Thanks for the reviews everyone. Your feedback is amazing!)


	5. Fix You

Chapter 5- Fix You

Jack pushed branches out of his face as he continued to run. Kate was right in front of him, and she was running at the pace of an Olympic Runner. His heart was racing, and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Jack wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He and Kate had been running for about two minutes now, and whoever was following them was hot on their trail.

Jack grabbed onto Kate's hand. He didn't want to lose her. Kate squeezed his hand tightly but gave no signs of slowing down.

"Jump!" Kate screamed.

"What?" Jack yelled after her. Before Kate's words could sink in.

Kate jumped into a ditch. Jack went falling forward.

Gun shots ricocheted through the night air.

Jack fought the urge to yell out in pain as he was shot in the arm. He stumbled into the ditch and then rolled onto the damp grass.

Kate quickly pulled him close to her and placed her hand over her mouth. "You'll be okay, but you have to be quiet."

"I just saw them." Somebody said.

Jack closed his eyes. He had to focus on something else besides the pain in his arm. How many guys were chasing after Sawyer.

Kate sunk down lower, her back was against the damp soil and her head was not resting on Jack's. Sawyer's business, had suddenly become theirs as well. These guys wanted them dead.

"Where the hell did they go?" Another voice said.

"Shit, I don't know man. But we'll find them eventually. They can run, but they can't hide. If Sawyer wanted to live then he shouldn't of screwed around with the boss's wife…"

"Dumbass, let's go and see if Justin and Kyle found Sawyer,"

Kate listened as the two guys voices grew farther and farther away. Whoever those guys were they knew Sawyer.

"It sounds like his old friends are after him," Jack winced.

"Yeah, and now they are after us too." Kate sat up and then gently picked up Jack's arm. "I can't see anything out here,"

"They would've killed us if we didn't hide in this ditch," Jack said struggling to sit up.

"No, don't move, you got shot." Kate whispered.

"We have to take the bullet…ahh,"

Kate looked down at Jack in concern, "Sawyer's "friends" are definitely more aggressive than the Marshals chasing after me,"

Jack placed his hand to his arm, "The bullet isn't in too deep."

"I have a nail filer," Kate said.

Jack closed his eyes. He wanted to go to a hospital and get it removed but that was obviously not an option.

"I hope Sawyer is okay," Kate said rubbing Jack's other arm. "How is the pain?"

"It was worse at first, but it feels a whole lot better than a bullet to the heart. By the way, in the midst of all this craziness I'm not sure if I thanked you for saving my life."

"I didn't save your life," Kate forced herself up. "I have to get you into some light so I can take out that bullet." She ripped off a piece of her tee-shirt underneath her jacket. "Hold out your arm Jack, I'll rip off another piece after we get the bullet out."

"What's this for," Jack said continuing to ignore the pain as best he could.

"Trying to protect your bullet wound from infection…didn't you say you were a doctor?"

Jack nodded, "I am…but I can't think straight right now. Is there a hit after us too?"

"It appears that way," Kate wrapped her tee-shirt around Jack's wound. "I hope Sawyer is still alive,"

Jack's heart was beating rapidly and he was scared to death. He was trying to remain as strong as he could because he didn't want Kate to worry.

"Too be entirely honest I would rather the Marshals show up like that. They would be nicer." Kate glanced at Jack worriedly. She was scared, but she was trying her best to appear unaffected. Kate squeezed Jack's arm, "I'll get the bullet out as soon as we can get some light."

"We're officially in this together."

Kate sighed. "I know, I'm so sorry that you had to be dragged into this."

Sweat started to roll down Jack's face. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his arm, he fought the instinct to grab it.

They heard a loud scream, and then a gunshot.

Kate gasped and stopped dead in his tracks.

Jack looked around with wide eyes. They had killed someone.

"Was that Sawyer?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes. She collapsed onto the ground. How could he leave them with this mess! She was a fugitive running from Marshals and a drug cartel. She minus as well turn herself in, because there was no way she could escape them both!

Jack bent down on his knee. "Your going to be okay…we are,"

Kate looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "How can you…"

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, and then placed down his wounded arm. "I don't know what we're dealing with, but I do know that…" Jack looked down.

Kate wiped away the tears from her eyes, "You got nothing right?"

Jack gave her a small smile, "No, but I'm trying to make light out of a dark…very dark situation. I'm scared to death right now."

"I am too," Kate looked down.

The heard a car engine, and then the sound of gravel as the car backed out.

Kate and Jack exchanged glances.

Kate was scared to go out of the woods. Jack held his arm as he got up, he went towards the woods clearing and then cautiously looked out. The black car reversed and then sped away.

"Are they gone?" Kate asked nervously.

"I think so," Jack waited to step out. He had never dealt with hit men before so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Kate slowly got up and then followed behind him. "I have to take care of your wound."

Jack and Kate instinctively waited ten more minutes and then sprinted back towards the house. Kate crawled in through the window first. They were taking a risk because it was possible that there were more than four guys.

Jack looked around and then crawled in after Kate.

Kate surveyed the chaotic apartment in shock. Everything was turned upside down as if a tornado had just ripped through.

"I'll go first," Jack stepped in front of Kate. He peered around the hallway, and then stepped out. The door was still wide open and there was no signs of Hailey or Sawyer.

Kate gulped down a wad of nervousness. Sawyer was missing, and those guys were still after her and Jack. She minus as well turn herself into authority…they would at least let her live right. No! what was she thinking, a life of confinement was not what she wanted.

Someone stepped from the shadows.

Kate screamed, and Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Relax, it's just me. Boy am I glad to see you two alive." Sawyer said.

"Where are they…" Kate asked.

"No the right question is who they hell are they!" Jack said.

"Come here," Kate looked around her nervously expecting anyone to jump out, and then pulled Jack to her.

"You got a war wound?" Sawyer asked.

"Aren't you the least bit phased that you almost got killed!" Jack yelled.

"Calm down, this is going to hurt a lot, so I need you to relax." Kate said softly.

Sawyer bit the inside of his cheek. Of course he cared. These two strangers lives were on the line because of him, and Hailey was probably already dead.

"Get me the alcohol," Kate ordered to Sawyer.

Sawyer walked into the den. He watched outside for any cars like a hawk. They had to move and they had to move quick. West Virginia was once and option, but not anymore. If the hit men didn't kill Hailey, then they were going to try to get her to talk.

"Let me do it, you hold his hand," Sawyer said.

Kate gave Sawyer the nail filer. Thank God, because she didn't like the sight of cuts and blood anyways. Kate reached for Jack's hand.

Jack rested his head against the wall. Maybe in the morning he would wake up and realize this was all a dream.

"We have to move, and West Virginia is not an option anymore. They got Hailey, and if she's not dead then they are going to probe her for information." Sawyer replied.

Kate squeezed Jack's hand tighter. She was happy to see that Sawyer was still alive.

"We have to move fast they could come back at any time," Sawyer said.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Sorry this was so short. Jack, Kate and Sawyer haven't really gotten a chance to know each other but they will get a chance soon. And sparks will fly, in their downtime. Nikki-da-latina, this story will probably be both. But I think Jate has a better chance, because Sawyer has a lot going on. But you never know. Orlando-Crazy, October Sky, and Rain 1657, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. I was worried that it would be unrealistic, but thanks a lot!)


	6. Run away with my Heart

Chapter 6- Run away with my Heart

Sawyer opened the door partially and then peered out. Darkness was all he could see for miles. He patted the gun in his holster, and then turned around to face Jack and Kate.

Kate was actively wrapping a piece of her shirt around Jack's now bullet free arm.

Sawyer smiled back at Kate, "Hey Freckles, you minus as well take off the whole damn shirt and wrap it around his arm."

Kate passed Sawyer an irritated look, "Where are your friends?"

"Those bastards aren't my friends. They are a bunch of traitors that's what the hell they are," Sawyer turned off the light.

Kate helped Jack up.

"I got it, thanks though," Jack stood up.

"Well are we going to get out of here?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Sawyer retorted.

"I could ask you the same question," Jack said.

"So what is this, Team up on Sawyer huh?"

"Jack, Sawyer, we can argue after we find a way to get out of here," Kate felt her stomach growl.

Sawyer chuckled, "And after we get you some food Princess,"

Kate frowned, "This is barley a time to be joking."

Sawyer ran his hands through his long dirty blonde hair. "Let's go,"

"What about Hailey, they took her. Aren't you the least bit phased?" Jack asked.

Sawyer bit the inside of his cheek and returned Jack a stern expression. "They might come back, we have to go."

"Just like that? Do you have a plan, do you know where we are going to go?" Jack questioned.

Sawyer stepped outside. "No I don't have a plan, do you got one."

"No," Jack said.

"So then don't question me," Sawyer argued.

"No one's questioning you, it's just not logical to head out of here without a plan."

"What the hell do I care about logic, As long as I am still alive that's all I care about," Sawyer retorted.

Kate stepped outside after Sawyer. She looked around cautiously. "I don't see them anywhere,"

"If they were here, you wouldn't." Sawyer said stepping in front of Kate.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Sawyer said as he looked around. He was a lot stronger than Kate, and like Jack he was positive he could handle a bullet better than her. Sawyer sighed. If they were still here then they would have started firing as soon as they stepped out.

Sawyer reached in his pocket for the keys to Hailey's car and then ran towards the rusted blue hooptee.

Jack opened the door. Every instinct inside of him was telling him not to get in the car. But he got in anyway.

Kate got in the back seat. "This car is going to breakdown before we even get out of this state."

"Do you have a better car in mind Sweet Cheeks?" Sawyer asked starting the car.

Kate sunk down in the seat, "No,"

"Those guys that were looking for you said something about you being involved with the bosses wife,"

"And?" Sawyer asked with an impatient tone.

"What's the truth. You got Kate and I involved in this crazy getaway to who knows where, and I think we at least deserve some answers." Jack said.

"I don't have to tell you shit, you're not my damn psychologist."

"So you're saying you have one?" Jack tested.

Sawyer glared at Jack, "I ought to dump you out on the side of the road, asking me all these damn questions."

"You had a bad run in with some drug guys you owe them some money, and apparently you had an affair with the bosses wife. Did you really think they weren't going to come after you,"

Sawyer pulled over on the side of the road.

Kate's eyes widened, "What are you doing Sawyer?"

"Get out of this car," He ordered Jack.

Kate quickly leaned forward and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Are you kidding me? People want us dead, and you're trying to kick him out. Keep on driving…"

"No one asked you sweet cheeks. How am I supposed to think straight with Freud over here analyzing every damn move I make."

Jack opened the door.

"Jack!" Kate protested.

"He's right. If he is letting me go, why am I going to stay. After all we have been trying to get away from him all night."

Kate bit her lip.

Sawyer turned around to look at her, "You ridin' or dyin' freckles?"

Kate's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. What if those guys came back and found Jack? What if they killed him.

"Hurry up precious, I don't have all day." Sawyer advised.

Jack looked back at Kate. His expression hardened.

"Let me just tell you something Doc, going to the police ain't wise, you're a suspect as much as me." Sawyer said with a smile.

Kate opened the door.

Sawyer was about to press his foot on the gas pedal, but then stopped. He wanted to help this woman. He wanted to get her out of the country as well. Because he knew that there was a hit on her now too.

"Jack please get back in the car," She said softly.

Jack raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Your going to stay with this lunatic…"

"I don't have a choice. He's running and so am I." Kate explained.

"What are you running from," Jack asked.

Kate looked down. "If you stay maybe I'll tell you."

Jack locked eyes with Kate. She didn't know him, and he didn't know her, but he was feeling something in the gut of his stomach. Something that was telling him to go with her, and that crazy Sawyer.

Jack opened the back door for Kate, and waited for her to get in.

Kate gave him a small smile. Only Tom had held doors open for her before. Jack got in after Kate and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong now? I got cooties huh?" Sawyer teased.

"Just keep driving and get us out of here," Jack said.

"Actually I am kind of tired," Sawyer said glancing back at Jack and Kate with a sinister smile.

Jack sighed, "So what are you saying? You want to sit out here like an open target and wait for the hit men to kill us?"

"Your not too bright are ya? How about you take the front and drive, and I'll get some shut eye with the purdy girl in the back."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like that. You know you were happy to see me still breathing," Sawyer said to Kate.

"We're wasting time," Jack pointed out. He glanced outside once more and then opened the door.

Sawyer crawled into the back, and then smiled at Kate.

"I'm coming up front with you Jack," Kate was scared to get out of the car so she crawled up front.

Jack turned up the heat. It was a cold night even though it was in the summer.

Sawyer brought his dirty boots onto the arm rest between them. "Keep on driving until we get out of this damn state."

"Where are we stopping?"

Sawyer shrugged, "The plan was to go to West Virginia but that's going to have to change. By the way what do you think about going blonde Doc?"

Jack grinned, "You got to be kidding me,"

"No, I'm very serious,"

"That's out of the question," Jack said pulling back out onto the road.

"Well then if the police are looking for us, your going to make their job a hell of a lot easier, They probably have a shot of you clear as day on one of their cameras. Yeah, you'll look like a jackass…"

"No he won't," Kate interrupted.

Sawyer scoffed, "What's the deal with you two, closer than a married couple and you'll don't even know each other. What's the deal, did you'll have a little romp in the woods…"

Kate shook her head in anger, "At first I was glad you were alive but now…"

"You want me dead, join the club sweetheart, nobody wants me alive," Sawyer's face grew serious, and he looked away from Kate.

Kate raised an eyebrow. What was that sudden shift in his mood?

"Can you tell me where we are going?" Jack asked.

"You play yourself out to be a leader…why don't you figure it out. Wherever the wind blows, wherever you want to go, drive this piece of shit car there."

Kate looked back at Jack in pity. "Let's just focus on getting out of this state."

Jack nodded, "Okay,"

Kate placed her hand on Jack's arm, "How does it feel?"

"My arm feels better…"

"It was just one gun shot!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Jack passed Sawyer an irritated look, "And what are you trying to say, that you have been shot at multiple times?"

Sawyer nodded, "Hell yeah,"

Kate placed her hand on the chair and turned to face Sawyer, "I don't want to be shot at."

"The Marshals never shot at you?" Sawyer asked.

Jack glanced at Kate from the corner of his eye. What did she do?

"No, I've been pretty good with escaping from them until now." Kate replied turning around.

Sawyer pulled off his shoes and then laid down in the back. "Stop at a hotel as soon as we get out of this state."

"One question," Jack said.

"Figures," Sawyer said keeping his eyes closed.

"We're risking being found if we stop, if the police are on our trail like you think they are then don't you think…"

"I have some credit cards, and ID's to match with them. We'll check in under them, and leave very early in the morning."

Kate watched as they passed a fast food restaurant called Big Boys Burgers and Fries.

Jack glanced at Kate, "Do you think we're risking our life if we stop to get some food?"

"We can go through drive thru, and I'll eat while I drive." Jack suggested.

Kate nodded, "Are you still scared?"

Jack smiled as he turned into Big Boys Burgers and Fries, "I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away. It's been a crazy night,"

"Yeah," Kate said sitting back in her seat.

Jack pulled up to the Pig that was holding a plate and a spatula in the other hand.

"Welcome to Big Boy's Burgers and Fries, the home of the Triple patty Angus stacker supreme, would you like to try a combo?"

"Yes, just one second." Jack said looking at the menu.

Instinctively Kate looked around for any police cars. She then leaned forward to get a better look at the menu.

Jack sat back as Kate leaned over him.

He tried to ignore the smell of her perfume, but he was finding it difficult. She smelled really good.

"I think I am going to have the cheese and bacon pigout supreme with a side of cheesecake and an iced tea."

Jack smiled back at her, "I'll have the same."

Kate reached in her pocket for some cash, "I'm running out, but I'll pay."

"No, that's okay." Jack said.

Kate glanced in the back at Sawyer who was sleeping peacefully. "Jack can you order for Sawyer too?"

"Of course, he has to eat too," Jack said. "Hi, I'm back,"

Kate smiled back at Sawyer. She didn't think he was a bad guy, after all she knew he was trying to protect her earlier. As soon as they stepped out of the house Sawyer had stepped in front of her, in order to protect her from any gun shots.

Jack pulled up to the 2nd window.

"Hey," The woman behind the cash register said.

"Hey," Jack responded back. He then ordered for him, Kate, and Sawyer.

"Twelve dollars and Thirty-five cents," The woman said.

"Here you go," Jack handed her thirteen dollars, "You can keep the change."

A couple of seconds later Jack had the bag of food, He handed it to Kate and then drove off.

"Mmm…this smells so good." Kate said turning to Jack. "Open your mouth,"

"Um…what?" Jack asked.

Kate reached for a french fry.

Jack opened his mouth and Kate fed it to him.

Jack smiled, "Thanks Kate,"

"Your welcome," Kate turned in her seat towards Jack. "Do you want your cheese and bacon burger now?"

"Sure,"

Kate took out Jack's burger, and placed it in his lap.

"What's that I smell?" Sawyer asked sitting up.

Kate turned around to face Sawyer, "Food?"

"What did you'll get some burgers and fries…and I bet it's all for you'll."

"Actually, you have something too," Kate took out her food and then passed Sawyer the bag. "Jack and I figured we had to refuel before we got back on the road."

Sawyer shook his hair out of his face, "Thanks,"

Jack and Kate looked at each other surprised.

"Your welcome," Kate said turning around to face Sawyer with a smile.

Sawyer held her gaze for a second and then focused back on his burger.

"Hey Kate…" Jack said.

"Yes?" Kate asked turning back to Jack.

"Would you mind unwrapping my burger…I can't…"

"Sure," Kate unwrapped Jack's burger. "Keep your eyes on the road and open your mouth."

"Are you going to feed me again?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Kate said staring back at Jack with affection. Maybe she was using Jack as a catalyst to forget about Tom. Kate shook her head at the thought of Tom, and then looked down.

Jack tried to take a bite of the burger, but Kate kept on moving her hand. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong."

"Oh nothing," Kate said quickly. Kate brought her hand under the burger so sauce wouldn't fall on Jack's suit, and then fed him.

"That's good." He said.

Kate gave him a small smile, and then placed down the burger. Before the crash she didn't even get the plane back…Tom's plane. A tear started to stream down Kate's face, the more she tried not to feel the more the past haunted her. She was foolish to think that this guy she had just met…Jack, could fill the empty void left in her heart.

(Thanks for the support October Sky, Orlando-Crazy, and Nikki-da-latina!)


	7. Undiscovered

Chapter 7- Undiscovered

Jack's eyes were starting to grow weary. He had been driving all night, and he was exhausted. Jack looked tiredly to his right where Kate was sleeping, and then glanced in the rearview mirror where Sawyer was sitting up.

Jack yawned, "How long have you been up,"

"It's kinda hard to sleep when your swerving all over the road like a sixteen year old that just got their damn license."

"I've been driving for three hours, why don't you take over?" Jack said.

"I better before we all end up in a ditch, and if we're lucky enough to live through that, have the police arrest our asses."

Jack signaled to pull over on the side of the road.

"Keep going, stop at a hotel," Sawyer advised.

Jack looked at Sawyer through the rearview mirror once again. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Sawyer stretched out his legs in the back. "So what do you do…and where do you come from?"

"I'm a doctor…you already know that, and I um…"

Sawyer smiled, "You think I am going to hold you hostage again if you tell me where your from? Well Jacks by the time you get back to wherever you came from I hope I'm out of here,"

Jack cringed at Sawyer's latest nickname. Jacks…

He took the next exit. It was winding and the road was dark. Jack pressed on the brakes as some deer crossed the street.

"Run em' over, we don't got time to wait for them moseying around slower than some mules,"

Jack sighed slightly irritated. He obviously wasn't going to get along with Sawyer.

"Damn, what does Hailey have in that trunk. I keep on hearing it knocking around back there,"

"I heard it too," Jack said.

"We'll check it out when we stop," Sawyer replied.

A couple minutes later Jack pulled up to a motel called The quarter.

Sawyer opened his door, "Stay in the car, I'll get us checked in." He then glanced towards the car keys. "Gimmie them,"

Jack took the keys out of the ignition and handed it to Sawyer.

Sawyer seemed surprised that he didn't resist, and then looked down at the keys. "I'll be back,"

Jack yawned and then rested his head against the headrest. Sarah had probably tried his cell a million times, wondering what was going on. Jack looked down. He didn't have to stay with them. Maybe he could still getaway, and get back to Sarah in Los Angeles. Bur did he really want to do that?

Kate slowly sat up.

Jack smiled at her, "Did you have a good sleep,"

"Not really, you were driving so rough, my head kept on hitting the window." Kate said placing a hand to her head.

"Sorry about that…you already suffered a minor concussion I don't want to make it any worse,"

"It's fine thanks though." Kate yawned tiredly.

"We're at a motel, I think we are going to get some sleep and then head out early in the morning."

"Where's Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"He's inside…probably using someone else's credit card to book us a room."

Kate watched as Sawyer made his way back towards the car.

He opened her door.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked wearily.

"Well I was tryin to be a gentleman, but if you don't wanna take the offer, then fine." Sawyer closed the door.

"Do you want me to check for cops?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kate said looking around.

Jack looked around as well, "The coast seems clear,"

Kate opened the door and stepped out. No matter where she was, she would always feel as if she was being followed. And the crazy events that happened tonight did little to ease her thoughts.

"We're in room 114, of course they got to give us the bottom floor. I don't see why, I know ain't no one else shacking up in this crap hole." Sawyer said.

"I'm going to find a way to get back to L.A.," Jack replied quietly to Kate.

Kate couldn't hear him because she was flashing back to her kiss with Tom a couple of days ago. Their kiss had been so bittersweet but so calming at the same time. He had been there for her through everything, and he was the only guy that she would ever love. Kate snapped out of her thoughts as Sawyer opened the door. Was it really smart to be stopping at a motel for the night?

"Well lookey here, the bed isn't even made, I wonder who just rolled outta there after having sex?" Sawyer laughed.

Jack closed the door behind Kate as she stepped in. "How much did this place cost?"

Sawyer tossed the comforter onto the floor, and the fell backwards onto the bed. "We got the special Jacks, this flee bag was fifteen bucks,"

Kate's eyes widened as a large roach crept across the floor. She let out a blood curdling scream and then jumped on the bed next to Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed, "Scared of a little roach huh?"

"Little!" Kate said breathlessly.

"I see why this place costs fifteen dollars, we're sharing it with a dozen critters," Jack said.

Sawyer kicked off his boots and then placed his hands behind his head. "Jack, make sure that door is locked."

Jack turned around and locked the door.

"Turn off the lights." Kate said.

Jack then turned off the lights.

"Do you want the bed freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Once again I'm tryin' to be a gentleman. Do you want the bed?"

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kate asked.

"Right next to ya pudin." He replied.

"Where's Jack going to sleep."

"Not on this bed. I have a rule about two guys in a bed. It just ain't right, so Jacks over there is going to have to sleep on the fold out couch."

Kate turned around to look at the mildew couch, that had brown stains, and unraveling fabric. "He can't sleep on that, it looks like it is infested with scabies."

Sawyer sat up, "Well if you care about em' so much why don't you sleep on the couch with him, and then I'll take this big ol' bed to myself sweetheart."

"I'm not sleeping on that,"

"Then hush your mouth pudin', Jacks will be fine." Sawyer said.

Jack looked down at his watch. It was 1:30 am. He sat down on the chair, and then leaned forward. Leaving made no sense. "What time are we leaving Sawyer?"

"Early," Sawyer mumbled.

Jack stood up, and took out the fold out couch.

Kate got up and walked over to Jack.

Sawyer turned around and watched her. "Becareful around that window."

Kate quickly sat down next to Jack, making sure she wasn't in harms way in the process. "I don't think I could go to sleep even if I tried."

"Me either,"

Kate rested her head against her hand and then curled up her legs close to her body. "I feel so much safer when we're moving. Just staying still like this makes me feel so vulnerable."

"We are vulnerable…but even when we're moving." Jack said staring into Kate's eyes.

"I know, do you want to sleep?"

"I don't think I can. There is too much going on around me to drift off like that."

"What if I promised to watch you, and wake you up if anything happened." Kate whispered.

"I still don't think I could go to sleep," Jack said.

"I know she misses you,"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The woman you were going to propose to." Kate said softly.

Jack looked down.

"Don't you miss her too?"

"I don't know," Jack said.

Sawyer snored loudly.

Kate and Jack looked over at him.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed with him?" Kate asked Jack.

Jack laughed and shook his head, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"I will too, I hope you don't mind a little extra company on the fold out bed."

"I heard you saying it was filthy to him." Jack said motioning towards Sawyer.

"I did say that, but the bed isn't exactly a prize either, there is yellow spots on the pillow."

Jack grinned, "I wonder what it is,"

"Frankly, I don't want to know." Kate replied holding Jack's gaze for a couple seconds longer.

"Your still a mystery to me, how did you end up in this mess?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you that I was running from the police and the guy I was in love with was with me. I had his car, and I was driving fast and then…" Kate paused.

"It crashed," Jack finished.

Kate looked up at Jack with teary eyes. She hated crying in front of strangers. In a matter of fact, she hated crying at all. It made her feel vulnerable.

Jack placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, "Did he die?"

Kate nodded with trembling lips. "Yes,"

Jack wasn't sure what to say so he just remained quiet. She had been through so much in one day. Actually they all had.

Kate rested her head against the back of the seat. Her eyes started to close. Kate sat up, and then tried to find a position in which she could stay awake.

Jack was starting to drift as well.

Kate watched him.

His head slowly rolled backwards and then rested against the window.

What if those guys found them? Kate sat up, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She couldn't think about Tom right now. It was so hard trying to forget.

Kate reached for Jack's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Don't rest your head against the window just in case…"

"Right," Jack said allowing his body to sink down lower on the fold out bed.

Kate sank down as well. There was only one pillow…Jack could have it.

"Here Jack,"

Jack turned over on his side, "Why don't you take it,"

"Or we could share it," Kate whispered.

"Can you'll stop all that pillow talk o'er there, I'm trying to get me some shut-eye," Sawyer growled.

Kate tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"Why don't we share it?"

Jack didn't argue with Kate, he rested his head on part of the pillow, and she took the other half. Kate crawled as close to him as possible. She needed to feel safe, and right now only Jack could make her feel that way.

A couple of seconds later Kate had drifted off to sleep.

The motel room was dark, and crickets chirped loudly outside. The moonlight from outside cascaded into their small room. Jack turned over on his side still in a deep sleep and stretched his arm outwards. His arm rested against Kate's stomach slowly moving up and down. Jack snuggled closer to her, and buried his face in her hair.

Kate's eyes fluttered open. And a smile crossed her face. She glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye, and then looked back up at the ceiling. She was becoming attached to Jack…and that was saying something because she wasn't one to form attachments. Kate glanced at Jack once again. Despite Sawyer's baggage, she was glad that she got in Jack's car a couple hours ago, or she would have never met him.

Kate turned towards Jack, and then closed her eyes. She could finally go to sleep, because she felt safe like this in Jack's arms.


	8. Discovered

Chapter 8- Discovered

"We got to go. You'll got to get up." Sawyer said.

Kate opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About five," Sawyer answered.

Kate slowly sat up. She placed her hands to her aching forehead, and then rested her head on her hands. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know," Sawyer sat down on the edge of his bed, and started to lace his boots.

Kate looked down at his boots, and then back up at him. "What is West Virginia."

"A place where I can get my shit straight." Sawyer answered.

"Do you really think Hailey would tell them about the place?"

"She doesn't exactly know where it is." Sawyer said.

Kate bit her lip, "West Virginia, is a low key place. They might not find you…or us,"

"You sound like you wanna go there sweet cheeks, either that, or your scared to be travelin' the road up and down."

"I don't want to travel too much. I need to wait until the search for me dies down and then I can get back on the road."

Sawyer stood up and walked over to Kate, "There searching for ya huh?"

"Yes," Kate said. "You know that."

"Who did you kill?"

Kate stared back at Sawyer oddly, "Why do you have to say it like that?"

Sawyer shrugged, "You did kill somebody didn't ya freckles."

"No,"

"Then why were you holerin' about some guy named Tom in your sleep. I couldn't make out the words…but I heard you say ya killed him."

Kate looked down.

Jack slowly stirred. He yawned and then opened his eyes.

Kate smiled down at Jack.

Sawyer glanced at Kate, and then at Jack, and then scowled. What was so special about Jacks anyway? Not a damn thing.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys arguing about?" He asked sitting up. He looked at Kate first and then at Sawyer. Jack still didn't trust him, and while _he_ and Kate traveled with him, he planned on watching him closely.

"I was just telling Katie here…" Sawyer started.

"Don't call me Katie," Kate said in a dry voice.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Why sugar, was that ol' Tommy boy's pet name for you."

Kate shot up, "I am going to shower,"

"And change back into them dirty clothes sweet cheeks?" Sawyer asked.

Kate thought it over, "We need new clothes,"

"You want to go out and buy em'?" Sawyer asked leaning forward with a playful smile.

Jack glanced out the window. They had definitely choose the right motel, because The Quarter seemed to get any business.

"Okay here's what we are going to do. Since I'm the only one with common sense around here," Sawyer said.

Jack stared back at him daringly.

"What Doc, you got something to say to me?" Sawyer dared back.

Kate walked over to Jack, "What's your plan Sawyer?"

"We leave now, find some little cheap store down the road get somewhere, and get some food."

Jack laughed, "And that's your plan? How brilliant is that."

Kate smirked. Jack did have a point.

"You know what. I ought to leave you two to fend for yourselves. Everything is funny, everything is a damn joke, well when the police come after sweet cheeks o'er there things ain't going to be so funny."

Kate's smile quickly faded.

Jack looked down at her and then glared back at Sawyer, "Seriously, tell us what your plan is. Because I know your first suggestion wasn't what you expect us to do."

Sawyer groaned, "I'm getting tired of that mouth of yours. You talk so damn much…I think it is just to hear the sound of your own damn voice."

"I'll go!" Kate yelled.

Jack and Kate turned to her surprised.

"What? You're not going anywhere by yourself," Jack replied.

Sawyer chuckled, "Well ain't that somethin' too, Kate it looks like Jacks here is tryin to be your daddy, you better follow his order or else,"

"Shut-up, Sawyer," Kate mumbled.

Sawyer stood up, "I'm getting some beer."

"What?" Jack said.

"You heard me, on the way here I saw a bar, and I am going to get me some beer. And no, I'm not bringing any back for either of you." Sawyer grabbed the car keys and then walked towards the door.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

Sawyer winked at Kate, "Well it's pretty simple for you babycakes, you just sit there and look pretty with them golly eyes of yours, and Jacko, you try and come up with something to argue with me about for when I get back."

"Sawyer, what if they come?" Kate asked.

"They ain't coming. They always find me…but not that quick." Sawyer said locking eyes with Kate.

Kate looked away from Sawyer.

"I might come back, and I might not…so make sure you'll check out of this shit hole, by eleven." Sawyer glanced at Kate once more and then disappeared out the door.

Kate exhaled and then sat back down on the bed.

"Do you believe this guy? If we had a car, I would get you out of here myself. And me too."

"I'm sure, I have a feeling you like to play the hero role a lot," Kate said getting up, and walking over to the window as Sawyer started the car.

"I'm no hero, I can't count the times you saved my life the other day."

Kate turned away from the golden light streaming through the dank drapes. "You would've tried to save me if they didn't shoot you,"

Jack looked at his arm. "It's getting better."

Kate sank down on the bed next to him, and then reached for his arm.

Jack smiled. Kate's hands were soft, and her touch was gentle. He had to be crazy for thinking about a stranger like this. He still knew nothing about her.

"It is getting better. We need to get you a bandage just in case." Kate said softly.

"It's fine, the main risk of infection was yesterday, but as long as I got the tee-shirt tied around it…it should be fine."

"What does this tattoo mean?" Kate asked leaning closer to Jack's arm.

Jack felt his cheeks grow warm.

Kate looked up at him with a smile, "Jack, what does it mean."

Jack liked when Kate said his name. Just the way she said it did something to him. "Let's just say, I was young, drunk, and in love,"

"Oh," Kate said.

Jack turned to her, "I was on Spring Break, and…"

"You can leave it there," Kate said affectionately patting Jack's leg.

Jack looked down at her hand on his leg.

Kate then removed her hand, and clasped her hand together. "So I guess we have to bind time until Sawyer comes back."

"If he comes back." Jack said.

Kate frowned, "You don't think he's going to come back?"

Jack shrugged, "The guys unpredictable, he might think he doesn't need us anymore, so he might just take the car and go."

"I hope not,"

"You want him to stick around? I wouldn't mind if he disappeared and didn't come back." Jack said.

Kate sighed, "Well he does have the car, how are we supposed to get anywhere without one?"

"I do have my credit card." Jack said.

"You have your credit card?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, is that so uncommon?"

"Oh no, it's just I am…"

"Used to using other peoples'." Jack filled in.

Kate looked back at him in regret and then nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well if he doesn't come back then that's what we are going to have to risk doing. And may I ask where are you trying to get too?"

"Mexico,"

"What are you going to do when you get there?"

"Establish myself, and start over." Kate said looking down at her wrists. Just the thought of being confined to a prison cell scared her to death. She needed to be free, she needed to be able to run.

"Start over by yourself?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged, "Well I don't really have a choice, because I know that's how it's going to be killed. If I don't get picked up, or killed off by Sawyer's "mafia pals" on the way there."

"You live a lonely life."

Kate looked away, "It's better that way, less people to hurt. So what about you, are you going back to the woman of your dreams, or you still don't know."

"I still don't know."

"What did she do?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story, and…"

"We obviously are going to be together for a while, so tell me when…"

The door opened, and Sawyer stepped in with breakfast.

Kate and Jack stared at him in amazement. He kept on throwing them for loops.

"What, you'll don't get used to this, I just thought I would pay you'll back for the other day." He handed the bag of food to Kate. "There you go freckles,"

"Thanks Sawyer,"

He nodded, and then glanced out towards the car. "We got a problem in the trunk."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Remember that noise we been hearin," Sawyer said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Hailey," Sawyer said.

Kate's eyes widened in horror.

"We got to get rid of her body…ASAP,"

Jack glanced out towards the car, and then wrapped his arm around Kate protectively.

(Hey thanks for the reviews once again. October Sky, Orlando-Crazy, and Nikki-da-latina. You guys are all awesome. Nikki-da-latina, I hope you got your Jate fix, not much happened in this chapter. But I'm trying to work on their relationships for now, they are far from safe, but they need some time to get to know each other. Especially Jack and Kate…lol, and P.S. reruns of Lost come on Wednesday at ten…just incase you wanted to get your Jate fix there too. Well once again thanks for your support guys.)


	9. Protect You

Chapter 9- Protect You

"I'll take care of it myself," Sawyer said looking down at Kate.

Kate's face was ashen, and she appeared to be having great trouble stomaching the news about Hailey. Kate placed her hand to her mouth, and her foot began to tap impatiently on the dingy gray carpet.

Sawyer bent down, his knees close to Kate's nervously tapping foot. "People die everyday, you haven't seen…"

"Not like this," Kate said.

Sawyer placed his hand on her leg, "Stop that tappin' you making me nervous now."

"I can't help it…I just can't believe they killed her. They had no reason…why?"

"You suddenly care now?" Sawyer said.

Kate forced herself to look into his eyes, "She didn't deserve to die, she was just an innocent bystander…"

"Like Tommy Boy?" Sawyer said.

Kate cursed him under her breath. Tears started to well in her eyes, but she struggled to control them. She wasn't an emotional person, but after Tom's death, everything had changed.

"Look precious, I'm not…"

"Get away from me," Kate scolded to Sawyer.

Sawyer was taken aback. He closed his mouth, forcing himself to ignore the rude comment which was on the tip of his tongue. "We got to get rid of her body,"

"What are you?" Kate growled.

"A man, what kinda question is…"

"She was a person, and she still is! Don't you have any kind of feelings whatsoever, didn't you care about her. How can you talk so casually about burying her like she's an animal."

"Do you wanna take the rap for her death. I know I don't." Sawyer argued back.

Kate shook her head, and glanced at Jack who seemed to have some trouble handling the news as well.

"You don't have to go with us," Sawyer said.

Kate closed her eyes. She felt weak and drained, this was too much, all of it. She had been running all her life…from love, authority figures, and even her family…but she had never been through anything like this. Kate felt vulnerable, and susceptible to a breakdown. She pushed her curly locks out of her face, and then placed her hand to her aching forehead. She had this pounding headache for days and all this stress wasn't helping.

"So Jack, what do you think we should do. We can't be drivin' around with a body in the truck," Sawyer said looking down at Kate with worry one last time, and then moving away from her.

"I really don't know. We should go to the cops and tell…"

"The cops! Boy, have you lost your damn mind. Talking about going to some cops, you want to get locked up dontcha?"

Jack clenched his jaw, "Kate's right, how can we just bury Hailey? What if she's got family out there looking for her…"

"She ain't got no family," Sawyer said harshly.

Jack stood up. Sitting in one place was driving him crazy. They were in a hell of a bind and unfortunately none of his many years of graduate school, college or even his extensive medical experience could prepare him for this.

"Whatever we do, we got to do it soon. The cops are still alert, and they gotta be looking for us." Sawyer said looking at Kate once more.

"This is a bad idea," She said.

"What you talkin' about?" Sawyer asked.

Kate was very emotional, and she needed a way out. She didn't want to deal with dead bodies or the mafia, or whatever the hell was after Sawyer. She just wanted to get to Mexico and start over. Start her lonely, and empty life over.

"What are you talking about freckles?" Sawyer said.

"How are we supposed to evade the authority, and the people that are trying to kill you together! We are a walking target. We're all suspects for a crime, and we are making it way to easy for the police to find us!"

"Kate, we can't split up."

"She has the right idea Jack," Sawyer said.

Jack's eyes widened and he stared back at Sawyer, "Why are you trying to encourage this? You got a hit after her…hell you have a hit after all of us…"

"Let's get this straight, it ain't me that put out the hit…it's Julian."

Kate and Jack turned to Sawyer with expressions of confusion and fear draped across their faces.

"Who the hell is Julian?" Jack said.

Sawyer crossed his arms, and then allowed his hands to drop to his sides, "That's the son of a bitch that wants me dead, and that is the asshole that I'm going to kill."

Kate walked towards the window. She peered out and the pulled her hood over her head.

Jack knew she was trying to make a run for it, he wasn't going to let her go anywhere by herself. Before Kate could slip past him, Jack grabbed onto her arm.

"Let me go Jack," Kate said sternly.

"No, it's to dangerous Kate…"

"I swear to God, Jack if you…" Kate looked at Jack with determination in her intoxicating green saucers.

Jack stared back at her pleadingly. Sawyer was the craziest son of a bitch, he had met in his life. But Sawyer knew what he was doing. And if Kate left, he was going to have to follow her.

Kate tried to wring her arm free of Jack's. But his grip was too strong. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Ain't it obvious? Two strangers forced together, and put through life threatening situations, involved in a string of crimes…and probably more to follow that they had nothing to do with. It's all stress Kate, he thinks he loves you but he don't…" Sawyer's voice trailed off.

Kate didn't even look at Sawyer. The truth was she didn't want to leave anyone behind. She had a feeling Sawyer wasn't as tough as he pretended to be, and as for Jack, she couldn't understand why he had treated her so caringly. It would break her heart if he died, that's why she had to leave him behind. She had to get away before her sudden feelings intensified, and something happened to Jack.

"Let me go," Kate repeated with more venom that the first time.

"We ain't got time for this. Let her go, and help me get rid of Hailey's body." Sawyer said.

Jack glared back at Kate. He wasn't one to give up easily, and why start now. By just looking into Kate's eyes he could see that she was scared. Maybe she was used to being alone, but he didn't want her to be by herself. He wanted to help her get to Mexico…maybe he was stupid, or maybe it was because he was too involved already.

Kate successfully maneuvered her arm out of Jack's grasp.

Jack stared back at her helplessly like a wounded dog. "Don't do this,"

"What reason do I have to stay for? I wish you both the best, and…" Kate looked down as she reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going to go? How are you going to get away? Kate be logical, your walking around on foot with a hood on your head how are you going to get away from anyone."

Kate opened the door, she peered out quickly, "Jack, I never walk. I always run, and as soon as I get the chance I will have my own wheels."

"How Kate? Hold someone at gun point and attract more attention to yourself?" Jack questioned.

"If that's what I have to do then yes," Kate pointed out.

Jack scowled, "You need a better plan…"

"We're all wasting time here, are you going to let her go or are you goin' with her?" Sawyer directed at Jack.

"So you're telling me you don't care one way or the other if she goes out there, with your mess on her shoulders, and gets killed!" Jack yelled.

Sawyer watched as Kate closed the door stepping back inside.

"Hold on Doc, don't go blamin' all this on me. She's running from the cops, and that ain't my fault. Don't play her out to be all innocent because she's not."

"Sawyer, you're right, I'm not innocent and I never pretended to be." Kate said glancing at the door longingly, and then at Jack who was returning her a smoldering look. Kate's heart started to pick up. She couldn't focus on how handsome he was…not now. She had to focus on getting away, why was she still here, she should of made a run for it when she had the chance. Or maybe she was staying because what Jack said did make sense.

"So what are we doing? Standing around and looking at each other…excuse me I meant are you'll standing around and lookin' at each other while I'm supposed to sit around and watch?" Sawyer said.

"Kate, are you going to stay with us?" Jack asked.

Kate winced. Was she going to stay or…

"Kate," Jack stepped closer to her.

"We're playing a dangerous game Jack, if the police are looking for us, then they won't have much trouble, Sawyer's right they probably have you on camera and…"

"I'll dye my hair and…"

"Now we're talking," Sawyer said staring back at Jack amused.

Jack looked back at Sawyer annoyed, "I'm glad you find this funny, but we're in a life or death situation."

Sawyer ignored Jack, "Hey Kate are ya finished with the sausage egg and cheese biscut?"

"I thought we were trying to get out of here," Kate directed at him.

"I thought so too until you'll started that damn arguing again. If we're going to take care of some serious business then your heads got to be straight."

"We're good…"

Jack glanced at Kate hopefully, "So your staying,"

She nodded, "Yes,"

Jack fought the urge to wrap his arms around her, and promise that he would do all in his power to keep her safe. He didn't want to make promises that he couldn't keep. Jack kept his eyes on Kate, But as long as he was alive…he was going to make it his duty to keep her safe.

"I'm glad your staying with us freckles," Sawyer said briefly. He then stood up, "We're bringin the food, because you'll are going to be some hungry sons of bitches later,"

"So what are we doing? Are we moving or are we going to…get rid of the…" Jack scratched his head, and then looked back at Sawyer for help.

"We have no choice, we got to."

A knock was heard at the door.

Kate jumped, and grabbed onto the sleeve of Jack's shirt.

It had become an instinct of Jack's to hold Kate close, it was like they were attached. Jack didn't believe in fate, but after he was thrown into this situation with Sawyer and Kate, he wasn't so sure. What if all this craziness what part of fates way of saying that he didn't truly love Sarah. He couldn't focus on that now. He had to keep Kate safe.

"Get under the bed Kate," Sawyer said quietly.

Kate looked between Jack and Sawyer worried. "What if it's them?"

"He's right Kate," Jack gently guided Kate towards the bed. He bent down on one knee and then pulled back the unsavory comforter. He glanced underneath, and then reached for Kate's hand.

Kate took Jack's hand. She trusted him.

Jack lowered her down to the floor with him, and then whispered in her ear, "No matter what, Sawyer and I will keep you safe."

Jack's mouth grazed Kate's ear.

Kate smiled back at him sadly. "Jack take this,"

Jack's eyes widened as Kate pulled a gun out of her pocket. She then placed it in his hands, and then got under the bed.

Jack clenched his jaw as he looked down at the gun. He watched Kate's eyes, as she stared back at him. He closed his eyes and the pulled the comforter back down. He took the gun Kate had just given him, and then slipped it in the pocket of his business jacket. If he had enough time, he would've thought of a better place to hide it.

"Who is it?" Sawyer asked placing his hands to his gun.

"The sheriff, open up,"

Jack placed his hands on his gun as well. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. But at the top of his racing thoughts…was Kate, if the sheriff had come for her, then he was going to leave empty handed. Jack felt beads of sweat start to gather around his hairline, and then drip down his face.

Sawyer opened the door, "Howdy Sherriff, what can we do you for?"

The sheriff looked between Jack, and Sawyer in surprise, and then looked away, "Sorry to disturb you two…"

"Don't mention it," Sawyer said playing along.

"There was a murder, and we want to know if either of you have any information on it."

Sawyer clenched his jaw. Shit they had found Hailey's body.

(Rain1657, Wow, thanks! I'll explain what happened to Hailey in two chapters. And yes this is going to be a Jate story, I was thinking of an equal triangle, but I like Jack with Kate more, but Sawyer will be there to cause tension. October Sky, You're good! It might have been a little obvious though, like I didn't try to make it a big secret. Orlando-crazy, lol…poor Hailey, at least it wasn't Kate! But it's sad she had to die she didn't do anything. Nikki-da-latina, your welcome, I hope I don't disappoint. Jack and Kate are still trying to find a safe place for now until they get out of the country, but when the do find a "safe place" I will focus on the relationships, and they will be safe for a little while…so Jack and Kate can get their moments…and Sawyer will be tossed in a little too. But don't worry…I like Jate. Gowland…thanks a lot, I'm glad you think that, because I tried to balance out their confused feelings despite all the madness going on around them. Thanks for reviewing you guys! You'll keep this story going!)


	10. Past and Future

Chapter 10- Past and Future

Jack took his hand off of the gun, and looked back at the sheriff with a serious expression. He watched nervously as the sheriff stepped further into the room. Jack watched him closely, Did he find Hailey's body?

"There was a murder," The sheriff said finally.

Jack clenched his jaw, his breathing pattern was starting to pick up, and he knew that he appeared guilty as sin. He was trying to remain calm, but although he would like to think that he was a grounded person, he had a tendency to be irrational in stressful situations.

The sheriff directed his beady eyes at Jack.

Jack slightly raised his chin. Jack, you got to calm down. Kate's counting on you…you can't mess this up for her. You made a promise, and you got to keep it. "A murder?"

The sheriff nodded, "That's right…"

Sawyer watched him closely. His eyes drifted towards the bed.

The sheriff turned around to face him.

Sawyer relaxed. "A murder…someone got shot?"

Jack's eyes widened and he stared back at Sawyer in disbelief. What was going through his head, if Hailey was shot…then he had just given them all away.

The sheriff paused and stared back at Sawyer with a raised eyebrow. "There was a murder…but the victim was stabbed."

Jack looked down in relief. It was unfortunate that someone lost their life, but thank God, the sheriff wasn't after them.

"Did you hear or see anything last night."

"Like what boss?" Sawyer asked with a smile.

Jack clenched his jaw. Why the hell was Sawyer playing with the sheriff. The last thing they needed was the whole department barging in to ask questions, and then recognize either one of them. Jack was surprised that they weren't recognized. Was it possible that the police wasn't onto them yet. Jack shook his head. He couldn't think not now…he had to get the sheriff out of their room, and immediately afterwards get Kate out of this town.

The sheriff stared back at Sawyer daringly.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" Sawyer asked with a casual smile.

"You didn't see anything?" The Sheriff asked once again.

"Not a damn thing unless I was dreamin' and maybe then…"

"Alright," The Sheriff looked around once more. "We might come back and ask you some more questions, so try and go back to last night, and if anything unusual comes up, then let us now."

Jack watched as another police car pulled into the Quarter's parking lot. Damn, they had to get Kate out of there and fast, because the place would be swarming with cops soon.

"Did you see anything unusual?" He asked.

Jack stood there, deep in thought. He snapped out of it as soon as he felt the Sheriff staring back at him. "Oh um…No, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary last night."

The sheriff nodded and then stepped out. He turned around suspiciously, and then kept on walking.

Sawyer closed the door with one hand, and then looked at Jack. "Your no good at hiding your fear. I know he had to think somethin' was up. Every time I glanced at you, you looked like you were about to piss in your pants," Sawyer said.

Jack clenched his jaw, "I'm not going to argue with you right now. All I want to do is get Kate out of here," Jack walked over to the bed, and then bent down on his knees, as he pulled back the comforter.

"Is it clear…Achoo," Kate sneezed.

"Bless you," Jack said reaching under the bed for Kate's hand.

Kate took his hand and he pulled her out.

"Thanks Jack," She replied.

Jack nodded, "There all over the place, there was a murder last night."

Kate's eyes widened, "At this hotel,"

"Yeah freckles, some poor person done got stabbed. They thought we saw something so they were coming around here investigating." Sawyer explained.

Kate shook her head, "Do you think it had anything to do with the people coming after you Sawyer?"

"Nah, those guys don't play games. If they knew where I was then they would've killed me."

"Which is why we have to go, Sawyer go and get the car." Jack ordered.

"Why don't you go get it, and I'll make sure them bad cops don't get to Kate," Sawyer tossed Jack the keys.

"Hey Jack, Sawyer, I hope you know I can't walk out in broad daylight with all those cops out there," Kate said with a shaky voice.

"Well Katie…"

"Please don't call me that Sawyer." Kate said.

Jack stared back at Kate puzzled. It was a mystery to him, why she hated to be called Katie. Jack met Kate's eyes, for the first time he noticed that her eyes had turned blue. He couldn't focus on that now. On Kate's eyes which changed colors, or how incredibly sexy she looked even in that coat, He had to focus on keeping his promise.

Kate looked down. Jack and Sawyer had to know there was a story behind her hatred for being called Katie. A dark and painful story, which would haunt her forever. As Jack disappeared out the door, Kate stared after him.

"It seems like it is always you and him…you like him huh?"

Kate's eyes blinked slowly. She was seeing it so clearly…the days when she was younger and she wanted to run away…run as far away as she could.

(Break)

_"Tom!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. She was fifteen and there was nothing more she enjoyed than playing hide n' seek with Tom out in the fields._

_Kate smiled to herself. She was way to old for these childish games…but that was okay, because she was playing with Tom. Kate stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps. She turned around, and screamed with joy as Tom playfully tackled her to the ground._

_"It looks like I got you," He said._

_"You ruined the game!" Kate replied back with a laugh._

_"I know, but it's getting late, and we should probably go back." Tom stood up, and then held out his hand for Kate._

_Kate pulled her long curly hair out of her face._

_Tom dropped his hand down to his side, "Katie,"_

_Kate pouted, "Tom, I don't want to go back."_

_Tom eventually realized that Kate wasn't going to get up, so he sat back down and looked back at her._

_Kate gave him a small smile, "Thanks Tom, do you think it would be okay if I ate with you tonight, and then stayed…"_

_Tom shook his head. "Katie…he's going to be mad."_

_"I don't care,"_

_"But I do," Tom reached for Kate's arm and examined the large purple telltale bruise._

_Tom pulled her arm to him, "You can't stay out late again."_

_"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Kate stared back at Tom angrily. He was her best-friend, and she needed his help, because she couldn't do this on her own._

_"I'm sorry Katie…"_

_"You have to help me Tom," Kate said pleadingly._

_Tom seemed to brace himself for the worst._

_Kate hated putting him through this, but she had no one else to lean on. She bent down and started to trace her hands along the dirt. She was tracing Tom and Kate forever. Tom leaned forward to glance at what she had just written but before he could see she ran her hands over the words._

_Tom sat back and stared back at Kate with confusion in his eyes._

_"Tom, I need you to help me run away."_

(Break)

"Hey freckles, where is your mind at? You don't hear me talking to you?" Sawyer asked.

Kate snapped out of it. She remembered where she was, and then turned to Sawyer. She was so used to Jack being right by her side, so this was definitely different. "Huh?"

"You like to daydream don't ya?" Sawyer asked turning towards her.

Kate stepped away from him, he was really close to her. She was surprised to notice that he had cologne on. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Sawyer stared back at Kate in confusion. He then picked up some of his shirt and took a sniff. "Oh yeah, that's some powerful stuff, I put this on yesterday afternoon before…"

"It smells good," Kate said quietly.

Sawyer smiled. "Thanks sweet cheeks,"

Kate nodded, "I hope Jack comes back, what is taking him so long."

"Good ol' doc is probably trying to wait until the coast is clear." Sawyer replied.

Kate nodded once again.

"So, who is Tom?"

Kate closed her eyes. Was Sawyer going to bring up Tom every time he got her alone? "He was someone I cared about end of story."

"If it makes you feel better. You ain't the only person that lost someone they loved." Sawyer said sitting down.

Kate glanced towards the window for Jack once again. He still wasn't coming. She was staring to get nervous, what if someone recognized him, and they were hauling him off to jail as they spoke right now. Kate placed her hand to the side of her face, and started to pace nervously back and forth.

Sawyer rested his arms against the tough mattress, "You worried about Jacks?"

"No, I just…"

"You don't got to lie…I see the connection you two have…it came out of no where, and I'm sure you think it's love, but…"

"I don't know him enough to love him. I just want him to live,"

"And the crows can pick at my flesh, and leave my bones right." Sawyer said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

Kate found his relaxed country accent comforting, no matter what he said, she felt safe. Not as safe as with Jack, but safe enough.

Sawyer nodded. So he was right, the girl was falling in love with the damn doctor, and he didn't mean a thing to her.

"I want you to live too, we have been through so much in one day…" Kate glanced towards the window again.

Sawyer met Kate's eyes, "We got to help each other."

"I know,"

Sawyer checked for his cologne once again. A smile crossed his face, he didn't hear Kate telling Jacko that his cologne smelt good.

Another knock was heard at the door.

"Do you want to get under the bed?" Sawyer asked in concern.

"What if it's Jack?"

"It can just as easily be the coppers," He said.

"Your right," Kate dreaded going back under the bed, but if she didn't want to get caught then she had no choice.

"If it's the police, I'll move em' along quick."

"What if they recognize you,"

"Some people just might have to get shot." Sawyer said in a serious tone.

Kate's eyes widened.

Sawyer smiled back at her, "But not you."

"It's Jack," Jack called from outside.

Kate smiled relieved. She was so glad to hear Jack's voice. She quickly got up and ran to the door, she stood behind the door so no one could see her and then opened it.

"The coast is the clear, the cops are on the other side of the building…we have to be quick."

Jack looked around once more and then reached for Kate's arm. He led her quickly towards the car which was parked right in front of their room. Like a true gentleman he opened the door for her. Kate quickly ducked inside, and laid down flat on the seat.

"What your legs," Jack warned affectionately as he closed the door.

"Gimme the keys Doc, just in case the police or anyone else decides to come after us…and we get in another high speed chase then I don't want you driving."

Without any arguments, Jack handed Sawyer the keys. He quickly ducked in the passenger seat, and then turned to Kate.

Kate kept on glancing at the chair. She was scared to death, because she knew Hailey's body was still in the trunk. She didn't have a strong stomach and the thought of a dead body made her nauseous.

"You okay precious?" Sawyer asked.

Jack turned around to glance at her, "Kate, you look really pale. Do you feel sick?"

Sawyer turned on the ignition, and then shifted the car into drive.

"I…" Kate winced as Hailey's body slammed against her seat. She raised her hands to her face, and let out a choked scream.

"See why we have to get ridda the body, it's freaking freckles out."

"Well obviously we can't drive around with it…I mean Hailey in the back, if the cops stop us, then not only are we risking getting caught but we are also risking charges for murder." Jack said glancing back at Kate. He reached in the back, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kate are you okay?"

Kate slowly sat up. She was frightened to sit up all the way so she sat up halfway. "I was just thinking about Hailey."

"We got to get rid of her body," Sawyer said.

Kate wrapped her arms around her body. "How are we…"

Sawyer looked up at her in the rearview mirror. "There's one way…"

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"We could uh…freckles, I don't wanna make you sick, but…wanna close your ears."

Kate was surprised to hear Sawyer expressing some concern for her. She glanced at Jack, if she didn't know any better she would think he was jealous. But she couldn't focus on that right now. "No, what's your idea Sawyer."

"We could do a cremation." He said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sticks, matches, a bonfire, and Hailey…and there will be no more evidence."

"That's sick," Kate said with wide eyes, and fear in her voice.

"I don't wanna do it, but what are our other choices?"

Jack remained silent. Burning Hailey's body just seemed wrong. But then again look where they were at. They had no choice, if they wanted to survive…then they had to do it. "He's right Kate," Jack said slowly.

Sawyer was surprised to hear Jack agree with him. "Well Jacks, your finally talking with some sense."

Jack turned around to look at Kate once more. She seemed to be coming to terms with their choice.

"Okay, but we have to keep her ashes…not just leave them there."

Jack's eyes softened. Through this dark situation, he was seeing some light. How could she be guilty of anything, she seemed harmless, and compassionate. Jack looked down, in Kate's jacket she had the gun the she had given him earlier. How did she get it back? Jack patted the pockets of his business jacket…the gun was gone. Maybe there was a side to Kate that he was missing. "Are you sure your okay with this?"

Kate nodded, she reached for Jack's hand, "As long as I have you and Sawyer, I can deal with it."

Sawyer looked up at her in the rearview mirror once again. And his eyes drifted down towards Jack and Kate's hands which were entwined. He knew that Kate was more like him than the Doc, and as some as her secret came out…or whatever she was hiding Jacks would run for the hills.

(Thanks for all of your support. You guys are all awesome…Orlando-crazy, Kballgetlost, rain1657, bwcheer, October Sky, and Nikki-da-latina. Nikki-da-latinia, more Jate sideways glances are coming…plenty more…and the best is yet to come. Let's just say in their downtime sparks will fly. You guys rock. Peace.)


	11. Kiss The Flame

Chapter 11- Kiss The Flame

Kate's eyes started to close.

Jack turned around to look back at her. His eyes drifted downwards to the gun in her pocket, and then back at her. "Do you think she has the safety lock on…" Jack looked up at Sawyer who was singing along with some country song, and then shook his head. Why was he even asking him. Jack reached forward and took the gun out of Kate's pocket. His sighed nervously as he looked down at it.

Sawyer turned down the radio and then turned to Jack, "If that sheriff came and tried to take her away, would you of shot the man?"

"I never used a gun before."

"Would ya of shot him?"

Jack stared back at Sawyer suspiciously, "What does that have to do with anything."

Sawyer smiled to himself, "Dangerous situations bring out the worst in people. I had a feelin' you never shot anybody. A straight shooter like you, upper class doctor…I knew you never had a gun. But I know she has."

"She's on the run, she's got to protect herself somehow," Jack glanced down at the gun again. Just running his hands along the cold black metal sent shivers up his spine. He then opened the compartment, and put the gun safely inside. "When are we going to stop."

"A deserted area, away from civilization, and especially from them damn cops," Sawyer groaned.

Jack turned around to look at Kate once again. If there was anything he could look forward to, it was getting to know her. He knew he was risking sounding crazy, but there was something about Kate that intrigued him. She was tough, but yet so caring at the same time.

"Ain't she a sight?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Jack asked turning around.

"Kate, ever since we got in the car. You keep turnin' around to look at her, I decided to stop looking at ya, because I was getting whiplash from all that turnin."

Jack smiled embarrassed, "I just want to make sure she was okay,"

Sawyer chuckled, "Checking up on her like a newborn baby, did you treat your old girlfriend like that?"

"Sarah,"

"Yeah, did ya smother her like your doing with Kate…"

"I'm not smothering her, I don't know her enough to…"

"Do you love her…do you think you love Katie," Sawyer asked.

(Break)

Kate wasn't sleep. She was just laying down on her side, and trying to clear her anxious mind. Jack and Sawyer's conversation forced her to stop thinking and listen to them. Sawyer asked Jack if he loved her. Kate bit her lip, she knew Jack didn't love her, because they hadn't been together long enough, but hopefully he felt something. After Kate realized what she was thinking, she rolled her eyes. What was wrong with her! Was she trying to set herself up for heartache. Kate shook her head and sat up, she didn't want to hear Jack reject her, so she was just going to sit up.

"She's a beautiful girl…" Jack replied.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. She rested her head back against the seat again. Jack thought she was beautiful, well she thought he was beautiful too.

"Let's go in here," Sawyer said turning into a vacant lot, which led into a forest.

"This place looks too open, anyone could come by and see us." Jack said.

"Well I don't see no one around, you got a better suggestion?" Sawyer growled.

Jack waved his hand, "No, I just…forget it. You probably have more experience with this kind of stuff that I do."

"You're right I do." Sawyer looked around cautiously, and then shifted the gear into park, he killed the ignition. "We got to be careful."

Kate sat up, "Where are we?"

"Some woods,"

Kate leaned forward, "You got to be kidding me…we can't just drag her body out of the car, and carry her into the woods in broad daylight."

Sawyer drummed his hands on the steering wheel. Kate was right, but he was focused on one thing, and that was moving. "Okay, so you think we should stick around these woods until, the sun go down?"

Kate nodded, "I think so, hopefully no one finds us."

"Drive the car into the woods," Jack advised. He then pointed towards a clearing that would allow the car through.

"Good idea Doc," Sawyer started back up the engine and then drove in.

Kate looked around. Black cars, and Police vehicles had become her paranoia. "Where are we going after this?"

"West Virginia," Sawyer said.

"What, I thought we weren't going there anymore." Kate replied.

"We got to hide out, and it's pretty safe there. I don't think they'll be able to find us there."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack said in disbelief.

"I ain't sure about nothing, I said I think."

Kate sighed. She didn't want Jack and Sawyer to get into another argument, at least not now. What was so special about West Virginia, and why was Sawyer so determined to go there?

Sawyer opened the door and then stepped out. He inhaled the fresh air around him, and then looked around.

Kate opened her door and stepped out as well. She glanced at the trunk and then looked away with a shiver. If she died would Jack and Sawyer just throw her in the trunk, and get rid of her body too. She looked down sadly. Sawyer probably would.

She looked back up, and her eyes met with Sawyer's.

She gave him a small smile because that was all she could muster.

"I think I hear some runnin water," Sawyer said walking away.

"This is really bothering you huh?" Jack asked leaning against the car.

"I don't want to sound like a baby…but yeah, it kind of is."

"It's bothering me too," Jack said.

Kate rested her arm against the trunk of the car and then leaned closer to Jack. "Remember when we had plans of getting away from him."

Jack smiled, "Yeah,"

"I don't think he's that bad. There's just a lot of things we don't know about him."

"I guess," Jack said bending down to pick up a stick.

Kate rested her chin against the trunk, "Is it shallow to be thinking about a hot shower and a change of clothes right now…I mean there are many other important things."

"Too be entirely honest, I'm thinking about a shower too."

Kate looked back at Jack hopefully, "Do you really think we can pull this off, I mean everything seems okay right now."

"I hope so," Jack said.

"I'm so used to being a one man island that I suddenly feel all turned around with you and Sawyer behind me, in a matter of fact if I was by myself, I probably would have already changed my hair color, style, and dress, and been in Mexico."

Jack turned his body towards Kate, "I'm sure, but Sawyer has some business he wants to take care of first…I know he wants to take out the guy that has a hit on us."

Kate shook her head, "Which is crazy, because that puts him in more danger."

"And you,"

Kate looked into Jack's light eyes. He really did care about her. "Jack,"

"Yes," He said.

"No matter what we have to stick together. Sawyer might decide to go his separate way, but…"

"I'm not going to leave you, not until you're safely where you want to be."

Kate extended her hand to Jack.

He gave her a handshake, and then pulled her into a hug.

Surprised Kate wrapped her free arm around Jack, and then rested her chin on his shoulder. Jack knew how to make her feel safe. If only they weren't in these circumstances, then she knew she would fall for him.

Jack leaned away from her slowly. "I promise you Kate, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'll protect you as well…being that you don't know how to use a gun."

Jack let go of Kate's hand slowly. "Do you really think I have to die my hair blonde?"

Kate ran her hands over Jack's short brown hair.

Jack closed his eyes.

"Please don't. You look nice with brown hair…and besides I don't think there is a nationwide search for you."

"Is there one for you?" Jack asked.

Kate blinked, "No, but people are looking for me."

A part of Jack wanted to know why people were looking for Kate, but then again he wanted to remain in the dark.

"Jack, I know what your thinking, and I swear to you that I'm not dangerous. I did do something but it was…"

Jack placed his hand over Kate's mouth. He was surprised at his sudden action and so was Kate.

Kate made no attempts to remove Jack's hand.

"Sorry about that I um…" Jack slowly let his hand drop down to his side, "Kate we're in this together for god knows how long, and I don't want to judge you on things that happened in the past."

Kate smiled back at Jack, "Before you were like a detective, you wanted to know everything about me. What changed your mind Mr. Shepard."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my last name."

"I was bored last night…and I wanted to see if you had pictures or anything in your wallet…Sarah is beautiful."

"She is…"

Kate looked down.

"But I just realized that I'm not in love with her…well, I knew it all along."

"So then why were you going to purpose to her Jack?"

Jack met Kate's stare. Why was he going to propose to Sarah…maybe it was because he had convinced himself that she was the right one. Sarah had been through so much, and he had been there to help her get through it all.

"Hey you'll, I found a river. Fresh runnin water, salmon jumpin high as the sky, and even better a place to bathe." Sawyer said heading towards them shirtless.

Kate tore her eyes away from Jack for a quick second, and glanced at Sawyer. "What do you mean bathe?"

Sawyer grinned, "You know, take off our clothes and take a swim."

Kate stepped closer to Jack and elbowed him.

Jack laughed.

"What, ya'll too good too freshen up in the river."

Kate leaned against Jack, "Well, aren't we stopping again…maybe at a better hotel than The Quarter…where people don't get murdered."

Sawyer smirked, "You got a dry sense of humor ya know that freckles."

"Well it's not easy making light of dark situations,"

"Okay, well I was just suggesting, because we have some time until night falls, and we get rid of…" Sawyer paused.

Kate sighed, "Please don't say get rid of…"

Sawyer nodded, "Okay then sweet cheeks take care of."

For a second Kate had forgotten about the body in the trunk, and the people chasing after them. But of course Sawyer had to remind her about all of it. She swatted at some mosquitoes and then crossed her arms. She liked Sawyer…but he had excellent timing…just when Jack was making promises with her, and showing that he genuinely cared, Sawyer had to show up.

"Well, I'm going skinny dipping." Sawyer said.

"Are you kidding me? Sawyer…" Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, precious?" He said.

"People are trying to kill us…and your talking about skinny dipping."

Jack smiled down at Kate. "Let him go, we'll hang out here and keep watch okay."

"Okay," Kate said almost instantly.

Sawyer clenched his jaw. He envied that relationship of theirs. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

Jack smiled, "I think he's mad."

"Do you think we should go…I mean if were not stopping again for while."

"I'll go if you go." Jack said.

"Let's go,"

(Break)

Sawyer dived into the mildly warm water. He swam towards no particular target. All he could think about was revenge. Before he realized that Jack and Kate were tighter than a knot in a shoe, he had found himself falling for her. He chuckled to himself. He was a man without attachments, but yet he was trying to form one with this woman he barely knew. Not anymore, he was going to focus on the big picture. He was going to focus on handling his revenge, killing the man that wanted him dead, and then skip the country. As for Kate, she could stay with Jack, and they could have each other. He only loved one woman in his life, and she was dead.

Sawyer stopped for a couple of seconds to catch his breath. He looked toward the grassy area where Kate and Jack were now talking.

(Break)

Kate pulled off her coat, and then tossed it on the grass. She was still struggling to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just thinking about what they were going to do to Hailey's body still haunted her. Kate watched from the corner of her eye as Jack pulled off his shirt.

Well that could make her forget about Hailey for a couple of seconds.

As Jack turned around Kate quickly focused on pulling off her shirt. She was going to keep her bra and panties on because she wasn't really into skinny-dipping, and now definitely wasn't the time to have fun.

Jack stripped down to his boxers.

(Break)

Jack was a true gentleman, but he was finding it hard not to admire Kate's body, and sexy lingerie. Jack shook his head. What was wrong with him, he couldn't keep his eyes or thoughts off of her, it was as if Kate had put a spell on him.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack snapped out of it, and realized that he was uncharacteristically staring back at Kate with his mouth wide open. "Oh…I um…I was just admiring the scenery."

Kate smiled, "I'm sure you were."

Jack directed his attention towards the gently rolling waters of the river lapping at his feet. "Are you ready to go in."

"I don't know,"

Jack reached out his hand for Kate's, "We have to live our lives the best we can until this all rolls over…we're both scared but we can't stay that way forever."

"You always know what to say Jack." Kate whispered taking his hand.

"I try." Jack focused his eyes on the water in front of him.

Kate smiled back at him for a couple more seconds. "Are we jumping in?"

"I'm glad to see that smile of yours again."

Kate's smile widened. She was on the run all of her life, and what a coincidence that the one time when she was in the most danger, she didn't want to run anymore.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked squeezing her hand tighter.

"Yes,"

Jack nodded, and she nodded back at him. Together they jumped into the water.

They surfaced with their hands still together.

"Damn this water is cold," Jack said with a laugh.

Kate shivered, "The water is cold."

Jack placed his hands on Kate's shoulders, and started to rub them, "Is this making you warmer."

"Yeah," She said breathlessly.

Sawyer swam over to them, "It's getting dark…we can take cara the business soon." He then swam around Kate and Jack and went back to the surface, "We've got to get to West Virginia…the quicker I handle my business, the sooner I can get outta here."

Jack let go of Kate's shoulders. He was so caught up in her, he had forgotten about their main goal, well at least for a second. But then again wasn't that the plan.

As the sun started to pull low over the horizon, both Jack and Kate fought their feelings for one another. Jack struggled to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Kate because he didn't know her, and Kate fought with Tom's death. She had known Tom all of her life, and she had only known Jack for a day and a half, but yet she was feeling like this about him?

They both swam to the surface, and got out seconds later.

Kate put back on her tee-shirt, and then her pants

. "I'm going to go check on Sawyer,"

Kate nodded, and watched as Jack walked away. There was no denying the energy between them…there was something, and although Kate was scared to explore it, she wanted to be as close to Jack as possible. She wanted to tell him everything, and lean on him for support, and most importantly she wanted to tell him that he was helping her through Tom's death. Jack was her comfort, and she couldn't deny it any longer, she had fallen for him.

Kate bit her lip. "I love him. And I don't want to go to Mexico alone, I want Jack to come with me. But that's never going to happen."

She looked down sadly. If they lived through this, they were going to go there separate ways, and she would lose him, just like she had lost Tom. A teary Kate looked up at the sky. Maybe she just wasn't meant for love.

(Break)

When Jack found Sawyer, he was looking back at a fire burning.

"Did you already take her out of the trunk and…"

"Yeah," Sawyer placed his cigarette to his mouth. "We're not safe out here, do you remember what happened last time you and Kate went into the woods?"

"Yeah,"

"Where is she anyway?" Sawyer asked.

"By the river, I'm not going to get her, because she doesn't need to see this." Jack said.

Sawyer crossed his arms and looked down at the fire, "Be prepared to die, these guys ain't playing nice."

Jack looked back for Kate, and then raised an eyebrow at Sawyer, "You sound like your giving up. Why would you give up after you have been running all this time."

"I'm not givin' up, so don't put those damn words in my mouth Doc, I'm just sayin'…look at what happened to Hailey, that could've just as easily been Kate."

Jack placed his hand to his head, "It could've been, but it wasn't. Nothing is going to happen to her…"

"I don't think you know who your dealing with Doc, this guy Julian he's a ruthless bastard, and his hands are far from clean…he's killed pregnant women, children…"

Jack raised his hand, "I got it, but you don't need to scare Kate. All we can do is try to keep her safe."

"She'll never be safe. Not until I kill him." Sawyer said staring down at the fire with determination in his eyes. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't fall for Kate, because every woman he had been with since Julian went after him had been killed. Hunted down, and killed savagely.

"You did that all by yourself Sawyer?" Kate asked walking over to them with her hands wrapped around her body.

Sawyer clenched his jaw. Why did he drag them into this. Maybe he could get away, because he had made it his life. But he was one person, and he couldn't save two people. Shit, why did he care so much?

Kate sat down and stared back at the fire with a hint of sadness, "Do we have somewhere we can put her ashes?"

Sawyer looked down. She had a heart too. Yeah, he cared about Hailey, but he wasn't attached to her, after his last girlfriend's death, he had become a master at downplaying his feelings, but he had a feeling that was if Kate died things would be different.

(Thanks guys for the reviews. I hope you'll know that you are all much appreciated. Lostelf76, nikki-da-latina, rain1657, October Sky, kballgetlost, and bwcheer. October Sky, you're right, Jack doesn't know how to use a gun…well at least not in this story. I made sure I added that in…thanks. bwcheer, definitely, they are on the run, but Kate and Jack are human. They're falling in love quick, and they haven't really acknowledged their feelings for one another yet. Nikki-da-latina, no I definitely don't want to kill you…lol. I hope I fulfilled your Jate fix slightly. Peace guys.)


	12. Hungry Eyes

Chapter 12- Hungry Eyes

Sawyer reached in his pocket for some complimentary bottles of alcohol. He glanced at Kate who was still awake and then at Jack who was sleeping beside her.

"You want some freckles?"

Kate stopped poking at the dying fire with her stick, and then placed it down. "Want some what?"

Sawyer smiled back at her suavely, and then jingled the two small bottles of clear liquid together. "You know you want some."

"I'm not a big drinker," Kate said looking down at Jack.

Sawyer looked down at Jack as well, "It looks like Jack's gonna wake up with a headache the size of Texas, he must be hella tired to be sleeping on the ground like that."

Kate patted Jack's arm, "Jack…"

Jack snored.

Sawyer chuckled, "He sounds like a damn train goin' through the woods."

Kate slowly lifted up Jack's head, and then rested it on her leg. "You were snoring the other day too, every time I tried to close my eyes all I heard was your war cries."

Sawyer tossed Kate one of the bottles, "You know you want it sweet cheeks, now what was that about my war cries?"

Kate looked down at the bottle of clear liquid in her hand, "I was just saying that you snore loud…that's it."

"Well, I usually don't get much time to sleep…so when I can I sleep hard." Sawyer twisted the cap off of the small bottle and took a swig. "Mmm…that's good."

Kate watched Jack's chest rise slowly up and down. She still felt butterflies in her stomach, from the thought of Jack rubbing her shoulders earlier.

"I'm hungry as a pack of coyotes…"

"Where are you from Sawyer?" Kate asked placing her hand on Jack's shirt.

"Why?" Sawyer smiled and then took another sip of his alcohol.

"Because…your so..."

"Country… a hillbilly,"

Kate smiled, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well call me whatever you wanna sweetheart, but according to the ladies my hillbilly ways are what keeps em' coming back for more."

"Your so full of yourself you know that."

"I'm a confident man, what can I say sweet cheeks."

Jack slowly sat up, "Woah, I can't believe I fell asleep."

Kate watched as Jack's eyes traveled down to her jeans, and then back at her. He must've just realized that he was sleeping on her.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know how I…"

"You were sleeping on the ground, and I thought it might be a little more comfortable on my leg." Kate said in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to go catch us some fish." Sawyer said getting up.

Kate watched Sawyer, "How are you going to do that?"

"I got my ways, don't you worry your pretty little face…we're eating tonight."

Kate stared back at Sawyer confused, she still wasn't sure how Sawyer was going to catch the fish.

"Since ya don't want the alcohol, I'll put it to better use later," Sawyer said reaching down to take the bottle out of Kate's hand. His hand was bigger, so he covered her hands with his, as he took the bottle.

"I'm not gonna bite babycakes, why you flinching like that?" Sawyer asked.

Kate shuddered. She couldn't read Sawyer, one minute it seemed as if he didn't care about her, and the next?

"Well, the fish ain't going to catch themselves," Sawyer said turning around and walking towards the river.

"Hey Sawyer, I'm just curious how are you going to catch the fish?" Jack asked staring back at him with a smile.

"These hands,"

Kate giggled. Wow, was she really laughing.

Jack looked back at Kate in awe. She giggled. Rarely had he even seen her smile, but know she was giggling. Maybe he could get a laugh out of her before the night was over. "Hey Kate, I think I saw some string in the trunk."

"Did you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, do you want to make a makeshift fishing pole…it might be a longshot, but I think it'll work better than Sawyer's hands."

"I think so too," Kate said.

Jack watched as the fire reflected in Kate's eyes. Those sexy eyes of hers. He looked down and smiled to himself, Now is not the time Jack.

Kate stood up and dusted off her jeans, "I can't wait until we get some new clothes."  
"Yeah," Jack said deep in thought. He stood up as well.

Kate glanced upwards, the fire illuminated the dark skies. "What if someone comes?"

"From what I saw there wasn't civilization for miles, so I think we should be fine."

"You think so Jack?" Kate asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "If I told you I was positive…would you believe me?"

"Probably,"

Jack smiled, "That's good to know, but I know about as much as you." He walked over to the drivers' door and popped the trunk.

Kate stepped back.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm not going to make you go in the trunk."

Kate leaned against a tree and watched as Jack removed a roll of string from the trunk.

"Maybe she was going to knit?" He asked referring to Hailey.

Kate nodded slowly. Her eyes widened when she heard some footsteps.

Jack looked up alarmed. "Kate," He whispered signaling for her to come over to him.

Kate ran over to Jack. He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him.

Kate struggled to calm her anxious breathing. Jack pulled her closer to him She closed her eyes, and silently prayed that it was just Sawyer.

"What you'll doin' playing hide n go seek?" Sawyer asked in amusement.

Kate jumped as Sawyer stepped over to them.

Sawyer shook his head, "Well ain't you'll some fugitives…."

"Stop sneaking around." Kate said standing up. She then turned around and helped up Jack.

Sawyer crossed his arms, "It's in my nature,"

"It's in your nature to sneak around?" Kate asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah,"

"So where is the fish at?" Jack questioned.

"Hold your horses, ain't you greedy. First you acted like I wasn't going to catch none, and now you want some."

"I still don't think your going to catch any fish, I mean really, what are you going to do? Jump into the river like he-man and snatch the fish up with your fists?" Jack said in disbelief.

"You testing me Doc?"

Kate sighed. She could tell they were going to argue again. She hated when they argued. Especially since Sawyer seemed to have a fighter's mentality. "Guys…"

"Hold on there sweet cheeks." Sawyer said holding up his hand.

"You mean Kate," Jack corrected.

Kate smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled back at her, and then turned back to Sawyer.

"Doc, it sounds like you want to challenge…"

"Sawyer," Kate scolded.

Sawyer smiled, "What, how often do we get to play. If Jacko here wants to gamble then it's on."

"Gamble, we don't have the time for…" Jack started.

"What's wrong, you scared your gonna lose in front of Katie here?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Katie," Kate growled.

Sawyer ignored her. "So what's it going to be Doc? I see your tryin to make a fishin' pole over there. If I catch more than you…with my heathen ways then I win, and if you catch more with your prehistoric invention then you win."

Kate sighed, "Not only is this ridiculous, but you have nothing to gamble. We're out here in the woods with stolen credit cards and a stolen car."

"Actually, I think your wrong precious," Sawyer said.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We got you, babydoll," Sawyer said stepping closer to her.

Jack clenched his jaw. "What kind of gamble are you talking about? You can't have her, she's a human and she makes her own choices…"

"Cut the Oprah shit Doc, I'm not talking about getting' freckles in the sack…"

Kate glared murderously back at Sawyer.

Sawyer grinned to himself, "Even though that's worth fantasizing about…"

"Your so dirty." She accused.

Sawyer winked back at her, "I'm a man ain't I?"

"When are we leaving? We shouldn't stay out here too long with that fire." Jack advised.

Sawyer shifted his eyes to Kate, "After we eat we'll leave, and Jacks the gamble is whoever catches the most fish gets a kiss from her."

Kate groaned, "Are you kidding me? Do you really think we have time to play games?"

(Break)

Jack thought it over. Did Sawyer really think he was going to catch more fish than him with his bare hands. Sawyer baffled him sometimes. He glanced at Kate from the corner of his eye. She had to think this gamble was as ridiculous as he did.

"Can we just go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, after we get Hailey's ashes…" Sawyer said.

Kate's mouth dropped open for a second. Sawyer had remembered.

Sawyer looked away, "I'm just saying after one of us gets that kiss."

"Why do you want to kiss her so bad?" Jack asked.

"Huh? What you talkin' about? It's just a gamble." Sawyer defended.

Kate didn't believe him. She didn't think he genuinely liked her, but she did think he wanted to sleep with her. Too bad, because it wasn't happening. Maybe Sawyer thought she was like all the other girls he liked to talk about.

"So what do you say beautiful?"

Kate rolled her eyes. Why was Sawyer putting her on the spot. She glanced down at the string in Jack's hand, maybe Jack would catch the most fish?

"Fine, but we have to leave soon." She said finally.

(Break)

All Sawyer wanted was a kiss from her. He wasn't falling for her. All he had to do was keep it in check. Kate was no different from all the other girls he slept with. As long as he grouped her in that category he would have no problem. Sawyer smiled back at her suavely. Even though it was dark he could see those eyes of hers, them sexy hypnotizing eyes.

Dammit Sawyer. She ain't nuthin special. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that, he knew he wasn't buying it, because if he was then he wouldn't be fighting the Doc for a kiss with Freckles.

(Break)

Jack felt like he was fighting for Kate. What was going through his head? Was it really logical to be thinking about kissing Kate, with everything that was going on?

Kate walked over to him. "I think your going to win Jack,"

"You think so?" Jack asked.

Kate placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm rooting for you."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Kate made it sound like she wanted this kiss as much as he did. Jack had to clench his jaw in order to control the roller coaster of emotions that was rushing through his head.

"Do you want me to find you a stick?"

Jack started to unravel the string, "I got it, I feel almost foolish for doing this."

"Well we do have to eat, and I really don't think Sawyer's fishing method is going to get us fish."

"You're right. If you don't want to kiss me then you don't have too." Jack said.

Kate smiled.

Her eyes said it all. She stared back at Jack with determination and desire. She wanted it.

Jack held his breath. Where had Kate been all his life? He looked down and smiled.

Kate playfully hit him, "What? Are you laughing at me Jack?"

Jack looked up at her with a joking smile, "And why would I be laughing at you?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because Sawyer made me to be the gamble."

"Your not a bad gamble," Jack said.

Kate sat down next to him. She reached for the string, and started to help Jack unravel it. "We might not eat tonight."

"Or get kissed." Jack added in.

Kate smiled back at him.

She was smiling wide, and he could tell that she meant it. What a beautiful smile she had. "I'm just kidding." He added.

(Break)

Sawyer watched Jack and Kate. He felt like they were part of a clique and he was watching them from the outside. Well, that was alright. Kate and Jack were underestimating him. He walked away, with fierce determination towards the river. The fish came out at night in full force, and he knew how to get em'. All those games of catch the fish back home was going to pay off tonight. All he wanted was one kiss from Freckles, just one, and then he could let her go.

(Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. You all rock. All I can say is someone is definitely getting kissed next chapter..who will it be Jack or Sawyer? Many more shipper moments are to come…they are still in danger, but they "might" be safe for a while. I'm eager to work on their relationships, and then start back up the dangerous situations. Peace guys. Also Nikki-da-latina, did you want my e-mail address, or someone else's. I wasn't sure, but if you want mine, it should be up there, and if it's not I can give it to you. Peace guys.)


	13. Everybody Wants Kate

Chapter 13- Everybody wants Kate

"Hey Freckles!" Sawyer yelled obnoxiously.

Kate looked out towards Sawyer. Somehow he looked like he was having more luck than Jack. She had been fighting the instinct to take the "fishing pole" from Jack and do it herself. Kate wanted to kiss Jack. She shook her head as Sawyer screamed for her again.

"Yes Sawyer!" Kate screamed back. She had no idea what he wanted.

"These damn fish ain't biting!" He yelled.

Kate crossed her arm, "What exactly are they supposed to be biting Sawyer, Your hand?"

Jack chuckled to himself.

Kate smiled back at him.

"Maybe you could come out here, and lure em' out."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Take off your clothes and do a little dance for me, and then jump in the water, and believe me babycakes the fish will come in flocks."

"Hey Sawyer!" Kate yelled back.

Sawyer swam closer to her. A suave smile crossed his face, and he gazed back at her with an intense need. "What suga?"

Jack placed down his "fishing pole" he was fighting the urge to go over to Kate, and Sawyer.

"If you keep on talking to me like I'm some sex object then you're going to be sorry."

Sawyer grinned, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"It's both,"

Sawyer reached out his hand.

Kate didn't trust him.

"What are you going to leave me hangin' precious?"

"I know what you're going to do, it's so obvious."

"You think I'm gonna pull you in?" Sawyer teased.

"Hey, do you want to just call it a night?" Jack asked walked over to Kate.

Sawyer didn't like how close the Doc was standing to her. "So you're quitting?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm not quitting. But this is getting ridiculous, I think we should get moving."

Sawyer glanced at Kate. All he needed was one kiss. "So you're giving up Doc?"

Kate sighed. Maybe it was for the best, Her feelings for Jack had a mind of their own. And besides if she kissed him, she feared she would forget about Tom. He just died, and here she was thinking about Jack. Kate closed her eyes, why was she so confused.

Jack placed down his stick, with a string attached on the grass. "We got to go. The fire has been burning for a while, and anyone passing by can see it."

"So, if we die then we die." Sawyer replied nonchalantly.

"Nobody is going to die." Jack said with tenacity.

"How you know that?" Sawyer growled making a sudden grab at a fish that swam by his leg.

"Give it up Sawyer," Kate said tiredly.

"What, this ain't about you. I just wanna eat tonight." Sawyer snapped.

"Okay so all bets are off," Kate was drained of energy and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Hold on there, I didn't say nuthin' about this bet being off, we still got a ways to go, ain't that right Jack."

"I'm with Kate, we're wasting time, why don't you get out so we can leave?" Jack advised.

"Don't tell me what to do. What the hell are we supposed to eat then tonight?"

"We'll figure it out," Jack said coolly.

"I'm a gambling man, and if there is one thing I don't do is let a gamble slip through the cracks. I'm gonna get me some fish, and I'm gonna get that kiss."

Kate leaned against Jack, "I thought you said you didn't care,"

Jack looked down at Kate's body resting against his. He was through playing games with Sawyer, they had different approaches. Jack was straight forward and goal oriented while Sawyer didn't seem to have any goals but instead motives.

Kate stood up, and then stared back at Sawyer expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I don't care," He growled. Sawyer turned around and started to swim out once again.

"Do you want to look for a convenience store?" Kate asked.

"There might not be one for miles," Jack replied.

Kate shrugged, "I need to get away from him,"

"Me too," Jack said.

The thought of being alone with Jack excited her. They were depending on each other, to stay alive. Kate glanced away from Jack for a second. Why was Jack waking so many feelings deep inside of her? Was it possible that Sawyer was right, and it did have to do with stress?

"Kate, what's bothering you?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"You do that a lot you know, you get this far away worried look, and then you zone off."

Kate pulled her hair out of her face, "I have a lot of things to worry about."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jack asked.

"Are you a psychologist too Doctor Jack?" Kate said with a smile.

Jack grinned, "No, I'm just a medical doctor, but I have flirted with psychology."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I didn't originally want to be a doctor, I wanted to be everything but, because my dad was one. I always thought I would never be as good as him…" Jack's voice trailed off. He looked towards the moon.

Kate stared at Jack for a while longer.

Jack forced the thoughts out of his mind, and then exhaled. He was letting go.

"Now what's wrong with you?"

Jack shook his head, "Reminiscing about the past doesn't do me much good."

"Me either," Kate whispered placing her hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack smiled back at her in appreciation.

"Do you want to talk about it on the way to wherever we are going?"

Jack took the keys out of his pocket and then jingled them in front of Kate.

Kate tilted her head to the side. "Do you want me to drive."

"As a fugitive… if we get stopped."

Kate thought it over, and then smiled, "Your right Jack. Your always right you know that."

Jack slightly raised his chin, "Not really, I have a tendency to overreact."

Kate placed her hand on Jack's, "Should we tell Sawyer we're leaving?"

"Aahah!" Sawyer yelled.

Both Kate and Jack turned to Sawyer as if he was stark raving mad.

"What's going on Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"I done caught a fish, and I done caught a kiss too."

Kate rolled her eyes. For some reason she knew Sawyer was going to catch at least one fish with his unconventional method. Sawyer swam over to them, and then came out of the water.

He tossed the fish carelessly onto the ground. And then placed his hands on the wet soil so he could hoist himself up. Sawyer used his hand to pull his damp hair out of his eyes, and then looked back at Kate with sex in his eyes.

Kate stepped back.

Jack didn't want Sawyer to kiss her. It was a stupid bet, and if she didn't want to kiss Sawyer then she didn't have too. "Kate, you don't have to do this,"

"What the hell you talkin' about Doc, we made a damn bet, and I'm gonna get that kiss." Sawyer reached for Kate's arm.

"This doesn't change anything." She growled.

Jack wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. "Why don't you let her go?"

Sawyer clenched his jaw. He was going to ignore Jacko until he got to taste Kate's lips. "What you talkin' about precious,"

"Just because your going to kiss me doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't say it did. What are you trying to prove freckles?" Sawyer asked bringing his face closer to Kate's.

Kate turned away from Sawyer, and his lips brushed against her cheek.

Sawyer placed his hand under Kate's chin, and steadied her face in front of him. "The bet was a kiss on the lips, not on the cheek."

Jack's arm was still around Kate's slender waist, he gave her another gentle tug.

Sawyer dropped his hands from Kate's face, and then turned to Jack with a murderous glare. "Step back Boy,"

Jack stared back at Sawyer with undying determination, "If she doesn't want to kiss you, then she doesn't have too."

Sawyer balled his fists. "I said step back."

Kate looked down at Sawyer's fists. "Jack…it's okay."

Jack looked back at Kate in shock. He looked away in anger, and then tried to appear unaffected.

Sawyer chuckled, "It's okay Jacko, calm your nerves, if you wanna you can wait in the car until we're done."

"What the hell are you talking about Sawyer?" Kate snapped.

"I'm talking about you baby," He said taking her by surprise and then bringing her close to him.

Jack turned away and walked away from them. Usually he was in control, but when he was thrown for surprises he had a tendency to behave irrational, and uncontrollably. Jack clenched his fists. Damn Sawyer for making that bet. Jack tapped his foot angrily on the ground. He was trying to let Kate off of the hook, but she agreed to kiss Sawyer anyways. Jack turned around, and watched Sawyer slowly bring his mouth to Kate's.

Jack watched painfully as Kate turned to look at him with guilt in her eyes.

(Break)

Sawyer could feel Jack's eyes burning into him and Kate, but he didn't care. Sawyer stroked Kate's soft cheek.

"Can we just get this over with?" She growled.

"So your that type of girl huh, I always knew it." He said breathing heavy.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't make me slap you."

"I might like it,"

Kate looked at Jack once more. In his eyes she could see the disappointment and let down. She didn't want to kiss Sawyer, she wanted to kiss Jack. Before Kate could think anymore Sawyer's lips were on hers silencing her thoughts.

(Break)

Sawyer allowed his lips to dance with Kate's. Her lips were soft, and sweet. With his free hand he pulled Kate closer to him, and gently squeezed her lower back. He was surprised to see that she hadn't pulled away yet. Sawyer let out a low groan as he pressed his lips harder against her. She had a spell on him, he didn't want to care about her, but he was starting to get attached, no matter what she thought of him.

Kate slowly tried to pull away. Her lips were still moving with his, but she was trying to push him away with her hand.

_Don't stop if you still want me._ Sawyer thought reaching for Kate's hand with his. Kate tried to push him away again, but he kissed her harder, and with more intensity.

"Get off of her!" Jack yelled coming from no where.

Sawyer ignored Jack up until the point Jack pushed him away from Kate. Sawyer went stumbling back. He glared back at Jack with his nostrils flared and rage in his eyes. "What the hell did you attack me for!" Sawyer lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Jack's neck.

Taken by surprise Jack slugged Sawyer in the stomach.

"Stop!" Kate yelled.

Sawyer doubled over, Jack pushed Sawyer away from him.

Sawyer didn't take anytime to relax. He recovered quickly and then slammed his fist into Jack's jaw. Jack fell onto the ground with sudden force.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer yelled. He got on top of Jack and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

Jack reached out and wrapped his hands around Sawyer's neck.

Kate ran over to Sawyer and tried to pry him off of Jack. "Get off of him!"

"Shutup!" Sawyer ordered.

"I said get off of him!" Taking quick action Kate pulled the gun out of her coat pocket , she brought the cold metal to Sawyer's back, "Get off of him."

Sawyer stopped. He turned around to look at Kate at first with animosity, and then his blue eyes traveled down to the gun she was pointing at him.

"Get off of him Sawyer,"

Jack pushed Sawyer off of him aggressively, "You're a crazy son of a bitch!"

"Shut the hell up, you attacked me first!" Sawyer wiped at a trail of blood that was trickling down from his lips. He stared back at Kate for a couple of seconds with a wounded expression, and then gingerly reached in his pocket for a cigarette. Damn her.

Kate slowly brought the gun down to her side.

Sawyer glanced at her once again, and then laid down on his back, as he started to light his cigarette.

Kate closed her eyes. She sighed and then glanced between Jack and Sawyer. Jack was the first one to attack Sawyer, but she knew he had done it because he thought Sawyer was being too aggressive. She thought it was sweet that Jack wanted to protect her, but she could protect herself.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"Just fine sweetheart, just damn fine," Sawyer growled taking a puff of his cigarette, and then blowing the smoke into the air.

Jack sat up and then walked away from them.

Kate watched after him. Poor Jack, all he was trying to do was the right thing. "Are you happy Sawyer?"

Sawyer forced himself up, and then rested his arms against his knees. "Happy about what? Getting attacked by Jacko, or getting held at gun point by you?"

Kate winced, "I had to stop you two before one of you got…"

"Don't give me that shit, you just didn't want him to get roughed up by me."

Kate scowled, "Jack can take care of himself,"

"But he doesn't think you can." Sawyer delivered with a wicked smile. He was hurt by Kate, and he wanted to get back at her.

"I'm going to go after Jack, why don't you get yourself together, and then we're going to leave."

"You're taking charge now huh? Where are you going to lead us too? The cops."

"You're not the only one running here. I've been on the run as long as you, so don't act like I don't know what I'm doing!"

Sawyer stood up, "Well I don't see you comin up with any ideas,"

"Just smoke your cigarette and shut up, I'm gonna go find Jack."

"And when you do why don't ya give him a kiss and tell em' I'm sorry," Sawyer carelessly tossed his cigarette on the ground, and the snuffed it out with his boots. He bent down to pick up something, and then stormed away.

Kate looked after him for a couple of seconds, and then focused on finding Jack. She took off in his direction using the moon to light her way.

(Break)

Sawyer stormed towards the car. He threw the door open, and then lowered himself in. Kate and Jack could make it on their own. He stuck the key in the ignition and then sat back, as depressing 80's soft rock started to filter throughout his car. Sawyer placed his hands over his eyes. He hated Kate for messing with him like this. Shifting the car into gear, he placed his arm on the back of his chair as he reversed wildly. The car wheels spun helplessly as Sawyer shifted the car back into drive, and then slammed his foot on the gas pedal leaving behind a trail of smoke.

(Break)

_Sawyer stepped into the ballroom. He chuckled to himself. People shouldn't be allowed to have all this money. He glanced down at the expensive carpet underneath his shoes, and then up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He could get used to this._

_"Sawyer, just the man I was looking for," Julian said coming over to him with a warm smile._

_Sawyer gave Julian a firm handshake, and then grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter passing by._

_"Welcome to the family Sawyer,"_

_Sawyer scowled. What a stupid bastard. Welcome to the family, what the hell did he think this was "The Godfather"_

_"I want you to meet some of my friends, the people that you will be working very closely with."_

_Sawyer nodded. He brought the glass to his lips once again, and then surveyed the spacious room for any females he could take home with him for the night. Someone patted him on the back._

_Sawyer stopped searching momentarily and turned to face a group of men. They stared back at him with wide smiles, but underneath their fake smiles he could see anger. Sawyer wasn't scared of these guys because he had dealt with their type often. "Howdy,"_

_They laughed._

_"I have a feeling he is going to fit in just fine." Julian said watching a woman in the corner._

_Sawyer's eyes drifted over to the woman he was watching. A smile crossed his face. This woman was beautiful. She had beautiful olive skin, dark brown hair which hung down her back, and the deepest brown doe eyes he had seen in his life._

_"That's my wife…her name is Molly," Julian said._

_Molly. Maybe Sawyer could get to know Molly a little better because she looked just like his type. Young and in need of saving. Sawyer brought the wine to his lips once again, he had no problem leading women on, and then throwing them away._

_"Julian, we're gonna go and take care of the business." One of the guys said._

_Julian nodded with a stone cold expression. "Leave no traces, and if you suspect there is a setup get the hell out of there."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow. It sounded like they were on a mission to take someone out. Probably someone like him, someone that had stole the big ol' bosses money, and made a clean escape. However, as soon as Sawyer got what he wanted he was going to getaway, and they wouldn't be able to find him._

_"Watch her," Julian said to Sawyer._

_"Whatcha say?" Sawyer asked._

_"I need to talk with the guys, Molly looks bored and when she's bored…just watch her."_

_Sawyer watched as Julian walked off, and then focused back on Molly. She looked at him, and then smiled._

_Wrong move Julian. _

(Break)

"Jack, where are you?" Kate asked. She stepped out of the woods, and then looked back around the river.

"I'm right here, you didn't have to come out here and find me Kate," Jack pulled off his shirt, and the dipped it in the river.

Kate slowly walked over to him. "Yeah, I did."

Jack squeezed the damp shirt in his hand and then placed it to his face.

Kate knelt down next to him.

"I can't believe I fought him like that, I'm too old to be getting in childish fights."

Kate gently reached for Jack's shirt.

"K…Kate," Jack said trying to take his shirt back.

"Shh," Kate said tilting Jack's head back with her hand and then applying pressure to his cuts and bruises. "I would like it better if we had alcohol."

"I would too," Jack said wincing as Kate's pinkie ran along a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's not your fault. Sawyer is the one that was acting like a big kid."

"I guess I was out of control too, from where I was standing it looked like you were trying to push him away."

"I was, if you didn't tackle him when you did, then he would have been in the ground in seconds in extreme pain." Kate lied.

Jack reached for Kate's hand, and led her small hand towards a bruise right underneath his lip. "You missed that spot."

Kate's eyes traveled down to Jack's lips. A smile crossed her face as she brought his wet shirt right below the bruise. She was so fixated on his lips, and thoughts about kissing them that she wasn't paying attention to the actual bruise.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, and Kate accidentally put the shirt in his mouth. "Umm…Kate,"

Kate snapped out of it, and then applied pressure to the bloody bruise right underneath his lip. "I'm sorry about that, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm. "Just…um…"

"You're all tongue tied, are you still thinking about that kiss with Sawyer?"

Kate frowned and then slowly brought the wet towel down to her lap, "Of course not,"

"You sure about that?"

"I just fulfilled the stupid bet, and that is all there is to it. I knew Sawyer was going to rant and rave until I followed through, so I kissed him." Kate said.

Jack seemed to be searching for something in her tone or in her eyes. Kate assumed he was trying to see if she was lying about not liking her kiss with Sawyer. Kate looked away from his persistent gaze. "How does your face feel, does it still hurt as much?"

"Well yeah, but I'll be okay."

Kate smiled at him, "I just wanted to say thanks,"

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Even though I can protect myself, I just wanted to thank you for trying to help me."

Jack opened his mouth to tell Kate she didn't have to thank him, and then closed his mouth. "Your welcome,"

Kate used Jack's shirt once again to nurse his bruises. "So what are you going to wear now Jack?"

"We need new clothes,"

Kate smiled, "We do, but just in case it gets a little chilly do you want my jacket…I mean I have this tee-shirt underneath and…"

"It's okay, thanks though Kate." Jack gently took his shirt back from Kate and then balled it in his fist. "Maybe we should go and find Sawyer,"

Kate remained silent.

Jack turned to her, and then waved his hand in front of her face. Kate was staring back at him with a smile. "Kate," He whispered.

"Yeah Jack?"

"I want to read your mind, but I can't. So tell me what you're thinking."

Kate stretched her arms out in front of her, and then sighed. "I'm thinking crazy things, I think we need to start moving again."

Jack stood up, and then held out his hands for Kate.

Kate took his hand and he pulled her up. Kate placed her hand against Jack's chest as she stared up at him. Jack leaned closer to Kate, her eyes started to flutter closed.

Tom was in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to think about him now. How could she push him so far away, but then again how could she resist Jack.

Jack's nose rubbed against Kate's as he drew closer.

Kate took action. She didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around Jack, and then stood on her tippee toes to kiss him.

Jack seemed taken by surprise at first but he gave in quickly. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and then tilted his head to the side so he could get better access to Kate's lips.

The moon disappeared behind a mass of clouds, and Kate and Jack continued to give into temptation as the crickets chirped, and the gently rolling waters of the river lapped onto the banks.

(Hey guys working on the shipper moments…way more is to come, remember though that they are still in danger even though things are calm for now…Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Peace.)


	14. Mischief and Rewards

Chapter 14- Mischief and Rewards

Jack placed his hands behind Kate's head gently. He didn't want to let her go, maybe it was wrong how he was feeling, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Jack's hand slowly dropped to Kate's lower back. Somehow her arms had found their way around his neck. They were kissing as if they had known each other all of their life. He didn't know anything about her…except that she made him feel a certain way.

Kate opened her eyes, as she allowed her lips to continue to move with Jack's. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to really be enjoying their kiss as well. Warmth started to invade her cheeks, as Jack gently squeezed her side. She was ticklish there, and she wanted to laugh, but if she did then Jack would stop kissing her.

Jack squeezed her side again.

Kate couldn't hold it back any longer. She laughed, and then took her arms from around Jack so she could reach for his hand.

Jack stared back at her with his face red as a tomato, and breathing rapidly. He was so involved in his kiss with Kate that he hadn't been breathing. Smart move Jack.

Kate looked down embarrassed.

"Can we blame it on the moonlight?" Jack asked somewhat bashfully as he shook his head.

Kate crossed her arms, and looked down so Jack couldn't see her smile. "Yeah…the moonlight."

"Kate…I'm sorry about that. I um…usually don't go around attacking people."

Kate slowly looked back up at him. "Attacking is when something is uncalled for or…"

"Or what?"

Not wanted. Kate thought to herself.

Jack stared at Kate for a couple seconds longer. How was it possible that he felt something in that kiss that he hadn't with Sarah. He had known Sarah for almost three years, and Kate for only two days.

"Um…maybe we should go and find Sawyer?" Kate suggested.

"No…I mean Yes," Jack said quickly.

Kate smiled, "I hope he's still here."

"I have the keys remember," Jack said reaching in his pocket. His search turned up empty. "Um…damn, I must've dropped them."

Kate looked around in worry. They had to get going and if Jack dropped the keys in the woods it could take them forever to find them. "Maybe Sawyer has them?"

Jack nodded, "Maybe…"

He walked towards Kate.

She looked back at him, and then looked down.

Jack wasn't sure what to say. You're a good kisser Kate, I never felt that way before. Jack closed his eyes, he wasn't good at these kind of situations.

Kate tucked her hair behind her ear, and watched Jack as he walked away. She felt incredibly guilty, not only for kissing Jack…but also for liking it…actually enjoying it. Kate closed her eyes as mental images of Jack's lips on hers filled her brain, and then opening her eyes to see him kissing her back with passion. Just at the thought butterflies started to invade her stomach, here she was thinking about Jack, when she had more important issues. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake him.

"Shit, I can't believe him."

Kate looked up at Jack surprised.

He looked angry, and he was shaking his head in disapproval. "We have a problem Kate,"

"What's wrong?" Kate asked walking over to him, as she still tried to push kissing him out of her mind.

"Sawyer does have the keys, but unfortunately he has the car too."

Kate gasped, "No,"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, we're stuck here until he comes back…or we get another car. Which isn't a possibility, because we're not going to hold anyone hostage."

"No we're not, but we are going to get a car." Kate looked down embarrassed. She didn't want Jack to think less of her if she suggested they take someone's car.

Jack sat down, "This is unbelievable."

Kate frowned, "Well, we have no choice we have to drive, and if I stay here then…"

"What are you trying to say Kate?" Jack asked.

Kate bit her lip. "We need to take someone's car."

Jack shot up, "No Kate,"

"Well what am I supposed to do! Lay down on the ground and just wait for the Marshals to come after me…and have you forgotten Sawyer's "friends" in the black cars! Jack I know it's not the best way…but right now it's the only way."

Jack crossed his arms. He would do anything to help Kate get out of the country, but stealing a car… "Let me ask you a question Kate,"

"Okay," Kate replied.

"What if the person that we steal the car from calls the police, all he has to do is give them the type of car, and license plate number, what do we do then."

"Change the license plate." Kate said quickly as if it was procedure.

"How many times have you done this?" Jack asked.

"Two times,"

Jack looked away from her. The harder he fell for her the more he wanted to know about her, but he was scared his feelings would change if he knew to much.

"Are your opinions changing of me now?" She asked.

Jack shrugged, "No, but I still don't think it's smart to steal a car."

"So what are we going to do? Wait for Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed.

Jack looked up towards the sky in confusion. He didn't know what to do.

"We have no choice, we have to take someone's car, because I know Sawyer is not coming back."

"Why not?" Jack questioned.

Kate placed her hand to her forehead, "Because I made him angry."

Jack reached in his pocket for some asprin, and handed it to Kate. "Why do you think you made him angry."

"Because…" Kate declined to answer Jack's question and instead reached for the asprin. "Thanks, you carry this everywhere you go."

"Life can be stressful, situations come up…"

Kate looked up at him as she popped off the top. "Kind of like this one."

Jack nodded, "Where's my wallet?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, How could Jack's wallet and the keys be gone? She reached in her pocket for the letters she had scribbled to Jack and Sawyer the first night at The Quarter.

"They're gone too."

"What?" Jack said still looking anxiously.

"Sawyer must have took my letters, your wallet and the keys,"

Jack clenched his jaw. "So he took the car, and my credit cards…and what notes."

Kate shrugged, "They were just notes that I planned on giving to you and Sawyer, because I planned on leaving the first night at the Quarter."

"So then why did you stay?" Jack asked forgetting about Sawyer for a brief second.

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but at the risk of sounding like a fool in love with a stranger she closed her mouth. She didn't leave because that first night Jack had turned over on his side, and wrapped his arm around her. Kate had taken that as a sign that maybe she should stay. She knew she should've thrown the letters away when she had the chance.

(Break)

_Dear Sawyer,_

_Hey, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck. I know you're on a mission…a very dangerous one, but despite everything I am glad that I met you. Yeah, you carry on like you're a one man island, that doesn't trust anyone in this world, but everyone needs someone to lean on. I hope you get that guy…the one that is after you. But if you want to why not just leave the country, if you left the country…I wouldn't have to worry about them coming after you as much. Well, I was born to run…so I can't wait too long, timing is everything. P.S. I saw you get up and go outside last night, when I looked outside…I saw you reading something, and your head was bent. Sawyer I know you care about something, and that seems to be it right there. Take care, and I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. Your brief partner in crime…Kate._

Sawyer placed down the note and then took a swig of his beer. The guy behind the counter came over to him.

"Is it a woman?"

Sawyer reached for the other note. So Kate did care after all. He decided to ignore the toothless bartender talking to him. What was wrong with this guy talking to him with a mouth full of gums…didn't he have any respect. Sawyer took another mouthful of his beer. He could still feel Kate's lips on his. She was the best damn kisser he had come across. And he had kissed a lot of women, so there was something special about Freckles. He brought the letter to his nose, if Kate had perfume he knew she would spray it on the letter. She just seemed like that kind of girl, lost, but yet sweet and caring inside. Sawyer slouched back in his seat. Well, he had left her. She was on her own with Jack, and they had no way of getting out of the woods.

"Excuse me Sir,"

Sawyer looked up, he was just about to open Kate's letter to Jack, but then stopped.

"Yeah?" Sawyer asked, not even attempting to be nice.

"I'm looking for someone, and I just wanted to know have you seen them."

Sawyer scowled, "I don't live around these parts…"

"Can you just take a look at her picture anyways."

Sawyer sighed, "Sure, what kind of damn town is this, first I'm trying to enjoy my beer and then Gumby over there comes over to me with no damn teeth…"

"Can you just take a look." The other guy asked more sternly.

Sawyer frowned, "Fine, lemme see it."

The man held out a picture to Sawyer.

Sawyer gingerly snatched the picture out of the guys hand and then took a look. He ignored the mug shot first and then looked down at the name. Catherine Austin. No, he didn't know any Catherine's. He picked up the picture to hand back to the guy, and then glanced briefly at the mug shot. He paused. She stared back at him with those hypnotizing eyes, but there was a sadness behind them. It was Kate.

"You recognize her don't you." The guy asked with anticipation.

Sawyer looked down at the picture once more. "Who the hell are you."

"I'm a U.S. Marshal, have you seen her, if you have then turn her in, because there is a warrant out for her arrest, and a 23,000 dollar reward for the man that turns her in."

Sawyer looked down at Kate's note once more.

"We all need a little money, and 23,000 that's more than a little bit of pocket change…I am going to ask you once more, have you seen her?" The Marshal grilled.

(Thanks guys for the awesome reviews once again. Yeah that was one shipper moment…but I got some even better ones in store. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'll update soon…and make the next one longer. Peace.)


	15. Always on my Mind

Chapter 15- Always on my Mind

"I hear a train somewhere around here," Kate said listening closely as she heard a whistle.

Jack sat down next to her, "It could be miles away, the sound travels far."

"But it could also be close by." Kate replied staring back at Jack hopefully.

Jack scowled as he stared back at Kate. He could see the determination in her eyes, she was never going to give up.

"Jack, maybe we should find the train,"

Jack smiled and then looked down. "Kate, do you know how fast a train travels compared to a human on foot?"

Kate shrugged, "No Jack I don't, but don't you think…"

Jack still seemed to be checking for his wallet. "He took that too,"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What else did he take?" She stood up and started to look around for any direction in which the train could be coming from.

Jack wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, "Forget about it, now tell me Kate, if we do find the train how are going to get on it?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you would figure it out."

Jack grinned, "Do I look like Indiana Jones to you?"

Kate shook her head, "No, I think you're more attractive than Harrison Ford."

Jack gave up searching for the engagement ring. "You think?"

Kate had to stop flirting with Jack. She listened once again for the train. The sound had stopped and her plan no matter how crazy was botched. "I can't believe Sawyer just left."

"That's the type of guy he is. He seems to like running away from his problems, he'll never get anywhere like that." Jack replied.

"But Jack sometimes the only way is to run," Kate said.

Jack shook his head, "Not all the time."

"So then what should I do, Stop running?"

"No, you have to run."

"And so does Sawyer,"

"I can't believe your sympathizing with him Kate, He's a criminal…" Jack paused and then looked down.

Kate bit her lip and then looked away, "Sawyer and I are one in the same Jack,"

"No, you're different,"

Kate crossed her arms, "How's that?"

"You just are Kate, do you want to go and find that train now so we can hop on like Jackie Chan?"

Kate smiled, "Who knew you had a sense of humor."

"I try," Jack hoisted himself up. "So the train is not an option, and stealing a car is out of the question as well,"

"So what are we going to do?"

Jack scowled, "We walk,"

"Walk to where Jack?" Kate asked.

Jack ran his hand over his short dark brown hair, "I don't know Kate, I really don't know."

Kate sighed. If Jack didn't know what to do then they were screwed. He always had plans but now, he seemed just as confused as she.

Kate pulled off her jacket, and then tossed it to Jack.

"Thanks but this is ten times too small," Jack said holding her jacket.

Kate smiled, "I know, but if we're going to be walking, you might want some clothes…because,"

Jack pulled on Kate's jacket, "I look like an idiot…I think I might draw more attention like this."

"The mosquitoes are biting like crazy, I thought that would help with the itching."

Jack grinned, "Really, or did you just want to see me in it?"

Kate blushed, "It looks better on you than me."

"You know we always do this…"

"Do what?" Kate asked.

"During important situations get side tracked, we have to focus Kate," Jack pulled Kate's coat back off and then handed it to her. "I can handle the mosquitoes, we have to focus on getting you out of here without drawing any attention to you."

Kate gave him a small smile. "Did Sawyer take the engagement ring too?"

"Huh?" Jack asked trying to appear deep in thought.

Kate realized that Jack might not want to talk about it, so she decided to drop it. Now to think about it, she didn't really want to talk about it either.

Jack paused, "Yeah, he took the ring too."

"Maybe it was for the best…"

Jack stared back at Kate oddly.

Kate looked down. She couldn't believe she had just said that out loud. Kate's eyes found Jack's again, he was still staring back at her in surprise. "Jack, I didn't mean anything by that I just meant…you weren't sure if you wanted to marry her."

Jack let Kate off of the hook. "I know,"

They started to make there way back through the woods silently praying that Sawyer had come back, but he was still gone with the car.

Kate couldn't believe him, she had given him the benefit of the doubt and despite his ruffian behavior she had come to like being around him…obviously not as much as Jack, but close enough.

"Kate," Jack said.

"What?" Kate whispered back, because Jack was talking to her in a low voice.

"I hear an engine up by the clearing, there is a car out there,"

Kate grabbed onto Jack's hand excitedly, "Do you think it's Sawyer?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath, I'm going to go and investigate it. Stay right here Kate and…"

"No Jack, are you kidding me I'm going right with you."

"What if it's the police, I have a better chance getting off than you,"

Kate looked around, "I hear footsteps,"

Jack placed his hands on Kate's back and guided her towards a bush.

"They'll find us," Kate whispered back.

"Shh," Jack whispered getting as close to Kate as possible.

A cop stepped out towards them.

Kate's eyes widened.

(Break)

"I'm going to ask you again, do you know her?" The Marshall asked.

Sawyer continued to look down at Kate's mug shot. In the picture she looked like she didn't play games, if you messed with her, she would take you out in a second. He smirked, he had only seen glimpses of that part of her, but she obviously was hiding something else.

"She's dangerous, and she doesn't have a good track record with men…"

"And how do you know all this buster?" Sawyer asked.

"I've seen her in action she has no feelings, or emotions she is like a black widow waiting to take victims…do you know where she is?"

Sawyer took a drink of his beer. "Why do you think I know her? I haven't seen her, and I don't wanna. You do got to admit she's pretty easy on the eyes though."

The Marshal turned away from Sawyer, "23,000 is a lot of money to throw down the drain."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, why the hell was this Marshall on his case, when there was twenty other guys around. "Hey, why are you botherin me?"

The Marshall paused, "Don't worry about it,"

"You think I know where she is don't you?" Sawyer asked standing up.

The Marshall nodded, "I think you do, I've been on your trail for a while, but then I lost you…and now I found you again, but I don't see her."

"She's gone, probably on her way out of the states."

"How? You got the car," The Marshall tested.

Sawyer's eyes widened. How could this guy have been following them the whole time. Sawyer looked away from his persistent glare, He wasn't going to let this guy get to Katie. Once again he didn't know why he cared, but he did.

The Marshall sat down. "One beer please,"

Sawyer placed his arms on the table. He had to lead this guy as far away from Kate as possible.

"So where is she? Believe me that girl is not worth losing 23,000 over, and even your freedom."

Sawyer clenched his jaw, "What boss, you threatening me know?"

The Marshall shrugged, and nodded his head after he was handed his beer. "It's a crime to harbor a fugitive."

"Ain't nobody harboring a fugitive, I have no clue where she is."

"What about him?" The Marshall questioned.

"Who?"

The Marshall smiled wickedly, "Jack Shepard,"

(Break)

"Excuse me, what are you two doing out here late at night?" The cop asked shining his light in the bushes.

The color drained out of her cheeks, and she was fighting the instinct to run. She probably would've if Jack wasn't holding her arm so tightly. He knew she wanted to run, and he was keeping her there!

"I'm going to repeat myself, what are you two doing out here?" The cop surveyed them suspiciously. Jack was still shirtless, and wearing black slacks. While Kate wore the same tee-shirt, jeans, and jacket.

Kate glanced down at the gun in his holster. Maybe she could take his gun, and then his car. No, a police car was way to risky, they would definitely get caught. Kate tried to ease her arm out of Jack's grip but he continued to hold her in place.

"Officer, we were just looking for something we buried here a while ago."

Kate paused and then looked at Jack surprised. She stopped fighting him, and listened.

"Buried…you'll looking for a body," The cop asked with a smile on his face.

Kate looked back at him oddly. This was a sick cop.

"No, we buried a box with little mementos from our childhood inside, and we wanted to see if we could find it."

"Where's your shovels?" The cop asked suspiciously.

Jack frowned.

"By the river," Kate quickly lied.

The cop nodded, "Okay, let's go find them, and I'm going to stick around for a while."

Kate raised an eyebrow. He really didn't trust them. A million thoughts were racing through her head, and at the top of the list was…did Sawyer send the cop after her?

(Break)

_"What do you have in the bag Tom?" Kate asked._

_"You'll see when we get there,"_

_"Where are we going?" Kate asked finally catching up to Tom._

_"Our new Haven…or yours,"_

_Kate scowled, "You're not going to stay with me?"_

_"Katie, I want too, but you know…"_

_Kate looked down sadly, "It's okay, as long as I don't have to be home."_

_"I'll bring you dinner every night, and I'll stay with you until ten…that's my curfew so."_

_Kate smiled, "Thanks for doing this again."_

_"No problem," Tom opened his book bag to pull out a box._

_"What's that?" Kate asked._

_"A time capsule," Tom said. He then pulled out his prize baseball which his father had given him, this baseball was autographed by Babe Ruth._

_Kate picked up the baseball, "You're going to put that in there?"_

_Tom nodded, "Yeah_, and _I'm also going to put this in there too."_

_Kate watched as Tom pulled a small airplane out of his pocket. She laughed, "Why are you putting that stupid thing in there?"_

(Break)

The Marshall watched as Sawyer got up. "Do you have any idea where she's heading too?"

"No,"

"She's still traveling with Mr. Shepard?"

"I assume so, now if you excuse me, I got a lady of the night waiting for me." Sawyer replied tossing fifteen dollars onto the bar.

"Let Kate know that I'm onto her if you see her, because I'm going to find her."

Sawyer used his hand to push his hair back, "I'm telling you boy, I'm not gonna see her, because she's made off with Jack…I think she said something about Australia,"

The Marshall nodded at Sawyer in disbelief, "Okay,"

Sawyer walked off. He knew the Marshall was going to follow him, so he was going to set him up, and then go back for Kate so he could get her as far away from this state as possible.

Sawyer opened the door to Hailey's car, and then lowered himself in. He turned on the ignition and then glanced towards the entrance. He shook his head as the Marshall stepped out. "Too bad you're not going to find her."

Sawyer pressed his foot on the pedal and then drove off. He was going to head to a strip club he saw up the street, and then take it from there.

(Break)

Kate linked her arm in Jack's as the officer followed closely behind her.

Jack fought the instinct to look down at Kate, because he knew the officer's eyes were trained on them. He suspected something was up, and he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what it was.

"Promise," Kate said.

Jack immediately knew what she was talking about. The promise they had made. He closed his eyes as the river came into view, the cop already didn't buy their story, and as soon as he found out about Jack's lie, he would probably take them to the station to question them.

Kate knew she had to do something. She believed Jack would protect her, but not in the way she needed right now. Kate needed to get away from this cop, and there was only one way. Hopefully Jack wouldn't be scared of her, after what she did.

"I don't see any shovels?" The cop said.

Kate turned around slowly letting go of Jack's arms, "That's because…"

"What are you two really doing out here?" The cop asked with his eyebrows arched over his eyes.

"We were just…" Kate stepped closer. Before the cop could react, Kate kneed him in the stomach and then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with pain surging through his body. His hand fumbled around for his gun. But Kate stopped him by bending down with lightning fast action to pinch the pressure points in his neck.

As Jack watched her a feeling of nausea washed over him. He was frozen, because this woman that he thought he was in love with just performed such a vicious act in front of him.

Kate stood up, "He'll wake up soon, we have to go Jack!" She grabbed his arm. But Jack pulled his arm away from her.

Kate looked back at him in hurt. "Jack, he'll be up soon."

"Who are you Kate?" Jack asked looked down at the cop, and then back at her with bewilderment.

"Jack please, he's going to get up soon!" Kate reached for Jack's hand but he eased his hand out of hers' and then bent down to see if the cop was still breathing. Once he realized that he was, he got up.

Kate stared back at Jack, her mind racing, what if the cop got back up, and what if Jack stayed behind to help him. Kate looked back down at the cop, and then her eyes met Jack's. The same eyes she had looked into when they had kissed so passionately seconds ago. Kate swallowed down a wad of nervousness as she waited for Jack to come over to her, but he stood still. "So is this goodbye."

Jack looked away.

She could tell that he was debating whether to go with her or not.

Kate stared back at him pleadingly. She had become too attached to him over the last few days to him to let him go now. If she was strong enough, she would throw Jack over her arm and run away with him. Kate bit her lip sadly, but that wasn't the case.

"Bye Jack," Kate said sadly. She watched as the cop started to stir, her eyes widened and she realized she had to run. Kate turned around and ran.

Jack watched after her. He was letting her get away…after the way she made him feel, he had never met a woman that he kissed within two days of knowing her except for Kate…and he was letting her get away. Jack clenched his jaw, How could he love her after he just saw her savagely attack that man. But then again, she had been the only one to suggest taking Hailey's ashes.

He had to go after her. Jack checked the cop once more, and then ran after Kate.

(Break)

Sawyer stepped into the night club. A smile crossed his face as he watched the women dancing on stage. He constantly frequented gentleman clubs like this, but tonight he couldn't enjoy it. Sawyer sat down, and then tossed a twenty dollar bill onto the stage. He then looked around for the Marshall, sure enough the sneaky bastard was trying to blend in against the wall. Sawyer shook his head in amusement. Did this Marshall think he was born yesterday?

"Hey there handsome," A lady said dancing in front of Sawyer.

Sawyer sat back and enjoyed the show. As the woman danced in front of him he flashed back to his kiss with Kate.

_Sawyer allowed his lips to dance with Kate's. Her lips were soft, and sweet. With his free hand he pulled Kate closer to him, and gently squeezed her lower back. He was surprised to see that she hadn't pulled away yet. Sawyer let out a low groan as he pressed his lips harder against her. She had a spell on him, he didn't want to care about her, but he was starting to get attached, no matter what she thought of him. _

_Kate slowly tried to pull away. Her lips were still moving with his, but she was trying to push him away with her hand._

_Don't stop if you still want me. Sawyer thought reaching for Kate's hand with his. Kate tried to push him away again, but he kissed her harder, and with more intensity._

Sawyer closed his eyes. He didn't care about the woman dancing in front of him even though she was practically naked. He reopened his eyes and thought about kissing Kate once more, or maybe even more than kissing her. Sawyer grinned at the thought of being intimate with Kate.

"You're no fun," The woman pouted bending down to give Sawyer a kiss on the cheek, and then strutting away to another guy.

Sawyer placed his hand to the side of his face where she had kissed. If he was in his right mind then he would have taken her with him for a good time. Sawyer glanced at the Marshall, the idiot seemed side tracked for a second. His eyes were fixed on the stage and he was enjoying the strippers show.

Sawyer slowly got up. He looked away from the Marshall, and then ducked down as he walked through the crowd. Once Sawyer safely got out, he quickly located the Marshall's car. "You're not following us no more pal, we're gonna lose you again."

Sawyer took a swiss army knife out of his pocket and then sliced the tires to the Hunter Green Jeep that he had seen the Marshall get in after leaving the bar. Sawyer smiled satisfied, "Try to get her now boss,"

He then took off running to his car. Sawyer threw the door open, and then jumped in. A couple seconds later he was speeding out of the parking lot, and towards Kate, the one person he claimed he didn't care about, but yet he was intended on saving.

(Break)

Kate ran, she was out of breath, and crying but she couldn't stop. All she could think about was the way that Jack had looked at her before she left. What was she thinking. Why did she think he would ever love her! He was a doctor, and if he wasn't forced into this situation, he probably wouldn't have looked at her twice. Kate tried to pull herself together, she tried to stop the tears but it was too difficult. Kate's shoe caught a branch that had fallen.

"Dammit!" Kate cried pathetically as she fell to the ground. Her cheek was scrapped by a stray branch, and blood started to trickle down her face. Kate pushed herself up. As she struggled to get up, she felt hands wrap around her. Scared, Kate elbowed her attacker in the stomach and then blindly reached for their arm, turning them towards her.

"Kate it's me! It's Jack!" He yelled falling onto her.

Kate gasped, and then tears of joy started to fill her eyes. Jack had come after her! Despite how she had attacked the cop he had come after her! "Jack, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed placing her hand on his stomach.

Jack looked back at her in pain and understanding all mixed together.

Kate stroked his cheek, "Thanks for coming after me."

"We have to go, he was starting to stir,"

Kate got up, and then placed her hand under Jack's arms helping him up as well.

They both ran through the forest and as far away from the cop as possible. Kate stole a glance at Jack as they ran together. She just had even more reason to be in love with him. Any regular person would of ran for the hills after what she did, but not Jack.

"Your cheek…we have to take care of it….when we get a chance," He said out of breath.

"Thanks Jack," Kate said jumping over a branch.

"Don't thank me yet,"

Kate heard a car speeding down the highway. She grabbed Jack's hand.

"No, Kate it could be the…" Before he could finish he watched her run towards the road.

Jack took off after her with dread in his stomach.

Kate ran out onto the edge of the highway, and watched as Hailey's car sped towards them. She placed her hand to her mouth in disbelief, and happiness. Sawyer had come back for them! She was right he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

The car screeched to a halt.

Sawyer smiled at her.

Kate smiled back at Sawyer relieved.

Jack caught up with Kate, he looked back at Sawyer in surprise. Sawyer leaned forward and opened the door for Kate, 80's soft rock spilled out, as Kate hopped in the front. Jack got in the back, and then Sawyer put the pedal to the medal, leaving behind the Marshall, the cop, and keeping his feelings for Kate. Sawyer looked back at Kate.

"Did ya think I wasn't coming back Freckles?" He asked.

Kate relaxed against the seat, "I thought you were." She turned around to look at Jack, and the focused back on the road in front of her. They were together again, all three of them and she would have it no other way.

"I know your hungry girl," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, kind of,"

Sawyer glanced in the rearview mirror at Jack, "Hey Docs, can ya get the brown bag in the back next to you."

Jack reached for a big brown bag of something and handed it to Kate.

"What's this, beer?"

Sawyer nodded, "And donuts, I thought you guys might be hungry."

"Thanks Sawyer," Kate turned around and squeezed Jack's leg.

Jack gave her a small smile and then looked away. He still loved Kate, but he was now starting to fear the unknown. She obviously had experience in self-defense, and she knew the exact point where the cops pressure points were. How many guys did she put out like that. Kate handed him the donuts as she took a bite of one.

Jack clenched his jaw.

"Here Jack," Kate said softly.

Jack shook his head, and then waved his hand, silently declining.

"Oh…okay," Kate said sensing the distance between them. She rested her head against the seat, and then closed her eyes. Jack had chose to stay with her, but that didn't mean that he still felt the same way she did.

Sawyer debated whether he should tell Kate about The Marshall. He turned down the music as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He smiled back at her. There was no one he would rather be with right now. Dangerous or not he wanted to get to know her.

Jack tried to clear Kate from his mind, but he kept on replaying their kiss over and over in his mind.

_Kate took his hand and he pulled her up. Kate placed her hand against Jack's chest as she stared up at him. Jack leaned closer to Kate, her eyes started to flutter closed._

_Jack's nose rubbed against Kate's as he drew closer._

_Kate took action. She didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around Jack, and then stood on her tippee toes to kiss him._

_Jack seemed taken by surprise at first but he gave in quickly. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and then tilted his head to the side so he could get better access to Kate's lips._

_The moon disappeared behind a mass of clouds, and Kate and Jack continued to give into temptation as the crickets chirped, and the gently rolling waters of the river lapped onto the banks._

Jack closed his eyes and laid against the back seat. He kicked off his shoes, and then tried to ignore the fact that Kate had beat up a cop. He just wanted to focus on her better moments. Her kissing him, and then him rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm in the lake.

"Where's your shirt boy?" Sawyer asked.

"I had to use it to nurse the bloody face you gave me." Jack groaned.

"Sorry about that. I guess things got a little out of hand."

Jack glanced at the back of Kate's chair, "Just a little, by the way where is my wallet."

"Hold your horses, and by the way, what would your girlfriend think if she knew you were frolicking around like a stallion with Sweet Cheeks,"

"No one's frolicking." Jack replied sitting up. "So why did you come back?"

Sawyer glanced at Kate, and then smiled back at Jack. "This girl right here, what can I say I couldn't shake that kiss she gave me."

Jack scowled. He was going crazy, because all he wanted was to be alone with Kate. He didn't want Sawyer to be with them anymore. He just wanted to get to know Kate, know the truth about her, and then debate whether he would allow himself to fall any harder for her.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Sawyer said spitefully towards Jack.

(Break)

_"Jack, I'm not what you think. I've done some things that I'm not proud of…"_

_Jack kissed Kate on the cheek, "It's okay, I don't care what you did in the past. All I know is that I am in love with you."_

_Kate looked down as Jack slowly took his lips off of her cheek. "We barley even know each other…"_

_"I didn't believe in love at first sight before. Whenever I heard people talk about that, I always laughed…because it's just not logical, unless it's a superficial attraction."_

_Kate blushed, "So are you saying that you fell in love with me from first sight."_

_Jack linked his hands in Kate's, "Well that would be a lie, because when I first met you we were being chased by hit men." He grinned charmingly._

_Kate tilted her head to the side, "So when did you fall in love with me?"_

_Jack stroked Kate's cheek with his other hand, "After you saved me the first night at Hailey's."_

_Kate reached for Jack's hand with hers, and then leaned forward to kiss him. Kate pushed Jack onto the ground, and then got on top of him as she sprayed kisses all over his face, showing him just how much she loved him as well._

(Break)

Kate smiled at her dream. She was going to make Jack see that there was so much more to her, and hopefully make him realize that he was a miracle worker. Her little miracle worker, only Jack could help her move on after Tom's death, and she was never going to let him go. Never unless he wanted to leave, and then she would be devastated.

(Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome!)


	16. Not Even A Kiss Goodbye

Chapter 16- Not Even A Kiss Goodbye

Kate yawned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around confused, and then slowly forced herself up. "Where am I?" Kate looked down at her hands which were resting on a light blue comforter. She pulled the comforter back and then swung her legs over the bed. Kate pulled her chestnut locks out of her face. Where was she at? She first glanced at the door which was closed, and then shifted her attention towards the window which was open. Crisp air invaded the room. Kate walked towards the window, her feet slid with ease against the hardwood floors. She placed her hand against the window sill and then looked out. All she could see for miles was fields of golden grain, and mountains in the distance. Kate closed her eyes. This place was beautiful. She turned around seconds later, and then looked around the room. A twin bed was positioned in the corner, and a dresser was slid against the wall. Kate smiled, she had to be at Sawyer's place. Her smile faded when she realized that someone had to be living here while he was gone, which meant someone else she couldn't trust.

Kate's eyes wondered onto the antique dresser, on top set a wash cloth, a towel, and a tee-shirt and boxers. She placed her hand to her mouth in order to hide her smile. Aww, did Sawyer set that out for her? Kate walked over to the items, and then collected them in her arms. Sawyer and Jack wouldn't just leave her here with a stranger. Kate opened the door, and then peered out. The house looked unlived in, the design and layout was beautiful, but the furniture was sparse. Kate looked around for the bathroom, she was so eager to get showered, and get out of the dirty clothes she had been wearing.

Kate opened a door. She was surprised to find the bathroom on the first try. The bathroom looked like the rest of the house. Beautiful layout, but nothing to bring it out. Kate placed the clothes down on the sink, and then stared into the mirror. How could Jack and Sawyer have kissed her looking so rough. After she had enough, of her mug shot worthy appearance, she pulled off her tee-shirt and then slipped off her pants. Kate walked over to the shower, and then turned on the water. She unlatched her bra, and then watched as it slipped to the floor.

The door creaked open, and Sawyer stepped in without acknowledging Kate's presence at first. He slowly looked up when he heard the running water, and his mouth dropped open when he rested his eyes on Kate's back, and then at her bra on the floor. Kate turned to him surprised.

Sawyer looked down, and then looked back up.

Kate covered herself with her arms. Her eyes were wide, and she was speechless.

Sawyer's cheeks grew warm, and he tried to tear his eyes away from Kate, but he couldn't.

"Um…Sawyer," Kate said softly.

Sawyer shook his head, and then smiled back at Kate suavely, "Sorry about that sugar, I was just lookin' for the plunger, I had a bad run in with the upstairs bathroom…and well sweet cheeks we'll just leave it at that."

Kate stepped aside so Sawyer could get to the plunger, while her arms were still covering her breasts.

He tried to cover his smile, but then gave up. "I'm sorry about that Kate,"

"It's okay, your probably not used to having…"

"Don't say women, because I had more than my share of women in this house." He reached for the plunger and then walked out.

"I thought you were never here?" Kate asked confused.

Sawyer turned around and gave Kate a half-smile, "I'm not, but when I'm here I make good use of my time." He closed the door behind him.

Kate placed her hand to her mouth flustered, and then leaned against the wall. Why had Sawyer been looking at her like that. She bit her lip, it really seemed as if he was attracted to her. She shrugged, but why? She was so different from the women he seemed to chase after. Kate then finished getting undressed and then stepped into the shower.

_It felt so good to have a hot shower_! Kate thought as she reached for a bar of soap. She had been so caught up with Sawyer that she had forgotten to grab the washcloth. Kate stepped out of the shower, she ducked down, because the window was open. Even though they seemed to be in a secluded area, she didn't feel comfortable yet.

Kate grabbed the washcloth, and towel and then went back to the shower. Where was Jack? She draped the towel over the metal bar holding the shower curtain, and then tilted her head backwards, so the hot water could gently sprinkle against her face and down her neck. She wanted to talk to Jack, and now that they were in a setting, which seemed somewhat normal, she could show him who she really was.

* * *

Sawyer smiled as he pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. He placed the eggs on the counter, and then pulled out some bacon. Right after he had carried Kate in from the car, and dropped Jack off at the bus station, he had stopped by the convenience store. He smiled at the thought of Jack taking a bus back to L.A. and leaving him alone with Kate. Sawyer had to admit that Jack was growing on him slightly, but Jack was standing in the way of him and Kate. Sawyer opened the carton of eggs, and then cracked one against the counter. Now that Jack was gone the real question was how would she react to him being gone. Sawyer then used his hands to separate the two shells, and then watched as the egg fell into the black pan. He wasn't much of a cook, but he was willing to cook for Kate, or at least attempt to. Sawyer cracked another egg, and then turned up the heat.

"Let's try and not burn em" He replied to himself.

"Hey," Kate said stepping into the kitchen.

Sawyer looked up and smiled. He turned around to face Kate, "My boxers look good on you."

"Thanks," Kate crossed her arms, and walked over to him.

Sawyer nodded. He opened his mouth to tell her that Jack was at the bus station, but then promptly closed his it.

Kate sat down at the table, "You have a beautiful house, it's just lacking…"

"A woman's touch?" Sawyer grinned.

Kate nodded, "You could say that," She crossed legs, and then leaned forward resting her face against her hands. "Sawyer, where's Jack?"

"Dear Old Doc?" He asked amused.

Kate nodded eagerly.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks, but he's on his way back to L.A."

Kate moved her hand away from her face, and then looked back at Sawyer in disbelief and shock. "No he's not."

"Why would I lie, he's gone with the wind." Sawyer chuckled.

Kate looked down at the table. She bit her lip. How could Jack just leave without saying goodbye to her? She felt her lips start to tremble and then looked back at Sawyer.

"He had to get back to his girl,"

Kate nodded as if she understood, but she didn't. "That's okay,"

"We didn't need him anyways. All Doc woulda done for us, is cause us trouble."

Kate nodded once again, "Your eggs…they are burning."

"Oh shit freckles!" Sawyer said turning around promptly and trying to scrape the eggs from the pan with his spoon.

Kate wasn't going to cry. Crying got her no where, it just made her feel even worse, and it never solved anything. Kate slowly looked back up at Sawyer, who was dragging the pan of eggs which was now on fire into the sink. It was funny that he couldn't even cook eggs, but then again it wasn't because her thoughts were preoccupied with Jack. The guy that had got away. He had made a promise and she believed him, because Jack seemed like the type to always keep his promises, but this time he ran away without looking back.

* * *

Jack stared down at the engagement ring in his hand. He had been staring down at it ever since Sawyer had dropped him off one hour ago. He knew he cared for Sarah, but deep down inside he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, Jack closed his eyes. If he made a commitment to Sarah, then leaving her wasn't even an option. Jack was a man of commitment, and once he was tied down to something, letting go wasn't even an choice. Jack took the ring out of the box, and then ran his thumb along the sparkling diamond. Commitment.

Love wasn't something that came easy for him either, and maybe that was why he felt the need to settle down with Sarah. At 38, almost 39, he was getting to old to be wandering around looking for the perfect woman. Jack looked around the bus terminal, expecting any random cop to recognize him, but surprisingly no one did…maybe Sawyer did know what he was doing. Well partially, because he was still bent on taking out the boss, who most likely lived in West Virginia.

Jack had to clear his mind. He was free, from Sawyer, the drama, and from Kate. He should feel relieved, but instead he felt a knot in his stomach. If he had got a chance to know Kate more than he already did, there was no doubt in his mind that he would fall even harder for her. Jack closed his eyes, and tried to picture Kate sitting right next to him. She was cleaned up know, and the Marshals weren't looking for her. She was just like everyone else, regular, except for the fact that she had stolen his heart.

Jack looked down at Sawyer's jeans with hole's where the knees should be, and white tee that he was wearing. This was definitely not his style, but it was better than the shirtless, and black slacks combo he had sported out in the woods with Kate.

"Gate number 3, Honeyvale, West Virginia, to L.A. will be boarding in ten minutes," A lady announced over the speakers.

Jack had no luggage, so he was just going to wait to get in line for the gate to board. He looked around at the small bus station. Kids played happily with their parents, and a young couple held one another close. Jack looked down, He wasn't sure if he would ever have that.

* * *

"So this is your place?" Jack asked as Sawyer drove the car up a dirt road.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, I don't ever live here that much. So it's gonna be dusty. But I'm sure Freckles won't mind doin' a little cleaning for me."

Jack looked back at Kate's chair.

"So why have ya been distancing yourself from her?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You know, as usual she's goin out of her way to please you, but you're makin it awfully hard for her."

Jack rolled down the window, so some air could circulate. "I…"

"You want to go back to your in girl in L.A. right?" Sawyer asked watching him in the rearview mirror.

Jack didn't feel the need to express to Sawyer how torn he was so he just remained silent.

"So you're gonna keep it all in."

"You don't seem to have a problem doing that." Jack replied, looking away and giving Sawyer no choice but to leave it at that.

After Sawyer parked the car, he got out and went over to Kate's side.

"And she was talking about my snorin', she sounds like a heard of elephants stomping across the desert." He opened her door, and then bent down so he could wrap his arms around her. Sawyer placed one arm under her legs, and then the other on her lower back as he carried her to the house.

Jack followed behind, alternating his thoughts between Kate attacking the cop, and then kissing her.

"Watch where ya step Jacks, there might be some beer bottles on the floor."

Jack frowned. "Broken beer bottles?"

"Both," Sawyer answered. After he opened the door, he turned on the light and then walked Kate towards a room.

Jack followed after him. He was just so used to going wherever Kate was.

Sawyer placed her down on the bed, "I can take care of her, she'll be safe."

"She'll never be completely safe."

"I'll do what I can." Sawyer responded.

Jack nodded, "Why are you talking to me like I'm leaving?"

"Because you are. Freckles and I don't wanna hold you up from that big ol' wedding you got to get too."

"I haven't even asked her to marry me yet." Jack said.

"But you're planning on it. Get away while you can…"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Jack questioned.

"I don't," Sawyer replied as nonchalantly as possible. "There is a bus station down the street, I'll take you there so you don't get in any more trouble with us." He then headed out of the room.

Jack sighed and then walked over to the edge of Kate's bed. He had made a promise to her. Jack proceeded to pull the covers from underneath Kate. She was in a deep sleep, almost in a comatose state. She was really tired, and if he left she probably wouldn't realize until his bus had already left. Jack tucked her in, and looked down at her fondly. Although, his feelings for her felt right, he had to make himself believe that they were wrong in order to make this decision easier for him.

"Bye Kate," He leaned forward to kiss her one last time.

"Jack," Kate whispered.

Jack pulled back surprised. Once he looked down at Kate he realized that she was still sleeping. He looked around the barren room in regret. If he left her he would probably never see her again.

* * *

"Gate 3, from Honeyvale, West Virginia, to L.A, is now boarding. I repeat Gate 3 from, Honeyvale, West Virginia to L.A is now boarding."

Jack stood up and walked towards the Gate. Did he really want his life back in L.A., or did he want to keep his promise. Jack stopped in his tracks and thought it over. Sarah was probably worried to death about him, she might even think he was dead. But then again what if the Marshals chasing after Kate caught her, and what if she ended up in jail? He could never live with himself.

"Last call for Gate 3 from Honeyvale, West Virginia, to L.A." The announcer called.

* * *

"How does these eggs look?" Sawyer asked showing Kate the pan.

"Are you sure those are eggs?" Kate asked half-heartedly.

Sawyer grinned, "They were until I burnt em'. One thing you will learn about me is I am dumb as nails when it comes to the kitchen. I always thought cooking was more of a woman's role."

Kate placed her hand against her cheek. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Jack, and that bothered her because she really liked him. _I guess he didn't feel the same way. _Kate stood up. "Is it okay if I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, do you need anything from the um…store?"

"Yeah, some feminine products…and some scissors and hair dye."

Sawyer looked around, "Feminine products….and scissors,"

Kate leaned against the doorway, "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed I am a woman."

"No honey I noticed." Sawyer said smiling.

Kate rolled her eyes, "And I need the scissors and hair dye for you."

"Come again sweet cheeks?"

"I know you came here for a reason, and if you walk around looking the same way you always have then they'll know you're here."

"What makes you think I look the same?" Sawyer argued.

Kate shrugged, "I don't know, but I think you need a change. By the way would you mind picking up a broom, a mop, a dustpan, and some candles?"

"Candles?" Sawyer asked with mild excitement.

Kate gave him a small shake of her head, and then walked back towards the room she had slept in last night. She flopped down on top of the comforter, and then propped her head up on the pillow. It was going to take a lot of time getting used to Jack being gone.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Not much happened in this chapter, the next couple of chapters will be about their relationship. Sawyer will be taking care of "business" but I'm not sure if I'm going to write a lot on that. And don't worry Jack is coming back…lol, peace.)


	17. Rain Will Send You Back

Chapter 17- Rain will send you back

Kate woke up for the 2nd time that day. She scowled when she realized that it was still daylight, and even worse there was still no Jack. Kate sat up, and ran her hands through her hair. She must've really scared him. Kate pouted, she still wanted to hold onto the chance that he would come back for her, like he did in the woods. But maybe she was dreaming, Jack had a soon to be fiancé in L.A., so what did he need with her.

Kate stood up, and walked towards the door. Sawyer probably didn't return from the store yet, because if he did, she would probably hear him. Sawyer was never quiet, he always had to draw attention to himself. Kate wandered into the kitchen, the burnt eggs he had made earlier was still sitting in the sink, and he had left a note for her on the table.

Kate smiled and sat down. She was surprised at herself that she hadn't left yet. She was so used to running, and the only reason she had stayed was because of Jack, and now he was gone.

Kate closed her eyes. She couldn't think about Jack right now, because she still was heartbroken over him leaving. She opened Sawyer's letter, and started to read.

"Hey there freckles. If you're just reading this now. Then you got up before I came back. After you went to sleep, I got tired and went back to sleep, so I left about 4:30. I woulda asked you what you wanted for dinner but you were knocked out on that bed. Well I got to go. And if you get bored, you can always do some cleaning. Be back soon."

Kate smirked. Cleaning? Was he serious. Kate placed the note back down on the table, and then looked around the house. Sawyer's boots were still by the door. She raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you went to store barefoot Sawyer?"

She thought it over. He probably did. She got up, and then placed her hands to her hips. Kate wasn't sure how long she would be staying with Sawyer, but for now she had no where else to go. Maybe she could do some exploring, and then afterwards if she was extremely bored start cleaning. Kate walked upstairs. She had never been up here before.

Kate opened the first door as soon as she got upstairs. Her eyes first rested on a bed, the only staple in every room she had seen so far. The bed was unmade, and it appeared as if Sawyer had slept there last night.

Kate sat down on the edge of his bed, and looked around. She liked Sawyer, she thought he was handsome in a rugged, bad boy kind of way…but he wasn't usually the type of guy she went for. She went for guys like Jack, and Tom. Tall, dark, and handsome. Kate placed her hands to her face. Why was she doing this to herself? Once again daydreaming about Jack. She forced herself up, and then walked over to the window. If she was smart, she would do just like Jack, and takeoff. But the only thing that seemed to be keeping her was the company. She was so used to being alone, and ever since she ran into Jack and Sawyer, she was part of a group. Kate rested her head against the wall, as she glanced out at the sun high above the green mountains. She missed Jack so much.

Kate watched as Hailey's car pulled up close to the house. She got away from the window, and ran out of his room closing the door behind her. Taking the steps two at a time, Kate quickly pulled out a chair and then sat down.

As if on schedule, Sawyer opened the door.

He smiled when he saw her, "Why do look you so guilty?"

"What?" Kate asked trying to appear innocent.

Sawyer placed down some groceries on the table. "Don't give me the ol' golly eyes. I saw you in my room. What were you looking for? A woman stashed under the bed, guns, mugshots?"

"Actually I was about to clean your room." Kate lied.

Sawyer placed three paper bags down on the table, "Yeah, and when were ya going to do that?"

Kate shrugged, "Eventually, did you get the things at the store I needed."

"I tried, you didn't really tell me what to get, all you said was feminine products." Sawyer said closing the door behind him, and then looking out quickly to see if anyone had followed him.

Kate glanced down at his bare-feet. "So you really went to the store with no shoes on?"

"We're in the country now, this is how I do…I'm not a man that likes to wear shoes."

Kate shook her head, "I'm not surprised…hillbilly."

"Hey," Sawyer protested.

Kate smiled, "Ha, ha, just kidding."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you seem a little better."

"After what?" Kate asked swatting a fly away and then moving over to the groceries.

"Jack,"

Kate ignored Sawyer's question.

Sawyer's eyes zeroed in on the fly that was flying right in front of him. "I hate damn flys, when you try to eat dinner, they go botherin ya, when you take a shower there right there with ya…" Sawyer pulled off his shirt, and started to roll in up.

Kate looked at him oddly, "What are you trying to do?"

"Killing that fly."

"With your shirt?" Kate asked moving out of the way.

"I don't have any fly swatters,"

Kate watched Sawyer in amusement as he crept towards the fly which was now perched on the refrigerator.

"I'm gonna get you," Sawyer flung his shirt outwards. In the knick of time, the fly flew away.

"Damn, pest," He muttered under his breath.

"Just leave the door open, it'll fly out." Kate suggested.

"Sweet Cheeks if I do that a dozen more will fly in. That ain't happening." Sawyer tossed his shirt to the side. "It's hot in here,"

"Yeah," Kate said glancing towards the window.

Sawyer took some candles out of the bag. "So what are these for?"

"To get rid of the dank smell…it smells like a Men's locker room in this house."

"We'll I'm never here," Sawyer protested.

Kate looked up at the ominous clouds, "It looks like it is going to rain."

Sawyer pulled out two beers and a container of cooked chicken wings, a side of macaroni and cheese, and another side of rolls.

"That looks good." Kate replied.

"It should because I didn't cook it."

As soon as Sawyer finished talking, lightning pierced the sky, and then rain started to fall down from the Heaven's above.

"You ready for a blackout doll?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked setting out the scissors, "Where's the hair dye?"

"You're not dying my hair,"

"Sawyer," Kate started.

"I know what I'm doing, and besides if I'm smart they won't even see me."

"They've been following you, they might know…"

"Leave the worrying to me, okay, I brought us some sweet potato pie too, now all we need is a movie." He chuckled.

"Or we could watch the rain." Kate suggested.

"Watch the rain?"

"It's peaceful, when I have a lot on my mind, I can…forget it, I don't even know why I'm trying to explain."

"No go on, I'm listening." He sat down and then placed his arms on the back of the chair.

Kate suddenly felt ridiculous. Why was she bothering to tell Sawyer, about childish activities that she used to enjoy doing with Tom.

"Come on Freckles, I'm waiting."

* * *

_"They're looking for you Katie," Tom yelled running over to her._

_Kate looked up, "I haven't been gone that long."_

_"They stopped by my house, my parents started asking me questions."_

_Kate's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "You didn't tell them where I was did you?"_

_"No,"_

_Tom sat down by Kate against the tree. "You have to go back,"_

_"No, are you kidding!"_

_"Where are you going to stay? Where are you going to sleep."_

_Kate stared back at Tom pleadingly._

_"No, you can't stay at my house, they already looked and they might come back."_

_"Or not," Kate reached for Tom's hand. "Tom, you're the only person I can count on besides myself, don't let me down."_

_The skies started to open, and rain poured down._

_Tom collapsed against the tree next to her, "Don't worry Kate…I won't let you down. You can stay with me,"_

* * *

Sawyer opened the door and peered outside. "It's coming down ain't it."

Kate snapped out of it. It was very usual for her to slip into a daydream, or flashback, and get caught up reminiscing. She sighed, and then looked down at the food in front of her.

"Staring at the rain is a simple activity, you don't have to do nothing except stare out."

Kate smiled, "You kind of said the same thing, except in a different way."

Sawyer smiled, "I'm a simple guy."

Kate looked down at his feet, "I can tell, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart,"

Kate looked down, "How exactly are you planning getting back at this guy? Julian."

Sawyer's smile disappeared for a second, "I can't get to him right away, I have to get to other people first."

"It sounds dangerous," Kate replied in a low voice.

"It is, but if I ever want to be free, then it has to be done."

Kate frowned, "Sawyer,"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want you to get away from them with your life, and I'm not sure if that's the best way…going after them."

"So you do care about me?" Sawyer asked pulling open his draw, and taking out a corkscrew. He walked over to the table, and uncapped the beers.

"Of course I care about you,"

Sawyer handed her a beer, "It's really coming down,"

Kate accepted the beer from him, "I haven't had a beer in so long,"

Sawyer smiled and took a swig, "You don't drink that much do you?"

Kate shook her head, "Did Jack say anything to you before he left?"

"Like what?" Sawyer asked getting slightly irritated.

Kate shrugged, and then stared off, "I don't know, something."

Even if Jack did tell him something he probably wouldn't have told her.

A car door slammed outside.

First Kate felt a feeling of fear surge through her body, and then her fear was replaced with anxiety. What if that was Jack. She stood up.

"Freckles, don't answer that door." Sawyer got down low, and placed his beer on the table.

Kate ignored Sawyer's warning, and got up anyways. She walked over to the window, and rested her chin against the sill as she watched a cab pull up. She held her breath for a couple of seconds.

Sawyer slowly stood up, "Kate,"

She ignored him, "I think it's Jack,"

Sawyer clenched his jaw. He didn't want him to come back.

Kate held her hands together in anticipation as she watched the door open.

The rain started to pick up, and lightning ricocheted against the sky.

Jack closed the cab door, and then stared back at the house.

Kate squealed excitedly. She was surprised at herself, she never really squealed, but Jack seemed to have mysterious effects on her.

Before the taxi could reverse all the way out of Sawyer's dirt driveway. Kate had already thrown open the door. Her bare feet came in contact with the wet grass, but she didn't care. Through the rain and the lightning all she could see was Jack, he had come back to her!

"Hey, what are you doing out here!" He yelled back.

It still sounded as if he had some reservations about her, but he came back, so he was willing to work through all that.

Kate ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack picked her up in his arms, and then held her tightly. "I tried to get away from you,"

Kate slowly let go of him, "So why didn't you?"

"Because I made a promise to you, and I got to keep it." Jack said placing his hands on her soaked sleeves.

Kate smiled back at him, "Don't ever leave me again."

"Only if you promise not to beat me up,"

Kate hugged him once more, "Never,"

Jack reached for Kate's hand and then looked down at her feet. He let go, and then picked her up in his arms.

Kate's heart started to beat faster.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not wearing shoes,"

"I was so flustered when I saw you, I didn't have a chance to put any on."

Jack smiled and shook his head, "Sanity has officially gone out the window," Once he reached the door to Sawyer's house he opened it, and then closed the door behind him. He gently let her down and then wiped the water out of his eyes. "Where's Sawyer?"

Kate looked around surprised, "I don't know, He was just here?"

The engine started up outside, Kate looked down at where Sawyer's boots had been sitting. They were still there. "I think he parked in the back."

Jack slipped off his shoes, and then followed Kate to the back of the house. Kate rested her knee of a couch right by the window and peered out. Sawyer reversed and then drove off.

Kate sighed, He really didn't want Jack to come back. Was that because he had feelings for her too? No matter how many times Kate entertained the idea, it felt ridiculous.

"I was this close to getting on the bus…any sane person would have, but I just couldn't."

Kate turned away from the window and then relaxed in the chair, "In all honesty if you left me like that then I would've been crushed for a while."

"C'mon, you got Sawyer,"

"I know, but he's not you." Kate looked down at her entwined hands and then looked back up at Jack intently. "Just in case you decide to leave again before I wake up, I wanted to give you something."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"There's no one else here," She reached in her pocket for a letter she had written when she had extra downtime earlier and she couldn't get him out of her head.

Jack accepted the letter. His hand touched hers as he looked down at it.

Kate smiled back at him, "You don't have to read it now…"

Jack started to open it anyways.

Kate looked back at him nervously. "I um…"

"Shh," Jack whispered softly. His eyes scanned the note quickly, and then he looked up. "Kate, you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes,"

Jack tilted his head to the side, "We barely even know each other,"

"I know enough about you, to know that you're caring, and selfless, and extremely handsome…I don't know why I gave that to you." Kate tried to take the letter out of Jack's hand, but he snatched it away.

"Jack," Kate pleaded.

"I feel the same way,"

Kate's mouth slowly dropped open as she searched for the right words.

"When I was at the bus station I was trying to figure out what I was doing there. Back in L.A. my life was all work and no play…and whenever I go back, I know that's not going to change."

Kate nodded.

"I never really got a chance to take a break, and think about my life, but while I was with you and Sawyer on this crazy adventure of ours I got to thinking a little, and I realized…"

Kate bit her lip.

Jack paused, and then winced. "This is hard to say, but I realized I never really lived."

Kate looked back at Jack with big eyes. Every word that came out of his mouth just made her love him even more.

"Kate, despite your shady history…" He chuckled. "Not a good way to express this."

"That's okay," Kate whispered.

Lightning struck more violently.

Kate jumped, and Jack reached for her hands.

Kate relaxed. "I hate lightning."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Proceed,"

Jack grinned, "I want to get to know you more, because I can't get you out of my head. You do things to me Kate,"

Kate smiled back at him, "I feel the same way about you,"

Jack smiled nervously, "I never met a girl like you and that's why…"

Kate placed her hand under his chin so he could look into her eyes, "That's why you stayed."

"I'm talking in circles here,"

Kate let go of his hand and hugged him, "Thanks for coming back to me Jack,"

Jack placed his chin on top of her head, "Thank you for not running before I got back, it's pretty bad out there, I hope Sawyer will be okay."

Kate leaned away from Jack for a second and then glanced outside where it started to pour harder.

(Thanks guys for the reviews.

Rain1657, you're hilarious…don't worry Jack is not going anywhere! October Sky and Orlando Crazy, thanks too…you guys rock!)


	18. Careless Whispers

Chapter 18- Careless Whispers

Kate lit some candles, and then placed them on the table.

Jack who had just stepped out of the shower entered the kitchen.

Kate looked up at him surprised, because he was wearing his boxers, and a wife beater. "We match,"

"No Kate, you got the tee,"

Kate grinned, "You should raid Sawyer's closets and see what he has,"

"That was a possibility, but this is his place, I don't want to step on his feet too much,"

"C'mon Jack, if we were at your house in L.A., then Sawyer would be wearing your suits, shoes, and eating your food."

Jack thought it over, and then smiled. "You know what, you're right."

"You know it's the truth," Kate said matter of factly.

Jack sat down in a chair, and watched as Kate lit another candle. "Is that like a therapy to you?"

Kate nodded, "How did you know,"

"This might sound less than manly…but I like to light candles too when I'm stressed…which is almost all the time."

Kate inhaled the lavender scent, and then walked over to Jack, "Doesn't this smell so good?"

"I…"

Before Jack could respond, Kate placed the candle under his nose.

Jack paused and took a sniff. "Mmm…that does smell good."

Kate tilted her head to the side, "You have nice eyes, they're like a greenish brown."

Jack was taken by surprise by Kate's sudden change of topic, "Oh…um thanks, you have nice eyes too,"

Kate looked down with the same smile that had been on her face since Jack came back.

"I'm glad I'm back, my only regret is taking a taxi back here,"

Kate shrugged and then sat down across from Jack. She propped her feet up on the chair, and then pulled her thick hair off of her shoulders. It was sweltering in Sawyer's house, and the candles were doing little to keep her cool, but it was helping with the smell.

"Did you eat yet?" Jack asked.

"No,"

Jack looked up, "Want me to turn on the fan?"

"Not if we're going to eat here, Sawyer's "house" keeper hasn't been doing his job, everything is dusty."

Jack frowned, "You're right."

"Since we have so much time, and we'll be staying here until Sawyer's hit men find us, and take us out, or the Marshals come to drag me away, I might do some cleaning tomorrow"

"We'll be gone by then," Jack replied confidentially.

"Will you be gone, or will we be gone."

"I'm going with you, at least until I fulfill my promise,"

Kate held Jack's gaze for a couple seconds longer. "Did you know Sawyer has horses and pigs on this estate."

"Yeah, someone had to be taking care of them, they must've just left."

Kate stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked placing his hands on the table.

"Not far, just to get the food…calm down cowboy."

Jack grinned, "Cowboy?"

Kate winked back at him, "I'll be right back,"

She walked into the kitchen, and then grabbed two plates she had prepared earlier. On her way back to the table, which was in the adjoining room, she glanced out the window. Sawyer had been gone for two hours now, she knew he was coming back, but she was still worried about him.

"I thought you might need some help," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack,"

"Did you make this?" He asked gently easing the plates out of her hand.

"No, Sawyer brought all of this from the store earlier," Kate explained.

"Sawyer brought this?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well, I can't eat his food. I'm sure he bought enough for you and…"

"Jack, now that you're back, you're going to have to eat too."

"Well I know that, but I can't just help myself to his food, when he only bought enough for two, and besides I don't think we're on the best terms right now."

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"He didn't want me back here, and believe me if you weren't here then I wouldn't have come back."

"Well I'm glad you did for the one thousandth time today," Kate said.

"Me too," Jack tore his eyes away from Kate's and headed back into the other room.

Kate stared after him with a smile. It was funny and cute at the same time how they were both wearing boxers and tee-shirts, they needed clothes, but it was okay, because she liked Jack's dark blue boxers. Kate placed her hand to her mouth as she smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to eat. If Sawyer wants to throw a fit, then I'll pay him back."

Kate gave Jack a thumbs up, "There you go,"

Jack returned Kate's thumbs up, "What's to drink?"

Kate looked around and her eye's lit up, when they rested on the single bottle of beer on the counter. Sawyer must've took his. She grabbed the bottle of beer, and joined Jack in the other room.

"Beer, I can't tell you the last time I had one,"

"C'mon, you have to let loose once and a while, and besides you're sharing with me."

Jack grinned. "It takes more than one beer to make me tipsy."

"One beer is just about all I need. Damn, I forgot the silverware."

"You sit down, I'll get it," Jack replied getting up.

"Jack, I'm already up," Kate reasoned.

"I'll get it,"

Kate blocked Jack, "Sit down, I don't think you've eaten all day…and that is partially my fault,"

Jack showed no signs of sitting back down, "How is that your fault?"

"I scared you away,"

Jack smiled, "It's funny now that I think about it. How often do you see a woman of your size take down a 6'2 police officer that weighs about 210 pounds?"

"Very often in my life," Kate joked.

Jack nodded, "Fine, I will sit back down."

"Good," Kate quickly went back into the kitchen grabbed two spoons and a bottle opener, and then entered the room with Jack for the third time.

Jack had already situated a seat for her next to him.

"Thank you," She said.

Jack nodded, "Sure,"

"Doesn't it look good?"

Jack used a bottle opener, and then took the first swig, and then passed it over to Kate. "The only time I drink is when I am extremely stressed out,"

Kate took a sip of the beer, she liked the idea that Jack's lips had been around the rim seconds before hers'.

Jack watched her thoughtfully. Watching her drink after him, brought back memories of their kiss. A smile crept across his face, as Kate placed down the beer bottle, she playfully narrowed her eyes at Jack.

Jack was still looking down, but once he realized that Kate's pretty eyes was on him, he looked up.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

Jack took a bite of the chicken.

Kate playfully shook her head at him, "Avoiding my question aren't you?"

Jack shrugged, "No, I'm just really hungry."

Kate took a bit of the roll on her plate. "Mm…this is good."

"Is it?" Jack asked taking a bite of his roll. "It's okay, there's not enough butter on it."

Kate looked down at Jack's roll, "Well, taste mine, because there has to be something wrong with yours I mean…this is good." Kate picked up her roll, and waved it in front of Jack's mouth.

"What did your mommy tell you about playing with your food." Jack replied. He was now completely at ease with Kate, all his earlier insecurities had disappeared with the cab he had taken back to the house.

Kate brought her roll back onto her plate. She didn't want to think about her mom.

* * *

_"Katie," Her mom said bringing her inside._

_Kate's eyes darted around her house in fear. She was looking for him, he was somewhere. _

_Her mom cupped Kate's face in her hand, and then kissed her on the forehead. "I sent Brian out to find you,"_

_"Where is he?" Kate asked with a shaky voice._

_"I don't know, you have to get showered and ready for bed. I'll just tell him you stayed over at your friends' house for the night,"_

_Kate shook her head as she looked down, "Don't lie to him,"_

_Her mom looked back at Kate confused._

_"He'll be mad anyways, and if you lie to him then he's going to…"_

_"Kate, go get showered now,"_

_Tears started to stream down Kate's cheek, "Why are you so weak! Why do you keep that man in this house? We were fine before, we didn't need him."_

_"Kate, go upstairs now,"_

_Kate stared back at her mom in anger, and then ran upstairs taking the stairs two at a time. She found her little sister by two years, thirteen year old Kelly, sitting on the top step._

_"Why did you do it Kate?" She asked._

_Kate looked down sadly._

_Kelly stood up, "You always take care of yourself and no one else! He came after me, because he thought I had something to do with it!"_

_Kate was speechless. "But you…"_

_"Look what you did," Kelly threw her bruised arm with dark purple blotches in Kate's face. "This should have been you and not me…I didn't even know…" She started to cry and then ran away._

_Her mom slowly came back up the stairs._

_"You let him do that to her?"_

_"I couldn't stop him, he…"_

_Kate's eyebrows lowered over her eyes, and she stared back at her mom in disgust. "You brought him into this house…do you see what he is…"_

_"I love him Kate,"_

_"What about us mom, what the hell about us!"_

* * *

Jack reached for Kate's roll, and took a bite. 

"Yours does taste better," He took another bite when he realized she wasn't looking and then stared back at her in concern. "Kate?"

"Um yeah?" Kate whispered.

"Are you okay, did I eat too much,"

"Of what?" Kate's eyes traveled to her roll in Jack's hand, and then reached for it. "No of course not,"

"You got one of those looks again, is it me?"

"No, you came back, how could it possibly be you." Kate said pushing her plate away.

Jack looked down, and then got up. "I know you got a lot going on, and the offer always stands if you need someone to talk to…"

"I don't want to put a damper on this, I mean we were having a good time, and…"

Jack pulled his chair closer to Kate's. "I'm not going to let you down anymore Kate, I'm not going anywhere."

Kate hugged Jack.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. He cared about Kate, more than he could understand. It was as if he knew her before, and they had been through a lifetime of drama together. Jack leaned away from Kate, and then gave her a small smile.

"No more taxis I promise."

Kate looked down, "What if I give you another reason to run,"

"I'm going to have to convince myself that you had a reason for your actions." Jack replied.

"I would never intentionally hurt anyone, or at least that's never been my plans."

"I know," Jack said.

Kate sat back in her seat, and then returned Jack's smile. Her past would forever haunt her, but maybe opening up to Jack would help ease her troubled thoughts. "I'm fine now, thanks Jack,"

Jack nodded.

"Are you sure you aren't a psychologist?"

"I'm positive," Jack said standing up, and then sitting back down close by her.

"You don't even have to speak, all you have to do is look at me…like you're doing right now, and it just makes me feel reassured…I don't know, I sound like I truly am sick."

"No," Jack said.

Kate bit her lip, "I had a troubled childhood,"

Jack nodded in understanding.

Kate brought her legs up onto the chair like a little girl, and then glanced at the candles. Thunder rumbled in the background. "I thought the storm was over,"

"The rain has stopped." Jack replied.

"I see," Kate whispered.

The door swung open.

Kate and Jack turned towards the door surprised. Sawyer stepped in.

"Sawyer, we were worried,"

He remained silent and then walked towards the stairs with a random woman, in a short skirt, with long red hair, and full lips, following after him.

Kate's mouth dropped open, as she watched the woman follow Sawyer upstairs.

"Looks like she's a prostitute," Jack said looking down as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I've lost all respect for him," Kate replied looking away in hurt.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

Special thanks to Angel, October Sky, Nikki-da-latina, rain1657, and Orlando-crazy, you guys are awesome. You'll rock!)


	19. Broken Lives

Chapter 19- Broken Lives

Sawyer clasped his hands over his stomach as he looked up at the ceiling. The woman he had brought home last night, was still laying next to him. He didn't want her, he wanted Kate. Sawyer sat up, and swung his legs over his bed. He reached for a cigarette, and brought it to his lips.

He had a lot on his mind. Because he was trying to do an impossible task, take out Julian by himself. Sawyer chuckled, he was either the stupidest man on earth, or either the smartest.

The woman next to him stirred, "Can I bum a cigarette?"

Sawyer ignored her as he lit the cigarette. He took a puff, and then blew out the smoke. Nicotine was his fix for tiring situations like this one. If only he hadn't brought along Kate, and the damn doctor.

The woman tapped his shoulder, "Babe…"

"How about you don't call me babe, okay woman,"

She pulled back surprised. "Fine, well if you can just pay me, then I'll get out of you're way." She stood up, and then started to look around for her clothes.

Sawyer closed his eyes. Part of him just wanted to run, but that was the coward part of him. He reopened his eyes and then clenched his jaw, But he wasn't a coward, so he had to do it. Whether he died or not.

"Money," The woman said holding out her hand.

Sawyer blew his smoke in her face.

She coughed and then stared back at him angrily. "Do you want me to make some calls,"

Sawyer looked up at her in surprise. He shot up, and then grabbed her wrist. "Calls, what the hell are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened suddenly, "I just use that as a line to get my money,"

Sawyer relaxed and slowly let go of her arm. Dear ol' Kate probably wasn't going to talk to him in the morning, because of this insipid prostitute, but it wasn't like she took her eyes off of Jack to notice him anyways.

He took his wallet off his press, which was stuffed with cash, and then handed the woman her money.

"Thanks, I'll get out of your way,"

Sawyer watched her leave, and then sat down on his bed. He needed another cigarette, another nicotine fix to aid his insomnia. Sawyer reached on his press for the carton, and then looked inside, no more cigarettes.

"Damn, He growled tossing it clear across the room.

* * *

Jack could hear Kate snoring softly, but he couldn't get to sleep. He had tried countless times, but every time he tried he felt as if someone would rush into the house and kill them all.

Jack sat up, and walked towards the window. He stood carefully in the shadows, and then looked outside. His eyes traveled over the darkened West Virginia night. Mountains were illuminated by the full moon's light, and a river right below seemed still. Jack sighed, West Virginia was a beautiful place, but he couldn't enjoy it not now.

He glanced down at Kate. He wasn't exactly sure, what his plans were. After Kate got away safely, what was he going to do. Just let her get away, and then worry about her for the rest of his life.

Jack sat down on the floor, and rested his arms on his knees. Back home in L.A., he was always stressed almost to an unhealthy level, and here with Kate, he was stressed, but somehow she knew how to ease that. Jack seemed like Kate understood him, and hopefully she felt the same way.

* * *

_"I really appreciate you stopping by to check on me," Sarah said sitting up in her hospital bed._

_"Don't mention it," Jack replied back._

_Sarah looked down at her clasped hands, "What about my boyfriend?"_

_"Cameron," Jack said quietly._

_Sarah nodded eagerly. Tears started to well in her eyes, and her mouth started to tremble as if she already expected the worst._

_"I don't know how to say this, but he passed."_

_Sarah looked away from Jack._

_"They did all they could. He suffered major trauma to the head, and he…"_

_Tears were already running down Sarah's cheek._

_Jack could feel her pain. He wanted to comfort her, but then again he held back, because she was his patient._

_Sarah laid back down on her bed, and then buried her face in the pillow, "Why couldn't it have just been me, I'm the one that was driving the car…"_

_"But it wasn't you're fault," Jack added softly._

_Sarah turned away from Jack, "I don't want to live without him, why couldn't it just have been me."_

_Jack looked down, and then back up at her. There wasn't much he could do. If he had been the reason for Cameron's death, then he would be beating himself up inside but Cameron wasn't his patient._

_"Excuse me sir, you're not permitted in there…"_

_"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," He ordered._

_Jack stood up immediately recognizing his father's voice. What was he doing here?_

_He opened the curtain and stared back at Jack with glazed eyes. "It's nice to see that you still got you're job,"_

_"Dad, you shouldn't be here,"_

_"Why not, because you got me fired. You're right Jack, I shouldn't be here, and it's all your fault. Do you ever think you'll be a better doctor than me."_

_Jack walked cautiously towards his dad, "You should get home…wait, I'll drive you home. My shift is over in an…"_

_"I don't want a ride from you! Your not my son, you're a traitor Jack. Playing yourself out to be a big hero, well you know what son, you don't have what it takes. You didn't when you were a boy, and you still don't."_

_Jack was speechless. He just stared back at his dad, the same way he did when he was a kid. He had always felt as if he wasn't good enough for his father, and know he knew why. Jack watched as his dad walked off, fighting anyone that tried to stop him._

_Sarah sat up, her face was still teary. "I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for saving my life," With that she laid back down on her pillow, and then cried herself to sleep._

_Jack nodded. His morale was shattered, and his heart broken. He wanted to go after him, and tell him to hell with him. Let him go for ever, so he wouldn't have to worry about him kicking Jack around. But Jack's problem was he cared too much, no matter how angry someone made him, he came back to be kicked around some more._

* * *

Tears were streaming down Jack's face. He had always wanted a closer relationship to his father, but that was never going to happen. Jack wiped at his face, he didn't want Kate to see him crying, and then feel the need to take care of him.

"Jack,"

Jack turned to her surprised. He leaned away from the light, and stared back at her in the dark.

Kate got up, "I heard you…"

"I'm fine," He said quickly.

Kate sat down on the floor and then reached for his hands, "What's wrong Jack,"

"I was just thinking about some things,"

"Is it Sarah?"

Jack shook his head, "No, it's my Dad."

"Really,"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it," Jack stood up letting go of Kate's hands. He walked out of the room, and then towards the kitchen. He fully expected Kate to follow him, but when she didn't, he wasn't sure if he felt relieved or hurt.

Jack sat down at the table, and stared straight ahead. He needed closure with his dad, and with Sarah, so he couldn't go with Kate. Although, he was attracted to her, he had to see the big picture, he had a life back in L.A., and no matter how lonely and depressing it was, he had to get back to it.

* * *

Kate stared out at the darkness. She wanted to go after Jack, but she figured he needed to be alone. Kate paced back and forth on the floor, and then tilted her head up to the ceiling. They all had issues. Sawyer was running from hit men, She from the Marshalls, and Jack from a troubling past back home. Kate looked down sadly. It had broken her heart, when she saw Jack crying. He seemed like he was in so much control of himself, but after tonight she wasn't so sure. Jack needed someone to talk to, and she was going to be there for him.

Kate walked out of the room, and then into the kitchen with him. "Hey,"

Jack looked up and nodded.

Kate placed her hand on his shoulder, and then leaned forwards to wrap her arms around his neck, and then rest her chin on his head. "I'm here for you okay, and I always will be,"

Jack nodded, staring straight ahead, still lost in his thoughts.

At least Jack didn't kill his father. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to think about that right now, she just wanted to focus on him. Kate just wanted to make Jack smile, because that's the only thing she needed to ease her worries.

(Thanks guys for the reviews!

Laurenasbufra…that's a great idea, and I'm thinking about it. But if Ana Lucia tagged along then it would have to be called Outlaws and their Gilrs…and I also don't know that much about her yet. But yeah, I feel sorry for Sawyer too. Kate doesn't give him that much attention, and that's because of Jack.

You guys all awesome, thanks a lot. Peace.)


	20. Early Morning Dawn

Chapter 20- Early Morning Dawn

Jack opened his eyes. Somehow he found himself back in the room. How did he end up back here? All Jack could remember was having a nightmare about his father, and then waking up upset. Jack glanced to the side if him, where Kate had been sleeping last night. He placed his hands to his mouth in thought and then looked down. Last night, he had come clean to Kate about his relationship with his father. She knew almost everything. Jack scowled, He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check around her, but the longer they stayed together, and the stronger his feelings for her grew, it was getting harder to stay the "sane" one in their "Outlaw" camp.

Jack stood up, and then walked towards the door.

Sawyer walked past, and then paused.

Jack stared at Sawyer's back awkwardly. They hadn't talked since he showed back up the other day.

Sawyer slowly turned around, "So look who's back, Jack attacks,"

"I can't just leave her,"

Sawyer smiled, "I know, and I can't either."

Jack looked away from Sawyer, "Have you see her?"

"Yeah, she's tied up in my bed room, where going to have a good ol' time when I get back."

Jack narrowed his eyes back at Sawyer, "Where is she really? I don't feel like playing right now."

"Who said I'm playing,"

Jack clenched his jaw, he still hadn't fully settled from the range of emotions he had experienced yesterday, and Sawyer wasn't helping. "Dammit, where is she,"

Sawyer smiled amused, "Am I getting under your skin Doc? Is Katie the one thing that can set you off?"

"I know she's not in your room, so I don't even know why I'm entertaining your nonsense."

"Actually she is, Freckles came to me after you had your meltdown yesterday. She told me she needs someone stable in her life, and she isn't sure if it's you anymore."

"I'm more stable than you." Jack growled.

Sawyer grinned, "I don't think so, we're all teetering on the edge of insanity and that includes our girl too,"

Jack walked away from Sawyer. "You're an asshole,"

"Right back at you jackass,"

Jack turned around to face Sawyer. His fists were clenched and blood was rushing through his veins.

"Do you want to fight me, take your best shot, and we'll see who wins,"

"I don't have time for your games." Jack relaxed his fists, and then forced himself to take in slow breaths.

"You don't have time to play my games, but you sure do have time for hers,"

Jack rested his back against the wall. "I don't like you anymore than you like me…"

"Ain't that the truth," Sawyer said with a nod.

Jack sighed, "But we're all working towards the same goal…you, me, and Kate."

"And what are you working to? Kate and I want our freedom…what about you Doc?"

Jack knew what he wanted. A ticket out of his own personal hell back home, but he wasn't sure yet, how this adventure was helping him. Maybe it was Kate?

"Hey," Kate said stepping into the hallway with Jack and Sawyer.

Both men looked at her awkwardly.

Kate kept her eyes on Jack's, she refused to look at Sawyer. "What's going on Jack?"

"I'm bothering him, it's all my fault." Sawyer replied jokingly.

Kate still didn't look at him, "I don't think it's safe anymore to stay in one place, we have to keep moving."

"Nothing we do is going to be safe." Sawyer pointed out.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Jack, you have to finish your crazy plan to take out hit men,"

Sawyer remained silent. He knew his idea was a little outlandish…if he could just get to Julian, then he would be set, but of course it didn't work out that way.

"We can't just leave Kate, we need a plan." Jack said.

Kate glanced at Sawyer, and then looked back at Jack. "Well let's form one."

"Well, if you'll are leaving then ya minus as well take the clothes." Sawyer said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"Well I didn't expect you to be walking around in my boxers for the whole week. When I went shopping for groceries, I stopped by a clothes store, don't ask why…I just thought it would be appreciated."

Kate wasn't sure what to say. At first she thought Sawyer was kidding, but he looked serious.

"Look in my room, I'm not kidding." He responded.

"But why? I mean we didn't ask you…"

"Just look, it's a brown paper bag…and there's more stuff in there for you freckles, than the mad hatter." He directed at Kate first and then at Jack.

Kate didn't want to accept anything from Sawyer. She was still upset about seeing him with that prostitute.

"Well if you'll just want to stand there looking, I'll see you'll later."

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

Sawyer smiled, "Like you care sweetheart."

"I don't…are you going into town to pick up another prostitute?"

"What if I am? Maybe I might pick up two…and some toys on the side." Sawyer teased.

Kate turned away from him in disgust.

Sawyer grinned for a couple seconds longer. "So are you really leaving me?"

Kate looked at Jack, "It's too dangerous for Jack and I to stay here, if you try to go out and kill all those guys. It's never going to work Sawyer,"

"Even if it doesn't…"

"What? You end up dying. If their men are targeted, don't you think they'll notice that something is up?" Kate reasoned.

Sawyer was surprised. First she didn't even want to look at him, and know she was trying to reason. She cared. "What makes you the expert on hitmen and drugs 101?"

"I'm not…it's just your idea seems flawed in so many ways."

"If he wants to get himself killed, then we can't save him Kate." Jack spoke up.

"Almost forgot you were there," Sawyer said.

Jack looked back to Kate, "We'll figure out what we're going to do, the sooner the better."

"I'm leaving," Sawyer said.

Uncharacteristically Kate grabbed his shirt. "Where are you going,"

"If you keep on acting spastic then I'm gonna have to give you the nickname mad hatter…what d'ya mean where am I going?"

Kate let go of Sawyer's shirt, and stared back at Sawyer awkwardly. He seemed just as surprised as she was. Kate didn't want anything to happen to Sawyer, and she knew if he followed through with his plan, then he was going to die.

"I'm going to check up on the status of Julian…like where he's at, and who's with him."

"How could you do that?"

Sawyer playfully squeezed Kate's arm, "Are ya worried."

Kate didn't want to answer him, but it was obvious that she was.

"I thought you had plans on getting outta here like a bat out of hell."

Kate shook her head, "Just be smart Sawyer,"

"I will, you be safe too. And if you leave before I get back…" He looked down at her. She looked so beautiful staring back at him like that, trying not to care, but obviously she did.

"I'm going with you," Kate spoke up.

"What?" Jack said surprised and startled.

Kate turned to him, "Someone has to keep him out of trouble,"

A smile crossed Sawyer's face, "Don't worry Jacko, I'm not taking her into danger, and besides even if I told her no, she would go anyways."

"He's right," Kate confirmed.

Jack stared back at Kate in defeat, "Kate c'mon,"

"I want to go Jack," Kate said.

"At least you'll get some time to yourself Doc,"

* * *

Kate pulled her cap low over her eyes, and then adjusted her sunglasses over her face. The clothes Sawyer had gotten for her, actually wasn't half bad. He had thought of everything, glasses for her, a wig, and even a cap to put over the wig. She felt like he needed a disguise more than her.

"Jack is angry, because you didn't follow his orders,"

"He just has a lot on his mind, and he needs someone to talk to."

"So why did you leave him?" Sawyer questioned.

"Because I want to make sure you won't do anything stupid…like go after the hitmen, and start killing them one by one."

Sawyer chuckled, "I guess I think I'm Vin Diesel or something."

"You must, so…" Kate shook her head.

"So what?"

Kate waved her hand forget it.

Sawyer slightly raised his chin, "I still can't believe you decided to come with me, Jack is like the Runaway Bride, he likes to disappear."

"But he always comes back." Kate defended.

Sawyer shrugged, "So far he has, what if he runs, and he decides not to come back the next time?"

"Don't say that, where are we going to?"

"A friend of mine's."

Kate looked at Sawyer cautiously. "Would they look for you there?"

"No, because they think he's dead."

"Huh?"

"Do you see how they're going after us sweet cheeks?"

Kate rolled her eyes at his nickname, but nodded anyways.

"Well they went after him too, he went to the cops, and they got him in the witness protection program."

"What happened?" Kate questioned.

"They killed a close friend of his for cheating Julian out of his money kind of like me…and then they went after him."

Kate bit her lip, "How did they kill him?"

"Barged into his house, and then killed him…and his family."

Kate's mouth dropped open.

Sawyer turned away from the road and glanced at her. "Julian doesn't play…and he's not going to stop until I'm dead."

"That's why you have to get out of the country," Kate reasoned.

"Not until I finish my business,"

"Why are you so determined?" Kate asked. "What happened?"

Sawyer remained silent.

Kate leaned back in her seat.

"They killed someone I cared about…let's just leave it at that,"

Ten minutes later, Kate and Sawyer arrived at an old house, with rusted white paint, and broken windows.

"Is this house abandoned?" Kate asked.

Sawyer looked around. "I think I'll take you up on a hair cut later…and a shave,"

Kate smiled. And then her smile disappeared. This was definitely not the time to smile. "So your friend he lives here?"

"I think so, unless they moved him again."

"It looks pretty deserted," Kate said.

Sawyer opened the door.

Kate held her breath, expecting someone to shoot Sawyer out of nowhere.

She moved to open her door, but he stopped her.

"Wait one second freckles,"

Kate let her hand slip away from the door handle, and then placed it in her lap. Hopefully Jack was safer back at Sawyer's place.

* * *

Sawyer knocked on the door.

He wasn't sure if Vinnie was going to answer the door, so he walked around the house. Sawyer peeked in the windows, the house was dark. Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "What the heck is going on here,"

"Hey,"

Sawyer jumped, and then turned to Kate surprised. "What are ya doing out of the car! Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm no more safer in the car, than I am out here with you,"

Sawyer reached for Kate's arm, and brought her close to him. "I don't know why I let you come,"

Kate gently eased her arm out of his, "We don't have time for regrets, is your "friend" here or not?"

Sawyer shrugged, and then stared into the dark house once again. "I don't know,"

"How exactly is he going to help you?"

Sawyer walked to the next window, "He has insider information,"

"That's a good reason for him to be in the witness protection program," Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the door, you should probably stay back, okay."

"No, we're in this together right."

"I thought you were bent on leaving." He said.

"Not anymore, I want to see you through safely, and besides I'm not in a rush to send Jack back to L.A."

* * *

Jack leafed through the clothes Sawyer had picked up for him. Maybe Sawyer wasn't that bad. He would give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Jack glanced up on Sawyer's press. Two folded sheets of paper sat next to a carton of empty cigarettes. He got up, and walked over to them.

One was addressed to Sawyer, and the other one was to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Hmm, why did Sawyer have a letter addressed to him, and even more important how come he hadn't seen it. Jack picked up the letter, and then started to read.

_Hey Jack,_

_This is kind of awkward, because I just met you. But this just seems fitting. We have already been through more in one day than many people go through in a lifetime, and I just wanted to let you know it's been fun. Well not really fun…but I don't regret any of it…after all if Sawyer and I never held you hostage, then I would've never got the chance to meet you. I think you're a beautiful person inside an out. And I don't want to say Goodbye to you. I want to know you Jack. I want to know everything about you, and prove my first instincts about you right…but then again I don't deserve that chance. I know your soon to be fiancé feels so blessed to have a guy like you…I know I would. Please be safe, and maybe I'll see you again. Never change, there are so many people in this world…lost people like me, that need saving by a guy like you. A hero like you, Jack. _

_Love,_

_Joanna Heart, Maxie Bruins…but you can call me Kate. That's my real name._

Jack was smiling from ear to ear. He was tempted to read Sawyer's letter to see if it was as personal as his. Soon enough he realized that was childish, but he still wanted to know. Jack sat down on Sawyer's bed. No matter what Kate did, he was already invested in her. He loved her. Jack clenched his jaw. Love didn't come easy for him, but he loved her. He closed his eyes, maybe he would go with her. Forget about L.A., and go wherever Kate went, whether that was Brazil or Mexico, it didn't seem to matter as long as she was right there next to him.

(Thanks guys for reviews! October Sky, don't worry, Ana's not coming in. Rain1657, don't worry Jack is here to stay. And I do like the Jack and Kate fluff, they make a great couple. Also thanks to Orlando-crazy, and Laurenasbrufra!)


	21. Bad News and Love Yous

Chapter 21- Bad News and Love Yous

"I can't believe he wasn't there," Sawyer growled.

Kate placed her hand to the side of her face, as they walked away. "You're giving up to easy Sawyer,"

"I don't have much goin' for me right now sweet cheeks, I need to know what I'm going after…"

Kate crossed her arms, "I thought you already knew that,"

"Well guess what I lied…I'm not no freaking FBI agent." Sawyer complained.

"I've noticed," Kate replied in a smart tone.

Sawyer continued to rant for a couple more minutes, while Kate watched him, and looked around the setting in worry. "Are you done yet?"

"No,"

"What are you yelling about?"

"I don't know," He said standing up straight.

"We're wasting time, let's just go back to your house and figure out what we are going to do there okay…"

"You want to check on Jacko don't you,"

"No…I mean yes, but I don't want to stay out here much longer. Even though your friend Vinnie's house in surrounded by trees and in the mountains it doesn't mean we're safe."

"You're right, I am giving up too easy. That bastard is in there, and I'm going to knock his door down…"

"No, hold on Sawyer. If he is in the witness protection program, don't you think he has reason not to answer his door."

Sawyer thought it over, "Guess so,"

"And if you stampede in there like a criminal, then he might be armed."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think of that,"

"I know you didn't." Kate walked over to Sawyer. "If he is in there, then you have to find a way to convince him that you're coming in peace."

Sawyer placed his hand under his chin, "Thanks for ur…"

"Thanks for what?" She asked.

Sawyer looked down, "I um…we have to take care of this business,"

Kate stared after him with a smile, "You're welcome,"

Sawyer grinned, "Thanks freckles,"

They both walked back towards the house.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Kate started.

"Hold on, I think I saw someone moving inside…" Sawyer squinted inside.

He grabbed Kate's arm. "Stop,"

"What?" Kate asked swatting at some mosquitoes.

Sawyer squinted in the direction of the house, he saw a gun pointed towards them through the window. Quickly taking action, Sawyer threw himself forward onto Kate. She screamed as they fell onto the ground.

The air was knocked out of Kate. Sawyer held her down.

"What are you doing?" She choked out.

"Your suspicions were right sweetheart, someone's in there with a gun pointed right at us, it must be Vinnie."

Kate's eyes widened, "Then what are we doing! We have to…"

Sawyer placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, it's him."

Kate was trying to talk, but Sawyer stayed on top of her. He liked this position. They had more important business to take care if…but when the Doc was away he wanted to play.

While he stared into her eyes. Kate bit his hand.

"Dammit!" He yelled pulling his hand back.

"Get off of me! We have too…"

"Sawyer, what the hell?" Vinnie asked stepping outside. He had a shot gun in his hand, and he was staring back at Sawyer befuddled.

Sawyer rolled off of Kate, and then held out his hand to help her up.

"I thought you were them, I was about to shoot." Vinnie yelled.

"No, it's just me." Sawyer said dusting off his jeans.

"Who is she?" Vinnie asked motioning the gun towards Kate.

"This here is my lady,"

Kate gasped, and opened her mouth to deny Sawyer's statement, but he shot her a "go along with it" glance.

"C'mon in," Vinnie said quickly, and then looking around outside.

Sawyer stepped aside, so Kate could go in first.

"I don't want to go in there first…I don't know that man," Kate whispered in Sawyer's ear.

"He's on our side," Sawyer whispered back.

"I don't trust anyone," Kate said.

"Don't you trust me…I take that back don't you trust Jack?"

"Yeah, you and Jack." She said glancing towards Vinnie cautiously. He was wearing a dirty white tee-shirt with holes, and he was staring back at Sawyer and Kate, with his mouth open, and three teeth poking out.

Kate winced. He definitely wasn't pretty to look at. Instead of focusing on Vinnie, she would focus on Sawyer…too bad Jack didn't come along.

"What are you'll tryin' to get killed by them hoodlums?" Vinnie yelled.

Kate walked towards Vinnie after Sawyer. She turned around once more, for some reason she felt as if they were being watched. Hopefully her feelings were wrong.

"Howdy, Vinnie. What have you been up too?" Sawyer asked.

Vinnie shrugged, "Taking care of business, tryin' to stay alive. You know my motto is stay low and survive…the more you run, the more likely they are to find you."

Kate closed the door behind her. She grimaced when she realized that Vinnie was looking her up and down like a raw piece of meat.

"Where did you find this thoroughbred, She's a looker."

Kate smirked. He just compared her to a horse, and that was a good thing?

Sawyer wrapped his arm around Kate, "I held her hostage,"

Kate glanced down at Sawyer's hand around her shoulder.

Vinnie chuckled, "I guess you've noticed by know, Sawyer's a charmer. Conman, thief, whatever, the ladies still want em'."

Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "Is that right."

"So what brings you by, besides trying to get me killed James?"

Sawyer glanced at Kate.

She looked up at him surprised. "Your names not Sawyer,"

"No…I mean yeah…James is just a nickname that this old geezer gave me."

Kate nodded, "Okay,"

Vinnie looked between Sawyer and Kate suspiciously, "I got some bad news for you…and some good news,"

Sawyer looked around, "You got any drinks my man? I figure I might need a little assistance handlin' whatever it is,"

"Yeah, I got some scotch, do you want something beautiful," Vinnie asked.

Kate shook her head, "No"

"What's your name by the way?"

"Skyler," Kate lied.

"Purty name, I'll be right back."

Sawyer sat down, and Kate looked around thoughtfully. "How long are we staying here?"

Sawyer tapped his hands along his jeans, "As long as we have too, don't worry Jacks the pessimist is okay, Skyler."

Kate smiled, "And if Jack is a pessimist what are you?"

"An optimist," Sawyer said flashing his dimples. "Whose side are you on?"

"The pessimists…Jack's," Kate replied.

* * *

Jack wanted to know more about Kate. He sat in the room they shared in Sawyer's house. Well Jack wasn't exactly sure if it was Sawyer's house…it was probably best to call it the house they were staying at.

Jack looked up from Kate's note that he had read three times over. He was searching for anything, like did she want a friendship or something else. He personally wanted something else. A relationship.

Jack grinned to himself. "Oh Shepard you have become a fool,"

His eyes drifted towards the closet where Kate's black jacket had been hanging. Jack got up and walked towards her jacket. What did he think he was going to find in there. As he neared, he thought about turning around. But something inside of him told him that he should check it out. Whenever Kate wasn't sleep on their way to West Virginia she had did a lot of writing, and after she was finished, she put it all in her coat pocket. Maybe that's where Sawyer had gotten the notes?

Jack took Kate's jacket out of the closet. He then put it back.

"Jack you got to have a little bit more self control than that."

He placed his hands to his mouth, and then reached in her pockets. His hand rubbed against a small book. Jack held his breath as he fished it out.

Jack looked down at the book as if it was gold. He opened the cover to the first page, and then started to read.

_I woke up this morning, and I was in Jack's arms. Jack is handsome, and I feel like I can trust him. But trust is just so hard for me…the only person I ever trusted completely was Tom, and now that he is dead, I don't think I'll ever trust anyone again…even though I want to trust Jack. I felt safe this morning…I would've left earlier, and caught some train out of Ohio, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Jack. He is such beautiful man, inside and out. I can't leave him just yet. Not without a goodbye._

Jack sighed. He closed Kate's notebook. That was all he needed to know.

* * *

Kate stared off into space as Sawyer and Vinnie talked about Julian and his business.

"So what's the news pops?" Sawyer asked.

Kate snapped out of it. She wanted to hear this.

"Good or bad first?" Vinnie asked taking a sip of his scotch and then clearing his throat. His eyes drifted over to Kate, and he smiled.

Kate looked away. He bothered her.

"Good News, brighten my day," Sawyer said placing down his glass.

"Well the good news is Julian's dead."

"What!" Sawyer exclaimed in disbelief. He stared at Kate who was staring back at him with her mouth agape.

Vinnie nodded, "Yep, the slimeball is dead. He had a pretty bad heart attack and he croaked, I think it was about six months ago."

"So if he's dead, then who the hell is chasin' me." Sawyer asked.

Vinnie shook his head, "And that's what I don't know…maybe it's still him reaching out for you from the grave."

Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes.

"Hold on," Kate said.

Vinnie turned to her, "Yeah, muffin?"

Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust, "How do you know all of this,"

"Insider information." He said.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to keep in touch with them?"

"I have to stay informed somehow, I need to know where they are at."

"Then where are they?" Kate tested.

"I have no idea, I haven't heard from my friend in a while, they might have knocked him off,"

Sawyer placed his head in his hands.

Kate glanced over at him worried.

"Shit, Vinnie, so they must know about you,"

"I don't know," he said.

Sawyer stood up, "We got to go Kate,"

"Where are you goin?" Vinnie asked standing up.

"Getting ready to leave, C'mon Ka…I mean Skyler,"

Kate got up quickly and went over to Sawyer's side.

"If they are here, then it's too late." Vinnie warned.

Kate looked down in worry.

"You stay here and die then, we're gonna keep on movin."

"You can't run from the unknown." Vinnie warned.

"Yes, we can." Sawyer argued back.

He threw the door open, and then stormed back towards the car. As he walked out he glanced over at Vinnie's rusted pickup truck.

Kate quickly hopped in the passengers seat.

Sawyer reversed wildly, as usual, and stared back at Vinnie in anger. "If they are on our trail, then it's his damn fault, how could he be so damn sloppy,"

Kate rolled down the window, "They would find him before us…he doesn't know where your house is right."

"He knows,"

"We have to leave."

"First thing in the morning." Sawyer said.

Kate sighed, "We should leave now,"

"I have to get everything together, and I have to do an inventory of everything in the house…since I can never come back."

"Never," Kate said.

Sawyer shook his head, "No,"

Kate rested her head against the seat. "At least we have enough money to get out of the country right…"

Sawyer nodded, "That's our next stop. We're going down to Key West, taking a boat to Cuba, and then flying out of there…to wherever you want too…I'm bidding on Australia, freckles."

"Do you think Jack will come with us?" She asked.

Sawyer smiled, "I don't think so, he has a fiancé to get back to in L.A."

Ten minutes later they pulled back up to the house.

Kate quickly opened the door, and then ran to the house.

The door opened and Jack smiled back at her.

"You're okay,"

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

"We have to leave," Kate said trying to regain her breath.

"Why?" Jack asked concerned.

"Because they might be on our trail," Kate explained.

Sawyer stepped inside, "I'm gonna gather the money, you'll better collect the things you'll need."

"Hey Kate," Jack said.

"Yeah," She asked.

Jack looked down, and then looked back at her. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

"Don't mention it," She said softly.

"I was a mess last night…I have my periods some time, when I…"

Sawyer chuckled, "Did you say something about being on a period Doc? Those mood swings of yours explains it all."

"Shut up Sawyer," Kate growled.

"Oh sorry sweet cheeks, is it that time of the month for you too?" Sawyer asked.

Kate sighed, "Sawyer, please. Can you get everything ready so we can leave in the morning."

Sawyer shrugged, "As you want, we gotta get out of here anyways."

Kate turned back to Jack.

He was looking back at her with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You like to write don't you,"

Kate blushed, "Actually I do,"

"I've noticed," He flashed her the note that he had found on Sawyer's press earlier.

Kate smile disappeared. "How did you get that?"

"Sawyer took it…and I kind of came across it,"

Kate pulled her hair out of her face, "I forgot what it said."

Jack tucked the note back in his pocket, "It's no big deal,"

Kate watched as Jack walked upstairs. Good thing he didn't look through the notes she had written while they were driving. Kate sighed relieved, she had to get rid of that journal. As she leaned against the door. Kate's eyes glanced across the field. She froze, when she spotted a man, staring back at her.

Kate gasped. "Oh my…"

She closed her eyes and opened it once again. He was gone.

"Kate, close the door," Jack said coming back towards her.

Kate leaned outside to get a better view. The man was gone.

"Are you okay? You look ashen," Jack said analyzing her.

"No, I'm um…fine,"

Jack placed his hands on the side of her face, "Are you sure?"

Kate nodded gently reaching for his hands, "Now I am,"

Jack pulled Kate into a hug, and then slowly let her go. "Good,"

She stared after him with a smile. "Hey Jack,"

"Yeah,"

"I remember what that note said,"

"Me too," He whispered.

* * *

He stood there with a smile. Thanks to Vinnie being the idiot they had found them.

"Is Sawyer in there?" another guy asked.

"Yeah, with that other man and the woman…we got em' cornered."

"Why don't we just go and kill them now,"

"No, don't you want a show…don't you want to see the fireworks."

The other guy snickered, "Yeah, I want to see the fireworks, How do we know they aren't going to leave yet…"

"We got to rig the car, I was about to…but then she saw me…but I doubt they will be going anywhere tonight…Sawyer travels in the morning…we've picked up his habits."

"So we're still blowing up the house,"

"High as the sky, they're gonna fly."

(Thanks for the support as always! I appreciate your reviews so much, and I don't think there was any questions, but if you have any at all feel free to ask. You guys rock. Peace, and yeah…it's about time for Kate, Jack, and Sawyer to get back on the road, because they are not safe anymore.)


	22. After Sunset

Chapter 22- After Sunset

"Looks like everything Freckles," Sawyer said sitting down across from her. He smiled back at her, because she didn't seem to notice he was there. "Hey sweet cheeks," He whispered.

Kate slightly moved in the chair adjusting her back. Her thick chestnut hair was tied up in a sloppy bun on top of her head, and her eyes were fixed on the grain gently blowing outside.

Sawyer slowly got up, he kept his eyes on Kate as he walked behind her. He playfully wrapped his arms around her neck.

Kate let out a scream.

"Hey, it's just…" Sawyer started.

Before he could defend himself, Kate had grabbed his arm, and in one swift moment she had him on the floor with his arm twisted towards her.

"Damn, get the hell offa me!"

"Sawyer!" Kate let go embarrassed.

His face was red, and he was staring back at her in alarm. "What are ya? A Amazon woman?"

Kate blushed, "No, but what's wrong with you? Sneaking up on people like that?"

"I was just playing around, You know ha, ha, I'm not goin to touch you again…well maybe, but not like that."

Kate shook her head, "Why do you like to sneak around me?"

"Why are you trying to send me to the hospital?"

"I thought you were stronger than that,"

"I am, but you got a viper grip on you,"

Kate glanced back towards the window.

"If you don't mind me askin', what are you looking for?"

Kate shook her head, "Um…I was just watching the sunset."

"Beautiful ain't it?" He asked standing beside her.

"So you have everything ready for us to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do, what would you do if I didn't."

"Make you get everything together,"

Sawyer smiled, "What do you mean by make me?"

Kate gently pushed Sawyer away, "I really don't feel like playing right now. Where's Jack,"

"I see, you don't want to play with me, but Jack's a good substitute huh?"

Kate sighed, "Where is he?"

"Outside, around the back."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing outside?"

"I dunno ask his crazy ass." Sawyer said grinning.

"He's not crazy,"

Sawyer raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "I heard him going off last night, about something with his dad. He has more problems than he's letting you in on babe."

Kate looked away, "We all have problems,"

"Ain't that the truth,"

She glanced outside once more, and then focused back on Sawyer. "Aren't you the least bit worried, about Vinnie, and his so-called insider connections?"

"You think he's selling us out?" Sawyer asked.

Kate crossed her arms, "Something's up."

"Well, I know for a fact that Vinnie's not going to sell us out, because they want him dead too, if the same people are coming after us."

"Who else could it be?" Kate said.

Sawyer smiled, "I conned a lot of people in my life, plenty of people want me dead."

Kate frowned, "Well I'm going to go outside to check on Jack,"

"Why don't you tell him to come inside,"

"Do you actually care about him?" Kate asked tilted her head to the side.

"No, I don't care about him, I care about you."

She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry I'll be okay,"

"I was supposed to go into town to sell those horses, but I never got the chance."

"You were trying to make some quick cash?" Kate teased.

Sawyer nodded, "You could never have enough money…especially in our case, Running ain't…."

"Cheap," Kate filled in.

Sawyer chuckled, "Yeah,"

"You always say that," Kate said.

Sawyer nodded, "Well you keep an eye out while your out with Jack, if you see anything, then I'll be out in seconds with my shot gun."

Kate smiled, "Aww,"

Sawyer looked down, "Okay enough of this, go on to Jack, because we both know you want too."

"Just make sure everything is ready,"

"Sure thing Sarge," Sawyer said.

Kate looked back at him once more, and then pushed the door open to outside. She was hit with the stagnant heat that lingered outside. First she looked out for the man she thought she had seen earlier, and then she looked around for Jack.

Kate walked around the side of the house. She found Jack leaning against the side of the house, looking over a piece of paper.

"Hey Jack," She said.

Jack looked up surprised, he quickly folded the letter and then tucked it away in his jeans.

"What's that Jack?"

"It's um…a grocery list."

"A grocery list? Did you write it yourself?" She asked with a smile.

Jack wiped at the sweat above his brow with the back of his arm.

"It looks like your hiding something." She said.

"Hiding something? What are you talking about?" Jack asked in a professional tone.

"No, you don't Jack. Don't take out your professional tone on me."

"Professional tone…"

Kate reached for Jack's pants, "I think I know what you're hiding."

"It's a grocery list," He defended.

"A grocery list written by me,"

"No Kate,"

Kate attempted to reach for the note once again, but Jack reached for her hand.

Kate smiled up at him, "If it's just a grocery list then why won't you let me see it."

"Don't we have more important things to worry about than what's in my pockets?"

"Yeah, but I need a welcome distraction."

"Well what if I don't want to be it." He said.

"Well I've chosen you, so…" Kate successfully pulled her hand out of Jack's and then slid her hand into his pocket.

"Kate…" He said through laughing.

"Jack, lemme see it," She protested childishly.

"No,"

Kate made a sudden attempt to tickle Jack. While she played around with him, she looked around cautiously.

"We shouldn't be doing this outside…Kate, stop, I don't like being tickled…C'mon…" Jack collapsed onto the floor and did a sudden roll in order to escape her.

Kate laughed at Jack's sudden movement.

"It's hot out here isn't it." Jack said shielding his eyes from the sun.

"It is, but don't think you're fooling anyone Mr. Jack Shepard, I see what you're trying to do, and you're not going to get past me."

"I'm not trying to do anything." Jack said.

Kate slowly walked over to him, "You're trying to change the subject."

Jack got up, "Why is the letter so important,"

Letter? I thought you said grocery list."

Jack scratched the back of his head, "You're putting words in my mouth, I could swear I said grocery list."

"No you didn't, hand it over Jack."

"And if I don't, what's going to happen then?"

"Do you remember the cop in the forest that one I put to sleep?"

"Yeah?"

Kate tilted her head to the side, "Are you feeling tired?"

"Nope," Before Kate could say anything else, Jack took off running.

"Jack!" She screamed after him. "Why are you running from me!"

"It's our last day here, we minus as well have some fun."

"But you don't have fun."

"You're bringing that side out of me," He yelled back at her.

Kate ran after him. Jack didn't know that she ran track in high-school, she did a lot of after school activities in order to escape home. Even though Jack was fast, she still beat him with ease. Kate tackled him from behind, forcing him onto the ground.

Jack rolled over and Kate was on top of him, he was breathing heavy and so was she.

"We should go inside," He said.

Kate placed her hand over Jack's mouth, "I know we should…but what about when we get to Key West?"

"I don't know, we'll take it as it comes," Jack said looking down at Kate's lips.

"I don't want you to leave Jack,"

"Hey, can you'll keep your hands off of each other more than three minutes? It's getting dark…" Sawyer said coming from no where.

"We should leave now," Jack suggested.

"No,"

"Why not?" Jack said placing his hand on Kate's arm, signaling that he was ready to get up.

Kate stood up, brushing the grass off of her jeans.

Sawyer stared back at her discontent, but focused back on Jack. "We can't leave now, because we're taking Vinnie's truck."

Kate looked back at Sawyer confused.

Sawyer pulled some keys out of his pocket. "I got some license plates in the house, and Vinnie should still be asleep when we leave."

"Why are we taking his car?" Kate questioned.

"Because we have been in Hailey's too long, the cops are smart…well I don't wanna give them too much credit."

"So what about him, are you going to give him Hailey's car?" Jack asked obviously not too pleased with Sawyer's idea.

"Well unless you got a better idea Doc,"

Kate turned around to look once more. Her eyes locked in on the forest where she was expecting someone to jump out at any second, but no one came.

"We should go inside," Sawyer warned.

"We won't be any safer," Jack said.

"If you keep on arguing with me, then you're going to keep watch outside,"

"How about you do that Sawyer?"

"Do what? Stand outside?" He growled.

"Yeah," Jack said with a clenched jaw.

Kate could sense the tension, she wasn't sure where it came from, but she opened her mouth to speak.

"Doc, you're barley in the authority to tell me what to be doin', while your out here prancing around with her," Sawyer said pointing to Kate.

Kate's mouth dropped open, "What do you mean her!"

Sawyer chuckled, "I'm sorry sweet cheeks, I meant Skyler,"

Kate sighed, "Let's just go back inside."

Sawyer turned away from Kate, and gave Jack the most disgusted look he could muster. At once he thought there was a chance for him to get along with Jack, but after seeing him so close to Kate, he didn't want anything else to do with him. Yeah, he had seen Kate and Jack close before, but now that their lives were once again on the line, and they still couldn't focus on anything but one another, angered him.

"Can we just stop arguing," Kate said more to Sawyer than Jack.

"He started it!" Sawyer argued back.

"Oh yeah, let's be real mature about it." Jack said sarcastically.

Sawyer stepped towards Jack in a threatening stance.

"No," She said getting in between Jack and Sawyer.

Jack was forced to step back as Kate's body pressed up against his, and her hair brushed up against his lips.

Sawyer looked down at Kate's hand on his chest, and then rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fight him, Doc isn't worth my time."

Kate placed her hand to her forehead, "Can we please just go back inside?"

"Sure thing precious, you better watch out because it seems like Doc wants some action from you tonight." Sawyer said spitefully.

Jack looked away angered at Sawyer's uncouth comment.

"You can be an ass you know that Sawyer," Kate growled.

"How am I the ass when you were the one rollin' around on the ground with him!"

Kate pushed him towards the door, "Let's just go inside…Jack c'mon,"

Jack focused back on her, "Yeah,"

* * *

Night washed over. The air was humid, andthunder rumbled in the distance.

Sawyer stayed up late. He couldn't go to sleep because he was nervous.

Kate and Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well , if it isn't Donnie and Marie Osmond, connected at the damn hip."

Kate scowled, "Sawyer, you're so funny."

Sawyer brought his hands behind his head, "I try, so what are you two doing up so late?"

"We think you should get some sleep." Kate suggested.

Sawyer smiled, "And wake up with three thousand holes in my body?"

"We'll take turns, we'll assign shifts," Kate explained.

Sawyer thought it over, "Well, I'm not first. I'm tired as a donkey that's been out in the hot sun all day long."

"What?"

Sawyer stood up, "Don't fall asleep on me Freckles,"

"I won't,"

Sawyer then glanced at Jack, "And what's your deal? Are you gonna hang around her while she keeps watch?"

"For a while, and then I'm going to sleep." Jack answered.

Sawyer scowled, "You're helping me drive tomorrow, so you better not be crashing us off the road."

"He'll get some sleep." Kate reassured.

Sawyer shook his head as he walked towards the back.

Jack sat down across from Kate.

Kate stretched out her legs on Jack's legs. "Do you think you could sleep out here tonight."

"On the floor?" Jack asked.

"No, we could make a little bed for you, forget it Jack you can just sleep in the room,"

"No, if you don't want to be out here by yourself then I'll sleep out here,"

"Thanks Jack,"

He gave her a nod, and then glanced outside. It was pitch black, but yet he could swear he had seen something outside. Jack stood up.

Kate reached out for his hand, "What's going on,"

Something hit the window.

Kate shot up, "What the hell was that?"

Jack pulled her close to him, and then grabbed her hand. His eyes widened, he knew what a grenade looked like, and he was pretty sure that's what he saw hit the window. "We got to get out of this house!"

"What, why?" Kate asked alarmed.

He didn't take time to explain. Jack was already running towards the back, he was dragging Kate behind him.

The first grenade didn't explode.

"What's going on!" She screamed.

Sawyer came to the door, "What the hell…"

They reached for another one.

"We got to get out of the house, something just…forget it, run!" Jack yelled.

Sawyer stood there frozen in a stupor.

As Jack continued to drag Kate towards the back door, she reached out for Sawyer's hand. The door was so close. Kate tripped, and fell down hard on her knees.

"Oww!" She screamed.

Kate falling had caused Sawyer to fall as well, his flailing arms knocked down a lonely night stand onto the floors.

Jack threw open the back door. And turned around in horror, when he realized that Kate's hand was no longer in his, and instead she was on the floor with Sawyer. The door was open, and he was one step from freedom, he looked once more. Kate and Sawyer were struggling to get up.

A piercing BANG shattered the silence. Explosions of red, yellow, and orange colors illuminated the pitch black nght, and Sawyer's house was devoured by fire.

The black car pulled away. They knew that Kate, Jack and Sawyer were dead because the grenade had went off to fast for them to get out. Now they were going to kill Vinnie.

(Hey, thanks for the reviews. If it's any reassurance, I'm not trying to end this story soon. So I'm not crazy enough to kill Jack, Kate, and Sawyer…just yet. There is a lot of story left between those three. And October Sky, I haven't seen a lot of the Lost episodes, I'm still getting caught up, so Hibbs isn't even in this story…at least not until I see Sawyer's episode, and then he might be in a flashback. Island wise, they probably aren't going to be getting to Australia anytime soon, they're stuck for a while because all of SAWYER'S MONEY WAS IN THE HOUSE! Until next update, Peace, and thanks once again!


	23. Heat of the Night

Chapter 23- Heat of the Night

Jack ran back towards Kate and Sawyer.

He would die for her. Maybe he was crazy, or maybe he was just in love.

As if in slow motion there eyes connected.

Jack could see her fear. He was scared too, but he had to be her hero. Even if they died tonight he had to be the one that was there for her. Jack reached for Kate's hand and then hoisted her up.

Sawyer got up on his own.

An explosion ricocheted through the night air.

Kate screamed.

Sawyer ran towards the door, Kate and Jack were right on his heels.

Their feet pounded against the floor, as fire followed the explosion.

Kate, Jack and Sawyer skipped the stairs that led outside by jumping. Sprinting as fast as they could, they ran to avoid any following explosions.

Behind them the house was being devoured in angry flames of red and oranges.

A final explosion, shook the earth, and falling debris started to rain from the skies.

They were knocked off their feet. Sawyer was thrown onto the grass. Kate and Jack fell into one another. Jack rolled onto his side, and Kate covered her head as pieces of the house started to fly.

Sawyer got up. He slipped on the damp grass and then started to run again.

Jack picked up Kate in his arms once he was up.

"I'm going to slow you…" She tried to scream.

As he ran, Kate signaled for Jack to let her down. Jack ignored her and continued to run.

Another explosion was heard as they continued to run towards the woods.

Kate tightened her arms around Jack's neck. He still wouldn't let her down. All she could see was the fire and the smoke in the sky. No one was chasing them, well at least she didn't see anyone.

Once they reached the woods.

Sawyer looked around frantically, "Those bastards, those good for nothing pieces of…All the damn money I had was in that house!"

Jack let Kate down.

"Why are we stopping!" Kate exclaimed.

"Because they think we're dead, after a big explosion like that they aren't going to hang around for the cops to come," Jack said obviously out of breath.

Kate clenched her jaw. She didn't want to wait around for the cops to come either. "We have to go."

Sawyer stared back at the fire…back at what used to be his house, but now was burning down to the ground. "It's all gone,"

"Sawyer we have to go," Kate said staring back at the fire in fear.

"Go where, without no money we're screwed." He said defeated.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

"I can't wait around here," Kate said shaking her head. She took off running through the woods like a skilled fugitive. Jack was right behind her. She didn't have time to be thankful for that, she had to run.

Minutes later Sawyer was after them running as well.

As they got further away from the house, the sirens died down.

Jack stopped, "Where are we going,"

"Vinnie's, maybe he has some cash." Sawyer suggested.

"They're probably headed there, we can't go to Vinnie's." Kate shot down.

"Well then give me a suggestion bright eyes, because I'm running outta ideas here." Sawyer replied annoyed.

"Sawyer, please…" Kate sighed.

"What? Under these circumstances I'm being …"

"Sitting around and talking is not a good idea. We have to go back and get the…" Jack started.

"The car that blew up too, Jacks?" Sawyer asked mockingly.

Jack clenched his jaw, "Well I didn't know I'm fresh out of ideas but we have to do something besides standing around."

"Then shut up and follow me, I've been doing this running for a while now, so I think I know what I'm doing." Sawyer back lashed.

"Sawyer, Jack please!" Kate pleaded again.

They backed off.

"Follow me," Sawyer ordered. As he walked he turned around. "I didn't mean to yell, I'm just under stress,"

"We all are." Kate said.

"Freckles, you'll get used to this kind a stuff, vacationing with me." Sawyer said looking around. "Doc, keep your eyes open."

"There definitely not closed," Jack sighed.

"Vinnie's house is about a mile away, that's the only hope we have left."

* * *

One hour later they arrived at Vinnie's.

"Sawyer, I thought you said a mile," Kate complained.

"What do I look like some kinda genius, I gave you an estimated guess."

"Bad estimate," Kate replied.

"We nearly died, and people are still trying to kill us, can we focus." Jack said.

"Jacks, after your house blows up a couple of times, and your repeatedly pinpointed…the excitement vanishes on you. The only thing I'm mad about is my money." Sawyer surveyed the activity around Vinnie's house. It all looked quiet.

Kate stood in between Jack and Sawyer as they watched Vinnie's house. "I still can't believe the house blew up,"

"You'll get used to it sweetheart, now I'm gonna go and see what's goin on at Vinnie's. If you'll want to stay then be my guest. I don't have much time to wait around."

"We'll go with you," Kate said in a shaky voice. She stepped out of the woods after Sawyer.

He held out his hand, "Wait a second,"

"What?" Kate asked looking back at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want you going in there,"

"Well, you're not going in there by yourself, and it's not even an option for you and Jack to go in there, and leave me out here."

"You're so damn stubborn," Sawyer delivered.

Jack started to walk towards the house. His heart was beating faster with each second that passed by. His eyes darted over the area. The truck that Sawyer planned on taking was parked in front, and the house was dark.

He felt Kate reach out for his hand.

Without looking at her, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked closer. If she would listen he would ask her to go back into the woods, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

Once they were at the door. Sawyer reached for a key in his pocket.

Kate's eyes widened, "Sawyer where did you get that?"

"I'm a con man remember suga."

"Before Sawyer could open the door, Jack stopped him. "There could be an ambush on the other side."

Sawyer chuckled, "If there was a damn ambush dontcha think they would've killed us already? Doc, it's too late in the game to be makin' stupid guesses."

"Open it then," Jack said with a hint of anger. He tugged at Kate's hand pulling her away from Sawyer.

"Slowly Sawyer," Kate said looking around in paranoia.

"I don't do nothing slow…"

Kate sighed, "Fine, get killed."

"Everyone will die eventually." Sawyer pulled back his shirt, and removed a gun from a holster that Kate nor Jack had seen before. He then opened the door with lightning fast speed, and sheltered himself on the side of the house.

No gunshots were fired. Quietness remained, and then crickets were heard.

Kate removed her hand from her rapidly beating heart.

Jack was behind her, his arms were wrapped around her tightly as if she was his child. If she wasn't so frightened, she would find it adorable.

"Looks like the coast is clear children," Sawyer said. He held his gun out as he stepped into the darkness.

Kate and Jack moved from the side of the house.

"Keep her out there Jack, lemme check in here really quick."

Sawyer flipped on the light switch. They had already come.

Chairs were upside down, beer bottles littered the floor, and a trail of red liquid led to the door.

"Shit," He mumbled.

"What?" Kate asked.

Jack tried to hold her back, but she went after Sawyer. She surveyed the mess, and then pointed down to the trail of red liquid that led to the closed door.

"What the hell?" Sawyer said.

A car pulled up to the house the lights were killed.

Jack turned off the lights, "Hide,"

"They know we're here! You just…"

"Dammit Sawyer, Hide or die." Jack yelled panicking.

Kate ran towards the closed door, she opened the door, and then opened her mouth to scream.

Jack felt sick as his eyes rested on the sight of him.

As Kate struggled to control herself from screaming she walked around Vinnie's body.

His eyes were open, and a look of fear was stretched across his face. He was dead, and apparently he had been beaten across the head. A large gash was in the side of his head, and his face was covered in blood.

Kate started to hyperventilate.

"Kate, not now." Jack whispered.

Footsteps were heard at the door.

Jack pushed open the closet, and then pulled Kate inside with him. He sunk down onto the cluttered floor. And then placed his hand over her mouth.

Kate's eyes widened as she saw a rat in the corner. Tears started to stream down her face as the rat started to come closer.

Jack watched as the light flicked on and then off.

Kate let out a whimper.

"Kate," Jack pleaded.

The rat was crawling on her leg. Kate struggled to keep the scream from escaping her lungs. She tried to moved her leg, but the rat didn't budge.

The intruder came into the room with them. He then cocked the gun.

Jack fumbled around for anything, a bat, any weapon to protect him and Kate. As he searched around, his hand accidentally knocked down a plastic crate.

"Who's there!" The intruder yelled. "Come out or I'll shoot."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!

I will answer your letter questions as soon as they get out of this situation. Basically Kate had written another letter, but she never meant to give it Jack…he kind of found it. And don't worry things will get better soon…well at least better than this…lol. Until next update. Peace.)


	24. Saving Kate

Chapter 24- Saving Kate

_"Is it safe?" Tom asked._

_Kate nodded, "Yeah," _

_She opened the door so Tom could come out of the closet. "He went to the liquor store…at least he said he did, he shouldn't be back until two,"_

_"I can't stay that long," Tom said._

_Kate nodded, "I know,"_

_Tom sat down on Kate's bed, "So why did you want me to come over?"_

_"I'm grounded…and I needed someone to talk too,"_

_Tom smiled, "Katie's grounded."_

_"I wish I had just run away when I had gotten the chance."_

_"One day we'll runaway together."_

_Kate smiled, "And get married, and have like five thousand kids."_

_Tom chuckled, "Would you be willing to carry all of those kids,"_

_"Okay, maybe three." Kate reasoned._

_They both smiled, and then looked down._

_"Tom what are we?" Kate asked._

_"Huh, Katie?"_

_Kate shrugged, "What are we? I mean are we friends or…"_

_"Well we're definitely friends, but, I don't know what we are."_

_Kate got up and peeked out the window. "I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss you."_

_Tom's cheeks flushed, "Uh…"_

_"As a dare of course," Kate quickly covered up._

_"No, I always wondered the same thing too."_

_Kate turned to him in surprise. She sat down on the bed next to him, and he sat up. "What do you think about me?"_

_"I think you're beautiful Katie, I always have."_

_"I've always liked you Tom, through it all, I always knew I could count on you, and that's always meant a lot to me."_

_Tom nodded._

_As Kate leaned forward to kiss Tom for the first time…his face transformed into Jack's._

_Although her dream was disoriented, she didn't pull away. She allowed Jack to kiss her, and relaxed in his arms. _

_"I'll always be there to protect you, and to listen to you, and even more importantly to save you from him…"_

_Kate pouted, "Only I can save myself from him...from the abuse, and the constant putdowns, only I can do it Jack."_

_Jack transformed back into Tom._

_"He's here,"_

_Kate turned to the window in fear, "What, when did he get back!"_

_Tom got up quickly, "He would kill me if he found me here."_

_Kate opened the closet door for Tom, "Hide in there!"_

_"Katie,"_

_The door opened downstairs._

_Kate stared back at Tom with wide eyes, "Tom, I swear you have to hide in there."_

_Tom hid in the closet without putting up anymore resistance._

_Kate's door swung open, she turned to her step father in fear._

_"What's going on in here?"_

_Kate crossed her arms, "Nothing I was just finish…"_

_"Is that Tom kid over here? The same little bastard that helped you run away."_

_Kate stared back at him in anger, "He didn't help me, it was my…"_

_Her step father pushed her out of the way._

_"Stop!" She yelled._

_He threw open the doors with a primitive gesture, and then pulled out Tom._

_"Get off of him!" Kate screamed._

_"Shut up!" Her step father yelled. "What the hell do you want with my daughter,"_

_"Don't call me your damn daughter!" Kate screamed._

_Her step father raised his hand and slapped Kate across the face._

_He hit her so hard that Kate was thrown onto her bed._

_"Don't touch her! Don't you ever lay a hand…" Tom started._

_Kate's stepfather then slammed Tom against the wall, "I swear if you ever come near Katie again, I'll kill you."_

* * *

Kate looked around frantically as a figure slowly made there way towards the closet. 

"Dammit," Jack whispered in her ear.

Kate's lips began to tremble as a hand reached out for the closet door.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kate tighter.

The door opened, and a sinister man stared back at them. His gun was already targeted at them.

"Where is he,"

Jack remained silent.

The guy reached out for Kate.

Jack kept his arms firmly wrapped around her. "Kill me,"

The guy let out a maniacal laugh. "You're all going to die, why dontcha tell me where that scum is, or else I'll kill her first."

"I don't know…"

The guy pointed his gun at Jack, and his beady eyes narrowed on him. "I'm going to repeat that, where is Sawyer."

"I don't…"

"Wrong answer," The guy whacked Jack over the head with his gun, and then grabbed Kate.

Kate screamed as he dug his hands into her arms, and then pointed the gun to her face.

She thought about attacking him, but he then pressed the gun right against her cheek. Kate closed her eyes. She couldn't fight him…after all this time running, it was finally over. He had her, and she couldn't escape him.

Jack sat up rubbing the side of his head, and then stared back at Kate and the gun man. "Listen to me, just let her go. She had nothing to do with Sawyer…"

"Shut the hell up," The guy yelled. "What a surprise, I came here to make sure we left no evidence behind, and I found just the people we thought had died in that explosion."

Jack watched from the corner of his eyes as Sawyer slowly stepped into the room.

The gun man pressed the cold metal deeper into Kate's cheek, "Is there anything you would like to say sweetheart before you die,"

Kate stared back at Jack pleadingly.

Jack stood up.

"Hold on, sit back down before I kill you first,"

"Do it, and let her go." Jack ordered.

"Jack, what are you doing!" Kate screamed.

Jack closed his eyes, "Let her go,"

"Jack!"

The gun man dragged Kate towards the door.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Sawyer raise a vase over the gun man's head.

The gun man sensed that someone was behind him. He turned around just in time to avoid the vase being slammed down on him. He shielded himself by swinging Kate in front of the vase.

"Stop!" Jack yelled.

But Sawyer had been too quick.

He slammed the vase down, and instead of hitting his intended target, the glass shattered over Kate's head. She was instantly knocked out as the vase shattered over her head.

Sawyer stared down at her with his mouth agape. His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes, and he was frozen in a state of shock. He had missed the man…and he had hit Kate…did he kill her.

The gun man tossed Kate carelessly to the side, her life lifeless body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Jack ran over to her, oblivious to the fact that a man who wanted them all dead was alive and still carrying a gun. He got down on his knees and then gently placed Kate's head on his lap. Blood was trickling down her face, and her eyes were closed.

Jack stared down at her in disbelief. His hands were shaking as he struggled to wake her. "Kate…"

He had lost all of his sense. All he could see was Kate, facing him, with her eyes closed, and her mouth partially open, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

Sawyer and the gun man started to fight in the back.

But Jack didn't care, sweat and tears started to drip down his face. The back of his hand was covered with Kate's blood. She was bleeding. He had to stop the bleeding.

Jack bent down to make sure Kate was still breathing.

Her breaths were weak, and each one seemed to grow fainter.

"Kate, stay with me, please…" He whispered.

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was growing blurry, and she felt so weak. Sawyer had slammed the vase down on her with so much force. Her eyes closed as she felt Jack staring down at her with love in his eyes.

She could see that he was crying. She wanted to wipe away every tear, but she was feeling too weak.

Kate shivered. She was starting to grow cold.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, and was careful not to move her. "Kate…stay with me,"

"I…Jack, what are we going to do…"

"Kate, stay with me…"

* * *

Sawyer wrestled the gun out of the other guys' hand. 

As soon as Sawyer had the gun, the other man hurled himself into Sawyer's stomach.

Sawyer let out a grunt as he was slammed against the wall.

"You think you're going to get off so easy, after what you did!" His attacker then kneed Sawyer in the stomach.

Sawyer doubled over in pain. All he could think about was Kate, and slamming that vase down on her by accident.

Sawyer tried to steady the gun in his hand so he could get a good shot, but his attacker was now punching him in the stomach.

Sawyer winced as the pain surged throughout his body. He tried to call out for Jack to help him, but no words were coming from his mouth, because the beating was so severe.

The guy grabbed him by the shoulders, and then threw Sawyer onto a coffee table.

Sawyer fell backwards, his hip bone slammed against the edge and he yelled out in pain. As he struggled to get up, the guy grabbed him by his long dirty blonde hair and then pressed the gun to his temples.

"I'm glad it's going to be me that gets to kill you, after what you did to me, and my family it should be no one else…how poetic this is. First you kill that girl that you care about…"

"She's not dead…" Sawyer winced in pain.

His attacker jammed his knee into Sawyer's back.

Sawyer groaned. His body couldn't take anymore of the abuse.

"You're a disgrace, and a good for nothing piece of shit. I'm gonna put you out of your misery, and rest this once and for all." He got ready to shoot him.

Sawyer clenched his jaw, as he felt the cold gun pressed against his face.

* * *

"I have to get you to a hospital," Jack said with a robotic expression on his face. 

Kate winced as the pain surged through her head. She felt as if a heavy crate had just landed on her head, and was crushing it. Kate let out a low moan.

Jack squeezed her hand, "I'm not going to let you go."

"Sawyer," Kate whispered.

"He's fine…"

Jack stared down at all the blood Kate had lost. His eyes were wide, and his expression was fixed in fear. "You're not going to die…you hear me Kate,"

"I've lost too much blood, and if you…"

"Kate," He said.

"Jack, I love you," She whispered.

Jack started to hyperventilate as he brought Kate closer to him. He pulled off his shirt, and pressed it firmly against Kate's wound. "You're not going to die on me…I'm not going to lose you, like everyone else. Stay with me Kate! Dammit stay with me!"

"He…Help Sawyer," She whispered weakly.

"No, I'm not going to leave you," Jack said shaking his head back and forth, as he pressed down harder on the wound with his shirt.

Kate used a great deal of energy to place her hand against Jack's face, "I'll be here when you get back,"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Jack, please," Kate cried.

"No," Jack said stubbornly. "We need to get you help…"

"They'll catch me…I would rather die, than spend the rest…"

"Kate…"

Jack heard Sawyer yell.

Kate stared back at him pleadingly.

He leaned forward to kiss her, "Hold onto that…I'll be right back,"

Kate grabbed his shirt, "Jack…please be careful,"

Jack left Kate, with his heart in his throat and feeling as if he was making the wrong decision. What if she died. Jack shook his head, What if he failed her, how could he live with that decision. How could he?

Jack saw the gun man with Sawyer forcefully on the ground, and the gun pointed at him. As he stepped forward cautiously. His foot brushed against Sawyer's gun.

Jack clenched his jaw.

"Any last words," Sawyer's attacker chanted.

Jack could see Kate in the back of his mind. It had been the gun man that had turned Kate around to get the impact of the vase. It was the gun man, that had put them in this situation. It was him that had forced him to leave Kate, so vulnerable, and bleeding profusely.

Jack picked up the gun. He didn't know how to use it, but all he could think about was Kate, and getting back to her.

Jack somehow managed to turn off the safety, and then he pointed the gun.

The attacker turned to him in slow motion. His eyes widened, and then he raised his gun to shoot Jack.

But Jack had already fired. He somehow managed to shoot the guy. The gun dropped from Jack's hand.

As Sawyer's attacker fell back wards, with wide eyes. His hands were clutching his heart. Sawyer moved out of the way, as the guy struggled on the floor.

Jack didn't have time to think about what he did. He had just killed a guy. He was going to have to deal with it eventually, but right now all he could focus on was Kate. Jack ran back into the room.

Kate was still, and lying in a small puddle of blood.

Jack carefully picked her up in his arms, he placed his hand over hers, keeping his shirt on her wound. He couldn't allow himself to panic even though that's what he wanted to do. He couldn't panic.

As Jack carried Kate towards the den with care because of her head, he glanced towards Sawyer. "Help me Dammit!"

Sawyer grabbed the keys, "You can't take her to the hospital,"

"Well I can't just let her die either,"

Sawyer ran towards Jack, he looked down at Kate, "I did this to her, I can't do shit right…and you're not taking her to the hospital…we got to get out of here,"

Kate started to stir in Jack's arms.

"Well give me a better suggestion, she lost a lot of blood,"

"It could've been worse..." Sawyer opened up the truck. "Get in, and be careful with her, I have a better idea."

Jack gently carried Kate into the truck. He sat down and rested her head on his lap.

"She's going to be okay, we just got to get her out of here, before more of them come…or the cops,"

Jack watched Kate's lips partially open. He checked to see if she was breathing. Her breathing had grown steadier. It seemed like she was going to be okay, and she wasn't bleeding as much as before.

"I feel like she's gonna hate me, when she fully comes too. I would never hurt her," Sawyer said.

Jack remained silent.

"And to think you wanted to bring er' to the hospital…Jacks, you gotta think straight."

Jack stared at Sawyer blankly, "How the hell am I to think straight after Kate nearly died…and I killed a man."

Sawyer stared straight ahead, "There's gonna be hell to pay, we killed one of their own."

"I did," Jack said with a clenched jaw.

"Are you on the verge of another breakdown because if you are…"

"I killed a man," Jack mumbled.

(Thanks guys for the reviews as always.)

Bwcheer…aww, thanks a lot. And I do love the cliffhangers.

October Sky, of course more fights are coming.

And thanks to Rain 1657, Orlando-crazy, and Kristen…you'll are great.

And I think they are going to head to North Carolina next…


	25. Jack's Dilemma

Chapter 25- Jack's Dilemma

As Jack tended to Kate's wound, he kept on playing the scene over in his head.

He was holding the gun, and his hands were shaking. But he had to do it, because there was no other way. Jack clenched his jaw, as the attacker focused his angry eyes on him.

The attacker raised his gun, and Jack raised his.

Jack didn't want to shoot him, but at the time he had no other options. Beads of sweat formed along Jack's hairline as he aimed the gun. A shot was fired.

As soon as Jack fired the shot he dropped the gun. The man let out a loud yell.

Jack winced, his yell sounded inhuman and as if he was in a great deal of pain. Jack watched him fall. Once he hit the ground, he squirmed around like a dying fish in need of oxygen. Jack watched him in wonder, he wasn't able to feel or piece together the fact that he had just killed someone. He stood there a while longer and watched as the guy stopped squirming, and gave into the bullet which was lodged in his chest.

Jack felt as if he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes, and tried to take in steady breaths. In the back of his mind, the scene was playing over and over. Jack grinded his teeth together, everytime he saw the gun, he felt as if he had gotten shot himself.

"How is she Doc?" Sawyer asked in concern taking his eyes off the road briefly.

Jack ignored Sawyer. All he could think about was the blood…there had been so much blood everywhere…Kate's blood, the blood of the guy he…

Jack felt it coming up, he was going to be sick.

He rolled down the window, and he was hit with the muggy Virginia weather. They had just crossed the West Virginia border, and the only reason Jack remembered wasnbecause Sawyer had announced it.

"Are you doin' okay?" Sawyer asked.

"You don't care," Jack said glancing down at Kate, who seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"You saved my life cowboy, I think I oughta care."

Jack kept his eyes focused on the trees that passed by, and the darkened mountains. "Don't thank me."

"Well fine then, I take it back." Sawyer said.

Jack exhaled. His chest hurt, and his mind was heavy with worry and regret. All of this was his fault, he had failed. Jack had failed.

Kate almost got killed because of him, and he took the life of another man.

Wind whipped at his face, as he felt the tears stinging his eyes once again. Jack hated to be out of control of his emotions, but when things went astray his emotions took on a life of their own. He sadly rested his head against the seat.

His hands were covered in blood.

Jack swallowed down a lump in his throat. He had almost wished that it was him that died instead of the attacker. Jack's eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes. He opened his mouth to repeat the rhyme his father had taught him when he was younger, and then he closed his mouth. That would only make him feel worse. Only deepen the pain he was going through. Jack looked down at Kate once more.

He opened his mouth, and took in a mouthful of air. Kate almost died because of him.

Sawyer glanced at Jack oddly, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's going to be alright," Jack said looking down.

"Are you crying? Damn, you killed a damn murderer not Mother Teresa."

"I am a damn murderer! What do you mean I killed one? Did he kill you, or did he kill Kate? No, I killed him!" Jack's eyes were bulging out of his head.

Sawyer shook his head, "Forget it, I wish I had some cigarettes right now. Why isn't she wakin' up? Are you sure she's okay."

"Why don't you stop questioning me right now Sawyer,"  
"I know what this is about…you blame me, if anything happened to Kate it would've been all my fault…"

"I'm not accusing you of…"

"Yeah, you are. Well lemme tell you, it was a mistake, It's killin' me inside because I slammed the vase on her by acc…"

"You didn't kill her!" Jack yelled.

Sawyer closed his mouth at Jack's sudden outburst.

Jack placed his hand to his throbbing temples. "I just need…quiet."

The gunshot went off again in Jack's head.

The attacker stared back at him in pain, and in desperation as he fell to his death.

Jack let his hand drop to his side. "A failure isn't a failure unless you think it is. Don't look back, keep on going, let this one thing be dismissed. A hero can't save everyone only who he chooses, and if he loses on the task he chooses to take on, then he has failed."

Jack clenched his jaw. That was his dad's way of thinking. It wouldn't make him feel better if he thought about it as his choice to save Kate.

Sawyer glanced over at Jack, and then shook his head. He could tell Jack was having difficulty dealing with what he had done earlier. If Sawyer was good at helping others through problems, then he would've tried to help Jack. But Sawyer didn't know the first thing about consoling. That was more Kate's job.

Sawyer glanced down at her angelic face as she slept. If he had killed her, then he wouldn't be able to live with it. Sawyer had once thought he was incapable of displaying any kind of emotion for a woman…until Kate, and Molly, who he would never see again. Sawyer reached in his pockets for another cigarette. His search came up empty, there was another girl besides Kate, and Molly, but he had left her behind in Tennessee. Looking down at Kate reminded him why he refused to let himself feel anything for her, even though he had failed miserably.

Jack finished cleaning Kate's wound, after multiple episodes of getting lost in his own self pity. He reached in the bag, Sawyer had gotten from a grocery store during a quick stop for a bandage. Jack pulled the bandage out of it's protective plastic coating, and then wiped it around Kate's head. He gently picked up her head as he wrapped it all the way around. After he was finished Jack rested her head on his lap.

Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Kate, I have to ask you some questions," Jack said distantly.

"Who," Kate said.

"Do you know your name?"

"Um…Kate," She said.

Jack nodded, "Good, do you know my name?"

Kate squinted back at Jack, "Um…Jack,"

Jack sighed relieved, "Good job, do you know his,"

Kate glanced over at Sawyer through blurry eyes. "Um…"

Sawyer gave her half smile, "Surley, you remember me sweetheart,"

"Sawyer," Kate said.

Jack glanced at Sawyer, "She doesn't have any short term amnesia which is good."

"My head hurts Jack,"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Kate shook her head, "No,"

Sawyer sighed relieved.

Jack glanced at Sawyer, and then back down at Kate.

"You're going to be okay," He whispered soothingly, even though he knew he wasn't.

"I was worried about ya freckles," Sawyer said in a shaky voice.

Kate slowly sat up.

"No Kate, you need to relax," Jack said.

Kate rested her head against the chair. "I got hit with something right…a vase,"

Sawyer clenched his jaw.

"It was an accident," Jack answered for Sawyer. "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Sawyer didn't want me too…You seem fine Kate, the bleeding stopped, and you're not suffering from memory loss…it could've been worse."

Kate sighed, "What happened to him…"

Jack felt his insides start to churn.

Kate was staring back at Jack in concern. She placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Is he dead?"

"He's dead Freckles," Sawyer said.

Kate looked down, trying to piece together the puzzle. "You killed him Sawyer?"

"It wasn't me."

Kate looked back at Jack. "Jack…"

"I did it." He said with much difficulty.

"You saved our lives…" Kate started.

"Don't thank me Kate," He said turning away from her.

Kate reached for Jack's hand, "Don't be too hard on yourself, you did…"

"I took someone else's life...I killed a man."

"Why don't you try getting some sleep?" Sawyer suggested.

Jack turned to Sawyer with anger in his eyes, "Is sleep going to solve this? Is sleep going to prevent me from seeing his face every time I close my eyes, Is sleep going to change what I've done!"

"Jack," Kate said reaching for his hand.

"Kate, you need to relax," Sawyer said calmly to her.

Jack released his hand from Kate's.

She looked down at her hand which was now resting on Jack's leg. She couldn't talk to him one on one with Sawyer in the car. Jack was upset, and he needed her. But she didn't know how to get to him. The only thing that came to mind was to tell Jack about her step-father, and explain to him that she had to kill him before he killed her.

Kate closed her eyes. No, that would just prove to Jack that his fears were right, and that she was a monster. After an explosion, and nearly being killed they were all on the borderline of sanity, but Jack seemed to be having the most difficulty. Kate was worried about him…very worried.

* * *

"_You can't save everyone Jack," Sarah said._

_Since Sarah's accident, Jack had grown considerably close to her. She helped through the issues with his dad, and he helped her deal with her ex-boyfriends death._

_"He's calling out for help,"_

_Sarah placed her hand on Jack's, and then leaned closer to him. "What happened when you tried to visit him in the hospital."_

_"He told me to get out."_

_Sarah nodded, "I know you want to be there for him, but there's little you can do."_

_"He's my father."_

_Sarah squeezed Jack's hand, "I know, but sometimes all you can do is pick and choose your battles, you can't win them all Jack."_

_"You sound like him."_

_Sarah looked down, "Jack, I…"_

_"I helped you to walk again didn't I?" Jack added with determination._

_"You can't take on the weight of the world on your own, let me be there for you Jack. Whenever things go wrong, you push people away and get lost in your own world…"_

_Jack turned away from her._

_Sarah got up, and then knelt down so she could look into Jack's eyes. "Jack, let me be there for you. You need someone to lean on, because you're destroying yourself inside. At the rate your going, you're going to end up killing yourself before your father."_

_"That wouldn't be such a bad thing."_

* * *

Kate stared ahead blankly. She wasn't sure what to think. After the explosion she was sure it was over, but somehow they were still alive. A tear slid down her cheek, they should be dead…but they were still alive.

She glanced at Jack, and then looked away. Why was Jack being so hard on himself, he saved their lives, how could she make him understand that.

Kate's head was still throbbing. She winced as they passed some bright lights.

"Jack…" She said.

Jack slowly turned to her. He remained quiet at first and then opened his mouth. "Yeah,"

"If you didn't kill him, then he would've killed us," Kate explained.

Jack turned away, "Is that supposed to make me feel better, is being a murder supposed to make me feel better?"

"No…"

"I took a man's life, no matter what the circumstance was, I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Kate sensed that there was more to the story, there had to be.

Jack closed his eyes, "I killed that man. I could've helped him, but I left him there to struggle…and to die."

Sawyer tapped Kate, she looked at him.

He mouthed, "Give it up,"

Jack balled his fists and then slammed them against the dashboard.

Kate jumped.

Sawyer glanced over at Jack and then focused back on the road.

"Now I'm one of you." Jack spat.

Kate looked at him shocked, "What?"

"An outlaw…a murder," Jack said spitefully.

Kate wanted to believe that Jack didn't know what he was saying, but how he was looking back at her and Sawyer in disgust, tore her apart inside.

"He doesn't know what he's. say…" Sawyer started.

"The hell I don't…"

"So then you would've just let Sawyer and I die?" Kate asked

"No."

"Well someone had to die…Jack I don't mean to sound harsh but look at where were at, and everything that has happened."

"You killed a man right Kate,"

Kate's mouth dropped open, "Jack, how could…"

"Answer me,"

Kate slightly raised her chin.

"Answer me,"

"Yes,"

Jack shook his head, "Well I haven't until now, and…" He trailed off, and then turned away from them. "I need some time to think…just leave me alone, let me think, let me deal with this decision I made."

Kate wiped at the tears on her face. Maybe Jack wasn't as perfect as she thought he was. And it was a shame, because she had fallen in love with him…but now it seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with her or Sawyer.

* * *

_Kate found herself staring into the mirror. After her step father had told Tom that she could never see him again, he had hit her. Kate balled her fists, as she stared back at her reflection angrily. She had promised to herself that she would never be as weak as her mother, but here she was taking his shit._

_Kate's lip trembled. She wanted to kill him, and save herself from this abuse. Compared to the beatings her mom and her sister got, Kate came out lucky…but she was tired of having to clean her mom and sisters' cuts, and wipe away their tears. There had to be more to life than this._

_A pebble was thrown at her window._

_Kate sighed in relief. It was Tom. Without even going to the window she ran downstairs, threw the door open, and then ran into his arms._

_Tom hugged her, and then kissed her on the cheek. "Katie,"_

_Instead of sounding happy, he sounded sad. _

_Kate stared back at him in concern._

_"Katie, your eye!" Tom placed his hand to Kate's face so he could examine her bruise._

_Kate reached for his hands, "Tom, what's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean…you're eye."_

_"I'll be fine, I haven't seen you in three weeks, and now that you're here it seems as if you don't want to be."_

_"That's not the case," Tom said stealing another painful glance at Kate's eye._

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Katie…I'm leaving."_

_"What?"_

_Tom clenched his jaw, "My parents are moving to New York, and I have to go with them."_

_Kate was stunned. She stared back at Tom in disappointment and disbelief, "You're leaving me."_

_Tom swallowed down a lump in his throat. "I'll never leave you, I will always come back and…"_

_"It'll be too late by then Tom, because I'll already be gone."_

* * *

They continued to drive in silence.

Sawyer turned up the radio louder, and a mello tune from Coldplay filtered throughout the truck, only making Jack and Kate feel more distant than ever.

(Thanks 4 the reviews! It was definitely an intense chapter, and there is more intense chapters to come in the future. I think after an explosion and nearly getting killed they are going to NEED some downtime, especially Jack! You'll he is definitely headed for a breakdown…he's not going to go crazy, but Jack doesn't handle the pressure well. I'm not planning on finishing this story soon…crosses fingers…so in North Carolina, I have plans for Sawyer running into a high-school ex…since they are penniless, and have no money. But do you guys think I should include some characters from off the show…not to stay with Jack, Kate, and Sawyer…because they will always be a "threesome", but just to stay with, and form minor relationships…but if original characters were to come in, they might risk getting killed…so let me know, because I'm still not sure what I want to do with that.

Orlando-crazy- Thanks a lot, I am so glad you like this story, it can be kind of crazy sometimes, but I really like writing it…and knowing that someone likes it…is definitely a good feeling.

October Sky- Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Lol, but that was definitely an intense chapter. Big Angst is coming up for Jack…well I'm not sure hoe big yet, but angst is in his future. P.S. I don't think you need help with fight scenes! You're good already, I remember that fight with Jack and Sawyer in "Falling Up"…shall I say anymore.

Laurenasbufra- I love Kate to much to kill her! But someone might die in the end…because even though they have periods of safety…they are always facing danger.

Rain1657- Your comments are so funny. Don't worry Kate is fine for now…besides if I killed her off, then it would just be Jack and Sawyer…the story would end there because they would go there separate ways…because Kate is keeping them together.

Also thanks to NYR88, Angel, Sunny102, bwcheer, and Kballgetlost!


	26. Deadly Liasons

Chapter 26- Deadly Liasons

"We'll stay here for the night," Sawyer mumbled.

Kate looked up for the first time in two hours. Sawyer parked in front of a rail over looking the Virginia Appalachians. She wasn't sure if it was smart for them to stop anywhere, but then again what choice did they have?

The whole way there, Jack had been muttering something to himself. Kate only made out a couple of words, and they were murderer, and let down.

Sawyer killed the engine, "Look at that view, ain't it purty."

Kate ignored him, she didn't feel like talking. Tonight was rough, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes, and forget about everything. Especially Jack lumping her together with Sawyer like they were the worst humans in the history of the world.

Sawyer swung open his door, and then stepped onto the gravel. "Smell that crisp air."

Kate crawled out after him. She closed the door, and watched as Sawyer walked towards the ledge.

"You need to relax." Jack said distantly.

Kate was surprised that he was even talking to her. What he had said earlier hurt. "I will,"

Jack slowly nodded.

Kate waited for him to apologize, but Jack just turned away. She looked down, and then rested against the truck placing her hand to her forehead. What if this was the last straw for them? Kate watched as Jack walked towards the woods. She wasn't ready for their relationship to be over, because it hadn't even started.

"Where's he goin?" Sawyer asked walking towards Kate.

Kate placed her hand to the bandage Jack had put on earlier. "I don't know, but if I told him to stay I have a feeling he wouldn't listen to me."

"Why didn't you go after him?"

Kate scowled, "Because he wants to be alone. I'm not going to force myself onto him if he doesn't want me."

Sawyer chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"This is funny Freckles, that's what's so funny."

"How is any of this funny?"

"Well Jack and his mood swings, I don't know how you handle it. If I was a woman and I was in love with a crazy ass fool like that…then I would've shot myself by now."

Kate sighed, "You act like he doesn't have a reason to be upset. He just shot a guy to save your life."

"No, let's get this right cupcake, the good ol' Doc didn't shoot that man for me…he did it for you. If Jacko had his way then I would be dead already."

"He doesn't want you to die, don't be ridiculous."

"Well, how about I solve this. I don't care what the Doc wants." Sawyer said matter of factly.

"Well I do," Kate said.

"Well then why are you standin' around me? Why don't you go find him, and make sure he doesn't try to kill himself or something."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but she was feeling a little light headed.

"I need to find some more people to con, so I get back my fortune."

Kate closed her eyes in disbelief.

Sawyer kicked at some dirt beneath his boots. "I need money, so I can get away from all of this shit. I need money so I can get away from Jack….once we have enough money I'll go one way…and you'll can go the other."

"Sawyer…"

"I don't want to stay with you two…why the hell would I wanna do that…when you'll are practically married…hell Jacks minus as well give you that ring he got for his fiancée."

"I'm not going to marry him."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Is that right cupcake."

Kate rolled her eyes at Sawyer's nickname. "I just…don't think I'm the right one for Jack…I thought so, but I'm not sure anymore."

Sawyer sat down on the ledge. "Well then who's right for ya?"

Kate shrugged, "People like me, don't deserve to be with anyone."

"Someone out there is right for you." Sawyer said.

Kate looked away. She wanted it to be Jack, but of course she had to be wrong.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer whispered.

Kate opened the door, sat down in the seat, and then rested her head. "Yeah?"

Sawyer's eyes widened, and a mischeivious smile formed on his face. "You better go look for Jack before he runs away…after all he is runnin' man."

"Speaking of running Sawyer, why are we stopping? I hope you realize that we all were nearly killed tonight…and not just once…but twice."

"I realize that suga."

Kate groaned.

Sawyer smiled, "But what's life if you don't ever stop and smell the roses."

"What roses, there is nothing rosy about our situation." Kate spat.

Sawyer's smile transformed into a smirk. "We have our lives, we got Vinnie's truck…yeah, the bastards dead, but we're alive."

"Sawyer…"

"Yeah, sexy mama."

"Can you please stop talking?"

"I'm sorry by the way." He mumbled quickly.

Kate stared back at him shocked, "What did you just say?"

Sawyer turned away from her, "I'm not repeatin' it."

* * *

Jack crouched down and rested his head in his hands. He was going crazy, with regret. Jack closed his eyes, and tried to erase the look on Kate's face, when he had insulted her. He couldn't handle the fact that he had killed someone. All Kate wanted to do was help him, but she couldn't help him. 

Jack took in a shaky mouthful of air. He had to fix himself. His body gave way underneath his feet, and fell against the dirt. Jack stared up at the trees that surrounded him. Going back to L.A. wasn't even an option anymore.

Staying alive had been his main goal…but now he didn't care. He probably pushed Kate into Sawyer's arms, and what hurt him the most was she didn't even come after him. Jack closed his eyes. But why should Kate care?

Jack looked around him. In his pocket was the letter Kate had written. He fought back tears. He had been crying too much for his own liking. His father would tell him that he was giving up…but what did it matter now because he had given up on his father a long time ago.

Jack reached in his pocket with shaking hands. He bit his lip as it started to quiver. He couldn't focus on loving Kate anymore, not after killing that man. Jack's hands grazed the note. The note that seemed to have taken a lot of time to write. As he balled it in his fists, he felt a feeling of emptiness close over him.

Jack nodded to himself. He had to do it, he had to let Kate go. And after he got her safely out of the county then he was going to turn himself in to the authorities. Jack tossed the note into the brush, and then rested his head back against the dirt. He screwed up every important relationship in his life, playing the sane one only drove him crazier. He wanted to be the one to fix Kate…but he couldn't fix her when he was already broken.

Jack closed his eyes, and drifted off. Kate was in the back of his mind. He saw her dancing and smiling, and then he saw himself coming into the room. He was smiling, and so was she, they were happy, and she wanted him to dance with her.

A pathetic smile crossed his face. If only that was how there lives really were.

* * *

"I'm worried about him," Kate said. 

Sawyer leaned against the truck. "Maybe he'll come back."

"I'm going to go find him." Kate said.

"Hold on there Xena, you need you're rest."

Kate tried to get up, but Sawyer placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sawyer, Jack's going through a lot…he needs someone…"

"He needs someone to what? Stand there and wait for him to punch the shit outta them. Jack's not playing with a full deck of cards right now and I don't want you going after him."

"So you care Sawyer?" Kate asked trying to get up once again.

"No, I don't." Sawyer lied.

"Well, I'm going to go find him." Kate said.

Sawyer stopped her once again, "Let me,"

Kate sighed, "Fine,"

"If I don't come back then that might mean they got me…but that's okay as long as Jack returns right."

"Go Sawyer," Kate said softly.

"Lemme go find Jack…Hey Jack cat where are ya?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jack walked back towards the truck. He watched as Sawyer leaned against the edge as he talked to Kate. Jack balled his fists. It was Sawyer's fault. Sawyer was the one that dragged him into this in the first place. 

Sawyer was the one that held him at gun point, and he was the one that slammed that vase over Kate's head. Jack clenched his jaw, And what got to him the most was Sawyer acted like all of this was okay. Maybe it was okay for Sawyer to kill a man, and to continue on with his life, but it wasn't okay for Jack.

Jack felt tired and drained of energy. All of his emotions and thoughts had zapped anything he had left. He staggered over to the truck.

Sawyer looked up at him, "Where have you been Jacko?"

Jack wiped at the back of his mouth with his hand.

"Fine then don't talk." Sawyer muttered.

"Why the hell are they after you Sawyer, that's what I want to know? What did you do to them? Did you steal their money, sleep with someone's wife, kill someone? What the hell did you do!"

Kate turned around surprised.

Sawyer stepped away from her, and then walked over towards Jack.

Kate got out of the car. "Jack…" She warned.

He ignored her, "Sawyer, you dragged me and Kate into this shit, you tell me what the hell you did you son of a bitch or I will kill you right here!"

Kate's mouth dropped open. Jack, what was going through his head.

Sawyer smiled back at Jack smugly. "Why should I tell you? You ain't my daddy."

Jack raised his fists. He hated seeing Sawyer so smug. If Kate died then it would be on Sawyer's shoulders.

"Punch me, I dare ya." Sawyer taunted.

"Listen to me Sawyer, don't provoke him, he's going through a lot." Kate warned.

"He's a maniac, Look at him Kate is that what you want…is that what you wanna settle down wi…"

Before Sawyer could finish Jack tackled him to the ground.

Kate jumped back before they brought on Concussion #2. "Jack, Sawyer stop!" She screamed.

They couldn't hear her because they were so busy attacking one another.

Jack slammed his fists into Sawyer's jaw. Pain surged through his fists but he didn't care. He hated Sawyer, and he wanted him as far away from Kate as possible…even if that meant killing him. Jack had already killed one man tonight, what difference would two make.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews!)

Sunny 102- You're right…I'm going to keep it just J,K, and S.

Rain1657- Jack has officially lost it…but no worries he will be returning to join the sane sometime soon…lol

Liadan Lady of Seven Waters- Greetings from America! And it's so awesome to know I have a fan in Germany! Glad you like the story so far.

October Sky- That's such a huge compliment! Thanks a lot! And no you're never boring…I love the feedback.

Thanks to Angel and Bwcheer as well!


	27. You're the one that I want

Chapter 27- You're the one that I want

Jack grabbed Sawyer by the shirt and then slammed him against the ground.

Sawyer groaned. As Jack yelled at him, Sawyer smiled back at him the least bit phased.

Sawyer's cocky smile, only seemed to infuriate Jack more. Jack raised his fist to punch Sawyer, but Kate startled him by the slamming her hand on the horn and then flashing on the headlights.

Jack snapped out of it. He winced in the direction of the blinding beams.

Sawyer took advantage of Jack off guard by slugging him in the face. Jack went falling backwards.

Kate hoped out of the car. "Stop this!"

Sawyer got up, "He's down, why the hell stop now."

"He saved your life!" Kate screamed.

Sawyer ignored her as he stalked over to Jack.

Jack glared back at him. "You came over here to finish me off?"

Sawyer balled his fists, "I could ask you the same question."

Kate ran over to Sawyer and then pushed him away from Jack, "Stop fighting! We need to stick together in order to get through this ordeal!"

Jack cast his eyes at Kate, "Get through what Kate, what do we need to get through,"

Kate stared back at Jack in confusion, "Are you kidding me Jack, do I even have to go through…"

"A house being blown up, you getting nearly killed with a vase by this idiot…"

Sawyer who was zoning out snapped out of it quickly, "Watch it Jackass."

Jack kept on going, "And me killing someone, what's there to worry about. After all the cops are probably so close to catching us, why should we even care." He got up and then wiped off his jeans.

Kate placed her hand to her bandage. She knew she should be relaxing, but she didn't want to give Jack and Sawyer the chance to kill each other.

"And staying right here is really smart. We obviously want to get caught," Jack said to Kate.

"Then let's go."

Jack looked down.

"I'm not drivin." Sawyer said stubbornly.

Kate crossed her arms, "Are you two serious! Do you expect me to drive?"

Jack sat back down.

Kate's mouth opened, "Jack, you have to stop this."

"Stop what Kate!" He yelled.

"Hey, don't be yellin at her." Sawyer defended.

Jack shot up again. "So you know what's best for her and I don't."

"Yeah, I know what's best for Kate and it ain't you."

Jack grimaced. He clenched his jaw and got right in Sawyer's face. "Say that to me again, and I'll wipe that smug smile right off of your face."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Sawyer pointed to his chin, "C'mon Jacko, why dontcha knock a tooth out this time."

Jack turned away from him. "If I touch you, I might not be able to stop myself."

Sawyer chuckled, "Boy I'll whoop your ass."

Jack raised his fist.

Kate uncrossed her arms, and got ready to break them up again. But she didn't have too. Jack walked away.

Kate stared after him in confusion. "Jack…"

He kept walking towards the woods again.

Kate got ready to follow after him. She didn't think Jack was crazy a la Sawyer, because she could identify with him in a sense. And it wasn't just because of the man he killed. Kate watched him walk farther away. She closed her eyes, and then tried to erase this horrible day.

"We're gonna end up killin each other," Sawyer said in reference to Jack.

Kate bit her lip, "He's hurting. I just wish there was some way I could get to him but…"

"He's a hopeless case, hell we all are." Sawyer leaned against the truck as well. "I'm assuming that they know that one of their men is dead, which means were in more trouble."

"What are we going to do Sawyer? We have no money, no clothes, no…"

"We got our lives don't we…we'll take it one at a time."

"How can you be so flip?" Kate asked in confusion.

Sawyer shrugged, "What choice do I got. To have a nervous breakdown like crazy ass Jack, and end up killin myself in the process. Nah, sweet cheeks it doesn't work that way in my book."

"Are you scared?"

Sawyer watched as lightning streaked the sky. The powerful electricity illuminated the night. "It's gonna rain, if Jack doesn't come back then he's gonna get soaked."

Kate tugged on Sawyer's shirt, "Listen to me Sawyer, I need you to stop fighting with Jack."

Sawyer pulled away from Kate, her hand dropped down to her sides. "What did'ya ask me?"

Kate sighed, "Sawyer please,"

"Why should I do him any favors?"

"Because he hasn't been exposed to the things we have. Jack has never had to kill a man, and now that he has, he doesn't know how to live with his decision. These next couple of days are going to be rough for him, and I need you to…"

"I don't give a damn about him Kate. You don't have to baby him, because we've all been going through the same thing. If Jack can't take the pressure then he needs to be left behind." Sawyer walked towards the driver's door.

Kate placed her hand on her hips. "Sawyer, what are you doing?"

Sawyer jingled the keys in his hands, "What does it look like beautiful."

Rain started to fall from the Heaven's above.

Kate looked up, a small droplet of cold liquid fell against her forehead and then slid down the bandage to her cheek.

"C'mon in," Sawyer said.

Kate crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving Jack behind."

Sawyer shrugged. He started the engine and then turned the headlights on.

Kate winced as she tried to shield her eyes from the blinding beams.

Remembering that Kate had got hit pretty hard earlier, Sawyer turned off the headlights, but didn't kill the engine. "I got the heat turned up, you'll wanna get outta that cold rain. It feels good in here."

Kate knew Sawyer wouldn't hesitate to leave Jack, but she wasn't leaving without him. "I'm not leaving Jack,"

Sawyer shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not leavin you."

"Thanks, I guess." Kate mumbled as she walked into the woods after Jack. Kate knew she should be sitting down or at least eating something. "Jack!" Kate yelled.

She stepped over a twig, and then shielded her eyes from the rain with her hand. "Jack where are you!"

Kate heard someone behind her, just as she was starting to feel weak, and drained of energy. Kate winced as her vision grew blurry, she was pushing herself to hard. She placed her hand against a tree and struggled to regain her strength.

Seconds later, Kate felt someone picking her up.

"Wa…we have to get Jack, Sawyer…" Kate said closing her eyes.

* * *

As Jack carried her back towards the car, he didn't feel the need to clarify that it was him and not Sawyer. He knew Kate needed her rest after the trauma she had experienced earlier. He looked down at her. "I don't understand why you would come after me Kate…after what I said to you," Jack closed his eyes. She should have just left him in the woods to drown in his own self pity. He sighed, What made him think that he could bring back the man he killed, his father, and the innocence that his name once possessed. Jack was an outlaw now, and he was going to have to deal with that. 

Jack clenched his jaw. How do you get used to that? How do you ever get used to taking a man's life.

As all of these conflicting thoughts raced through Jack's head. He opened the car door.

"Wai..Wait Sawyer, we have to get Jack," Kate said grabbing onto Jack's shirt. She forced Jack to let her down, and then she started to walk back towards the woods.

Kate still thought Jack was Sawyer, because she hadn't looked at him.

Jack stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist.

Kate turned to him. "Jack!"

Jack gave her a small nod, because that was all he could muster in the state he was in.

Kate pulled him into a hug.

Jack was hesitant and was about to pull away, but Kate had one arm wrapped around his lower waist, and her other hand was placed against his head.

"I understand what you're going through."

"No you don't," Jack whispered.

"Jack, believe me I do."

Jack slowly pulled away from Kate. "We should go."

"Are you going to build up walls now Jack? Are you going to push me away? I thought we were in this together,"

"That hasn't changed…Kate, I don't want to talk about this now. You need to relax, all this activity isn't…"

"How can I possibly relax when I know you feel like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Jack smiled, "I'm used to it."

Kate could tell that he was putting on a show. He was trying to convince her that he was okay, but she knew he wasn't. "Jack, don't worry about me. You need to get some rest."

Jack shook his head, "No, I can't sleep."

Kate stared back at Jack in disbelief, "Jack, you need your energy, and maybe a little sleep will help you to…"

"Feel better?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Kate placed her hand on her hips. "Jack, I'm trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes. She felt another wave of exhaustion coming over her, but she tried to ignore it. "You're stubborn Jack, and you have to realize that everyone need's someone."

"You've been alone, and you didn't turn out so bad."

"Actually I was never alone until…"

Jack stared back at Kate. His eyes were starting to play tricks on him. He could swear that he saw someone in the woods.

"I wasn't alone until Tom died, and after he died, you came…"

Jack kept his eyes trained on the woods. The silhouette disappeared. He placed his hand to his head.

Kate stepped closer to him. "I'm here for you Jack, but I can't be there for you if you keep on pushing me away."

Jack turned around stubbornly.

Kate sighed, "We had something great…or at least it seemed that way…"

"You don't want to be with me Kate,"

Kate looked down. Actually she did.  
"I was just a way to deal with Tom's death."

Kate gasped, "Jack, C'mon!"

Jack shrugged, "Let's just focus on getting you out of the country."

Kate couldn't even look at Jack anymore because she was upset. "If I didn't care about you, then what do you make of that letter I wrote you? Did I just make that up too Jack?"

Jack opened the door for Kate, "You should get in."

"No,"

Jack looked away, "Why not?"

"Because we need to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk about this."

"Well you're going to have to, because I'm not backing down Jack."

"And you're calling me stubborn."

"I understand that you went through a lot tonight, and you have every reason to feel lost and confused and…"

"Guilty," Jack added.

"Guilty for what," Kate whispered.

"Killing a man, leaving his body there. What if he had a family Kate, a wife, or maybe even kids waiting for him to come home?"

Kate reached out for Jack's hand but he pulled away. "Jack, you can't save everyone."

As soon as Kate said that. Jack looked up, he saw his father Christian standing in the brush. Christian stared back at Jack in disappointment. Jack tore his eyes away from Kate and then kept his eyes locked on Christian. As Jack stared back at his father in horror, his words echoed in his head.

"Jack," Kate said again.

Kate's voice had been replaced by Christian's.

"What kind of son betrays their own father. You're not my son Jack, I went off to Australia destroyed from the blow of you turning me in, and you didn't even go after me, you left me to die."

"No, I didn't, I couldn't reach you, and even if I could, you didn't want me to reach you." Jack said with wide eyes.

Kate stared back at Jack in concern, "What?"

"You didn't want me to come after you! Right before you left you told me what a disappointment I was, and how ashamed you were of me. You even told me that you regretted the decisions you made in bringing me up!" Jack's face was red and he was yelling at Kate.

Kate's mouth dropped open, "Jack, who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you Dad. I'm talking about you. I would've went after you if you didn't turn your back on me for doing the right thing." Jack placed his hand to his head. "I would've went after you if…"

Kate didn't know what was going on. She knew the Jack had issues with his dad, but she didn't know the extent of it until now. She debated whether she should touch him or not.

Jack slammed his hand against the truck, waking Sawyer up.

A sharp pain sliced through his hand, because he had hit something jagged.

"Jack," Kate said.

Jack placed his bloody hand to his face, so Kate couldn't see him. He didn't want her to seem him like this, a mess. Jack placed down his hands and then stared back at Kate.

Kate walked over to him. She kept her mouth shut and then reached for his hand. "We have to clean that up,"

Sawyer got out of the car, "What the hell is goin' on out here!"

Kate looked back at him, "Can you get me the alcohol, and any bandage that is left over."

Sawyer glanced at Jack's hand wearily, "If you'll keep on cutting ya selves up like that then you'll ain't gonna have no blood left." Sawyer said cracking a smile.

But neither Kate or Jack found it funny.

Sawyer muttered under his breath, "Well curses to me for tyrin to provide some comic relief when everyone's losin their damn minds."

Once he was in the car, Sawyer grabbed the alcohol and then the leftover bandage that Jack had used on Kate's head earlier. As he pulled it out, his hand grazed the box that held Sarah's engagement ring. Sawyer looked up, Kate was still holding Jack's hand, and Jack was staring straight ahead.

Sawyer tucked the box in his pocket. He had a feeling they were in more trouble than ever, and with the Doc losing it every second Sawyer needed some insurance. And if selling Sarah's enagement ring had to be it…then that's what he was going to do.

Kate tapped on the window. "He's still bleeding Sawyer, could you hurry up the pace a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure," Sawyer patted his pocket, and then stepped out of the car. Maybe it was time to leave Jack and Kate behind once and for all?

"I'll take care of you Jack," Kate said.

Sawyer scowled. Maybe if Kate showed him a little more attention then he would want to stick around, but he was tired of playing second string to Jack.

(Hey, you all are so great! Thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the long wait.)

Kballgetlost- I would be an evil person if I kept Kate and Jack away from each other. I admit I like Sawyer with Kate sometimes, but I am a Jate fan myself.

Nikki-da-latina- Hey, I'm glad your back! Missed ya, and what happened to your story?

October Sky- not to big of a fight, but then again anything with these three of possible…so maybe another fight is in the future soon.

(Also rain1657, bwcheer, Kristen, sunny102, and Orlando-crazy, thanks for taking time to review my story!)


	28. Kate

Chapter 28- Kate

"Kate, I'm going to inspect your cut," Jack said.

Kate looked at him surprised. Since leaving the woods they had been driving for thirty minutes, and Jack hadn't said anything until now. "Um…I think it's fine."

"I should look at it Kate,"

Kate turned to him, "Are you okay now?"

Jack shrugged, "It doesn't matter," He then cast his eyes over at Sawyer, who was starting to get drowsy at the wheel. "I'll take over next time we stop."

Sawyer put on his signals to take the next exit. "It's about time Jacko, I almost ran us off the road three times."

Jack shifted in his seat.

A couple of seconds later, Sawyer stopped the truck in an abandoned lot. He got out of the car, stretched and then walked over to the passenger's side.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jack said quickly.

Kate stared back at him in surprise. "Sorry for what?"

"Losing control,"

A small smile formed on Kate's face and she placed her hand on his. "You don't have to apologize Jack,"

"I do, for the way I treated you, and…." Jack shook his head, and placed his hand over his forehead. "I just get lost in the idea of trying to do the right thing that…"

Kate nodded, "I know,"

Jack clenched his jaw, "Well I just thought you should know."

Sawyer opened the door. "Well are we gonna make a move on it or what?"

Jack mouthed to Kate, "I'm sorry," once again.

Kate bit her lip as she nodded her head. She knew it take a lot of guts for him to apologize, especially when he was still feeling so vulnerable. Kate watched him walk around the front of the car, and then take the driver's seat. He looked physically and mentally exhausted, and when he sat down, it was more like he collapsed onto the seat.

Jack turned the key in the ignition. He looked down when he realized that the car was already on.

Kate reached down by Sawyer's leg, and removed a piece of clean cloth from the bag. She then started to wipe the beads of sweat along Jack's face.

"I'm okay," He said.

Kate tilted her head to the side, "Sawyer, I don't think he should drive."

"Well then we're staying her o'er night," Sawyer adjusted his seat, and then turned over on his side. "Sweet dreams sweet cheeks,"

"Jack, you need some rest."

"I can't sleep, if we stay here over night we can get caught. I don't know who's coming after us and I…" Jack looked around.

"You what?"

Jack turned back towards her with tired eyes, "I made a promise to you, and I'm going to at least fulfill that one."

Kate rubbed Jack's shoulder, "If you want me to then I'll drive."

Jack shook his head, "No, you got injured bad ear…"

"I'm fine," Kate said.

"I don't know that Kate, we should've taken you to a hospital, but we couldn't because of our situation."

Kate scowled, "You push yourself to hard."

Jack's vision was slightly blurry, but he decided to ignore it. "I have to, because no one else will take care of what I need to."

"C'mon Jack, let me drive."

"No,"

Kate leaned over Jack to open the door. "In the woods earlier you were having some kind of hallucinations, and now you can barely keep your eyes open. Jack get out."

Jack tried to close his door, but Kate leaned over him and held her hand against the door.

"If you're not going to take care of yourself, then I'm going to have to."

"I can take care of myself," Jack mumbled.

Kate shook her head, "I don't think so Jack, at least not right now." When Jack still refused to get out of the car, Kate crawled over him, and then hopped outside.

"Kate, please get back in the car."

Kate wrapped her hands around Jack's arm, "You can't drive in this condition."

Jack hesitantly got out of the car.

Kate nodded, "Thank you Jack,"

Jack looked down.

Kate placed her hand under his chin. "I'm going to drive, and I want you to get some sleep."

"Kate I…"

Kate placed her hand against Jack's mouth, "If we argue now then we're never going to get anywhere,"

Jack reached forward and pulled off Kate's bandage.

"Jack, I'm fine."

Jack ignored Kate, and then reached inside the truck compartment for a flashlight he had seen earlier.

"Jack, we're wasting time…"

Jack placed his hand against Kate's face. His thumb gently stroked her cheek as he examined the cut. He turned on the flashlight.

Kate winced as the flashlight shined brightly in her eyes.

Jack kept himself focused, the bleeding had stopped and miraculously the earlier incident seemed as if it would just leave Kate with a small scar above her hairline. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was going to be okay. Jack looked into her eyes, those pretty blue-green eyes, which separated her from any other woman he had ever loved. Jack looked down.

Kate placed her hands on her hips. She decided that it would be better to take a less serious approach in order to ease Jack. "So what's the story Jack, am I okay?"

Jack reached in the car for the peroxide, and then for another cloth beside the one that Kate had used on him earlier.

"I'll use that one," Kate said.

"No, I want to use a cl…"

"It's just a little bit of sweat Jack, I doubt I'll get any infections from you."

Jack looked up at her briefly, and then cracked a small smile that was gone in the blink of an eye. Kate felt her heart pick up speed.

Jack turned the cloth on the other side and then folded it over. "I still don't want to take any chances."

Jack poured on a little bit of peroxide and then gently applied it to Kate's small cut. "You're really lucky you know that."

"Believe me, I know." Kate whispered.

As Jack finished cleaning off Kate's cut, she thought about all the things she wanted to say to Jack…all the things that she had written in that letter before the explosion in West Virginia.

* * *

_Today is the perfect day. The sun is out, the fields are calm, and everything just seems so perfect. What would I give to have that sense of safeness, and security. I got a brief feel of that this morning, as usual I woke up in Jack's arms. Although, I'll never tell him, I look forward to waking up like that. Him close to me, protecting me from any danger, like my care taker. Jack would take care of me if I let him, but I can't do that, because he needs to take care of himself. Maybe I would like to take care of Jack. Last night I had this silly dream, about Jack and I getting married. Ha, how crazy is that. Me, Kate Austin getting married…what an interesting wedding that would be. But then again, getting married to Jack Shepard would give me an added sense of life. I've had it hard, all my life nothings come easy, and marrying Jack in my eyes, would be like a gift I could only dream about. And dream about I will, because what does Jack want with me, certainly there is an attraction, but his heart lies with Sarah, and after all of this craziness he will go back to her, and I will be alone. Running away from whatever demons from my past, or authority figures that have picked up on my tracks. I'm going to miss Jack when he's gone, and it's going to be a struggle, but I guess I'm going to have to move on. _

* * *

Kate placed her hand to her head checking for any other cuts. "So do you have any idea where we're going?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm as clueless as you,"

"We need some kind of plan."

Sawyer snored loudly next to Kate.

Kate smiled, "He's knocked out, Jack, why don't you go ahead and get some rest as well?"

Jack remained silent.

"Jack, I'm serious, you've been up all day and…."

Jack snored softly next to Kate, and his head rolled over towards her.

"And you really need some sleep." Kate finished. "Goodnight Jack,"

"Mmm….Kate," Sawyer mumbled in his sleep.

Kate smiled, "Goodnight to you too Sawyer, hopefully when you'll wake up tomorrow we'll still be alive."

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews, you'll rock!)


	29. Sawyer

Chapter 29- Sawyer

He woke up to sunlight streaming through the car window.

Someone was snoring. Sawyer got up, and then looked around. Jacko was sleep, Sawyer next glanced at Kate…well he would be damned, so was she. What the hell was going on here.

"Well sweet cheeks, it seems as if you got us in a ditch." He said loudly.

Kate slowly sat up, "Huh, what?"

Sawyer smiled, and then pointed around them, "We aren't on the road no more, it looks like a certain someone drove us off the road. Now were you tired sweetheart, or did you have a little to drink?"

"What? where would I get something to drink from."

Sawyer tilted his head to the side, and then smiled wide enough to show off his dimples. "Well it's easy, all you gotta do is pull over to any convenience store and get you some liquor, I hope you got poppa Sawyer some, cause let me tell ya babycakes I'm thirsty for some."

Kate shook her head, her thick chestnut locks covered her face, so she held her hair back with her hands. "It's hot…and by the way I didn't crash the car."

Sawyer chuckled, "Well if you didn't then are ya trying to tell me that the car flew? Like a magic carpet ride, it picked up offa the ground and then…"

"The car died, I wasn't keeping an eye on the gas, and then it gave out." Kate explained.

Jack sat up and yawned, He looked around confused, "What's going on here?"

Kate placed her hand on the wheel, "We have to find a new mode of transportation."

"We can do that after we eat," Sawyer opened the door and hoped out.

"What are we going to do Sawyer, just waltz in some restaurant like normal people with a rap sheet?" Kate said ridiculously.

Sawyer rested his arms against the truck, "Why not? We're in a small North Carolina town in the mountains, these people don't know nothing about no t.v."

"I think you might be wrong." Jack said in disdain.

"Well, I didn't watch to much t.v. back in Tennessee."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Well Sawyer, in case you haven't noticed not everyone in the South follows after you."

"The ladies do."

Kate opened the door and jumped out of the truck. She shielded her eyes from the sun, and then glanced down the dirt road.

Jack got out after her, and then placed his hands on her arms as he nearly fell.

"You okay?" She asked turning towards him.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Sawyer closed their door, "Smell that air…their ain't nothing like fresh southern air."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "We have to figure out our next move after we get off the main road."

A car slowly made it's way down the dirt road.

"C'mon," Sawyer grabbed onto Kate's hand, and Kate grabbed Jack's as Sawyer led them into the woods.

Sawyer knelt down in the brush, and Kate and Jack followed after him.

"I hope it's not your friends," Kate whispered to Sawyer.

Jack turned around and looked around the forest.

"It could be them, we were wide open." Sawyer mumbled under his breath.

Kate bit her lip.

The car stopped and a man stepped out. He had a cigarette in the edge of his mouth. He took one last puff, and then threw the cigarette to the ground.

"Now what is he doin?" Sawyer mumbled fixing his aqua eyes on the man suspiciously.

The man opened the door, and then looked inside.

"What is he doing?" Sawyer repeated.

The man closed the door, and then looked around the forest.

* * *

_There was a knock at Sawyer's door. He pulled back the sheets, and then got out of bed mumbling obscenities. Who the hell was disturbing him at this damn hour. Sawyer winced at the clock as he made a move to pull on his jeans. He groaned, it was eight o' clock in the damn morning._

_"Don't people got any damn respect?" He muttered._

_As he tried to pull on his jeans, he got lazy, and then just pulled them back off. Maybe if he was lucky, it was a woman, after all the drinking he did last night, he could use something to get his mind away from the hangover._

_They knocked again._

_"Hold your horses, Imma coming." Sawyer slowly strolled through the small West Virginia apartment, and then thought better of opening the door. "Who is it?"_

_"Molly,"_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow, the sexy wife of the guy he was working for. What the hell was she doing at his place. He opened the door, and then smiled back at her. "Mornin' Sunshine,"_

_Molly smiled back at him, "Sawyer right,"_

_"That's my name, what's your game sweetheart?"_

_Molly raised an eyebrow, "Come again."_

_"You sought me out for some reason didn't ya babycakes,"_

_She gently pushed aside her long chocolate locks, "Well I just wanted to check up on you, working for Julian isn't exactly the most relaxing of jobs."_

_"So you stopped by to see how I was doin?"_

_"I guess you could say that,"_

_Sawyer leaned against the walls, he smiled as Molly looked down at his boxers. Maybe he should invite her inside, she was sexy as hell, and he wouldn't mind taking her for a ride._

_"What has Julian asked you to do?"_

_"Kill some people, dig up bodies, you know the regular," Sawyer delivered._

_"Already?"_

_"Oh, I was just kidding babe, that's some crazy shit…does he really do stuff like that?"_

_Molly frowned, "Unfortunately yes,"_

_Sawyer stepped aside so Molly could come in. "I don't mean to pry…Actually lemme stop lying like a jackass, I'm wonderin' why you showed up to check on me, why not the other guys."_

_Molly sat down on Sawyer's couch, and then pushed aside some boxes of pizza, and dirty clothes. "None of the other guys caught my eyes like you."_

_Sawyer closed the door, and then rubbed his stomach. "Well ain't that sweet. Does your old man know your stopping by here?"_

_"Of course not,"_

_Sawyer sat down on the edge of the chair, "Well now that I know what you came here for, why don't we just get it over with."_

_"Come again?"_

_Sawyer chuckled, "Well baby, you want to sleep with me dontcha?"_

_"I…" She looked down and then composed herself._

_"I can keep a secret, besides pumpkin, sneaking around is my kind of thing." Sawyer placed his hand on her thigh. "We can get to know each other a little better,"_

_"I just wanted to warn you about Julian, he's dangerous and if you stick around you're going to end up getting burned."_

_Sawyer smiled, "You don't know me hon."_

_"I think I have an idea about your kind, just be careful because Julian doesn't let anyone get away."_

_"I ain't going no where,"_

_Molly stood up, "Oh really, then who was that girl you were promising the world too, the one you told you were going to marry…and make her rich?"_

_Sawyer crossed his arms, "I promise the world to a lot of women, and never come through."_

_She nodded, "You sounded like you meant it with her."_

_Sawyer looked down, "I'm a good liar, what can I say foxy mama."_

_Molly bit her lip, "Just be careful."_

_"I know you didn't come over just to tell me that."_

_"I did,"_

_Sawyer narrowed his eyes at Molly, "Now you tell me what that old man can do for you that I can't do."_

_"I'll see you later," Molly said walking towards the door._

_Sawyer grabbed her arm, "Listen cupcakes, if you ever get bored, then you know what country boy to come to."_

* * *

"He's gone," Kate said getting up.

"He took something," Jack replied observantly.

Kate's mouth dropped open, "Jack, did you grab your engagement ring?"

Sawyer smiled. Well, well, the dumb stranger was now his scapegoat. Maybe he would sell the ring on Ebay and see how much he could get. Sawyer chuckled.

Kate turned around and hit him.

"Hey, what was that for mamacita?"

"Jack's ring was in the car, that man took something and it could've been the ring."

Sawyer shrugged, "Well Samantha probably done moved on."

"Sarah." Jack corrected sternly.

Sawyer's smile disappeared when his blue eyes rested on Jack's angry hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, you act like I was marrying her."

"She wouldn't marry someone like you." Jack argued.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Boys,"

"I'm a grown ass man," Sawyer declared.

Kate sighed, "Then please act like it."

Sawyer scoffed, "It's Jack that started it."

"I'm going to go and check the truck, why don't you two stay here, and just try not and argue." Kate stepped out of the woods and then walked towards the car.

Jack came out after her. "After all we've been through do you think I'm going to let you go out here by yourself."

Kate tilted her head to the side, "We've all been through a lot especially you, and I'd rather look for the ring, and if I don't find it then…"

"If you don't find it then what?"

"I'll lie, until I can buy you another one."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Buy me another one?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I don't want you to worry about anything else,"

"That's sweet, but it's too late for that." Jack said stepping aside Kate.

Kate stopped him by placing her hand on his chest, "Let me look first."

"I paid a lot of money for that ring." Jack said through a clenched jaw.

"I know," Kate turned away from Jack, and then glanced down the road before she approached the car.

Jack crossed his arms. "If that ring is gone then…" Jack placed his hand to his forehead and then smiled in disbelief.

"If the ring is gone then maybe Doc, just maybe you weren't meant to marry that girl."

"Just shut up," Jack argued.

Sawyer raised his chin. He would shut-up, because he had one up on Doc, he had the ring and he was going to sell it.

Kate looked around desperately for the ring. She bit her lip. How could that man just take the engagement ring without any second thoughts.

"You don't see it huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kate lied.

"You don't have to lie to me Kate, I can handle the truth. Believe me if I can kill a man then…"

"Jack, please not right now." Kate begged.

Jack kicked at some dirt beneath his feet. "No, it's fine, it's all fine. After all isn't this what I deserve?"

Kate closed the door, and then crossed her arms.

A car pulled up.

Kate, Jack and Sawyer turned around in shock.

"Do you guys need a jump?" She asked.

Sawyer's mouth dropped open. He knew her, she was the one he had promised to make rich one day…but what was she doing in North Carolina.

Her eyes connected with Sawyer's. "James?"

Kate turned around to face Sawyer in surprise.

"Taylor," Sawyer said.

She killed the engine, and then placed her hand to her mouth, "I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you were still in Tennessee."

She shook her head, "I left soon after you never came back."

Jack walked over to Kate, and then stared on in confusion as Taylor and Sawyer caught up.

"Do you want to come back to my place until…" Taylor said nervously.

Kate opened her mouth to object, but Sawyer agreed.

"We can't stay long, but sure…for old times sake." He replied.

Taylor smiled, "Old times sake…and then you can leave me again and never come back."

Sawyer looked down, "I…"

She opened the passenger door, "Hop on in."

Sawyer walked over, and hopped into the passengers seat.

Kate's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes…who was this Taylor, and what did she have to do with Sawyer? Jealousy was taken over her and she wasn't sure why…Kate was perfectly content with just having Jack and Sawyer by her side…and be it selfish or not, she didn't want anyone messing that up.

Jack placed his hand on Kate's lower back and guided her towards the car. "We should go, it's not smart to stay out here in broad daylight, when so many people want us dead."

"Jack, we can't go with her, because if we do then we're going to drag her into all of this." Kate said.

Jack clenched his jaw, "Then what are we going to do Kate? We have no means of transportation, no food…"

"Jack everyone that we have come in contact thus far has died." Kate stated.

Jack closed his eyes, "I know."

"Come on," Taylor said beeping the horn and then signaling for Jack and Kate to get in her car, without knowing their story.

"I'm not getting in." Kate said crossing her arms.

"Kate don't make me pick you up and carry you to the car. I know I may not be the sanest person right now, but we're all out of options, and we have to rely on Sawyer's friend."

* * *

Diane Austin laid all alone in the hospital staring out at the sun. Everyday she was growing weaker, and she knew death was imminent. She tried to sit up, but her body was too weak.

"Diane, you have a visitor," The Nurse said coming in.

Diane swallowed nervously. The last person that had visited her was Katherine, and she had been so scared. Tears started to well in her eyes, her poor daughter was probably dead by now. Diane knew that Kate wasn't a monster and she had done what she needed to in order to save her life and her mom's…and in order to avenge the death of her sister.

Diane's lips started to tremble. Katherine never had a chance, and if she wasn't dead already, then the authorities were going to find her, and then give her the death penalty. Diane reached for a Kleenex at thought of Katherine dying all alone in a jail by herself…Katherine had been such a good child, but after he came into their lives he had turned everything upside down.

The Marshall stepped in. "Hello, Ms. Austin."

Diane stared back at him with fear. "Have you found my daughter," She croaked weakly.

"I had her but she escaped…but it's only a matter of time before we bring her to justice, and I need your help Diane, do you think you can help me apprehend your daughter, and give her the punishment she deserves."

The clouds overcast the sun, and rain started to pour. Cold, heavy downpours of rain, beating against the window, and making its presence known.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the long wait!

Nikki-da-latina- Can you PLEASE send me your story again! I am so sorry, but my e-mail acted up, and somehow erased your e-mail before I could read it, please send it again, and I'm really sorry about that!)


	30. Life is a Highway

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lost" or the characters mentioned in this story, and I also do not own "Life is a Highway" which is by Tom Petty.

Chapter 30- Life is a Highway

"We're not stayin' here to long," Sawyer said.

Taylor looked up from the dishes she was washing, her green eyes found Sawyer's. "I wouldn't mind…I could use the company."

Sawyer crossed his arms, "Where's your husband?"

Taylor smiled, and then turned off the sink. "Husbands are for fairy tales, all I have is a kid and a hell of a mortgage."

Sawyer nodded, and then raised an eyebrow, "A kid?"

Taylor smiled, and then sighed as she pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun on top of her head. "Don't worry she's not your kid,"

Sawyer smiled, "I knew that pudding,"

"You looked nervous,"

Sawyer shrugged, "Nah,"

"So how did you meet them?" Taylor asked motioning towards the back where Kate and Jack were talking.

"Oh, hijacked him, and took her as my prisoner,"

Taylor placed her hands on her hips in disbelief, "Yeah, uh-huh, so what really happened."

Sawyer threw his hands up in the air, "Well tie me up and hang me to roast if you think I'm lyin, cause sunshine I'm telling you the honest truth."

Taylor smiled, "You really did that."

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, If I could do it all over again, I would've left him, and just taken her."

"You two don't get along?" Taylor asked.

Sawyer scowled, "He's a jackass, he thinks he knows it all, but lemme tell you, he don't know no more than me."

Taylor nodded, "You haven't changed a bit."

"And neither have you…still looking as fine as ever Ms. Valentine."

Taylor smiled, "I try, but it's hard taking care of my kid, and working a full time job, while still trying to be there for my daughter."

"I don't know the meaning of working hard, and personally I don't ever want to."

"So you're still conning people."

Sawyer smirked, "I do whatever I got to in order to stay alive,"

* * *

Kate glanced over at Taylor and Sawyer. 

Jack sat down on the couch. "I guess they went to high school together,"

Kate nodded, "Yeah,"

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yeah,"

Jack patted Kate's leg, "Are you worried if we stay here then she's going to get hurt."

Kate nodded, "We had a rough night Jack, what if they managed to follow us."

Jack thought it over, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. "I don't know,"

Kate raised an eyebrow at Sawyer, "I don't understand how he can be so calm."

"He's calm, because he's just looking out for himself."

Kate looked down, "So what are we doing Jack? Are we staying here?"

Jack stood up, "That's what I am going to find out." He yawned and then turned to Kate tiredly. "We need sleep."

"I'm fine, I can keep going."

"Our car is dead, we have no other means of transportation."

Kate bit her lip, "Right,"

"Are you guys hungry?" Taylor asked walking over to them.

Sawyer leaned against the counter and watched Kate interact with Taylor. He smiled. Freckles looked jealous, maybe she cared about him a little bit after all.

"Or do you guys want to shower, I think I might have some clothes for you." Taylor said kindly.

Kate forced a smile, "Thanks, but I…"

"Take it babe," Sawyer said cheerfully.

Kate scoffed in Sawyer's direction.

Taylor smiled apologetically at Kate, "He can drive you mad can't he."

Kate glanced at Sawyer, and then back at Taylor, who seemed to be really sweet. "Yeah, he can."

Sawyer shook his head, "Why women always have to be teamin' up on me?"

"I'm going to show Kate where the towels, and washcloths are, and then I have to pick up Chloe from school."

"You have a daughter?" Kate asked with wide eyes.

Taylor nodded, "Yep, she's going to be in first grade, and she knows more than me…I tell you."

Kate turned around to look at Jack in concern.

Jack stared at Taylor in thought.

"It's right over here Kate," Taylor lead her through a hallway, and then opened the door. "This is wear I keep all of my towels and…"

"We really appreciate this, but we can't stay," Kate said as kindly as possible.

Taylor tilted her head to the side, "Where are you going to go? It's no problem really. I have two bedrooms here…I'll move my daughter Chloe in my room, and you and the handsome dark haired fellow can share a room."

Kate blushed.

"See it's settled," Taylor said with a smile.

Kate sighed. She didn't want to put Taylor's life in danger, and it wasn't the jealousy talking anymore.

"So, Sawyer tells me that he hijacked you two."

Kate smiled, "Is that what he said?"

Taylor nodded, "He's always loved telling tall tales. That Sawyer…his real name is James you know."

"Yeah,"

"Anyways, are you an item with the dark haired guy…I don't remember his name."

"Jack," Kate said slightly taken aback.

Taylor nodded, "Yes, he's very handsome."

"Oh he's not…we're not…I mean we're not an item."

"Sawyer said you were."

Kate laughed, "Oh really…Sawyer said that too?"

Taylor nodded, "Straight from the horses mouth."

"A horse? Well don't you ladies agree that I am a helluva lot better looking than a horse?"

"Maybe," Taylor said.

"C'mon now, that just ain't fair, now if you were talking about Doc then maybe, or maybe not, he more resembles a rat." Sawyer chuckled.

Kate scowled, "Jack doesn't look like a rat,"

"Can't believe ya don't see the resemblance." Sawyer said.

Jack stepped into the room with them, "Resemblance to what?"

Kate, Sawyer, and Taylor turned to face him.

"Nothing Jack," Kate said.

"Want some cheese, I crack myself up." Sawyer said laughing.

Jack stared angrily back at Sawyer, "Kate, I'm wondering if he can be serious for two seconds."

"I can be serious, when I'm messed around with, I'll get serious real quick, and no one should know that better than you Jacko."

"Hey guys, c'mon," Kate sighed.

Taylor looked between Jack and Sawyer curiously, and then raised her hands in the air. "I'm going to go pick up my daughter, make yourselves at home."

"Thanks Taylor," Kate called after her.

She nodded as she grabbed her keys and headed outside.

"To think I coulda been with her." Sawyer reminisced.

Kate rolled her eyes, "She doesn't seem like your type."

"She was back in the day, in a matter of fact we used to date until…" Sawyer shrugged.

"Until you went crooked." Kate finished.

Sawyer shrugged, "Whatever you want to call it."

"We have to come up with a plan," Jack said.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living, it looks like you're finally gaining your sanity back." Sawyer joked.

Jack ignored him.

"We'll stay here until we get some money. She lives in a pretty low key area, so…" Sawyer started.

"What about the truck…what if the cops have already found Vinnie's body in West Virginia, and then they trace his truck to us here in North Carolina." Kate questioned.

"Then we'll be the suspects for his murder." Jack said with a clenched jaw.

Kate closed her eyes, "Oh God, and the truck is right on the side of the road."

"Not for long, I'm gonna take care of it," Sawyer said.

Kate frowned, "Oh yeah Sawyer, how are you going to do that?"

"Did you turn off the car before it gave out?"

Kate shook her head, "Yes,"

Sawyer nodded, "Smart freckles,"

Kate scoffed, "Sawyer don't get smart…"

Sawyer placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, mamasita, I'm thankin' you, because I got an idea, how to solve one of out issues."

Kate stared back at Sawyer in disbelief, "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, after I take a shower…ahh forget it, I'm gonna get dirty anyways so, minus as well shower when I get back."

"Why don't you fill us in on what you're doing." Jack scolded.

Sawyer smirked, and then looked around, "Why, so you can tell me it's a bad idea hero?"

"No, because we have to work together Sawyer…contrary to your beliefs."

"I'm with Jack," Kate said.

"That goes without sayin muffin." Sawyer replied.

"Just fill us in." Kate sighed.

"I'm going to drown the car, fill it up enough so it can drive to the lake, and then I'm going to send it to its watery grave." Sawyer smiled. "Genius huh?"

"What if someone sees?" Kate asked uneasy about Sawyer's plan.

"I'm going to do it late at night, and this town is so backwards I doubt anyone will be out that late."

"What about the man that saw the truck, and anyone else who passed it along the highway?" Jack tested.

"How the hell should I know, all I'm talking about is getting some gas, so I can sink the damn car."

Kate bit her lip, "This is all crazy, what if I didn't turn off the car in time?"

"It'll work," Sawyer said, "I've been on this crazy running spree longer than you babe."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "No wonder you're so crazy."

"Crazy as a fox." Sawyer's raised his eyes suggestively at Kate, and then stared back at her with an "I want you" expression.

"Kate and I will get the gas," Jack offered.

Kate smiled at Jack, "Yeah…but we don't have any money."

"But Sawyer does." Sawyer pulled forty dollars out of his pocket and handed Jack and Kate ten, "The lake isn't that far away, when Taylor comes back ask her can you'll use her car to get to the station. I'm taking a shower."

Kate stepped back as Sawyer grabbed a towel. "Where did you get that money from?"

"It doesn't matter, wanna join me sweet cheeks?"

Kate shook her head, "No I'm fine go on ahead,"

Sawyer stared at her a while longer, and then headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jack placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, "Now that we have some downtime, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Me too,"

"I lost it last night, I was seeing things, lets just say it wasn't one of my better days."

"I was going a little crazy myself," Kate offered.

Jack looked down, "I was so caught up in feeling sorry for myself and…"

"Don't worry, you were entitled to feel that way after…" Kate waved her hand, "That's all in the past Jack,"

Jack sighed, "I know I'm not going to be able to forget it for a while, but…"

"I'll be here,"

"I know," Jack said.

Kate reached forward to stroke Jack's cheek. "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you Jack."

Jack forced a smile, "I missed me too, I don't want to go back into that state, but if I do then just don't take what I say to seriously, because I never meant to hurt you."

Kate bit her lip, "You grouped me with Sawyer, not that I'm delighted at the idea of being grouped with him."

Jack grinned, "Now you know something was definitely wrong with me,"

Kate placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"And by the way I missed you too Kate."

Kate hugged Jack, "It's so good to know that I can always depend on you in the long run, you don't know how much this means to me Jack."

Ten minutes later, Taylor came back with her daughter Chloe.

Kate and Jack who were know talking on the couch got up, and smiled back at Taylor and her daughter.

"Chloe honey this is mommy's new friends, Kate and Jack,"

"He he," Chloe said bouncing over to Jack and Kate.

"She's adorable," Kate said to Taylor.

"Thanks," Taylor said watching as Chloe hugged Jack and Kate.

"She's very friendly," Jack commented.

"Are you husband and wife?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe," Taylor said in amusement.

"No we aren't." Kate said bending down.

"You look like it…" Chloe said with a smile.

Kate and Jack glanced at each other and then smiled.

"I like them mommy,"

Kate looked down, there was no way they could stay here, not with Taylor and her daughter, putting them in danger.

"Go on in the kitchen and get some cookies and milk, and then I'll help you with your homework." Taylor said.

"Okay, bye Katie and Jacks, can I call you that? Please, Please," Chloe begged.

Kate nodded, Although she hated being called Katie, because of her past.

Jack nodded as well, even though he hated the nickname Jacks, because that was the nickname given to him by Sawyer.

The door opened and Sawyer stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Got any clothes for a man Taylor?"

"Mommy who is that! He's cute!" Chloe squealed.

Taylor smiled.

Kate glanced at Sawyer and then playfully rolled her eyes. Sawyer was such a showoff.

"That's Sawyer," Taylor said.

Chloe's eyes widened, "Ohh…the one you went to prom with…the one who left…ahh, mommy."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

Taylor's eyes widened, "Oh…Chloe, let's go in the kitchen…and um…Sawyer, I'll be right with you."

"Oh um…Taylor," Kate said hating to interrupt.

"Yeah," She asked.

"Could Jack and I use your car?"

"Of course," Taylor tossed Kate the keys off the press, and then lead Chloe into the kitchen.

Kate and Jack headed out seconds later.

"I'll drive," Jack offered.

"Thanks, because if the police stop us and I'm driving then my adventure is over."

Jack opened Kate's door first.

"Thank you Jack," She said.

After Kate was in, Jack closed the door behind her, and then went over to the driver's seat. Kate leaned over to open the door for him.

Jack nodded in appreciation, and then started the ignition. He reversed, and then drove out of the apartment complex parking lot.

"We have to be the messiest fugitives," Kate said with a laugh.

Jack smiled, "Under regular circumstances that wouldn't be funny, but you're right, we got luck on our side so far."

"Yeah, we survived explosions, car chases, and gun shots…I can't believe it." Kate said resting her head against the seat.

"If it was me alone…then let me tell you I would have…"

"Turned yourself into the authorities." Kate finished.

Jack nodded, "How did you know,"

"Because before I corrupted you, you went straight by the book."

Jack grinned, and then turned on the radio.

Kate listened as the familiar beat of one of her favorite songs filtered throughout the car. She smiled, and then fought the urge to tap her feet and hand along with the beat.

"This is a classic," Jack said.

Kate smiled, "You like "Life is a highway" as well?"

Jack nodded, "Kate, are you kidding, God, I love this song."

Kate bit her lip as she smiled. "Sing with me then."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Outlaws cruising down the highway with no cares in the world singing to "Life is a highway"…"

Kate turned up the radio louder, "It's only fitting Jack, how often do we get a chance to relax and have fun, just you and me…"

Jack focused on the road, "Keep a look out for cops,"

Kate nodded, "I have all my life."

Jack watched as they passed they're broken down truck. "You have to sing with me Kate…you can't leave me hanging."

"I wouldn't do that you Jack, Sawyer maybe…but never you…1… 2…3…"

Both Kate and Jack nodded there heads, and they're feet and started to sing along with the beat.

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate, break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

Kate laughed and then placed her hands over her mouth as she watched Jack get into singing. It was fun to see him relax and let loose. He needed this and so did she.

"I'm taking the drums Jack, watch out."

"Don't hurt yourself, I'll take the accordion."

Kate closed her eyes and pretended to drum her hands with the beat, "I always wanted to be a musician you know…oh here comes the chorus."

Jack turned to Kate, and she turned to him.

"We're acting like fools, but we need this!"

"Here it comes Kate, here it comes…."

_Life is a highway  
I want to ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I want to drive it all night long_

Kate turned away from Jack and started to rock back and forth with the beat.

Jack rolled down the windows and then tilted his head backwards, as the cool North Carolina air whipped past.

Kate held her hand out of the window, and then stole a glance at Jack from the corner of her, she smiled.

_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

"I'm letting loose now Jack," Kate yelled.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Jack said laughing.

Kate raised her hands in the air, and then started to shake her head around with the beat, her curly chocolate locks covered her face, and then blanketed her shoulders.

Jack drummed his hands on the wheel, as his thoughts filled with Kate.

_There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors_

As Jack watched Kate, he knew that he wasn't going to turn himself in like he originally planned. He stopped dancing as he watched her, she was being so carefree, and enjoying herself, he smiled. Maybe he didn't want to go back to Sarah, and just maybe he wanted to stay with Kate.

_There was a distance between you and I  
Misunderstanding once but now  
We look it in the eye _

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors

Kate leaned against the seat laughing, her hair still in her face. "I haven't let loose like that since…ever!" She placed her hand on Jack's leg as she laughed.

Jack smiled as he focused on the road. If they got out of this crazy adventure alive, then he had a really tough decision ahead of him. Sarah never made him feel like this, Sarah barely got him to loosen up, not like Kate. Jack sighed in disbelief, at that moment he felt as if he had finally found his soul mate, the one he wanted to be with forever, and it wasn't in Sarah like he had thought, but instead in Kate.

(Hey guys thanks for the reviews as always! School is starting this week, so I won't be able to update as much, but I will update as much as possible, because this story still has a ways to go! Also thanks to October Dreams for your song idea, I know I didn't choose the one you suggested, but your choice inspired me to choose this one…thanks a lot!)


	31. Farmer Jack and Marilyn Monroe?

Chapter 31- Farmer Jack and Marilyn Monroe

"Kate, where did you get these from?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged, "We needed a disguise."

"Did you steal them?"

Kate frowned, "Jack, I'm a lot of things but I'm not a thief."

"I know your not,"

Kate pulled the cowboy hat off, the hat that she and Jack had found in the back of Taylor's truck. "I went into the store, and there was no one in there, so I grabbed these two costumes…and then left some money on the counter. It works out better that way."

Jack reached for the Halloween costumes. "A farmer?"

Kate nodded, "It comes with a beard and overalls too,"

"We're going to attract attention to ourselves, I thought that's what we didn't want."

Kate reached for Jack's costume, "As long as we aren't recognizable, and besides a farmer is slightly normal." She then pulled out the beard, and then placed it on Jack's face.

Jack smiled, "It's itchy,"

Kate looked around for some tape, "You're going to have to wear the cowboy hat too…pull over there Jack,"

Jack looked around, "You know this place is deserted…maybe the gas station might be empty."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that…with recent events everyone is filling up on gas,"

"But no one lives here,"

"Jack stop arguing with me," Kate teased.

Jack nodded, "Fine Kate," He pulled over. "So I'm curious, what costume did you pick up for you,"

Kate's cheeks turned red.

"Are you blushing?"

Kate shook her head, "Oh, I found tape!"

"What costume did you get?"

Kate placed the hat over Jack's hair, and then used the tape to fix the beard on his face. "Now all you have to do is put on the overalls, and the handsome man that I know is…"

Jack smiled, "Handsome?"

Kate shrugged, "Huh?"

"You called me handsome,"

Kate looked down, "Jack, what are you talking about, I didn't…"

Jack nodded, "Okay Kate, let's play games."

"It feels good to play games, after…you know everything we've been through."

"Yeah, it definitely does, I'm going to drive the truck in a little further okay,"

"Sure,"

Jack drove the truck in further into the woods, and then killed the engine. He opened the door, and then hopped out. "We're going to look like loons,"

"Who cares, as long as we don't look like criminals featured on America's Most Wanted."

Jack nodded, "I guess, but what did you pick up Kate?"

"Oh, I just grabbed something really quick…It's a little embarrassing, and if it makes you feel better then I will look like a bigger fool than you."

"Hey Kate, I just thought about something…we don't have any extra money."

Kate frowned, "Okay Jack, I stole it, but I have full intentions of paying them back."

"Kate, Kate, Kate,"

Kate looked down, and then looked back up. "Are you going to scold me?"

"No, why would I do that,"

"Because you would never steal."

"I wouldn't unless I had to, and no I wouldn't scold you…but if it was Sawyer on the other hand…"

Kate laughed, "You would turn him in."

"In a heartbeat," Jack joked.

Kate walked over to him.

Jack stood there, looking foolish with his cowboy hat, and scruffy beard.

"I'm Marilyn Monroe."

Jack grinned, "Really?"

Kate nodded slowly, "Yup, Jack you're going to fit right in, but I am going to look like some idiot impersonator."

"Or I could just go in the station, and fill up the gas, and you could wait for me in the car."

"Well that's no fun, what if someone recognizes you? I would be able to rescue you easier, if I was right by your side."

"Save me huh?"

Kate nodded, "Yes Jack, do I have to bring up that cop in the woods a while back."

"Oh yeah, I thought he wasn't breathing after you did that little move on him."

"This one," Kate gently grabbed Jack by his arm, but it was strong enough to turn him around.

"You're too fast for me,"

Kate smiled satisfied, "You need to pick up the pace old man,"

"Hey,"

Kate playfully pushed Jack, "I'm just kidding, even with that scraggly beard, and that ridiculous hat, you look…"

"Handsome?" Jack filled in.

"In a hillbilly kind of way, I'm going to go and get changed, you better not laugh at me Jack,"

"I won't."

"Good, I'll be right back, oh, maybe I wouldn't look as stupid, if I just wore the wig?"

"Marilyn Monroe is fun,"

"Fun…Jack Shepard is talking about fun,"

"C'mon Kate, you already got me out of my shell, singing to "Life is a Highway" on our way here, stealing Halloween costumes, and now joking around in the woods, I think I'm having too much fun."

"There's no such thing." Kate said. "At least when you and me are involved."

"You're flirting with me,"

"I don't flirt."

"Are you sure Kate?"

"Call me Marilyn…Marilyn Monroe."

Jack grinned, "I never see this side of you."

"I usually don't either, I'm going to get dressed up like a fool, put on some make-up, and then we'll be ready to go."

Jack pulled off his shirt.

Kate liked what she saw.

"I thought you were getting dressed?"

"I was, but I was slightly distracted."

Jack pulled his pants down.

Kate's mouth dropped open.

"I feel like I'm performing a strip show here Kate, are you going to get dressed or…"

"Don't stop on the account of me," Kate said continuing to look on.

Jack smiled, "If someone catches us here in the woods then we could be in serious trouble,"

"You're right." Kate pulled off her shirt.

Their roles reversed, and Jack looked on very interested. His mouth was agape, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kate.

"Finish getting dressed hillbilly,"

Jack focused on getting dressed.

Kate laughed, "I am going to look so ridiculous,"

"If we go to jail then we should write a story Kate, I think it would be a best seller."

"Jack, that's not funny," Kate slipped on the poofy white dress, and then slipped on the wig. "How do I look?"

"Crazy,"

"But I don't look like Kate right?"

"No, you don't look like Kate,"

Kate smiled satisfied, "I rather get away looking like a clown instead of getting caught trying to stroll into a gas station as myself."

"Taylor has some make-up in the car…not that you need it."

Kate beamed at Jack.

"Natural looks good on you Kate…but since we are disguising ourselves in Halloween costumes in early September then…"

Kate looked down, "Maybe we're crazy?"

Jack shrugged, "You know I am."

Kate walked over to him slowly, "No, you're not crazy."

Jack placed his hands on Kate's arms as she walked over to him. "I've made a decision Kate,"

Kate smiled, "You did?"

Jack hugged Kate. "I want to go with you…wherever you go, I want to go."

Kate held her breath and then wrapped her arms around Jack. A relieved smile crept across her face. "I love you Jack,"

"What?"

Kate's eyes widened, "Oh I um…"

Jack placed his hand under Kate's chin, and then stroked her cheek. "We should go before we lose anymore time."

"Yeah," Kate reached for Jack's hand.

Jack slowly let go, "I need you to keep me sane, From now on Kate I'm enlisting you as my psychologist."

Kate grinned, "Psychologist…is that all?"

Jack gave Kate a meaning glare for a couple of seconds, "Let's go Marilyn."

"What was that look for Farmer Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "You tell me,"

"I would hate to be wrong,"

"Me too," Jack replied.

* * *

"Okay, Sawyer do you want the skirt and the tank top, or the broom skirt, and pink graphic tee, that's my favorite." Taylor joked.

Sawyer scowled, "C'mon Taylor, you got any man clothes around this place."

Taylor placed her hand on her hip, "How about a tee shirt?"

"It better not be ten times too small," Sawyer complained.

"You don't appreciate anything you know that."

"Well, I'm not into playing dress up…ask Doc he might be, but I don't have time to play."

Taylor sighed, "Okay, I'll see what I can find."

"Peekaboo!" Chloe exclaimed coming from under the bed.

Sawyer sighed, "Hey Precious, can you leave me alone for a sec, I got a headache the size of Tennessee."

Chloe giggled, "You're funny, mommy he has a headache the size of Tennessee, well he must have a big head!"

Sawyer glared at the child.

Taylor smiled, "He does have a big head."

Sawyer's mouth dropped open, "What is this? Team up on Sawyer…"

"She's just kidding Sawyer, don't be so sensitive." Taylor replied.

Sawyer wrinkled his nose, "Well I don't find it so funny,"

"Can you read me a bed time story!" Chloe squealed jumping on Sawyer's lap.

Sawyer tilted his head backwards, "What part of headache the size of Tennessee don't ya understand?"

Chloe stared back at Sawyer blankly, "Can you read me a bed time story?"

"Taylor, do you got any damn whiskey!" Sawyer yelled.

"I'm still looking for some clothes for you…by the way Sawyer, what trouble are you in now…you never directly told me."

"Don't you watch t.v. Blondie?"

Taylor shook her head, "I don't really have the time…you're on t.v.?"

"I think," Sawyer responded.

Taylor's mouth dropped open, "Sawyer, what did you do?"

"It don't matter now honey, 'cause we're leaving in the morning."

"No you're not." Taylor stated. "You're staying here until you get on you're feet."

Chloe tugged on Sawyer's shoulder, "Read me a story…pretty please,"

"Fine, Fine, Fine, what do ya got…and it better not be no Fairy tales…I can't stand them darn fairy tales…"

Chloe's eyes dropped, "I want to read a Happily Ever After."

Sawyer opened his mouth to tell Chloe that Happily Ever After's didn't exist, but he stopped when he realized that Taylor was still at the door.

"Fine," He grumbled.

Taylor smiled, "Kids have always loved you for some odd reason."

"Well the feeling ain't mutual."

Chloe rested her head on Sawyer after she gave him a copy of "Hansel and Gretel". "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sawyer said.

"Aww," Taylor cooed.

"This ain't cute." Sawyer replied quickly.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah it is, I think it is the most adorable thing I have seen in my life…by the way, where are Jack and Kate?"

* * *

"People aren't even looking at us?" Kate said in surprise.

Jack smiled, "Your right?"

"This is an odd town."

Jack wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing? Not that I'm objecting though."

"Keeping you close, just in case we have to make a run for it."

Kate nodded, "Or just in case you need me to put some cops to sleep?"

"That too."

Kate rested her head on Jack's shoulder, "What made you change your mind?"

"A lot of things..."

"Like?" Kate asked looking around at the small group of customers that still weren't paying them any attention.

"You make me laugh,"

"And…"

"I never laugh, or crack a smile, so you got a magic touch Kate."

"So do you Jack…so do you."

(Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Last chapter was one of my favorites…and I'm glad you'll liked it. Forgotten-Kiss, that's awesome you downloaded that song, it seemed to fit perfectly for the scene…and I think it's time again for a BREAK…not for the story, but for Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, they will camp out in North Carolina for a while, and I'm going to do a lot more working on their relationships, and letting them settle into a slightly normal life…before danger greets them again. Thanks once again for the reviews!)


	32. Autumn Foilage

Chapter 32- Autumn Foliage

"Hey, we're back," Kate called.

Jack looked down self consciously, "I was hoping we could sneak back in, shower and get out of these ridiculous costumes."

Kate placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Why are you in such a rush to shed the farmer image, it's very relaxed, and as far from Jack Shepard as can be,"

Jack nodded, "I know,"

Sawyer stepped into the den with his shirt off, and wearing a pair of pajama pants with purple polka dots.

Kate snickered, "Sawyer that's very becoming,"

Sawyer passed Kate a sarcastic smile, "I always though purple polka dots would look nice on me Marilyn Monroe."

"I guess we're all playing dress up," Kate said smirking once again as she took another eyeful of Sawyer's high-water pajama pants.

"Taylor doesn't have much clothes that I can fit into…so what's goin' on farmer Jack?" Sawyer chuckled, "I think you out assed me."

"Come again?" Jack scowled.

Sawyer placed his hand below his chin, and then looked back at Jack. "I thought I looked like a joke until I got a look at you, damn Jacko I don't feel so bad anymore,"

"Jack looks nice," Kate said.

Sawyer wrinkled his nose, "You're just saying that because you like him."

Jack glanced at Kate, and then Kate smiled back at him.

"It ain't no secret, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you'll did more than fill up a container of gas, I mean you''ll crazy kids did take a while."

"Are you trying to suggest something Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Maybe I am sassafras," Sawyer looked Kate up and down, "I mean that dress is suggestive, how do you expect Jack, me, or any other guy to keep their eyes on yours doll?"

Kate blushed, "I'm going to take a shower,"

Jack pulled off the cowboy hat he was wearing, "First and last time I'm playing dress up."

"Hold on Jack, you never went trick or treating?" Kate asked.

"I thought you were taking a shower," Sawyer said sitting back further in the chair. His pajama pants rode up higher.

"You're well suited for a flood Sawyer," Kate commented before turning back around to face Jack.

"And you're well suited for a night of fun with me baby cakes…did I ever tell you how much I like to play dress up games before se…"

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed.

Chloe came into the den with her Barbie dolls in hand, "You like to play dress up too?"

Sawyer frowned, "A whole different kind of dress up little girl, but I usually rather the lady friend do the dressin up."

Kate sighed, "Sawyer,"

Jack walked towards the back.

"Is he jealous?" Sawyer chuckled, "I'm sensing another hysteric Jacks episode coming on,"

"Where is Taylor?" Kate asked cutting Sawyer off.

"Making dinner," Chloe said.

Kate smiled, "Thanks sweetie,"

"Uhuh, does your husband know how to drive one of those big trucks! The ones that eat the corn and the grass?"

"My husband?"

"Jack," Sawyer filled in.

"Oh he's not my…"

"Yes he is!" Chloe exclaimed.

Kate closed her mouth, and simply nodded.

"You two would be so pretty together…I have a doll that I named Kate…and a man doll named Jack…and guess what Katie!"

"What?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Kate and Jack are getting married tonight, I'm performing a ceremony, and Sawyer said he was going to be there…so will you come?"

Kate watched as Jack walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her, and then closed the door behind him.

"The kid's waiting for an answer freckles," Sawyer replied.

"Oh um…" Kate placed her hand to the side of her face.

"It's just dolls Kate-Kate, ain't it something how the kid can even tell that you and Jack got some heavy duty feelings for each other?"

"Should I go and make you an invitation Kate?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Kate said.

"Yay!" Chloe jumped up and then clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll make one for Jack too!"

Sawyer watched as Chloe ran off, "So what were we talking about sugar?"

"I don't know, did you tell her that Jack and I were married?"

"Why would I tell her that? I've got more important things to do than entertain little kids," Sawyer stood up, and slightly pulled down his pajama bottoms. "I hate these damn pants,"

The bathroom door opened, and Jack stepped back out.

"Well, well, speak of the blushing husband," Sawyer groaned.

Jack raised an eyebrow in Sawyer's direction. "I'm not going to even ask him what he's talking about, I was quick so you can get showered Kate,"

"Thanks Jack,"

Jack nodded.

Kate walked over to him, and then reached outwards.

"What are you doing?"

Kate ran her hands along Jack's cheek, "You still had a little soap on your face."

Jack chuckled, "I was trying to be fast."

"I appreciate it,"

Sawyer crossed his arms, "I hate to break up this very touching moment, but I offered to go out and get some wood for Taylor so she could start using the fireplace."

"Okay, are you asking for help?" Jack asked.

Sawyer frowned, "No, I'm just saying…because I'm not trying to run into anyone,"

"This is a slow town, but you still have to be careful Sawyer,"

Sawyer nodded, "I'm going out,"

"Be careful Sawyer," Kate repeated.

Sawyer didn't respond he just headed outside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to shower,"

Jack looked around, "I'm not sure what I'm going to wear…but I definitely don't want to wear…"

"Sawyer's purple polka dot hot pants,"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "I've never seen anything so ugly,"

Kate gently slapped Jack on the arm, "I know,"

"Okay, go on and take a shower before Sawyer comes back and takes another shower, and leaves you with cold water,"

"That is a thing Sawyer would do, I'll be out soon. Try and find me some clothes,"

"On it Kate,"

Kate closed the door slightly and then peeked through the slight opening as Jack walked away. He was so incredible.

* * *

"Hey there polka dots," Taylor called. 

Sawyer turned around, "You gave me these pants, I'm gonna get em' dirty so you got to throw them away."

"They are ugly," Taylor said with a smile. "I'm going to go out later and get some clothes for you guys,"

"No you don't have to do all that,"

"Well you'll need clothes," Taylor reasoned.

Sawyer shrugged, "We'll be fine, you have to take care of your kid. Kate, Jack and I will make a way…hell we always have."

"Sawyer stop arguing…for now you're adventure has stopped and you're staying here, so just shut up."

"Shut up huh?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah I said it,"

Sawyer smirked, "Damn woman,"

"Besides I like Kate and Jack, I have a special mission planned."

"Special mission, What's that turn us into the authorities?"

"No, I want to help them get together, I mean I have a soft spot for romance and…"

Sawyer pretended to gag, "You still got your head stuck in them Harlequin novels?"

"How did you know,"

"Some things don't change,"

Taylor turned towards the door, "I should go check on the spaghetti."

Sawyer rubbed his stomach, "I'm as hungry as a fox…and there ain't nothing better than a plate of your spaghetti."

"You remember it?"

"Hell yeah, that was the best damn spaghetti in Tennessee!"

Taylor tilted her head to the side, "Not better than your Grandmother's…rest her soul."

Sawyer looked down, "I'm going to go gather some wood, and if you got an axe cut down some trees."

"Sawyer, you don't have to cut down trees."

"Small ones, Country Sunshine,"

"You and your nicknames."

"Don't ya love them?"

"Sometimes, I don't have an axe though so…"

"Taylor, where are you dear?"

Sawyer's aqua saucers quickly shifted towards the side of the house where an older African American woman was making her way over to them.

Taylor's mouth dropped open, "Oh God, that's Cecile Von Amberg…she's Chloe's babysitter…um…you have to hide Sawyer,"

"Can't I meet her?"

Taylor's mouth dropped open, "No, her son is the head of the police department in town."

"Well shit!" Sawyer exclaimed.

Taylor looked around for a place for Sawyer to hide, "Um…in the outside shed."

She linked her arm in his and then ran towards the shed, "Get in,"

Sawyer jumped in the shed, his foot tripped over a lawnmower and he went crashing down. "Oh fu…"

Taylor promptly closed the shed.

"There you are darling, I was looking all over for you!"

Taylor smiled, "Oh well I was just um…observing the um trees…the leaves are slowly starting to change and…"

"I hear my son has hired a new detective, his name is Brian, and he sounds just like your type."

Taylor nervously glanced towards the shed, "Oh you know I'm not into dating…"

"He's tall blonde, blue eyes, he may even look like that Saw…"

Taylor's mouth dropped, "What, huh," She linked her arm in Cecile's and led her away. "I'm to busy to date, but thanks,"

"Let me watch Chloe, and you go ahead and enjoy yourself, besides I get kind of lonely I love having Chloe over,"

Taylor bit her lip, "I…"

"It's set, I'll tell my son that you're interested in Brian the detective , and we'll work things out from there,"

"Cecile," Taylor sighed.

Cecile waved her hand. "You deserve some happiness sweetheart, by the way I swear I heard a man talking to you earlier,"

"Um, no."

Cecile smiled, "My old age must be getting to me, give Chloe my love."

Taylor nodded.

* * *

Jack peeked through the curtains as the lady walked away. She had a normal expression, so hopefully she didn't suspect anything. 

Kate opened the door and closed it behind her.

Jack turned around startled. "Kate, you scared me,"

"Sorry," Kate held her towel around her body. "Did you find any clothes,"

"I was looking until I heard someone,"

"Was it the cops?" Kate asked scared.

"No, I think I heard her say that she was Chloe's babysitter,"

"Did she see Sawyer?"

"I'm not sure," Jack stepped away from the window. "Staying at Taylor's is really convenient, but we're risking their lives."

"Which is why we can't stay,"

"But we have no money. It's hard to live on the run without it you know,"

Kate sat down on the edge of the bed, "So it seems like we're stuck until we get money,"

Jack sat down next to her, "Pretty much,"

"By the way your invited to a wedding tonight?"

Jack blinked, "Come again,"

"Get this, Chloe named two of her dolls after us and she's marrying them tonight."

Jack smiled, "Hmm…she's a smart child,"

"I guess she's trying to tell us something?"

"Maybe." Jack said looking down.

Kate pulled up her towel when she realized it was sagging a little around her breast area. "You're checking me out,"

"What?"

"You were, Jack you were looking at my…"

"No, I wasn't I was…"

"Checking out the fabric on the towel?"

Jack blushed, "Yeah,"

Kate bumped into Jack with her arm, "Yeah okay Doc,"

* * *

There was a knock on her door. 

She got up, and then placed down her plate of food. "Who is it?"

"Detective Mullins,"

Sarah opened the door. She feared the worst. What if Jack was dead. "Hi Detective, have you found him."

"No,"

Sarah sighed, and then placed her hand to her stomach.

"We believe that he is being held hostage by two criminals."

Sarah placed her hand over her mouth, "What if they hurt him, what if he never comes back…and I have to do this on my own. You have to find him, I need him back here, we both do."

The detective looked down at Sarah's stomach which was just starting to show, "You're pregnant,"

"I was going to tell him before he left, but I never got the chance. Jack doesn't even know I'm pregnant, he doesn't even know."

"I assure you we our doing our best to track down Jack, and the criminals that took him hostage. We're working with family members of the wanted persons involved, and so far they are willing to help, but I stopped by here for another reason."

Sarah nodded, "Okay,"

"We want to enlist you in the witness protection program."

"What?" Sarah asked startled.

"Jack's in trouble, because of the company he is with, and we're aware that we are not the only party that wants to find Jack and his capturers, people want them dead, and if they don't find him, we have reason to believe that they will come after family and friends…which is why we need to protect you."

(Hey you'll thanks for the reviews! I like Jack, Kate and Sawyer in North Carolina. They NEED a break! So even though danger might pick up around them, I think I'm going to keep them safe for a while…and work on the JATE…I might toss in some Sawyer…because he still likes her, but no worries…I support JATE…Oct, I'm planning for Jack to run into Sarah sometime, but not yet…this story has a LONG way to go…thanks once again for the support, you'll are awesome, and I will update soon! Peace.)


	33. Breathless

Chapter 33- Breathless

Kate lit a series of candles. The flickers of light bounced off the walls, and danced around merrily. She smiled and then blew out the match.

Jack came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kate turned around surprised, but quickly calmed when her eyes laid on Jack's warm smile. "You scared me,"

"We all have a reason to be jumpy,"

Kate nodded and then sat down on the bed. "I felt bad for not offering to help Taylor make dinner, but she doesn't seem like she needs me and besides I'm not good at cooking,"

"You could have fooled me," Jack said sitting down next to her.

Kate smiled, "You thought I was a chef in the kitchen,"

"I would like to believe so,"

"Why,"

"Because when I go away with you, I was hoping for more than takeout boxes from restaurants across the world,"

"I'll learn to cook, if you promise to do the same,"

"I can grill," Jack chuckled.

"Well that's more than I can do,"

Jack looked down and then back at Kate. "Taylor's dress looks nice on you,"

Kate ran her hands along the soft fabric of the floral dress, "It's too nice to wear around the house, but Taylor insisted I wear it because…"

"Because what?"

Kate shrugged, "Oh no reason,"

"No but I want to know," Jack said.

Kate was not going to answer that question, she had slipped up to many times already today. "When is the last time you shaved?"

"I see what you're doing and it's not going to work this time,"

"Mr. Shepard what on earth are you talking about,"

Jack smiled and gave Kate an "all knowing expression"

"What do you know,"

"I think I have an idea."

Kate ran her hands over Jack's dark brown hair which had grown since the first time she had met him. "It looks like you need a hair cut too,"

"Are you a barber?" Jack asked affectionately running his hands through Kate's hair.

Kate reached for Jack's hand.

Jack paused and looked into her eyes. "I was just getting a piece of lint, it must be from the dress,"

Kate squeezed Jack's hand tighter and then brought his hand to her face. With her hand she gently ran his hand down her face.

Jack closed his eyes. Kate's face was so soft.

"Look at you,"

Jack reopened his eyes, "What?"

Kate raised her chin, "You like me,"

"What? Is this high school?"

"I don't know, do you like me Jack?"

Jack chuckled, "Kate, we have more important things to worry about."

"Not right now," Kate let go of Jack's hand and then got up.

Jack didn't want her to leave. His heart was beating, and he was still reeling from having Kate hold his hand like that and run it along her face. Jack felt his cheeks grow warm. He was falling hard for her. "Where are you going Kate?"

Kate raised her hand, "I'm not going anywhere, I just wanted to have some um…privacy with you."

"Oh really," Jack asked.

Kate nodded, "Really," She closed the door and then walked towards a radio in the corner.

Jack leaned forward, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Kate's mouth dropped.

Jack grinned, "I'm only kidding Kate,"

Kate playfully pointed her hand at Jack, "I'm not one of those girls that Sawyer picks up, I don't fall for just any guy,"

"Well what makes me different?"

Kate straightened out her dress, "Who said I was falling for you?"

"Oh well I must be confusing the signals you are sending me."

"You must be." Kate said.

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

Kate shrugged and then flipped on the radio. She smiled, "I love slow songs like these, classics you know,"

"Why did you really wear that dress?"

"Taylor gave it to me,"

"Possibly because she wanted me to see you in it."

Kate looked down, "What if that was the case,"

Jack stood up, "Then I would feel very special,"

"Why?" Kate asked softly.

Jack looked around at the candles dancing around the ceiling, "Because I just would Kate,"

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to give me an honest answer."

"Honesty is a quality of mine,"

"I've noticed," Kate said jabbing him in the chest.

"So shoot, ask me what you have to and I will give you my honest answer."

Kate sighed, "I don't want to sound silly, but if I make a fool out of myself, I would rather it be with you."

Jack stepped closer.

"What do you really think of me?"

"Honestly,"

Kate nodded. "Please,"

"You must really care,"

"I want to make sure I have reason for feeling this way."

"Feeling what way?"

Kate placed her hands on her hips, "Jack, just answer the question!"

"Okay, let me think, I think you Kate Austin…" Jack paused, "Austin is your last name right."

"No it's Shepard," Kate said playfully.

A smile crossed Jack's lips, "Kate Shepard, that has a nice ring to it."

Kate took in a deep breath, "Now stop playing around and answer my question. You're playing around too much these days…what has gotten into you?"

"You," Jack answered.

Kate stared back at Jack with a smile, the lights flickered off her face.

"Okay, I think you're great Kate, yeah you have a past I don't know completely, but at this point I don't even care, because I've gotten to know you, I met you in May, and now it's September…"

"And between that time you left me two or three times, I can't quite remember but I know it was a couple of times," Kate said with a soft laugh.

"But I came back every time," Jack replied.

Kate nodded, "You did,"

"If I didn't like you then I wouldn't be here, I think that's all you need to know,"

"I guess I can deal with that," Kate turned around.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kate turned around again, her dress flowed easily around her legs, and her hair draped her shoulders. "Sure,"

"I mean when again will we have downtime like this and…"

Kate stepped over to Jack, and linked her hands in his.

"I'm not an expert at slow dancing or anything so if I step on your toes then I apologize in advance," Jack said.

"I never really slow danced before either so I'm warning you…but from what I hear it isn't too hard."

"It's not," Jack rested his chin on top of Kate's head.

Kate looked up, and then closed her eyes. This was perfect.

They moved along with the beat, a slow R&B song started to play.

Jack grinned, "The Isley Brothers,"

Kate smiled, "The right songs seem to play whenever we listen to the radio."

"I'm thinking we should get a radio and walk around with it."

Kate leaned away from Jack, "So we can create more memories like this?"

Jack's chest rose against Kate's.

"You never asked me what I thought of you," Kate said leaning away.

Jack raised his chin from off of Kate's soft hair. "Well what do you think?"

"Well sometimes, I think that you need to loosen up because you worry too much, and then I worry about you, and it's not a good cycle,"

Jack nodded, "I can't help the worrying, it's just a part of me, but you have to give me my credit Kate, I have been a more kinder and gentler Shepard these days."

"You've always been gentle," Kate said.

Jack smirked, "Not all the time…Sawyer, and some other examples we don't need to bring up…"

Kate reached for Jack's face with her hands, and gently squeezed together his cheeks. "You've always been gentle with me,"

Jack nodded, "Because I…"

"You what?"

"I care about you, and it's important to me that you're taken care of."

"I can take care of myself,"

"I am very aware of that," Jack grinned.

Kate surprised Jack by grabbing him by his arm, turning him towards her, and then bringing him down on the ground. "You see,"

Jack caught his breath quickly, and then laughed. "You sure know how to take a man by surprise."

Kate leaned forward and her hair grazed Jack's cheek. "You're to tall, I had to bring you down to my level,"

Jack reached forward and tucked Kate's hair behind her ears, so he could see her whole face.

"Remember when Sawyer held us hostage,"

Jack grinned, "You held me hostage too,"

"Shh," Kate placed her hand against Jack's lips, "I don't want to scare you away again, so I'm going to blame it all on Sawyer…it's easier that way. But anyways, the first thing I noticed was your eyes."

"I noticed yours too," Jack said.

Jack sat up, and placed his hands around Kate's waist. "Now what about my eyes,"

"They're sexy," Kate laughed, "I can't believe I just said that,"

Jack stared into Kate's eyes, "Your eyes are sexy too,"

"I bet this is the first time you have ever used the word sexy,"

"No I have,"

"Jack I don't believe that!" Kate laughed.

"I went to college you know, I'm not as square as you think,"

Kate ran her hands along Jack's tattoos on his arm, "I've noticed, you must have been wild in college huh?"

"No," Jack stood up, and then held out his hand for Kate.

Kate grabbed onto Jack's hand, and he pulled her up. "When I first saw you I was a mess, the cops were looking for me, and they still are, but that day I had lost the one person I truly cared about."

Jack's expression softened.

"His name was Tom and he died that day,"

"Kate, I'm sorry."

Kate shook her head and fought the tears, "But you don't understand I was so emotionally distraught after losing him, and I thought I would never be able to get myself back together, but…you came along and put me back together, you fixed me."

Jack looked down, "Sarah said something just like that to me after her surgery."

"Oh,"

Jack wiped at Kate's tears.

"I guess we shouldn't be doing this,"

"Doing what?" Jack asked.

"You have a fiancé and I'm sorry,"

"Kate," Jack said.

"Yes,"

"I've known Sarah more than I have known you."

"I know," Kate turned down the radio.

Jack reached for her hand and led her towards the bed. "But although I've known Sarah all this time, I've never felt as close to her as I do to you,"

Kate looked up. "Then why were you going to marry her,"

"It's complicated, but I know for a fact that I…" Jack paused, "I don't know how to say this, but I love you."

Kate's mouth dropped. "You love me,"

Jack smiled, "Woah, I guess I really did say it out…"

Before Jack could finish Kate placed her hands against his face and then brought her lips onto his. They fell backwards onto the bed.

Jack placed his hand on Kate's lower waist as he kissed her back. Letting her know just how much he cared about her.

Kate leaned away.

"Why did you stop?" Jack asked.

Kate kissed him on the cheek, "Because I never got the chance to tell you that I love you too,"

As Kate and Jack kissed the candles swayed like dancing beams of light against the dark wall.

"We'll take it slow to make sure this is right," Jack said kissing Kate's nose.

"I agree, I doubt my feelings for you will change anytime soon, so there's no rush, and I don't think anyone needs to know about this…us I mean."

"Can I get one last kiss before dinner?"

Kate nodded, "I was about to ask you the same thing." She leaned forward, but Jack met her halfway.

"I love you Kate,"

(Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Lindsay- They will stay in NC for a while, and this is one of my favorite stories so I can't imagine finishing it anytime soon, and when the new season starts I might get more ideas, over the ideas I already have, this story still has a way to go.

Austin B.- I completely agree with you, and I would write a Sawyer and Kate too, but I've been stuck on Jack and Kate for a while, and I like them together.

Orlando-Crazy- I sure hope not

October Sky, Nikki-da-latina, rain1657, Angel, Clarkson04, and Sunny102, thanks for continuing to review, I appreciate it! I'll update soon.)


	34. Honey's Belle

Chapter 34- Honey's Belle

"We should go back out there sometime," Kate whispered.

Jack shook his head, "Do we have too,"

"They're going to start getting suspicious," Kate said with a smile.

"Aren't they already?"

Kate laughed and then rested her head against Jack's chest. "Come on Jack,"

"Okay," He sighed.

"You really enjoyed that kiss didn't you,"

"Not really,"

Kate gasped, "What!"

"It was okay, it didn't really do it for me,"

Kate walked across the floor and slowly started to blow out the candles one by one, "Okay,"

Jack stood up, and walked over to Kate. "You know why it was just okay,"

Kate blew out the last candle so now they were in complete darkness. The wind whistled outside, tree branches scraped against the window, and the moonlight cascaded inside.

"Maybe another kiss could sway my opinion."

"I see what you're trying to do."

Jack pulled Kate into his arms, "What? Make up for lost time,"

Kate leaned forward and kissed Jack on the cheek, "I don't know what made me confess,"

"The romantic setting probably, the candles, me in a pair of high water pajama pants,"

Kate laughed, "Hey at least they aren't polka dotted like Sawyer's."

"And for that I am thankful," Jack laughed.

"You caught me on a good day Jack, I'm not sure if I will be as open with you tomorrow."

"What do you mean," Jack asked cupping Kate's chin in his hand.

"I'm usually guarded with my feelings,"

"But you don't have to be anymore because you know how I feel Kate,"

"But I don't want to rush things Jack,"

"We won't, we'll take this relationship slow,"

"Relationship," Kate said tilting her head to the side.

Jack reached for Kate's hands, "Unless you want to call it something else,"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"A little too high-school for me," Jack laughed.

Kate looked down, "Well I'm not sure what we are yet, let's just call it the stage in between friends and…"

"Lovers," Jack finished.

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm, "How about we just go out and eat dinner and then we'll figure out everything later,"

"Sure,"

Kate turned around, but Jack gently grabbed her by the waist and spun her around back to him.

"For the record I've never enjoyed a kiss with a woman as much as I did this one,"

Kate playfully pushed Jack away, "Oh please, you're just trying to butter me up."

"I'm serious, you know I'm not into playing games."

"One last kiss Jack, you're impossible you know that."

"So are you,"

Jack brought Kate's hands up to his lips and then kissed them. "Forgive me for having a hard time to let you go, I just…"

"You just what," Kate whispered.

"Kate, I honestly never felt like this before,"

She had with Tom, and that almost scared her. What if she lost Jack after falling so hard for him.

Jack was stuttering over his words, and wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

Kate bit her lip. Watching Jack so nervous, and vulnerable made her love him even more. "It's okay,"

Jack smiled, "I'm fine,"

"Am I making you nervous,"

"Of course not,"

"I think I am,"

"There's something special about you Kate,"

"No, there's not,"

"Do you see what you have reduced me too," Jack stared back at Kate's face which was hidden in the dark, but her alluring eyes were lit by the moonlight. Jack stroked her chin with his thumb, "I have a career back in L.A., and a beautiful girl back home…"

Kate reached for Jack's hand to remove it from her face.

"But Kate, I'm willing to leave all that behind for you."

"Why?"

"Because up until now you're the only thing that makes sense in my life." Jack walked over to the bed and then sat down. "I'm going to wait a little while, but if you want to go out to dinner then you can."

"I'm going to go out with you,"

"What?" Jack said sitting up.

Kate smiled and placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh…I didn't mean it like that…I just meant that when you go out to dinner then I want to go out with you. I think I phrased that better."

Jack nodded. "I came to the Midwest because I didn't want to go after my father in Australia, I had two options, one to visit my friend who had cancer, or the other to go after him." Jack placed his one hand against his cheek and then the other against his knee.

Kate walked over to Jack, and then sat down by him. "Do you regret your decision."

"I do,"

Kate reached for his hand.

"But then again I don't." Jack turned to face Kate. "If I went after him, then I would have never got sucked into this crazy adventure, and even worse I would never have met you,"

"Met me and all my baggage,"

Jack smiled, "I'll take you and your baggage any day over a life of misery and paranoia from all my worrying."

"You were miserable back in L.A.? But how Jack, you had Sarah and…"

"I was never able to give Sarah the love she deserved, because I was always on an emotional roller coaster. I had so much things I had to deal with, and unfortunately I always put her last."

"But you were going to marry her Jack,"

"I know, and I felt that it was my duty to marry Sarah after putting her through so much."

"Well do you still think marrying her is the right thing to do?"

Jack shook his head, "I can't, she deserves a guy that will make her happy, that can make sure she's taken care of, and who can be there for her through it all. I'm just not that."

"I think you're all of those things,"

"It seems like I should marry you then," Jack said.

"I wouldn't say No,"

Jack gave Kate his complete attention, "Honestly?"

Kate nodded, "In the future,"

"Of course,"

Jack was getting ideas, Kate could tell.

"So are you serious about traveling the world with me?"

"We have to get rid of Sawyer first," Jack added.

"I like Sawyer,"

Jack frowned.

"But not as much as you," Kate stood up, "Are you ready to go now honey?"

"Honey?"

"I did some heavy thinking and I decided on what you are…You're not my boyfriend yet, but yet you're still my friend, who I just recently discovered I enjoy kissing…so Jack I'm going to dub you my honey,"

Jack laughed, "Is this a formal nickname?"

"Only when it's just you and me,"

"Well I need a nickname for you,"

"Sweet Cheeks, Sassafras, and Freckles have all been taken by the king of nicknames,"

"Well the only thing I can think of is kind of corny…but when I look at you it's the first thing I notice."

"What, my eyes?"

"Yes your eyes, but I also notice that beautiful face of yours."

"You're laying it on thick," Kate teased.

"I'm going to call you my Belle, Kate,"

"Belle means beauty in French,"

"Smart aren't you," Jack teased back.

"If we keep it up the next thing we are going to talk about is having kids."

"I want kids, do you,"

Kate laughed. "Jack,"

"Do you want kids,"

"Four,"

"Me too,"

"Really?"

Jack nodded, "I always planned it that way Belle,"

Kate placed her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm laughing at us, our situations, earlier today I was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, and you were a farmer, and later tonight we are going to be attending a wedding for dolls named after us,"

"Don't forget the newly found nicknames,"

"Honey's Belle,"

Jack smiled, "We'll keep the nicknames between ourselves in order to save us some humiliation."

Kate kissed Jack one last time, "Come on Honey, they're waiting for us,"

"We're sleeping together tonight," Jack said.

Kate turned around, "What?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that I meant…I um…meant…you're sleeping in the same room with me, so we can talk, and kiss, and if I'm lucky snuggle."

Kate smiled, "Snuggle,"

"Sorry, I'm a doctor, so I'm not in on the hip lingo for "Snuggle"

"I call it the same thing, we've "snuggled" together before, and I always felt safest that way, so sure Jack, as long as you promise to be there when I wake up."

"I could ask you the same thing,"

"Believe me honey, if I wanted to leave then I would've left already, but what can I say I found something worth staying for," Kate said affectionately stroking Jack's cheek.

(Hey thanks guys for the reviews! You'll are awesome, and I am sorry if this chapter was a little cheesy…or too fluffy, but I might take a little break…a week or two in order to catch up on school, so I just wanted to give you'll a little Jate fix…before the season premiere! Take care, and thanks once again.)


	35. Complicated

(A/N- I recently changed my pen name, so I am still Chris 3137, sorry for the confusion. This is a quick chapter, nothing much happens, just though I should update before I **really **force myself to do some much needed work that I have been putting off. Thanks for the reviews everyone! And no worries, I'm not trying to break up Jack and Kate because I am a **Jater**..but I think in reality Kate would still be a little reluctant because of Tom…and I also haven't finished showing all her flashbacks involving Tom and her step father. )

**Chapter 35- Complicated**

"What am I going to do with you Freckles?" Sawyer asked coming outside onto the porch with her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kate said moving over so Sawyer could sit down. "So what brings you out here?"

"Well you for starters, and not to mention Jacko seemed to show up everywhere I turned as if he was gloating in my face about something, and I think I know what it is."

Kate laughed. "Are you trying to say Jack is bothering you."

"Jackass always bothers me,"

Kate smiled, "Okay, Taylor is a great cook,"

Sawyer leaned forward and rested his chin on Kate's shoulder, "You kissed Jack?"

"What?" Kate moved her shoulder so Sawyer's face down her arm. "Have you been drinking?"

"Have you? I heard them embarrassing names you'll done gave to each other, honey, and belle, well shit what is my name donkey?"

Kate shrugged, "Or asshole, jerk, pain in my…"

"Sassafrass, you aren't good at given out names so leave that to me. Did ya kiss him?"

Kate pulled her hair off of her shoulder. "Kiss who?"

"Don't play games with me sweet cheeks,"

"No,"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, "Are you lyin to me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like to lie,"

Kate shook her head and then stood up, "When are you drowning the truck, every police in the state of North Carolina had to pass by it by now."

Sawyer jingled the key's to Taylor's truck in his hand. "I'm going right now, did you want to go for the ride baby?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't you get tired of rejection?"

"So you do like Jack more than me,"

"I never said that,"

"So you like me,"

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer chuckled. "Getting all worked up over nothing. I never said I liked you."

"This is childish, you can go take care of the truck yourself,"

"Hold on there sweetheart, I'm going to need some man power to push the truck into the river, and the last thing I need is Jack breathing down my neck, I want you to help me,"

Kate crossed her arms, "So you would rather have me breathing down your neck?"

"Oh stop honey, before I get excited," Sawyer growled with wide eyes.

"I'll go,"

Sawyer nodded, "I'll be warming up the car, damn it's starting to get cold already."

"Yeah, soon you're going to need pants that actually cover your ankles…and maybe a shirt might keep you warmer,"

"In the wild I don't wear shirts, or shoes."

"This isn't the wild Sawyer,"

"We'll I'm feeling wild."

A smile crept across Kate's lips. "Just go in the car before you catch a cold, I'm going to see if I can find you a shirt and where are your shoes at?"

"I'll go and get them," Sawyer playfully pushed Kate, "My mafia pals have a habit of just showing up whenever it's convenient and I don't want you to get snatched up."

Kate nodded, and then headed inside.

Sawyer stared after her, he knew that she had kissed Jack. Now what was he to do when Jack was moving at the speed of a special Olympic hurdler? He could settle for Taylor, who he still had a thing for, or he could fight back.

* * *

"Hi five!" Chloe yelled.

Jack looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Hey there,"

"Hi five!"

"Why…but okay." Jack hi-fived Chloe's little hand. "So what's going on?"

"I know about you and Kate,"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

Chloe nodded, "Uh huh, Sawyer said that you and her were kissing each other and he thought it was disgusting, but I thought it was cute because you and Kate deserve each other!"

Jack smiled, "You're a smart girl,"

"How is it?"

Jack leaned forward, "How is what?"

"Kissing?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh it's um…it's…"

"Hey Jack," Kate said breezily as she walked into the room. "Are the clothes finished washing, Sawyer needs a shirt."

"Sawyer likes you too Kate," Chloe blurted out.

Jack looked down.

Kate gave Chloe a small smile, "Sawyer likes a lot of girls,"

"Do you like him, I know my mommy does." Chloe crawled onto the bed, and then rested her face on her little hands. "Is Sawyer, a player?"

Kate giggled, "How do you know about that sweetie?"

Chloe shrugged, "I watch t.v."

Jack glanced sideways at Kate and then smiled, "Yes Sawyer is a player,"

Kate playfully rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Who do you like more Kate? Do you like Jack or Sawyer more, I'm just curious?" Chloe twirled her curly brown hair around her pinkie and stared between Jack and Kate.

"I…I have to go." Kate grabbed a tee-shirt and quickly headed out.

Jack stared after her confused.

"She's just shy," Chloe whispered punching Jack in the arm.

"Hold on one second Chloe," Jack said nodding his head in the little girl's direction.

"Okay, don't keep me too long, or I might fall asleep," She let out a little yawn, "Playing on the monkey bars all day, really makes a little girl tired."

"I'll be back promise."

"And can you read me _Cinderella_ when you get back?"

"Sure," Jack got up and quickly walked out the door. He found Kate waiting outside for him. "Sawyer knows about us,"

"It doesn't matter," Kate said with a shrug.

Jack nodded, "Okay," He placed his hand on Kate's.

She looked down and then pulled away, "Jack, what we did should never have happened."

"I only kissed you,"

Kate bit her lip, "A kiss can be deadly at least in my eyes."

"Kate, what's going on?" Jack asked getting closer to her.

"Jack, I don't understand myself around you. I hate when my walls are broken down, but yet I love opening up to you, but what happens if I die, or you die…"

"Kate," Jack said sternly.

"This is my reality Jack, I can't afford to get caught up in the moment right now, I'm just too scared to lose you and get hurt all over again."

"You're thinking about Tom?"

Kate looked away, "It felt so good when I kissed you, did you know how long I waited for that moment, I loved you all the while Jack but I was scared to let it show, and once I did something came over me." Kate placed her hand to the side of her face.

"I understand," Jack nodded.

Kate sighed, "But I do like you,"

"A woman doesn't kiss a man like that when there aren't feelings involved. I told you I will wait Kate, not until you feel comfortable will I kiss you again, but I won't stop carrying or worrying about you."

"You can't give up what's in your nature," Kate said softly.

Chloe's little footsteps were heard as she ran into the den with Jack and Kate. "Work things out! Work things out, Jack and Kate belong together."

"We even have a cheerleader," Jack teased.

Chloe hugged both Jack and Kate. "I think you two would make great parents one day."

Jack and Kate exchanged glances. Jack entertained the idea, while Kate turned it down.


	36. Fairytales

Chapter 36- Fairytales

"Kate!" Jack yelled.

Kate paused at the door, her hand slid away from the handle and then she turned around to face Jack. "Yes,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with Sawyer?" He asked. The cold October air brought clouds of smoky mist from his mouth as he spoke.

Kate rubbed her hands together. "I'm fine Jack, Sawyer and I will take care of the truck."

Jack glanced into the car where Sawyer was lighting a cigarette. Sawyer paused once his eyes connected with Jack's, he then rolled down the window.

"What's wrong Jackass? Why you holding up freckles? We got a truck to sink, and a hotel to check in. Come on Doc, don't you got something better to do than bother _my _girl?"

Kate turned around to face Sawyer, "Grow up,"

Sawyer blew Kate a kiss, "I'm only telling the truth baby, now Doc what else do ya want?"

Jack placed his hand on Kate's arm and then gently pushed her aside so he could approach the car. "Now what's your plan again Sawyer? You know you can't just rush into this without one."

Sawyer smirked, "I thought we went over this shit Doc?"

Jack looked away irritated, "Then lets go over it again."

"Jack," Kate said.

Jack turned around, "I don't want Sawyer to put you in danger, he doesn't think when…"

"Hold on there cowboy, what do ya mean I don't think?" Sawyer killed the ignition, and then opened his door. "Just because I ain't a doctor, and just because I don't come from L.A. don't mean you're better than me,"

"Sawyer, stop!" Kate yelled.

"No if he wants to fight then we can." Jack crossed his arms and stared back at Sawyer daringly.

"I had it up to hear with your attitude Jacks, you think you're on cloud nine because you got Belle…or what ever the fck you call her to fall in love with you, but let me tell you, it ain't gonna last, she's not like you, she…"

"You don't know me Sawyer," Kate snapped.

"I know you better than this asshole does pudding," Sawyer smiled wickedly back at Kate, and then focused his attention back on Jack, "You're tryin' to conjure up a fairy tale prince charming that doesn't exist, you don't know nothing about Sassafras,"

"Shutup Sawyer!" Kate screamed.

"I like tough women, because I can handle them, I can handle secrets and lies, cuz I have my own, but Doc what do you know about Kate, do you even know why she was wanted in the first place?"

"That doesn't matter now, do I ask you why "your friends" want us dead? No, Sawyer I don't."

Sawyer shifted his eyes between Kate and Jack. "Fall in love, be foolish, I ain't gonna stop you, but who's to say we're gonna live through this?"

Kate closed her eyes, and then reopened them. The smell of burning wood wafted to her nose, and the chilly air made her legs tremble. "Let's just go Sawyer,"

"Have it your way pumpkin," He laughed.

"Hey Sawyer," Jack growled as Sawyer headed back towards the drivers' door.

"What _hero_?"

"And you wonder why you're alone," Jack spat.

Sawyer opened his mouth but then stared out at the moon with an angry expression. "Fck you Jack,"

Kate opened the door, and then put on her seat belt. She leaned across the drivers' seat to open Sawyer's door. "Just get in,"

Sawyer spit on the ground, and then hopped in the car. "Why do you like him?"

Kate watched as Jack went inside. If only she could love him how she wanted too, without holding herself back.

"He don't love you sweetheart,"

Kate placed her hand against her cold cheek, and then watched as Sawyer backed out of the driveway. "How do you know that? You don't, so just shut up,"

"What! Why you being all snappy with me!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Because there is a time and a place for everything, and you just don't know when to keep quiet Sawyer! I try to understand you but God! Why do you have to always get in Jack's face like that…and not only that but how dare you talk about me like that to him."

"What did I say?" Sawyer turned on the radio, and then turned some country music up on full blast.

Kate turned it down all the way.

"Hey, that was Keith Urban!"

"I don't care who it is, I don't like country, and at the moment I don't like you." Kate tried to ignore how childish that sounded. She crossed her arms angrily and then turned away from him.

"That was real smooth freckles," Sawyer chuckled, "I almost forgot we were grown ups here, can I make it up to you with a push on the swings?"

"How about I swing my fist into your face?" Kate snapped.

"Me getting in Jack's face really got you wound up," Sawyer rubbed underneath his chin. "So that's what gets under your skin…or at least that's what you want me to believe."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked watching a series of trees that were just beginning to lose their leaves.

"It's October, and almost time for Halloween," Sawyer's eyes widened playfully, and he accented his southern accent further.

"What does that have to do when anything."

"Halloween is the only time when people can masquerade as someone else without having to have an excuse…I think everyday should be Halloween, at least in our cases,"

"I'm not pretending to be anything other than myself,"

"Yeah you are,"

"What do you know,"

"A lot, ya didn't know I won my spelling bee in third grade did ya?"

Kate laughed, "Yeah okay Sawyer,"

"I did!" He insisted.

"Well then where are your ribbons, and how come you can't speak proper English spelling bee champ?"

"Because I…hell, I'm from Tennessee, haven't you heard of the southern drawl."

Kate nodded, but kissing Jack was still fresh in her mind.

"Well anyways, I did win a spelling bee, but that's not what's important love bug…"

"Love bug? And you were joking Jack and I for our nicknames?"

Sawyer sighed exaggeratedly. "Can a man finish?"

Kate shrugged, "Go ahead,"

Sawyer tapped his hands on the steering wheel, "Well anyways, what I was trying to say is I see how you act around him. You don't act the same around me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're two different people Kate, there is this one side of you that just wants to please Jackass Doctor 90210, and then there is another side of you that's selfish…you don't give a damn…"

"Please,"

Sawyer nodded, "I know about you, There is a part of you that doesn't want to fall in love with Jack because you're scared he's gonna die…and you don't want to get your little heart broken."

Kate sat in silence. She slightly raised her chin, and then looked up at the dark night painted with stars in thought.

"Jack hasn't been on the run like us, did you see how he almost fell apart after he killed that man. Jack can't handle it, you see Freckles, if we killed that man that tried to kill us, then we would categorize it as procedure, but not Jacko. He takes it to the heart."

"I would care,"

Sawyer laughed, "Who are you foolin? That man tried to kill us."

"I would care, but it wouldn't eat me up inside, because my main priority would be running away," Kate whispered.

"You and me both,"

"You talked like you killed a man before," Kate said.

"I have," Sawyer turned away from Kate. "Have you freckles,"

"No," She lied.

"Tommy boy?"

Kate winced just at the mention of Tom's name. She had been so unfaithful to him with Jack. How could she be so willing to give him up after she killed him. Kate swallowed down a lump in her throat, that was almost as bad as killing Jack, and then falling in love with someone else. Maybe she was as heartless, as Sawyer made her out to be.

"You loved him right,"

"Sawyer…"

"Just answer me," He leaned forward and then stared at the side of Kate's face. "Just answer me,"

"Watch the road,"

"Not until you…" Sawyer's words were lost as the front end of Taylor's car crashed into something.

Kate screamed loudly.

The glass broke with force as something was propelled into the air and then onto the windshield. Blood trickled down as "it" fell forward onto the ground with a sickening thud.

Sawyer jerked the wheel to the right, the car ran over "it" once more.

Kate screamed once again. The car shook violently as the front wheels ran over "it" once again. Sawyer immediately reached for the gear and then shifted it into park.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled.

Kate placed her shaking hands to her mouth. She couldn't stop them from shaking, through it all tears now stained her cheeks. Kate swallowed down a wad of nervousness in her throat. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't calm it even if she tried.

Sawyer opened the door.

"Wait!" Kate screamed.

"What!" He yelled.

Kate's eyes darted frantically as she looked back at Sawyer, "I…I'm scared, what if that was a person,"

"It wasn't no person, it had to be a deer,"

"Did you see it?" Kate asked nervously.

Sawyer shook his head, he made a move to step outside but Kate grabbed him by the arm.

"I swear I saw a man." She blinked away the tears that were starting to fall down her face.

"We didn't hit no man!" Sawyer yelled angrily as if he was trying to convince himself that that was the case.

Kate let go of his arm, as she stared back at his face. He looked scared, almost bewildered in a sense. Sawyer kept his eyes on Kate's.

"I hope we didn't…" He looked down.

Kate placed her balled fist to her mouth, "We ran over something with the car."

Sawyer looked down and then slowly backed away from the car. His stomach was in his throat, and his legs were wobbling so badly he felt as if he was going to fall. Kate's door opened.

"Get back in the car Freckles!" He ordered. Sawyer stared down the darkened street in fear that someone would drive past. The only light that lit the dirt road came from a sinister series of light poles down the street. The moon had disappeared behind ominous black clouds, and the tree braches rattled.

Kate slowly walked over towards the figure slumped on the ground. "Oh," She gasped. Kate turned away, tears were in her eyes, and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She wrapped her arms around her body, She felt so cold…so cold. Kate tried to erase the image of the figure curled up on the street. His legs oddly sprawled in opposite directions, and his arms stretched across the dirt road. "Is he… is he breathing!" Kate asked almost hyperventilating.

Sawyer clenched his jaw, and looked on in fear. Just as he felt he was about to lose his balance, he grabbed onto the hood of the car. His hands slipped, and then he looked and saw the blood on his hands. "Dammit," He wiped his hands along the pajama pants, and then closed his eyes trying to forget.

Kate placed her hand to her mouth. "Is he breathing?"

Sawyer couldn't move. He was frozen in fear, and regret. If only he had kept his eyes on the road.

Kate ran over to the man on the ground. Her hands shook violently as she lowered herself down. She struggled to fight the sobs that tried to escape her mouth every time she tried to touch the man. She couldn't because she was too scared. Tears slid down the side of her face, as she looked back at his bloody face. Tire marks were indented on his police uniform, and he was struggling on the ground. As blood spilled from his wounds, he slowly opened his eyes.

Kate stared back at him frantically. "It's going to be okay,"

Sawyer reached in his pocket. He needed a cigarette. He cussed loudly when he didn't find any. "Not now, not now!" He stalked over to the driver's door, and then frantically looked around for a pack of cigarettes.

"He's hurt Sawyer!" Kate screamed.

Sawyer tuned her out. This wasn't happening, it was just some bad dream. He would wake up, and that man wouldn't be on the floor twisted and contorted in an unnatural position with his blood spilling like water.

The man's eyes slowly closed.

Kate grabbed onto his sleeves, "Just hold on, we'll get you help," She stared back at the young African-American male with tears of regret, and pain. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

He started to cough up blood.

Kate placed her shaking hand to her mouth, and then started to fall apart. She couldn't take it, he was dying in front of her, they had to save him. He was innocent, he had nothing to do with their situation. He was innocent, and he was dying because they had hit him. She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't.

Kate got up.

"Please…don't…" He coughed up some more blood.

"Oh God, Sawyer, help me!" Kate screamed.

Sawyer flicked the lighter, but the flame wouldn't come. He tried again, but his hands were shaking too much. All he could see was that man…coughing up all that blood. After the lighter failed him for the third time, he hurled it out into the cold night air. Sawyer then placed his hands against the dashboard of the trunk, and then placed down his head. His eyes blinked rapidly as he felt the tears starting to stream down. Kate was screaming for his help, but he couldn't go to her. He couldn't move, or watch as that innocent man died in Kate's arms.

"Sawyer, help me!" Kate screamed. The man's blood now stained Taylor's beautiful dress. She got up, and the tried to reach for the man's arms, but her hands were shaking so badly, and he weighed more than her. Kate fell to the ground scraping her knees. The least they could do was drop him in front of a hospital. Her stomach, and her mind was heavy with remorse, and gut wrenching pain. What if this man died? What if he had a family? Kids, a wife!

Kate forced herself up. She wasn't going to let this man die. They had hit him, she couldn't just leave him on the road like some deer. Even though every muscle in her body burned from the exhausting physical labor of caring this man she kept on going.

"I…I…just…it hurts," He moaned painfully.

"I'm going to get you help, it's going to be okay," Kate said as reassuringly as she could muster even though she was in a state of hysterics.

The man started to struggle.

"I'm trying to help you, please don't fight me!" Kate screamed.

He wasn't struggling, but instead he was going into shock. His body started to convulse violently as Kate tried to lead him towards the truck. His eyes rolled back in his head, and then his mouth dropped open.

Sawyer looked up. He saw the man convulsing, and dying in Kate's arms. And then he saw her, blood staining her dress, and tears spilling down her cheeks like she had been the one that had killed him. Sawyer's eyebrows lowered over his eyes, and then he walked over to Kate. "Let him go,"

"What!" Kate screamed.

"I killed him, not…"

"He's not dead, we can still take him to the hospital and…."

The man's arms started to swing around wildly. Sawyer ran over and tried to steady the man in his arms, as Kate helped out as well.

"What's happening, what…"

"Hold on," Sawyer yelled to the man. "Hold on!"

Kate didn't even have time to notice the sudden change in Sawyer.

"Keep him still," Sawyer ordered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Kate screamed helplessly.

The man opened his mouth as he struggled, "I…I…was all she had left…she doesn't have…" More blood came up.

Kate mouth's dropped open and then she started to cry harder. Her stomach heaved with every sob that escaped her throat.

"She doesn't have…." His eyes closed, and then his body grew rigid. "She doesn't have no one no more,"

Sawyer looked back at Kate with an empty expression stretched across his face. "He's dead,"

Kate closed her eyes and breathed in the cold air as she wrapped her arms around her body. "He had a family out there."

"He's dead now." Sawyer stood up. He walked away, with his back to Kate. "We have to go."

Kate still sat on the ground, glancing back at the body as if he would wake up. Jack wouldn't just give up, he wouldn't leave this man on the side of the road without trying. If Jack was here, he wouldn't give up, he just wouldn't. Kate placed her hands on the man's shoulders, and then started to shake him gently at first, and then as she grew more frantic with more force.

"Get up, Get up!" She cried.

"Kate, he's dead!"

"Shut-up Sawyer!" Kate screamed pointing her hand at him. "I asked for your help, but you didn't help me until it was too late! So just shut-up!"

Sawyer looked away. It was his fault. "I tried to help,"

"Get up, please, you have family out there, I'm sure they need you…" Kate's lips trembled as she struggled to revive the dead man, who she was reminded was a cop as her hands ran along his badge.

Sawyer glanced down the street once again with tears welled in his eyes. A lamp light flickered out down the street, and then another one. He turned away, and then focused on Kate once again. "He's dead…He's dead,"

Kate slowly let go and then looked down at him. "We've killed an innocent man."

"Now we have to bury him." Sawyer responded trying to hold in his emotions.

"No!"

"We're fugitives Kate! What the hell do you expect us to do! Bring the jolly dead cop to the police station and then turn ourselves in for fleeing the authorities, and for murder now!"

Kate shook her head, "We can't just bury him…he has a family Saw…"

"We have to Kate! If we leave him on the street then they will trace the hit and run back to us, we can't just leave him here, we have too…shit," Sawyer winced painfully. "We have to get out of this open area!"

Kate watched as Sawyer dragged the man towards the trunk, she closed her eyes as she watched him grab a blanket from the back.

"Help me wontcha!" He barked.

Kate shook her head, "No,"

"Dammit Kate!" Sawyer yelled. His face was reddened and he was starting to feel the emotional toll of killing this man start to weigh on his shoulders. Sawyer picked up the body and then brought it into the trunk. The man's wallet fell out of his starched blue pants. After the body was in the trunk, Sawyer bent down to grab the wallet.

Kate watched him as Sawyer slipped the wallet into his pocket.

Sawyer put up his wall. The mask of an uncaring man, that didn't care that he killed a cop, when he did. "Jack was right, you shouldn't have come,"

Kate glanced down at the comforter that was tossed over the body.

Sawyer opened the door, "Get in,"

Kate slowly walked towards the car, "We're not burying him, what if his family wants to bury him properly…"

"What are we gonna do then bring him to Jack? Yeah, let's see how that one flies over, we can't tell Jack about this, he can never know." Sawyer turned on the ignition, and then shifted the car into drive with shaking hands.

"His blood…" Kate said in a trance.

Sawyer drove away. As if someone had answered his worries, rain started to fall, and the blood on the dirt began to mix and dilute in puddles.

Sawyer turned on the windshield wipers, and then quickly wiped away a tear before Kate saw it. If only he had been looking, then this cop wouldn't be dead in the trunk soaking up the rain through a comforter.

* * *

Jack looked through Sawyer's stuff.

"Hiya, watcha looking for Mr. Jack?" Chloe asked.

Jack smiled nervously, "Oh, I was just looking for my um…toothbrush, Sawyer likes to take things and I think he took mine."

Chloe made a cute gagging noise, "Eww, Sawyer's nasty, mommy tells me it isn't good hygiene to use someone else's toothbrush."

"Can you not tell Sawyer that I was looking for it, I'll just get a new one."

Chloe nodded, "Promise,"

Jack nodded in appreciation. "Anyways, I don't want to use a toothbrush that Sawyer used."

Chloe giggled and then bounced towards Jack. "Would you use a toothbrush that Kate used!"

Jack smiled thoughtfully to himself. "Maybe,"

"A brush?"

"Yes,"

"Her lipstick?"

"No," Jack said quickly.

Chloe playfully pointed at Jack, "I was trying to get you, but you're too smart."

Jack started to put Sawyer's books back into a book bag that he had never seen before until now. Jack had been almost positive that Sawyer had taken Sarah's engagement ring.

"Are you looking for something else?" Chloe asked.

"No, just my toothbrush, but I don't want it anymore,"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Jack, "What about a ring? A pretty ring that Kate could wear when she gets married to a hero." She giggled and then pulled Jack's ring from behind her back.

Jack's mouth dropped, "Where did you get that,"

Chloe stared back at Jack with big green eyes, "I thought Mr. Sawyer had stolen my _Goodnight Moon_ story because I saw him steal some of mommy's romance novels, and he even took a bible so I thought he took mine too."

"He took a Bible?" Jack laughed.

"He snatched it really quick, and then threw it in his bag, I saw him, and he told me that he wasn't going to read it though." Chloe held her hand out to Jack, "Ask Kate to marry you,"

"What," Jack said bending down to Chloe's height.

"Ask Kate to marry you."

"Why do you want me to marry Kate so badly?"

"Because she looks so sad when you're not around. But when you come, viola! She smiles, mommy noticed it too, and we were talking about it. I don't know why Kate is sad, but she needs a prince to save her," Chloe thought it over. "All princesses need to be saved Jack,"

Jack placed his hand on Chloe's shoulder, "You're a very wise little girl, where do you get it from?"

Chloe hugged Jack with her little arms, "My mommy, she's sad sometimes too…and it makes me sad, and when I see Kate looking the same way, it makes me even sadder."

"I try as hard as I can to make Kate happy…"

Chloe leaned away from Jack and then sat down on the floor Indian style. "What's wrong with her? Have you given her chocolate? That always makes me happy when I'm sad." Chloe's eyes widened, "I have a bag of chocolate, "It's all my favorite kinds but if that will make Kate happy then she can have em'!"

"Thanks Chloe but…"

"That won't work…ohh poo," Chloe placed her cheeks against her balled fists. "What about flowers, paintings, kisses?"

Jack smiled, "We'll see, but…"

"She seemed happy with you kissed her, do it again."

"Kate might not be ready yet."

"But she likes you Jack, I know it!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I like her too,"

"Then I'll pray tonight, I'll pray that you and Kate end up together, and then live happily for the rest of your lives, with tons of kids, no drama…" Chloe leaned forward and winked, "And no Sawyer, I'll make him stay here with mommy and me, but if I had it my way so would you and Kate."

"Thanks," Jack said looking down.

Chloe got up and ran away, seconds later she returned with a bag full of assorted chocolates, "Please give these to Kate, I have to go nighty night,"

Jack gently took the bag of chocolates from Chloe, "Thank you,"

Chloe nodded, "Your welcome and goodnight Jack, tell Kate and Sawyer I said goodnight too, whenever they come back."

(Thanks for the reviews **Lindsay, Kristen, Sunny102, Nikki-da-latina, XxLauraxX, Orlando-crazy, Rain1657, Austin B., and October Sky** last chapter! A slightly dramatic chapter this one, but this wasn't a random death, it will effect what's going on in North Carolina, and also Jack and Kate's relationship, as well as Sawyer. I'll update soon. Peace everyone.)


	37. Jack and Chocolates for Kate

"Lost" belongs to J.J. Abrams and ABC, as well as Kate, Jack and Sawyer. I also do not own the song "Break Me" which is owned by Jewel

Chapter 37- Jack and Chocolates for Kate

Kate stumbled back into Taylor's house after Sawyer. She had since changed from the blood stained dress that used to be Taylor's until Sawyer burned it. Kate placed her hand to her heart at the thought of burying the cop in the woods, not to far from where they had sunk the truck in the river. It had been Sawyer's idea to burn the body, like they had done to Hailey's back in May…but Kate had thought that idea was inhumane, so they resorted to burying.

"All the cops gotta do it send out them damn search dogs and then they'll find the body, I'm going back…"

Kate looked down, "I won't let you burn him…Sawyer that's sick. The fact that we buried him on our own is sick…what about his family and…"

"So you got a conscious now?" He growled.

Kate sunk down in the seat. She was now wearing a pair of men's carpenter jeans and a white tank top. Sawyer had ducked into a thrift shop shirtless, because his shirt had been soaked with the cops blood, and jeans. He then proceeded to quickly buy whatever outfits he could for them to change into.

"I'm goin back,"

Kate closed her eyes. She had cried so much earlier, that she wasn't sure if she was capable of feeling anything else, except for emptiness. "I don't want to have anything else to do with it." Kate leaned forward and then placed her hand against her cheek. Tears stung her eyes, Maybe she was a monster, how could she go along with burying that poor man? Her legs shivered violently at the thought of the cops' eyes on hers as he went into seizures. Kate knew she wouldn't be able to shake the image and that she would have nightmares.

"I'm gone,"

"Sawyer," Kate croaked weakly.

Sawyer looked down and then slowly turned around to face her. "What do ya want?"

"Don't you care?"

Sawyer looked around the dark house blankly. "Care…Care about what?"

Kate's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, "Forget it."

"I care, but in the end, all I can care about is myself." With that Sawyer closed the door behind him.

Kate brought her legs onto the couch, and then glanced into the burning fire. The embers licked at the stacks of wood. She sniffled, and then wiped away the tears. If only she could confide in Jack, tell him all her worries and let him chase them away.

But she couldn't do that. Jack deserved better than her. Kate bit the inside of her cheek as she felt a cold breeze blow from under the door. She didn't even deserve covers, how dare she make herself comfortable after what she did. Kate tried closing her eyes, but then she saw his face again.

"I'm all she has left," He had chocked out.

Kate wrapped her arms around her body and then tried to close her eyes, Tried to shake away the painful images.

Finally the cop dying in her arms vanished from her mind. She sighed, and then tried to convince herself that this was all a dream. Her eyes slowly opened again, and she thought about going into the room with Jack, crawling under the covers, and just crying to him. But then again, she hated crying, and showing how weak she really could be, especially to Jack. There was too much feelings involved between them, and she was scared of that. Somehow Jack had even seduced her into calling him "Honey". A whimper escaped her throat at the thought of dancing with Jack, and then kissing him. Even though she loved him, it was clear that they couldn't be together. They were too different, she was a rebel, and he was a doctor. What would Jack think of her if he knew what she had done prior to this, and what she had just done?

As all these troubling thoughts swirled in her head, she somehow drifted off to sleep. Small goosebumps formed on her arms and legs as an open window shuffled the 54 degree weather inside. The rain had now subsided, but it just seemed to get colder and colder…or maybe that was just her.

* * *

Jack stood up. He had fallen asleep while sitting up and looking out the window. Hopefully Kate, and Sawyer were back. Well at least Kate. Jack walked into the den, his eyes first connected with the subtle blaze in the fireplace and then on Kate. He sighed relieved as he watched her sleep. Jack walked over to her and then sat down Indian Style next to the chair.

"I was worried that you might not come back,"

Kate shifted in the chair, her leg moved slightly and she rested her foot against the back of Jack's neck.

Jack smiled to himself, "I thought you were sleeping in the same room with me."

His spoken words were greeted with her soft snores.

Jack turned his whole body towards her, and then placed his hand on her arm. "You need some covers,"

The fire crackled as he stood up.

"I'll be right back Kate," Jack quickly walked into the room. He returned seconds later with a cover and then draped it over Kate's body.

"Mmmm," She mumbled.

"Goodnight Kate," Jack bent down to kiss her affectionately on the forehead, and then tucked a strand of her curly chocolate locks behind her ear.

"Jack," Kate said.

His eyes widened, "You're awake,"

"I was asleep for a second or two and then I felt you kiss me,"

Jack blushed, "Sorry for breaking our rule."

Kate sat up, she scooted over so Jack could sit down next to her. Like her Jack had changed, but she was wearing clothes, and he was just wearing boxers.

"Sorry for the inappropriateness,"

Kate shook her head. Confessing to Jack was on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped at the thought of Jack turning his back on her. How much baggage could he take from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, Jack couldn't know about what happened tonight.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Kate shrugged, "Just cold,"

"Me too,"

"Do you want some?" Kate stood up and then wrapped half of the covers around Jack, and left the other half on her. "I've noticed something about myself Jack."

Jack focused his hazel eyes on the side of her face. Orange and Yellow flickers of light bounced off her porcelain skin as she stared ahead at the fireplace. "What Kate?"

"I'm not as strong as I once believed myself to be. And I hate it."

"Let me fill you in on a secret." Jack clasped his hands in front of him, and then scooted closer to Kate. "People change, and sometimes it takes life altering experiences to make them realize that."

"Did you change?" Kate asked turning her face so she could wipe away a tear.

"I did, and I have a feeling it's only the beginning."

Kate looked down. "I could never be the perfect woman for you Jack. So I'm not going to pretend as if I am."

"Kate…"

"I'm incapable of love, I could never love you the way you deserve to be loved, and I can't kiss you the way…"

"Kate I'm not perfect, so why would I expect you to be," Jack reached for her shaking hand. "We'll take our time, but I know where my heart is…and I can say that for the first time in my life."

"I mean Jack come on…Honey, Belle? This isn't a fairytale, we weren't meant to fall in love with each other, because that's not the way my life works. When I'm happy, then something is wrong, everything has to be taken away, I'm not supposed to be happy."

"Are you testing me to see if I really love you? Because I do, why else would I leave behind a career, my life back in L.A., and a fiancé?"

"Wake up Jack, I'm not worth your time," Kate stood up forcing the covers to fall down her shoulders and onto the couch.

"I'm not going to stop Kate,"

"You're not going to stop what Jack," Kate sighed.

Jack looked down. "I've always been afraid of letting go, because I have this thing against failing, you see my dad always tried to teach me to let go before I failed, because if I didn't then I just didn't have what it takes." Jack looked down, and then back at Kate. "I tried, but I'm not good at letting go, I like to hold onto things until I have no other options. Maybe I will fail, but if I let you go then what happens."

"After I get to Mexico, or Cuba…wherever, you're free to go back to Sarah."

"I don't want to go back,"

"Jack, you're not making sense, you don't know anything about me, you don't know what I've done, and what I'm capable of."

"I don't care, I've fallen to hard to even care about that anymore. I'll stand by you no matter what, and you have to believe me on that."

"I want you to be safe, and running off with me, that's not the life you want to live."

"I've killed a man, I left my father to die in Australia, and I have fallen in love with another woman, I don't think there's anything left to go back to."

"You aren't positive that your father is dead."

Jack looked down. "He was in bad condition before he left the states."

"Then go after him,"

"And wonder if you're alive or dead, I would never get any sleep. We're stuck together Kate, unless you don't want me, and then only after countless rejections will I …"

"Let me go," Kate finished.

Jack closed his mouth and didn't say anything else. "It's okay to lean on someone every now and then, after all you've been there for me."

"I have, but Jack…"

"If we can't be in a relationship then at least let me be your…" Jack placed his hand under Kate's chin, and then tilted her face up towards him. "Let me take some of the world off of your shoulder, trust in me, because I trust you."

Kate wiped away a tear, "You're laying it on thick."

"I'm shocking even myself, usually I'm a man of few words, but not with you. Maybe because I have too much stock in you, I care too much, which isn't a bad thing."

"If you die then it will be all my fault, and Jack…you can't die, you can't…"

Jack pulled Kate into his arms, she gripped onto his skin and then slowly let go. "I'm not going to die."

"I have to work on more self-control with you." Kate said more to the floor.

Jack forced himself to keep his thoughts on Kate to himself. She didn't need to know how she stirred feelings inside of him. At her touch, his skin grew warm, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw that she genuinely did care about him, no matter how much she tried to play that down. Jack loved Kate more than life itself, and the mere thought of finding a woman so perfect made him want to give everything away, and marry her. He did want to have kids one day, but if Kate didn't want kids then he would understand. God, she had him thinking about kids again.

"It's so easy to get wrapped up, until something happens to bring you back down to reality." Kate glanced towards the fire. "It's burning out."

"Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I'm going to try, but I don't know if I'll succeed."

"Where's Sawyer?" Jack asked.

Kate felt a pain in her heart at the thought of Sawyer digging up the cop and disposing of him in some inhumane way.

Jack's hands tickled her arms, "Is he out getting drunk, or picking up prostitutes? It's okay you can tell me…after all that is expected behavior from Sawyer."

"I don't know where he is," Kate walked towards the bedroom, and then turned around to face Jack who was staring after her. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Jack's heart skipped a beat as Kate looked after him. He slowly walked towards her, reminding himself that she still needed her space. Kate's walls were either up or down, and right now they were up, so he wasn't going to push it.

Kate shivered as she walked into the dark room. For some odd reason she expected bullets to ricochet through the glass, and hit Jack…she didn't care about herself, if she got shot, then there would be one less villain in the world, but as for Jack, a hero was always in need.

"I'll go get the covers," Jack offered.

Kate nodded solemnly, she glanced outside to see if Sawyer had already came back. But as she suspected the truck was still gone. Kate bit her lip, she had a feeling Sawyer was taking the death harder than he let on. She glanced up just in time to see Jack walk into the room, if she wasn't so distraught then she wouldn't have been able to keep her eyes off of him, or his body.

Jack lowered himself onto the bed, his hand slid along the pant leg of Kate's jeans as he got situated. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," She mumbled quickly.

Jack flung the covers outwards over him and Kate. The comforter covered Kate's face, when she made no attempts to pull it back, Jack did so. He then made sure her arms were covered, "Goodnight Kate,"

"Night," Kate whispered. Once again her mind was heavy with worry. She was worried about Sawyer, her mom, who she feared was dead already, and even her love for Jack. She quickly wiped away a tear.

Jack was turned towards her, she could feel his stomach rising right behind her even though they weren't touching.

Kate glanced over her shoulder quickly. She wanted him to hold her, but she wasn't going to ask him to, after all she was trying to push him away. Kate focused on the walls, and then started to think about the innocent cop they had killed earlier. She was going to cry again. Not now, please not now. Kate begged to herself.

_I will meet you  
In some place  
Where the light lends itself  
To soft repose  
I will let you undress me  
But I warn you  
I have thorns  
Like any rose  
And you could hurt me  
With your bare hands  
You could hurt me  
With the sharp end  
Of what you say_

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He could hear Kate crying. Instead of asking her what was wrong he brought himself closer to her, and then brought his arm outwards. Jack's arm rested along the comforter, but he could feel the shape of Kate's body underneath it. If she didn't want to talk, he had to at least let her know that he was here for her.

_But I'm lost to you now  
And there's no  
Amount of reason  
That could save me  
So break me  
Take me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
I'll let you make me  
Just let me  
Feel your love again_

_Feels like being underwater  
Now that I've let go  
And lost control  
Water kisses fill my mouth  
Water fills my soul_

"Jack, I'm fine," Kate said.

"I'm just keeping you warm, I know you're fine Kate," He responded back. "Besides I needed a little more space…I hope you don't mind."

Kate wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't mind."

Jack leaned forward and then whispered in her ear, "Do you want a tissue…for the _allergies_ of course,"

Kate smiled weakly, "Yes, for the _allergies."_

Jack sat up, he then reached in a draw and pulled out a pair of tissues. His eyes then came across the bag of chocolates Chloe had given to him for Kate earlier. "Here's a tissue,"

Kate reached for it, but Jack fooled her by making a detour towards her cheek.

"What are you allergic too?"

"Love," Kate said looking away.

Jack smiled, "Chloe brought me some chocolates to give to you,"

"Aww, that's sweet," Kate said sniffling.

Jack reached for the bag of chocolates and then handed it to Kate. "She really looks up to you, you know that."

"She's adorable," Kate said quietly. She focused on opening the bag of chocolates and then spilled some out onto the comforter. "Take some Jack,"

"I'm okay," Jack reached for a miniature Kit Kat and then unwrapped it. "You deserve a break."

Kate smiled, "I shouldn't be smiling right now."

"But if you don't then that beautiful smile of yours will be lost, said in a friendly way of course." Jack opened his mouth, and then signaled for Kate to do the same. "Kit Kat headed straight for Kate's mouth."

"Jack, I don't feel like playing."

"Isn't that funny, I'm joking around but yet you don't want to, just one Kate…C'mon it's melting all over my hand."

Kate tilted her head to the side. She just wanted to mope and think about how horrible of a person she was, but Jack wouldn't let her. "I don't like Kit Kat's."

"Then what do you like? We have Hershey's, Dark Special Edition Hershey's, Krackel…"

"Fine, I'll have the Kit Kat." Kate cleared her mind and then gave Jack her undivided attention.

"Open up," He whispered.

_So break me  
Take me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
Make me  
Just let me  
Feel your love again_

Kate slowly opened her mouth.

"This guy is a very lucky Kit Kat," Jack replied.

"Why because you're holding him?"

Jack shook his head, "No, because how many Kit Kats are lucky enough to get eaten by Kate Austin."

Jack lowered the Kit Kat into Kate's mouth, she licked a little bit of the chocolate off of his hand as well.

Jack smiled and then licked off the rest. "Lucky hands too."

Kate blushed, "Where did you get this sense of humor from?"

"It beats me, maybe from you." Jack wiped a little bit of chocolate off of Kate's cheek. He had managed to take her walls down again, but he feared in the morning they would be back up.

"Thanks Jack,"

"For what? You can thank Hershey's and Chloe for the Kit Kat."

Kate smiled back at him. "Thanks for making me smile, at least for tonight anyways."

"Making you happy, is free of charge."

Kate laid back down. "I love you," She mouthed away from him, as she closed her eyes.

Jack laid back down as well. He took in shallow breaths as he watched Kate get comfortable next to him. He grabbed the chocolates and then brought them back into the draw. Jack relaxed once again and was surprised when Kate turned around to face him.

"I need more space," She wrapped an arm around him and then brought her head against his chest.

"Yeah, more space," Jack said softly. He placed his chin down on her soft hair and then closed his eyes as he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

A tear streamed down Kate's face. She needed Jack tonight, only he could chase away the nightmares that were bound to come.

Jack knew Kate was crying again. He kissed her on top of her head softly, soft enough for her not to realize and then wrapped his other arm around her. She was safe like this, he wasn't going to let her go, or at least not until she told him to.

_Kiss me once  
Or maybe twice  
Oh, it never felt so nice  
So break me  
Take me  
Let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
Make me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Just let me  
Feel your love again_

(Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews last chapter! I tried to make this chapter a little more lighter than the rest, I may go into depth about what happened to the body or maybe not, but he still has something to do with the story… Hope I hooked everyone one up with a Jate fix amongst the sadness, and craziness! Hey **Oct**, no it's not Michael or Walt…He's an older man…and Walt has been through enough in the show…lol. **Charlielover1313**- Thanks, I'll update as much as possible, but I probably won't finish this story soon. **Kballgetlost**- Probably both. **Nikki-da-latina, Oct, and XxLauraxX**, thanks so much for r&r here and on lost-forum. **Deelee**- That would be highly cruel of me…but u never know. Also thank yous to **Clarkson04, sUmMeRiTh, Orlando-crazy, Lindsay, Rain1657, Angel, Sunny102, and Cohen101,** you'll rock…I'll update most likely sometime next week. Peace.)


	38. Author's Note

A/N

Hey everyone. I am going to spilt Outlaws and their Girl up into another part. It will be the same story, except under a different title. I will be calling it "Slow Heat in Heaven" I got this name from a book by Sandra Brown. But anyways I just wanted to give everyone a head's up…I hope no one minds, but this story is going to be so insanely long, that I thought it would be easier that way. Everything will remain the same and the plot will continue as I had originally planned…Kate, Jack and Sawyer are still staying with Taylor and Chloe, and they will be there for a while. The danger remains, and I will make more references to Part 1…in order to let everyone know this is still the same story. Thanks so much for reviewing for Part 1! You guys are great, and I enjoy writing this as much as you'll do reading it…I plan on having Part 2, "Slow Heat in Heaven" up by tomorrow…because I will be working on it, while battling tons of homework by CRUEL professors…everyone needs a distraction…lol, but reminder, look out for "Slow Heat in Heaven"


End file.
